


Foolishly Completely Falling

by isthatyoularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Famous Louis, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Multiple, Prince Harry Styles, Royalty, Twitter, captain niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 85,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatyoularry/pseuds/isthatyoularry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is 1/4 of the infamous boy band One Direction and has had a crush on the Prince of Wales for ages. Prince Harry is gay and out and when he spills on a tv show about finding a certain Louis fit, their paths cross and everything turns into a tumult of emotions and anxiety, and the complications when you just want to show the world who you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Louis Tomlinson's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [Blake's](http://princeharrehs.tumblr.com/) amazing gifs which I love and I just had to write something based on the story! Perfect, go check the gifs out!
> 
> tumblr: [isthatyoularry](http://isthatyoularry.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [isthatyoularry](https://twitter.com/isthatyoularry)
> 
> **Translations:**  
> [Polish](http://fanfiction-by-vanilla.tumblr.com/post/66988670935/foolishly-completely-falling-masterpost)
> 
> **AS OF JUNE 2016 NO NEW TRANSLATIONS ARE PERMITTED!**

Louis was lying on the sofa, head on Liam’s knees, watching TV. Zayn was whistling in the open plan kitchen a few meters behind them, making a sandwich for Niall who was waiting impatiently on one of the barstools, resting his head on the high table. 

Liam ran his fingers through Louis’ hair where he was resting on his lap. “What time is it?” Louis asked. 

“It’s still 19:52, Louis. Just like the last time you asked.” Liam said. 

“Yeah, the same as when you asked the time before that as well.” Niall joined in. 

“Why is the clock ticking so slowly? It’s like the world’s being particularly annoying just to disturb me.”

“Or you’re just asking too many times a minute.” Zayn muttered. Louis had literally asked about the time every single minute for the last hour and they were all getting tired of it. 

They’d had they day off this Tuesday. Yesterday they’d had a late gig and they were still exhausted from the Europe tour they’d been on for the last month. It was nice to be back in England for a while, though Niall still missed home as he was from Mullingar, Ireland. Zayn yawned and put the sandwich in front of Niall whose eyes lit up like stars and they both jumped onto the other sofa in front of the TV. 

“What are you waiting for anyway?” Niall said while chewing loudly. 

“Yeah, what is it?” Liam looked down on Louis, questioningly. 

“Nothing in particular.” Louis said with a high chin, obviously not telling the truth.

“Yeah, you are.” Zayn muttered. “Where’s the remote? Are you laying on it, Louis? Oh, there it is.” He said, finding it on the floor by the coffee table. “Let’s watch something fun.” He was about to switch channels when Louis jumped up and came out of nowhere, grabbing the remote out of Zayn’s hands. “What are you doing?”

“You can’t change the channel!”

“Why not?”

“None of your business.” Louis said, chin high again, looking away.

“Okay seriously, Louis. What’s wrong with you tonight?” Liam asked as he sat down next to him on the couch.

“You’re being a weirdo.” Niall said, looking up from his food. 

Louis didn’t answer. He continued staring impatiently at the TV, eyes flicking now and then to the clock on the wall. He really didn’t want to tell the boys, he’d rather they’d just realize what he was waiting for when the show started. The boys used to tease him all the time about the gay rumors but a while back they’d found out that the rumors were true. It hadn’t affected their friendship one bit though. They were all brothers and it didn’t matter what sexual orientation one had, they still loved each other equally. 

Louis’ eyes flicked towards the clock again and he was startled when realizing it was 19:58. He sat up properly on the couch and the other boys noticed the excited expression on his face.

“And something’s happening.” Niall observed, watching Louis closely. 

“I bet Zac Efron is going to be on the telly.” Zayn guessed.

“Thirty quid on Brad Pitt.” Liam offered.

“Deal.”

Louis blushed but didn’t look away from the TV. His not so secret crush was going to be on the Late Show of Ireland in exactly two minutes. He wasn’t embarrassed but he didn’t really enjoy the other boys’ hooting and howling when he talked to them about the Prince of Wales. 

The commercial ended just in time for the clock to hit 20:00 and Louis felt his heart beat faster. It was embarrassing really. He was being such a girl right now, exactly the reason why not to tell his band mates.

 _“Welcome to the Late Show of Ireland! Guest tonight is no other than the Prince of Wales! Say hello to Prince Harry!”_ A giant applause boomed from the TV and Louis felt his cheeks redden at the sight of the boy. 

Niall laughed loudly and Liam and Zayn joined in. “I should’ve known Louis! You’ve been crushing on the guy for months!”

Louis didn’t listen. All he could see was the smiley face on the cute boy. He was a little tan tonight, Louis had heard he’d been in Spain this week, and his smile was just as mesmerizing was always. Harry’s hair was everywhere. Soft curls surrounding his face, looking incredibly soft. Louis wanted so badly to touch them. And then there were Harry’s lips… and the dimples. They were the two things Louis had fallen for.   
Around two years ago he’d heard that the Prince of Wales had come out of the closet. He’d looked it up and when he found a picture of the boy with a huge smile on his face, dimples out, red lips and brown locks everywhere, he’d fallen straight in love.

Tonight Prince Harry was wearing black jeans, very tight to be honest, hugging his long legs perfectly. He wore a white, nice shirt under a dark blazer, looking very posh, yet casual. All in all, he was perfect.

“You should tweet him, say he’s looking good tonight.” Niall said, ever the optimist.

“Yeah, right. He doesn’t even know who I am. And if he does then I’m sure he thinks I’m nothing but a brat in a boy band.”

“Thanks, mate.” Zayn said with sarcasm. 

“You know what I mean.” Louis replied. “Now shush.”

 _“Welcome Harry! How are you? It’s an honor to have you here with us,”_ the host said, shaking Harry’s hand while the prince sat down in a chair.

 _“Thank you. It’s an honor to be here, actually.”_ Harry answered in a slow, British accent. Louis knew the kid had spend a lot of time in England as a child and never really got the hang of the welch accent.

 _“Well, then tell me. How are you? Really?”_ The man hosting the show said.

_“I’m good, good. You?”_

_“Oh, we’re here to talk about you, Harry! Ever the gentleman, isn’t he?”_ Harry smiled at that and Louis couldn’t help but let out a slow breath. The boy was just made to smile.

 _“Yeah, well.”_ Harry shrugged.

 _“So, your sister, her highness, was here about two weeks ago, yeah? She told me something interesting!”  
“Oh, no. What she do this time?”_ Harry said, making the audience laugh. He wore that perfect expression, gorgeous of course but worried… yet comfortable in his own skin. He looked so good.

 _“Oh, don’t worry, she’s didn’t embarrass you. I’m actually quite interested in what you’ll have to say about this.”  
“Uh, oh.”_ A slight smile was on Harry’s lips.  
 _“Now, she told me that you are quite fond of the boy band One Direction, yeah?”_

Louis took a deep breath. His mouth was dry and his right hand held a cramping grip of the remote. Zayn and Niall were howling with laughter, making cat noises. Liam was staring at his face, smiling happily and poked Louis cheek.

“SHUSH! Shut up, Niall! Zayn!!!” The boys tried to stifle their laughs, not succeeding very well, but kept quiet enough so that Louis could hear what Harry had to say. 

The prince laughed casually and said with honest eyes to the host. _“Yes.”_ Swoon, crash, dead. 

_“Hmm, interesting.”_ The host was tapping his finger against his lips. _“Do you have a favorite? In the band?”_

 _“Of course, but who doesn’t.”_ Harry shrugged, smiling brightly. His dimples were showing and just like always they made the butterflies in Louis’ gut come to life.

_“Which one is your favorite?”_

_“Umm,”_ Harry looked down for a second. _“The fit one.”_

The interviewer raised his eyebrows in a ‘reealllyyy’ sort of way. _“And who is the fit one, Harry?”_

The prince shrugged and smiled.

_“Oh stop teasing us, Harry. Who is the fit one?”_

_“Um, Louis Tomlinson.”_ Harry gave in, sighed and then smiled brightly. Um, what now? He…Harry…He said…Louis? 

“Louis!” Liam beamed at him. Okay, good. I didn’t just imagine that then, Louis thought. 

“Way to go, man.” Zayn giving him an approving smile.

“A fucking prince thinks Louis’ hot! A gay prince!” Niall almost jumped out of his seat. “Tweet him! Tweet him!”

“Shut up, Niall. I can’t just tweet him. And please, everybody doesn’t live off Twitter. You spend too much time on the internet.” 

“Says the one who looks at Harry videos on Youtube.” Niall muttered.

 _“Really, now? Huh. Well, my favorite’s always been Niall, ‘cause he’s Irish.”_ The crowd laughed together with Harry’s low giggle.

_“How come you like, Louis?”_

_“Well, like, he seems down to earth, he’s funny, fit, yeah.”_ Harry shrugged.

_“The whole package, then?”_

_“You could say that.”_ Harry laughed brightly and the host and audience joined in. His laugh was just that contaminate. After that the interview continued. They talked about some charity events and what Harry had been doing in Spain, of course the questions about Harry being gay were brought up and when the host awkwardly asked about Harry’s dating life, Harry for the first time turned a little… not hostile exactly, but Louis could tell it was something the prince didn’t want to talk about. If Louis were honest he’d probably beg to know as well, but seeing Harry’s eyes when asked about previous boyfriends, he really just wanted to tell the host to fuck off for being too forward and not noticing Harry being uncomfortable. Because he was, Louis could definitely tell.

 _“I mean you and your last boyfriend ended it a few months ago. We never really got the story about what happened. Would you like to share something?”_ The host asked. Louis could see small, almost unnoticeable frown on Harry’s forehead. 

_“Well, sometimes you just don’t feel it anymore. There’s nothing to stick around to anymore.”_ Short and simply he answered. It could easily be translated to “Butt out, this is none of your fucking business”. 

When the interview was over Louis shut off the TV and leaned back against the sofa. They boys watched him curiously. “So?” Niall said after a while, breaking to silence.

“So, what?”

“What are ya going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“A prince said you were fit, Louis. A prince you’ve been crushing on since the dawn of time, and a prince who happens to be gay as well. Why sit around? Do something.” Niall prompted.

“I can’t just do something now. He’ll know I watched the show.”

“So?” Liam said.

“Stop bothering me, guys! Plus the world doesn’t know I’m gay so Harry probably doesn’t either. Thought of that?”

“Isn’t that a good thing, though? Then people wouldn’t be bugging ya.” Niall said.

“Whatever. I’m not tweeting him.” Louis stood up. “Well, tonight…”

“There we go, Lou. The Tommo is about score, yeah.” Zayn exclaimed joyfully. 

“Whatever, Malik.”

\--

Two days later Louis and the rest of the boys were finding themselves backstage after a great concert. They just came off stage and they half jumped towards the changing rooms, still excited from the rush of performing. Tonight Louis’ solos had gone perfectly and he felt great. Some people questioned his ability sing well, but tonight he’d really shown them otherwise.

“Tonight was brilliant! The O2 Arena was amazing!”

“Yeah, London’s always good.” Liam agreed.

“We should go for Nando’s tonight!” Niall said happily. 

“Don’t you always say that, Ni?” Louis protested.

“There’s a reason!”

“Fine. Nando’s it is.” Zayn decided as they got to their changing rooms. Liam and Louis got in one and the other boys went into the other. As they changed Liam look at Louis, frowning.

“You haven’t tweeted Harry yet.”

Louis sighed. “Why do you care?”

“Why haven’t you? I asked first.” Louis pulled his shirt over his head.

“Why?” Liam said, eager to find out the reason behind Louis’ hesitation.

“He’s royalty for God’s sake. I can’t just tweet him.”

“Just because he’s royal doesn’t mean he’s not a person. We’ve watched him on TV, he seems alright.” He seems more than all right, Louis thought.

“Just because he is one way on screen doesn’t mean he is that way for real. We should know better than anyone, right?” Louis disagreed. 

“What is this really about, Louis?” Liam said, talking serious now. Louis just wanted to get out from under his stare. Louis knew the reasons he was giving weren’t the real reason why he was hesitating. He’d always kept his closest flaws and fears to himself, but the boys knew just about everything about each other. It was impossible to keep secrets from the others. But one flaw of Louis’, he never talked about.

“Nothing. Just lay off, will ya? Please, Liam?”

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Liam put his hands up and sighed. They finished dressing and left for their cab with the other boys.

\--

Later that night Louis found himself on his phone, scrolling through Twitter. At the back of his head, like the rest of the minutes of the last days, was Harry. God, he’d said Louis was fit. It was a great compliment, especially coming from someone like Harry. Sure, Louis had heard it from tons of teenage girls before, but hearing it from someone he was interested in, even though he hadn’t even met him, made his insides flutter. Louis had never thought of himself as fit. He’d never thought of himself as good-looking at all actually. It wasn’t like he thought he was ugly or anything. He just was very self-conscious. Even though he was sassy and always put on a good show, he was scared of being rejected and being called bad things. He didn’t take criticism very well. He always felt it like a hit in the gut. Every flaw someone pointed out on him, he took quite harshly. It didn’t matter if he had a hundred girls screaming he was sexy, he always just heard the one saying he didn’t look good enough.  
His self-consciousness was actually the reason he hadn’t tweeted Harry yet. If Harry rejected him, everyone on twitter would know. But at the same time the brave part of him told him, “C’mon, he said you were fit for God’s sake. He likes your band. C’mon.”

Finally, after looking through Harry’s tweets, he sent out a tweet to him, publicly. 

Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
Now you all know… @Harry_Styles is my favorite royal…

He put the phone down next to him, where he was lying on his bed, breathing slowly. Don’t panic. Louis. Do not look at the phone. Breathe. Don’t check the phone. Don’t—  
Then the bird chirped from his phone, telling him there was a tweet for him. Holding his breath, heart pounding loudly, he opened his phone. It was an answer, but not from whom he’d expected. 

 

Gemma Styles (@GemmaAnneStyles)  
@Louis_Tomlinson I must confess, I thought you’d have better taste :P

Holy crap. The Princess of Wales had tweeted him. It was almost unreal. Gemma was a few years older than Harry and had more of an official role as the heritage of the king and queen of Wales. While Harry was more a charity and organization man, Gemma did more of the political and business parts of being royalty.   
But not only had Gemma Styles tweeted, she was also joking with him. It was quite cute actually. He quickly typed in a cheeky answer.

Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
@GemmaAnneStyles Sorry Princess, It’s his curls! :)

It only took a few minutes and then there was an answer for him.

Gemma Styles (@GemmaAnneStyles)  
@Louis_Tomlinson I should have known…

Louis put the phone away and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. Was this real life?


	2. Harry Styles POV

Harry was in the bathroom, getting ready to go out. He watched himself in the mirror. He was wearing dark tight pants as usual, a dark t-shirt that showed of his collarbones, and a black blazer. He had this posh style that went well with his hair. His hands ruffled through his hair at the sides and then slid his fringe to the right. Now he was good to go. He got his wallet and phone and strode out through the living room of the hotel room he was staying at. It felt more like a flat than an actual hotel room.   
Harry stepped into the elevator that led straight into his suite (of course you needed a code to get up there) and leaned back against the wall as the lift brought him down to the lobby. As soon as he got out, three bodyguards stepped up and followed him suit. Harry wanted to roll his eyes. Never once had anyone ever tried to harm him. Sure, he understood exactly why he had guards and he knew the exact reasons for not going anywhere alone at night in a city like London. But it sure would be nice to be left alone at times. Honestly, he thought it was the guards who claimed eyes rather than him. He wasn’t even sure people would recognize him without a tail of people with guns hidden in their jackets. Usually the guards would remain silently in the background and hardly ever be noticed, but tonight was a bigger deal. It was a Saturday (almost a week after Harry had told the world he thought Louis Tomlinson was fit) and there were a lot of people out and a lonely prince could easily be harmed.   
Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes again. The last line of that had been his mother’s words. Yes, he understood them, but he was 19 and he wanted to be able to go places without being watched 24/7.

They all left for the lobby of the fancy hotel and Harry gave a smile to the cute receptionist who smiled back politely. Harry had flirted with him before but he’d realized after about twenty seconds that the guy was straight. Harry usually could tell through distance if someone was gay, but in this case, the blonde tips of the guy’s hair had thrown him off. He’d continued flirting anyway though. It wasn’t like he was enjoying the receptionist feeling awkward towards him. He just hadn’t been able to do a lot of flirting lately. Ever since his last relationship had ended, Harry had sworn off boys. It hadn’t lasted very long. It had turned the other way actually. He’d ended up in loads of beds, preferring the secret one night stands rather than public long term relationships that ended only in utter humiliation. 

Gemma and his mother had been on him a lot lately, making sure he didn’t get a reputation and keeping him from flirting and seeing people. By seeing he didn’t mean dating, he meant fucking.

The doorman nodded politely towards them and then held up the door to Harry’s sleek, black car. The driver drove off immediately and Harry leaned back on the seats, pretending the guards weren’t there. 

Last night had been good. He’d gone to One Direction’s last concert at the 02. He didn’t stand in the crowds of course. He’d had his safe, secret little spot. Harry couldn’t help the distaste in his mouth. He hadn’t gotten around to say hello to the band afterwards, his mother had apparently told the guards to bring him straight back to the hotel and he hadn’t had much say at all. 

“How ya feeling, Harry?” One of the guards said.

“Fine, James.” Harry smiled. James was a nice man. All of his guards were actually and although he didn’t like having them, it wasn’t the actual people that he disliked. It was their job after all. “Just a little pissed at my mum. Didn’t get to meet the band yesterday.” 

“Oh right. Sorry about that. I know you fancy, Louis.”

“Yeah, well. I could probably go see them in Wales next month though.”

“Why don’t you just get his number? There’s got to be some way. You’ve got connections.”

“I know, James. But honestly it feels like cheating, you know? And I don’t even know for sure if his gay yet.”

“Harry. You’ve told me about his tight pants and sass way too many times to be counted and without even seeing the guy I can tell that he’s gay.” Harry laughed and smiled at James. He always had a way of making him feel better. James was more like a friend than a guard really.

The car seemed to slow down and then someone was opening his door.  
Immediately when he stepped out he had to blink. The flashes of cameras made his eyes hurt and the screams of his fans hurt is ears. Damn it. He hadn’t realized so many people would know he’d be here. He was just going to the cinema for god’s sake. 

Girls screamed as he waved to the crowd, he signed a few pictures of himself (that always felt weird) and he then thankfully slipped into the cinema with James protectively behind him. He looked around inside. There were a lot of people here. A new movie had just come out. Of course Harry had already seen the movie, he’d been at the premier a while ago. But he’d told his guards he wanted to see it again and convinced Pete, his official guard to let him go. Normally Harry had two specific guards. Pete and James. Pete was technically in charge but Harry had always felt more keen towards James. Pete was just doing his job. Harry knew that, but James was a lot more fun. Tonight though, Harry had an addition. His name was Steven and was new to the job. Harry knew what he was about to do was probably going to get the poor man fired. Oh well, he could always find him another job. 

Harry had a plan. He did not intend to stay and watch the movie. Looking around the place he found the emergency exit by the bathrooms. Brilliant.

“Do you want anything to drink? Or maybe some popcorn?” a man offered him. Harry realized he was the manager of the cinema. Harry hadn’t realized he’d come up to him. “It’s an honor to have you here, Prince.”

“No thank you, I’m good.” Harry smiled. 

“Umm, I’m sorry but my daughter will never forgive me if I don’t ask for your autograph…” the manager said hesitantly.

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Harry put on a smile and signed a piece of paper absentmindedly. Now, how to make this work…, he pondered. 

“Should we escort you to your seat?” Pete asked, gesturing towards the big entrance.

“Um, yes. Hold on a second though.” Harry gestured to the guards not to follow him and he strode over to the cashier where a guy stood, not too busy with customers. “Excuse me.” Harry said to him.

The guy gaped back at him. Yup, this is going to be easy, Harry thought. “You’re… You are…”

“Yeah, Harry Styles.” Harry leaned on the counter, looking into the guy’s eyes. 

“Nice to meet you. I was actually wondering if you could do me a small favor?” he smiled appropriately flirtatious. Yeah, this guy was gay. Harry noticed by the way the boy kept looking down at Harry’s lips. Pleased, he kept going.

“Of course. Of course… your honor!”

“Please call me, Harry.” Harry’s eyes fluttered. “So…Fred…” he read on the guy’s nametag. “During some time in the beginning of the next film I’m going to step out for a second…” he looked up at the boy, who immediately blushed in a sweet color of red. This guy was actually kind of pretty. Caramel colored hair, thin lips…   
Harry told the rest of his plan to the cashier boy and then smiled seductively, biting his lip just as much as needed. This Fred boy couldn’t keep his eyes off. Fred agreed to the plan and Harry smirked. 

“Okay, Fred. See you later…” he winked and strolled back to the guards who hadn’t kept their eyes off him for a second. On his way back to them he had to stop for multiple pictures but he didn’t mind. His plan might work now. 

After being escorted into the back of the theatre he leaned back into his seat smiling victoriously. James and Pete took the seats next to him and the new guy Steven leaned back against the wall by the exit. Poor man. The new guy always gets the shit work.   
Harry could control himself for about twenty minutes before he couldn’t take it anymore. This movie sucked and he was ready to go out. Now. 

“Pete, I’m just going to head out to the bathroom.” He said in a low voice. He didn’t feel quite comfortable lying to James. He considered him more as a friend than someone who worked for him. 

“I’ll go with you.”

“No, Steven can take me. He’s up there already so. You enjoy the film.”

“Stop being polite Harry.” James rolled his eyes. “It’s his job.”

“Whatever, Steven will take me.” Harry got up and walked swiftly over to the lad and they quickly got out of the auditorium. They passed Fred by the cashier and Harry winked subtly to him. They got to the bathroom and then…

“Excuse me, sir. Could I have a picture with you?” The cashier boy Fred was actually a good actor. Harry smirked. Perfect.

“Sure, why not.” Harry smiled. Steven reached for the phone and Fred handed it to him, but just as the phone was about to change hands it slipped to the ground.

“Oh dear. I’m so sorry.” Steven said. He leaned down to pick it up again, and that’s when Harry “slipped” and fell onto Fred who crashed into Steven, who fell to the ground. 

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Fred exclaimed reaching to help him up. Harry just smiled at the two and pleased that his plan had worked. Steven was no on the floor, back towards Harry which meant he had about a ten second advantage. 

“Sorry, Steven!” He yelled and then ran for the back exit. Freedom.


	3. Louis Tomlinson's POV

“So, Louis. We heard you had a little banter with the princess Gemma herself, on Twitter? That must have been something.” The male interviewer asked. The guy was probably in his early thirties. He had a considerably nice body from what Louis could tell. He had dark hair and a nice smile. Cute.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve never actually met her though. She seems perfectly nice.” Louis smiled.

“She’s amazing. She was on the show a few years ago. Her little brother is charmer too.”

“Yeah. Isn’t he, Louis?” Niall remarked. Liam and Zayn laughed a little too hard for Louis taste, and Niall smiled a little too smugly at his own joke. Could they just for a second give him a break? Couldn’t they be a little more discreet? Some friends he had. 

“And how is Harry, Louis?” The interviewer took Niall’s comment as a confirmation that something was up between the prince and the boy band member.

“Um,” Louis glanced at his hands that lay knitted on his lap. Harry hadn’t tweeted him back. Why not? His sister had certainly taken her time to answer him. Why hadn’t Harry? Maybe calling Louis fit was just a joke. Yeah, probably. Obviously Harry wasn’t interested. Of course he didn’t fancy him. Harry was royalty for god’s sake. He could get anyone he wanted. 

“I’ll… I’ll get back to you when he tweets me back.” Louis smiled for the cameras. The interviewer laughed, but Louis felt Liam’s hand squeeze his shoulder. Louis knew Liam was just trying to be nice, comfort him a little but somehow Louis didn’t like it. It annoyed him how well Liam knew him and he felt like an open book to the boys. And he didn’t want to be pitied.

“But he was at your concert last night, right?” The interviewer said.

“What?” Louis swallowed. Harry had been where? Niall laughed at Louis’ expression making the interviewer smile.

“You didn’t know?” He was obviously excited about this, first hand reaction and all.

“No. Why doesn’t anybody tell me these things?” Louis exclaimed, annoyed and a little mind-blown. 

“You should know that Louis has a major crush on Harry.” Louis couldn’t help but gape at Zayn. Traitor! In front of cameras! Really? 

“Oh really, does he now?” 

“Yup.” Niall said smugly. 

“It’s really more of a celebrity mancrush.” Louis tried to smooth it over and not to look too mortified, but he certainly felt like it. Why on earth had Zayn brought that up? The boys were making fun of him. They made him look bad. And wouldn’t this cause more gay rumors? Harry was gay and out. Not good. Not good. What were they playing at? What kind of sick plan did they have? Abort! Abort now! Catching Liam’s eye he shot him a second-long murderous stare. 

“Well, now we’re taking it a bit far aren’t we, lads?” Liam helpfully – or rather under threat – stopped the situation from getting too out of proportion. 

The interviewer laughed. “Well, Harry if you see this, us from CelebrityShots are begging you for an answer to Louis tweet.”

“Louis’s begging too.” Zayn mumbled to Liam who smirked. Louis wanted to strangle them both. 

“Well, it’s been a pleasure boys! Thank you for the interview!”

“Thank you! It’s been great.” Liam politely said to the interviewer and Louis faked looking at ease while he actually boiled inside. They all shook hands with the guy and the cameras were turned off and Louis turned to the boys who were getting back out of the interview room. 

“What the hell, you guys! Why?”

“I just thought you needed a little push in the right direction.” Zayn smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

“Yeah and don’t worry, Lou. Your blush was totally cute. I’m sure Harry will love it.” Niall laughed. Louis just gaped at them all. He felt so…mortified and exposed and totally put on display for anyone to see. Great. Happy freakin’ hour!

“You guys are terrible. And I did not blush.”

“Whatever you say, babes.” Zayn laughed. Louis grumbled to himself as they went to get their stuff and jackets.

They were all at the Channel001 building and had been doing interviews for the entire night. Louis was ready to head out now. He’d been sitting still for too long, been stuck in this place for almost four hours. The boys decided to go out this night. Only Zayn declined because he wanted to hang out with his girlfriend Perrie while they were both in the same city.   
Parting ways with Zayn after they’d gotten some food in their systems at a McDonald’s close by, they headed down the street. They were only a block away from one of the nicer clubs they liked to go to. Tonight there was a ton of people in line. There was some sort of commotion, but it looked handled enough that the boys decided it was okay to go in. Something good about being famous was that the doormen recognized you and you didn’t have to wait in line like the rest of the people. Louis and the rest of the boys thanked the doorman and they slipped inside the club successfully without too many people recognizing them.   
The club was full tonight. It was loud, sweaty and it was everything Louis had hoped for. He needed to let out some steam. He hadn’t partied in a while. Being on tour and writing a new album at the same time was exhausting. Tonight though, he felt good. Yes, he was going to get drunk and do stupid things. There were no paparazzi here tonight.

Heading to the bar the boys shuffled through the crowd trying not to get noticed. Louis didn’t want to be interrupted by fans tonight. Tonight he was just a normal guy, partying with his friends, getting drunk and doing stupid things he wasn’t even going to remember tomorrow. 

“Double set of shots for two!” Niall ordered. Of course Liam didn’t drink. He was always on the safe side since he’d had some problems with his kidneys when he was younger. Daddy Direction would be ready to save them if they were to get too out of state.

The bartender nodded and poured them four small glasses. 

“To a brilliant night to be!” Niall held up his first shot and smirked at Louis, knowing they were both going to get smashed tonight. 

“To a night to not remember!” Louis clinked his glass with Niall’s and they downed the liquid. Coughing a bit they both raised their next glasses and downed them as well. Liam rolled his eyes, clearly regretting his decision to have gone out tonight.   
Feeling that warm but familiar tingle in his stomach Louis dragged his friends out on the dance floor. It only took a few moments for Niall to find someone to grind on and Liam and Louis immediately fell into a sweaty dance off trying to outdo each other on the task of crazy dance moves. Louis already considered himself the clear winner. Liam never stood a chance.

The night passed quickly. After what felt like hours of dancing and drinking Louis was way passed tipsy and stumbled through the crowd towards the bar, leaving his friends behind. 

“I… I need a water… I think.” He stuttered to the bartender who smiled sympathetically. There was a lot of people surrounding him, but thankfully he’d only gotten recognized a few times and had only had to take a few pictures. Still there was something going on tonight. The place was smashed with people and weirdly enough the commotion was not about him and his band mates for once. Louis hadn’t figured out what about until it stumbled down next to him on one of the barstools. 

“Another beer please.” That voice. Louis recognized it. He would have known it from anywhere, at any time, at any day. But tonight his head was clouded and he couldn’t seem to put a name to the voice. He turned slightly to the left and found a boy with brown curly locks and dimples. Louis heart felt like it stopped beating in his chest. They younger boy was beautiful.

The bartender handed Louis his water and then poured the guy next to him a beer. 

“Louis, right?” The boy smiled a quite charming smile and one of his dimples came out. I can’t breathe, Louis thought. This boy knew his name. But well, most people knew his name.

“Yeah, man. You’re…?” What was his name? Louis knew it. It just wouldn’t come to his tongue.

“Harry.” Surprisingly the boy smiled wider and the other dimple came to surface. Louis clutched his water bottle tightly, knuckles whitening. Harry. Harryharryharryharry. 

“I know you…” Louis mumbled. “I know your face…”

“So someone is drunk.” Harry laughed.   
“Lil’ bit.” Louis confessed. Those dimples. He felt a sudden need to touch them. He tried to stop his hand from moving but it wouldn’t listen. It reached up to feel the seemingly soft skin, but just as he was about to touch, a girl appeared out of what seemed like thin air.

“Oh my gosh! Harry! And Louis! O-M-G. I am your biggest fan ever. Can I please have picture?” She smiled eagerly and held out her camera. “I can’t believe this. I go to find Harry and then he’s with Louis freaking Tomlinson!”

“Sure, babes.” Louis mumbled and the girl pressed herself in between the boys and they all leaned in for the picture. After that the girl practically stormed off, yelling crazy stuff about royalty and princes. Some girls where just too crazy to be allowed outside, Louis scoffed. 

Now, this Harry… Pretty, wasn’t he?

“So… what is… your deal?” Louis asked. “Alone… at club? You know un-nice things can happen to pretty boys.” He raised an eyebrow at the boy, meaning - “trust me”. But Louis could actually admit to himself for once that he sounded stupid. His words came out slow and unorganized.

“So what if I am?” The curly haired guy leaned in. “It only means I can leave whenever I want to…with whoever I want to leave with.”

Louis laughed loudly. Now that was cheesy. This boy was certainly a flirt and sort of charming but that line…

“What?” The boy smiled down at Louis. 

“That line was shit.” He snickered lowly and took a few sips of his water. His head immediately felt clearer. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Looky here. Louis, are you picking someone up? He’s pretty.” Niall was breathing in his ear and a sharp smell of sweat and vodka came over Louis. Niall put his head on Louis shoulder and made puppy eyes at the cute boy in front of them, examining him drunkenly. 

“Ew, Niall you stink. Go home before the dogs come running.” Louis shoved him off him. Niall only laughed and leaned his head against the counter instead. A few moments later Liam came running, grabbing hold of him.

“Niall! Don’t run away from me! And you can’t sleep on the counter!”

“Dudes, take the guy home.” The bartender nodded at Niall.

“Believe me I’m trying.” Liam sighed. 

“I’m tired.” Niall sighed leaning heavily against Liam. 

“Yeah, we’re going home now bud.”

“No… I wanna’ stay! We should dance!” he suddenly yelled. Liam sighed again and with force he dragged Niall out of there. 

“See ya at the hotel, mate.” Liam said. “Paul’s around here somewhere. Make sure to go back with him later.”

“Whatevs’ daddy.” Louis answered. He turned back to the boy who had shuffled closer. Feeling a lot better he suddenly got a good sober look at the dude in front of him. Lean but muscled, curly hair… dimples. Those lips. Name… Harry. SHIT. HARRY. FUCK. NO. No freaking way. Stop. This must be the drinks doing something to his head.

“Wait… aren’t you…”

“Ssh. Don’t tell.” The boy smiled and thereby confirming what Louis was guessing. Harry freaking Styles was sitting next to him and Louis had had the nerve not knowing who he was for a good few minutes. Louis wanted to tie stones to his feet and go drown himself. 

“What are you doing here? You’re like famous.”

“Well, aren’t you?” Harry smirked at him. Right. Louis had almost forgotten who he was. He only had to stare into those deep green eyes and forget everything. His surroundings would disappear. He would only see those beautiful lips moving in front him…God, those lips. 

“Touché.”

“Sorry for not replying to your tweet.” Harry smiled apologetically. His eyes were focused on Louis and Louis only. His whole face was so mesmerizing. Louis thought he’d lose himself if the guy in front of him wouldn’t blink soon.

“S’okay…” Louis mumbled. Great. He was blushing now. He felt embarrassed. Why had he sent that tweet? It had been a stupid thing to do. Harry obviously thought he was desperate.

“Actually… I thought I could answer it in person,” Before knowing what the hell was going on Harry leaned in close and his lips touched that soft spot underneath Louis ear. God! WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? Don’t panic Louis! Don’t panic, he tried to tell himself. But the other half of Louis won. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?  
But before Harry had a chance to make another move someone suddenly grabbed Louis shoulder, yanking him back. Paul.

“Louis. You should not be doing what you’re doing right now. And you know why.” 

“Sorry, Harry.” He smiled apologetically. Before Louis had a chance to say anything more to Harry he was being dragged out of the club. He didn’t blame Paul. He had actually asked him to do this, because Louis knew himself. He knew he did stupid things in public after having drinks. And flirting with openly gay people was against the rules. 

After being put in a cab, heading back to the hotel, Louis leaned back against the seat. Harry freaking Styles. Harry freaking Styles had flirted with him. Had kissed him underneath his ear. A slow smiled settled on Louis lips. He didn’t know how or why, but Harry had been there. God, what was happening? 

Louis sighed and closed his eyes.


	4. Harry Styles POV

And then he was gone. The adorable but drunk boy had disappeared within the grasp of Harry. Louis had been there at the club, dancing and looking overwhelmingly fine. Fit as hell, sweaty and flushed. When Louis had finally parted from his friends Harry had taken the opportunity to talk to him. It had been fun. Louis hadn’t recognized him at first, obviously hence the drinks but still. It was a bit refreshing. And when Louis hadn’t fallen for his line and instead laughed at him, Harry had enjoyed it. Now when Harry thought about it he guessed it was good they hadn’t actually hooked up. If they did, he wanted Louis to remember it. He didn’t want to be another one-night-stand, a tissue Louis would throw away after one use. He wanted Louis. Even if Louis didn’t want anything with him, he certainly hadn’t seemed appalled when Harry had kissed his neck. 

Harry sighed and got out of his bed. He’d returned to his hotel around 3am and had been ambushed by guards with Pete and James at the front and had received an hour long chew-out where it had seemed like Pete and James were having a competition of who could yell the loudest at Harry. Pete won. But Harry didn’t regret it. Nope.

Harry went for a shower, going through his schedule for today. First a morning interview on the radio, then brunch with Gemma. After dragging himself out of the warm shower he got dressed and got down to the lobby where Pete, James and two new guards where waiting. He felt a little bad for Steven but he could send him a check maybe. Harry realized that made him sound shallow and like everything he didn’t like about the upper class. He didn’t like it.

On the way to the Channel001 building he surprisingly was able to persuade Pete into letting him stop at Starbucks for a coffee. He got out of the cab with James on his heel – they were obviously scared he’d run off again – and strolled in to the coffee shop. Immediately he understood coming in here was a bad idea. The shop was full and he immediately raised eyes. 

“Prince Harry!” someone shouted and he knew that the “quick” grabbing of coffee was doomed. Now he would have to stay for pictures. Harry at least got to order his latte before the first admirers came up. People came up for pictures and he signed a lot of papers. After a while Harry felt like his lips would fall apart after so much polite smiling. When a girl came up to him he was pretty much ready to go.

“Harry! I heard you were at Boozed last night! And you came with Louis Tomlinson! Is that true? Is there a thing between you two? Are you dating?” she asked excitedly. Wait, what? How’d she know that? He wondered.

“No I didn’t come with him.” He explained but the girl didn’t seem to hear. “How’d you know?”

“The picture! Haven’t you seen it? It’s all over Tumblr and Twitter! Wait, I’ll show it to you!” she rambled on. Harry didn’t know what to say. There was a picture of him and Louis? He felt a pang of guilt for Louis. The guilt came from the pit of joy and pride that prodded in his body. But he knew that Louis wasn’t out yet and maybe he wasn’t even gay, but Harry knew that for Louis being seen with a gay outie like him wasn’t good for publicity. If he intended to keep the straight act up that was.

The girl shoved the picture in his face. And there they were. In the same picture. There was a fan in the middle but it was obvious that Harry and Louis were friendly. Louis was wearing navy trousers, TOM’s and sexy white shirt that showed off his collarbones. His hair was neatly done. Fringe to the right and it was the creamy color of caramel. He smiled drunkenly into the camera and next to him Harry was grasping a beer.

Damn it. He’d talked to Louis once and already the media had gotten a grasp of their non-existing relationship. 

A minute later a white van pulled up outside the Starbucks shop, and on cue media was there. Someone must have called them. Fuck. 

“We’re leaving, Harry.” James ordered. Harry was not protesting in the slightest. They bolted towards the door and sped towards their car. But the reporters were fast and got in his face. 

“Is it true that you and Louis spent the night together?”

“Is there something between you?”

“Are you dating?”

“Is it true that you’ve kissed?”

The questions boomed in his ears. Get me out of here, he thought. He’d what, gotten to talk to Louis once and already he was being put in a wedding suit? 

“No comments. Please step away from the prince.” Pete was suddenly there, helping Harry get inside the car. After a few moments of shoving and yelling (media and paparazzi were unbelievable these days), Harry could finally slide into his car. Letting out a breath he leaned back in the seat. James jumped in next to him. The two other guards and Pete sat farther away.

“Wow. That was rough. What did you do to get them so riled up?” James wondered, looking at him.

“They think Louis and I went clubbing together last night.”

“And you did.”

“No!” he protested.

“But I saw the picture. So you got Steven fired to meet up with him?” James said casually. Harry felt it like hit in the gut. But it was the truth. Harry nodded to James. That was basically what had happened… Except the meeting up part!!

“I didn’t meet up with him!” he said loudly, defending himself. 

“Oh, I see.” James made eyes at Harry.

“What do you mean? Why those eyes?”

“You just happened to make a break for it and just happened to meet the boy of your dreams? And happened to have drink with him?” 

“Yes.” Harry shrugged, ignoring the sarcasm in James’ voice. He narrowed his eyes.

“Fine. So you just snuck out to get laid and there Louis was?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Harry sighed. Honestly he sounded like slut. He knew it was true. But then again he could always blame it on him being a nineteen-year-old teenager who just got out of a long-term relationship and just got his heart broken. 

“Did you hook up?” If anyone else had asked Harry this he’d punch that person in the face. Okay, no he wouldn’t because in reality he was a really polite, flirty and charming kid. But in his head other things always went on. James though, he was the one of the few people he trusted. Every time Harry got close to someone, they stabbed him in the back. It was either by telling media things about him and his relationships, snitching out on him or just simply just liking him for his fame. It was the last one that hurt him the most. Those reasons were mainly the reason why he didn’t have any close friends really. He knew some society kids that were nice and all and he could always find someone to party with. He had a few friends within the royal bunch too but he rarely wanted to hang out with any of them. He almost always just wanted to go clubbing by himself. That usually meant, as he’d told Louis, that he could leave at any time and with anyone he pleased.

“No, we didn’t hook up.” Harry pursed his lips. 

“But you wanted to?”

“Isn’t that obvious by now?”

“I guess. But hey, now you can give him a tweet and you can hang out.”

“I don’t want to do that. Tweeting is cheating.” He grinned at the rhyme. James rolled his eyes. 

They arrived a few minutes later at the Channel001 building and he got out together with his babysitters. He was doing a breakfast interview on the radio. It was going to be fun since this time he wouldn’t know what questions would be asked. 

The interview ended up being long but quite alright. The radio host talked about Harry’s latest trip to Spain, his sister’s appearance at the Oscars and about the upcoming British wedding. Of course Harry would be there. He’d met the Queen once and Kate and Wills a couple of times at different banquets. 

“Now, Harry. What are those rumors I hear going around? I saw on Twitter this morning that Louis had tweeted you a while ago.”

“Yeah, right.”

“And that was after you said he was fit!” 

Harry laughed, a little ashamed. That comment had been taken so seriously, not that he hadn’t been completely honest, because he had, but he’d thought people would take more as a joke.

“Well, I have to say Harry. Louis is not a bad choice. We’ve heard he’s got it in different directions…Pun intended.” He laughed. Harry smiled.

“Well, you never know but you should never make presumptions. But he seems like an alright lad.”

“Yet you haven’t answered him on Twitter, Harry!” The host playfully chastised. 

“You don’t call a sexy boy band member fit and then let your sister answer for you when he tweets you!”

Harry laughed, feeling a bit sheepish. “Well, I’ve been… busy!” What was he supposed to say? That he didn’t know what to write? 

“Busy! That was the worst explanation ever. If I were you I’d spam his sorry ass account.”


	5. Louis Tomlinson's POV

“We are invited to the British wedding reception! Were going to sing at the at the reception party.” Liam stormed into their shared apartment. 

“What are you talking about, Payne?” Zayn muttered from his couch. It was only 9am and the boys were slogging in front of the TV. 

“The bloody British wedding! Kate and Will’s. This is huge!” 

“Are you serious?” Niall sat up on the couch. Louis lifted his head from the pillow. It was still early and he was still tired from the show they’d done the night before.   
British wedding? Royals… Harry? 

Louis had not been able to stop thinking about him. The kiss by his ear especially. So, Harry definitely was gay. Louis already knew that but it felt nice just to be sure. He’d had some awkward moments before and they weren’t exactly to prefer. But most important of all, Harry had kissed him. So the fit comment hadn’t been a lie. Harry actually thought he was fit and had KISSED him below his ear. How sexy was that? Louis would have never come up with something as alluring. But Louis had made a fool of himself. Thinking about Harry’s words now, it was obvious that Harry had been trying to get with him, and Louis had just laughed at his pick-up line. Yes, it was really cheesy, but who the hell was he to deny the Prince of Wales? But then again he didn’t want to be just a flirt at a bar. Harry had been drinking and so had he and who was to say Harry would even remember it the next day? Harry had probably moved on by now. Okay, it’d only been like three days, but Harry was a catch after all. 

“Yeah, apparently we’re doing Little Things at the reception. This is going to be amazing. You know what else?” Liam went on. His whole face was bright and he was so excited that Louis couldn’t help the huge smile that formed on his own face. “The mother freaking queen is going to be there!” 

“You mean the queen of bees or like… smurfs.” Louis said. Liam must be joking right now.

“I mean the mother fucking queen!” 

The boys didn’t know what to do. It was overwhelming. How far had they come? Louis had never been able to say, “We made it,” because he never wanted to take anything for granted. But this was huge. If anything would prove they’d come a long way, this was it. After cheering and laughing the boys finally calmed down. 

“Oh, god.” Niall breathed. “But the wedding is like…a few months. How long have you known this?”

“Just found out. Apparently Modest have known about it from the start but they didn’t tell us cause they didn’t want people to find out yet. Better if we didn’t know either.” Liam shrugged.

“Weird, but I’ll take it.” Zayn nodded. 

“Modest is always weird.” Louis muttered. 

“Yeah how is that situation you have going?” Liam asked Louis. Louis sighed. He didn’t even want to think about that right now. Modest knew he liked guys and not girls and they’d even made him have a beard for a while. It would be risky for all of their careers if he did come out and he hadn’t quite figured things out yet. All he knew was that kissing boys in clubs were forbidden until further notions. He was quite proud of himself that he’d managed to hide from the media for so long, though a couple of months ago pictures of him holding a random lad’s hand outside a club had appeared and they always seemed to pick up on his small remarks that he always did. He never realized before that he wasn’t as subtle as he thought. People kind of knew already, but most people chose not to believe it until he was officially out.

“Same old.” He shrugged.

“Speaking of situations. How’s Harry, Louis?” Niall smiled knowingly. Niall knew Louis was crushing hard and he actually hadn’t done a very good job hiding it. The last days he’d been bragging loudly about how Harry thought he was sexy (a small exaggeration of what Harry had said, but nothing harmful) and how Harry had hit on him. Obviously only the band mates knew about that last part though. And Paul. And the bartender… Louis wondered what he must have thought. A guy way in over his head and way out of a posh prince’s league? Probably.  
Louis didn’t answer.

“Oh yes, that’s right. You don’t know because you haven’t tweeted him.” Liam smirked. 

“Louis! If you want things to happen take control of the situation.” Zayn smiled. 

“I don’t need dating tips, alright? And we’ve been over this way to many times. Leave this alone, guys!” Louis exclaimed. Could they just for once stop meddling in his businesses?

“Fine, whatever. But you know he was at our concert last night, right?” Niall said, looking at him with narrowed eyes. Sure, Liam was annoying as hell, always pushing Louis to make moves, but Niall was worse. Niall wanted this so badly to happen. 

“What? Why doesn’t anybody tell me these things?” Same thing _again_. Harry had seen them perform? Wasn’t that twice now? 

“How did you know this Niall?” 

“Twitter. Haven’t you seen it? Look at your phone!” 

Louis muttered something about a monkey living on a website and shuffled off the couch and strolled into his bedroom and got his phone from the nightstand. Sure enough, there was a tweet from Harry.

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
Just saw 1D concert! @Louis_Tomlinson is even more fit in person! ;)

Louis had to sit down on the bed. Quickly he typed in an answer. 

Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
@Harry_Styles Will they have me sent to the Tower of London for insinuating that the prince needs to get his eyes checked?

Sigh. Breathe. Don’t check the phone. Breathe. Stay calm. Breathe. Don’t check the phone. 

The phone chirped.

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@Louis_Tomlinson I don’t think that’s quite how it works. Well, in any case, I like what I see. 

Louis nearly dropped his phone. There it was again. Harry was saying he looked good. This must mean something. Louis scolded himself. He was acting like a teenage girl again. He was nervous and overanalyzing and he told himself he had to calm down. He was a grown man. This was just banter. Nothing serious. Now breathe, type and click post.

Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
@Harry_ Styles You’re on a whole new level of charm man.  
“Louis! Get out here! Stop hiding!” Zayn yelled from the living room. “You know we can read your tweets!”

Damn it. Now they’d tease him loads. His phone made a sound again and he checked twitter. Although this time the message he got wasn’t on his feed. It was a private message… from Harry. Louis heart pounded loudly in his chest and his finger shook lightly as he clicked on the inbox icon. 

**Harry Styles:** Louis! I hope you remember me from a few nights ago. I’m a big fan of yours, maybe you’ve heard ;) It would be great to meet up. I’m in London for the next few weeks. Message me. x

This…Huh…No…way… Na-a. 

Louis threw himself off the bed and with his phone held preciously in his hand he ran like crazy through the apartment, screaming might be added and when he reached the living room he threw himself headfirst onto the couch.

“What the hell...?” Liam gave him a confused look as Niall laughed loudly. 

“You looked like a flying monkey!” he gasped between the laughs. 

“Look! Look at it!” Louis shoved the phone in everyone’s face, still jumping around. Yup, he definitely was acting like a little girl. Though right now he didn’t give a shit.

“Hold still! And quit screaming.” Liam said and pulled the phone out of Louis hands. He read it while frowning and then his face broke into a wide smirk. 

“Loooouuiiss has got an admirer!” he teased. Louis didn’t care. His face was starting to hurt from all the smiling. Zayn and Niall quickly read as well and they both smiled.

“Answer him.” Niall demanded and grabbed the phone out of Liam’s hand. He started typing. 

“Hey! Stop! What are you doing?!” Louis panicked. 

“Don’t write anything stupid, Nialler but don’t give him the phone.” Louis couldn’t believe this. Even the daddy in the group was going along with this. Louis flung himself at Niall trying to bend the phone out of his grasp and it resulted in a fight on the floor. He finally got it back but that only made Niall hold him down while Liam sat on top of him as Zayn stole back the phone.

“Okay, let’s see. ‘Dear, Harry. I’d love to meet you. Maybe a romantic date on a candled restaurant and then a lovely walk through the city. We could end up at your hotel and maybe order up some champagne…’”

“Stop it!!!” Louis bellowed. Liam rolled off of him, laughing too hard.

“…and then I can sneak out four o’clock in the morning and leave a precious note on your pillow saying ‘Until next time… here’s my number...’”

“So call me maybe!” Niall laughed like he’d never had before and Louis took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach. After some shoving and playful (only from Zayn’s side) fighting, Louis got his phone back. With great relief he realized the message hadn’t been sent. He breathed out loudly and shook his head at the boys. 

“I’ll get you all back, you know that, right?” 

“Whatever. Just send the freaking message. It’s been like an hour.” Niall said. More like a quarter but whatever, Louis shrugged. He sat down on the couch and typed, with the boys hanging over his shoulder.

 

 **Louis to Harry:** Of course I remember :) Would love to. When are you free?

He sent it and the boys looked at him disapprovingly. “What?”

“You forgot the x.” Niall whined.

“The x?”

“He wrote it, now you have to write one back.” Zayn shrugged.

“Standard rule. Now he’s going to think you’re not interested in him in that way.” Liam continued.

Could they stop? They acted like he didn’t know anything at all. 

“Guys, that’s the teenage way of doing it. We’re men! We don’t follow those stupid rules.” 

“He is a teenage boy though. He’s only nineteen, Louis.” Liam reminded him. Louis actually hadn’t thought much about the prince’s age. At least he looked like man, that was safe to say and when they’d met he had acted like he was older. Louis had felt like a teenager around him. He guessed it was the charm and the sureness of Harry’s every move and word. They boy knew what he was doing, that was for sure. 

“You’re all just twenty, boys. And I’m just twenty-one.” Louis shrugged. “And nineteen is not young. Plus, age is just a number.” The other boys shrugged as well and as if on queue Harry replied.

 **Harry Styles:** Here’s my number. Give me a call x

Underneath was a line of numbers and Louis melted in his seat. Harry’s number was on his phone. He couldn’t believe this. And Harry actually trusted him with this. For all he knew Louis could just post it online. AND HELLO? HARRY GAVE HIM HIS NUMBER. He definitely wanted to meet up and he said, quote “Give me a call”. This was too much. Louis leaned back in his seat. What would he say? What would they even do? How would they even…?

“Wait, does he mean now?” Louis started and stood up, startling the other boys too in the process. 

They shrugged. Oh, so now they would shut up. Louis rolled his eyes. “Hello? Help me out!”

“Oh, now he wants our help.” Niall smirked. “It wasn’t good enough for ya before but now you come crawling back…”

“Stop it, Niall. Should I call?”

They pondered for a moment. “Well, he’s obviously not too busy as he’s messaging you…” Zayn thought out loud. Louis raised his eyebrows, prompting him to go on.

“You should call in like ten minutes. And say you’re schedule had some changes and that you found out you’re free tomorrow.” Niall advised.

“Isn’t that sort of desperate? I mean the next day, really?” Louis wondered. Niall shook his head flatly. Good, Louis let a breathe out. The last thing he wanted to come off as was desperate. “And why say there were bunch of change–arounds?”

“So that you won’t sound desperate.” He shrugged.

“So then I do sound desperate!” He exclaimed. “Niall!”

“Oh, stop Louis!” Liam yelled. He face expressed mainly annoyance but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. “Just. Call.”

Louis took a slow, deep breath and typed in the number Harry had written. He had already memorized it perfectly.

“Put it on speaker,” Niall prompted and Louis did so. He put the phone on the white coffee table and the boys stared at it intently. The ring tone went on for a few seconds and then stopped. Louis felt like he was going to die. His heart was failing. Oh, god.

“Hello?” A slow and deep but sweet voice said. Louis paled. This was too much. This voice was making him swoon as much as the dimples in Harry’s face did. Liam hit him in the back of his head. Right, he needed to answer.

“H-hi.” He said. Zayn bit his lip and slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Louis wanted to hang himself. He sounded so stupid. 

“Hello?” Harry’s voice laughed lightly. “Is this Louis?” He wanted to die. This was too embarrassing. Liam gave him the look telling him he knew what he was thinking and that it was most certainly not an option.

“Um, yes.”

“Well, hello. How are you?” Louis could tell Harry was smirking right now. Oh god. Get your shit together, Tommo. Louis took a deep breath and started talking.

“I’m good, thanks. You?”

“Fine. Better now actually. Was a bit bored.” Harry said casually. Now why couldn’t Louis sound like that? “Didn’t expect you to call me.”

“Oh…” Louis stuttered. “Hope I don’t seem desperate.” He sent the other boys a face that told them ‘What the hell am I doing?!’

“No, no, of course not. I’m glad you called. If anyone’s desperate it’s probably me. Sending out my number on Twitter and all…” Louis laughed glad he wasn’t the only one feeling a bit awkward.

“And especially after the club… I’m sorry, before we go on I’d just like to apologize for that.”

“For what?” Louis stared intently at the phone.

“Well, I’d had a few beers and you were at the bar and I was kind of forward.”

“No, it’s alright, Harry.” Louis smiled at the sound of Harry’s name on his lips. It sounded so good. “I’d been drinking too.”

“It’s just, I feel a bit bad and embarrassed. I mean I did kiss your…” Louis leaped for the phone as the boys shot up from their seats. Louis tried to get to the phone before Harry continued. He grabbed it just in the moment and turned off speakerphone. 

“neck and all…” Harry ended the sentence. The other boys were giving Louis intense stares and questioning gestures that only meant that he was getting hell for this. They started cackling like hens and Louis tried to shush them.

“Louis?” Harry’s voice said on the line.

“No, no. Harry. It’s cool. Just let it go.” Louis told him as he walked swiftly to his bedroom, waving the boys back. They looked annoyed, surprised and Niall looked disappointed. He wanted to hear the rest of the conversation. 

Louis closed the door behind him and flopped down on his bed. If he guessed right, in this moment his mates were probably standing outside his door, ears pressed against it.

“Okay, good.” Harry sighed. “Feels good to get that off my chest.” Louis laughed.

“You shouldn’t have worried.”

“Yeah, but you know. Getting kissed by another lad isn’t always appreciated…” He trailed off. Louis realized where Harry was going. He was subtly wondering if Louis was gay. What do I say? He thought. He couldn’t just say ‘No, yeah. Sure’. He wanted to get Harry the message that he was gay but not that he was desperately crushing on him. Although he was…

“Well, don’t make presumptions.” Louis said. “I think I heard someone say that.” He smirked. Harry had said that in an interview. It was a quirky answer, he thought proudly. Harry had to work for it a bit more. He heard his snicker on the phone.

“Well, that lad must be a smart man. “

“I think he has curly hair as well.” Louis added. After that the conversation flooded easily. Louis felt like he’d never talked before. It was so easy and enjoyable. He never had to think before he said something, although sometimes he said some weird things but Harry just laughed at them. Louis loved that feeling, making Harry laugh. It was addictive. Harry’s laugh and the thought of the dimples in his cheeks just made Louis want to do it more. The conversation was just flowing through and he didn’t even notice the time flying by.

After a while there was a knock on his door and Zayn’s head poked around the door.

“Louis, you’ve got to get ready. We’ve got rehearsal.”

“But that’s not until twelve.”

“It’s been like one and a half hour. We’ve got to go.” Louis raised his eyebrows. He’d been talking to Harry for that long? Huh.

“Um, Harry?” He said hesitantly. He didn’t want to hang up.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got to run. I’ve got rehearsals.”

“Oh.” He was quiet for a while. “Well, when will I see you?” He wants to see me! Louis felt like he was flying.

“Um, I think I’ve got a gap in my schedule around noon on Friday.” He said. “That any good?”

“It’s perfect.” You’re perfect… Louis bit his tongue, keeping himself from saying the words.

“Well, then…” Louis begun.

“Text me.”

“Oh, okay.” Louis was a bit surprised at Harry’s forwardness. While he was a bit hesitant in new relationships, Harry was surprisingly straight forward. When they’d said their goodbyes and Louis was about to hang up, Harry said,

“Oh, and Lou?” Lou? Nicknames!? God, lord, save me now, he thought. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Harry hung up. Louis just lay there on his bed, staring into the ceiling. Lou. The name felt good. The boys in his band occasionally said it but it never made him feel this way. Immediately when Harry had said it, it’d felt right. The nickname was…Harry’s. But then Louis wanted to slap himself. He could not be thinking like that. It just made him want to be Harry’s as well.


	6. Harry Styles POV

The days dragged on slowly. Since their talk, Louis was all Harry could think about. During interviews he’d find himself thinking of Louis voice instead of answers to the questions, at dinners he’d smile politely and pretend he cared about whatever the duke or the duchess was saying while he actually thought about the sexy Doncaster accent that he’d had the pleasure to listen to for more than an hour. Sometimes when he was standing in line for coffee someone would mention things that immediately made him think of Louis. All they had to say was either, boy, smile, one direction, music, happy or they only even had to laugh and his mind would strike in an instant to that boyish look Louis got in his eyes whenever he was laughing. It was terribly distracting and people often had to call his name to claim back his attention.

Finally, the Friday he’d been waiting for was up. Time was about 11am and Harry had just taken a shower and was picking out clothes. He wanted to look good but not too dressed. It was supposed to be a casual meeting. They hadn’t even decided what they’d do but whatever they’d come up with would be fine. Just thinking about Louis made Harry’s whole gut flutter. The talk they’d had had been amazing. They’d both been relaxed, although a little awkward at first, but then things had just flown perfectly. Louis was easy to talk to. He never stopped making Harry smile and he’d often made him laugh out loud. Harry knew people weren’t the same as they acted on camera, but Louis personality was undeniably his same quirky, funny and amazing self from the videos Harry had seen. Louis was just that. Undeniable. Even though they’d only talked for real like once, Harry already had very strong feelings. Louis was a good guy. He was also already famous and didn’t need Harry’s title to work his way up. He also knew what it was like to live like Harry normally did and they could easily relate to one another. It was refreshing and just simply nice.

Harry got his phone and called his sister. 

“Hi, Harry.” 

“Hey. Gems, what would you wear if you were meeting someone you want to look nice for but don’t know if it’s a date or not. Well, you know it’s not a date, but you don’t, like, know how the other is feeling about your relationship and if its—“

“Okay, Harry! Stop.”

“Sorry.” 

“Who are you meeting?”

“I don’t want to say.” He knew Gemma would never tell anyone ever but he still didn’t want people to know just yet.

“Is it Louis?” Damn it. How’d she known? “I hear you breathing. Harry, are you sure about this? Your last relationship—“ This time Harry interrupted her.

“It’s not the same.”

She was quiet for a while, but then said and a firm voice. “Fine. But Harry, be careful. Last time sucked and it’d be a damn shame if history were to repeat itself.”

“I know. But this is not the same at all.”

“Whatever you say, hun, but remember that Louis is insanely famous and whatever you do will come to surface immediately. Remember that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He had not called his sister for a lecture! “But what should I wear, Gemma?”

After a long conversation, comparing different outfits (Gemma knew his wardrobe perfectly and was often the one to order his clothes although he actually liked shopping and fashion), they decided on basic skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with printing on, a black beanie and his blue jean jacket with the little white fur in the neck. 

After fixing his curls around the beanie one last time, he left the hotel with James and Pete strolling behind him. They’d eased up a little on the security again but seeing as it was a red day (day’s when there was a lot of people out) there’d still be two of them trailing a few yards behind him. Normally he didn’t like it when they just followed, he’d always rather have them walking with him, but when he was with someone they usually just followed behind. He’d been used to this his whole life and being watched was normal to him. But that also meant he’d learnt a few quirks and tricks to get away from them. But today those weren’t going to work. He’d been way too mischievous for the last weeks. 

Harry also didn’t know what it’d be like to be in the streets with the famous Louis Tomlinson. Normally Harry got admirers every day but for Louis it was a different story. Wherever he went girls were screaming and begging for pictures and Harry had seen videos of him and the other guys in the band getting ambushed. Louis probably would bring a lifeguard of his own. 

They took the car to a certain street where Louis had told Harry to meet him. Harry waited in the car, trying to calm his nerves. For the first time ever he was going to hang out with Louis. They’d talked twice and done a little Twitter flirting but other than that… this was yet so fresh.

When the clock hit 12:08 (yes, Harry was checking the time frequently) Louis arrived to the spot, although he was not alone. Harry could not help the disappointed feeling in his gut, but he guessed he should be happy Louis wanted to meet him at all. 

Harry got out of the black car with the tinted windows and felt a little embarrassed. He didn’t want to come off as though he was trying to show off or something. James and Pete got out as well and they leaned against the car as Harry strolled over to Louis. He recognized Niall next to him. Harry’s eyes searched for some sort of guard but couldn’t find anyone who looked like one. Harry new the signs and what look for but surprisingly it seemed like the two from the infamous band had come alone. 

Louis saw him when he was about ten yards away and as Louis smiled brightly, Harry’s stomach fluttered like crazy. He couldn’t help but smile back as he approached the boy. Louis was today wearing dark pants that were folded, showing off his ankles and had TOM’s on even though it was still a little cold outside. He had a black t-shirt on that said ‘Killers’ in a white font, and then an unzipped sweater and a grey beanie. He looked fantastic. But then again he always did. 

“Hi.” Louis said and smiled adorably. 

“Hi.” Harry smiled back. They didn’t hug or anything, but it wasn’t awkward. Harry just didn’t know whether or not it was appropriate or whatever. Niall however leaned into one of those brotherly hugs that all men seemed to know how to do, and that Harry never quite got the hang of. 

“How are you?” Niall said. 

“I’m good, thanks.” Harry smiled at the two. “You?”

“I’m great. Practice was hilarious.” Actually the question was a little more directed at Louis but Niall answered anyway. He winked at Louis who blushed quietly. Obviously there was something Harry was missing but whatever. No one said anything. This isn’t awkward, right?

“Yeah, so. Wow. The Prince of Wales, it’s an honor.” Niall laughed, not quite knowing what to do with himself. Harry smiled weakly. Yeah, now it was awkward. Luckily Louis stepped in.

“Well, lunch, yeah?” he asked Harry, who nodded. “I was thinking a place down the street.”

“Yeah, it’s called Nando’s.” Niall clarified. Harry laughed as Louis smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry, it’s all Niall wants. We can go somewhere else if you’d like…”

“No. It’s fine.” Harry said. Nando’s, he’d only been there a few times. But there were always a lot of people there. How could these two manage to go there without getting ambushed, especially at lunch hour?   
“Don’t worry about people,” Louis said as if he could read Harry’s mind. “It’ll be fine.”

“No, yeah. Of course.” Okay, so Pete and James certainly wouldn’t be pleased with the choice of place. But honestly, Harry could care less.

They begun walking down the street (Harry didn’t even have to look back to know his guards were following) and they were quiet. Eventually Niall trailed behind, muttering something about poor air supply in their certain area and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Louis just rolled his eyes and smirked.

“So, this is sort of awkward.” Harry smiled down at him.

“Yeah, god. I’m sorry. And sorry for bringing Niall along, but the others were seeing their girlfriends and I didn’t want to leave him…”

“It’s alright.” Harry sneaked a glance at Louis. He was looking down at the asphalt and his eyelashes covered his eyes. Wow, they were really long, he remarked. It was quite admirable. 

“What’ve you been up to then?” Louis asked. It was an easy question, but Harry couldn’t come up with a good answer. He’d been to boring interviews, a banquet and a charity event. It was all so boring. Was he going to tell Louis about the old ladies talking about their upcoming heirs as Louis told him about his amazing concerts and parties? No, didn’t think so. 

“Nothing special really.” He said. Oh, god. That sounded even worse. To save the situation he decided to put some charm into it. It usually did the work. “Mostly I’ve been thinking…”

“About what?” Louis looked at him, looking like he actually cared. 

“About you.” Louis laughed loudly. Harry smirked. “What?” It was true.

“Come on. That line sucked even worse than the last one. I don’t understand how you get by with those lines. Either way, they don’t work on me, Harry.” Louis smiled up at him and the skin around his eyes crinkled. Harry smirked. His lines may suck and Louis might see them through, but Harry knew that was part of the charm. 

“Alright, I admit they’re not very good, but I got you to laugh, didn’t I? And this awkward walk is getting a lot better, right?” 

“I guess.”

“See. Harry knows how to work the charm.” Harry bumped Louis’ shoulder with his own and Louis laughed softly. God, how Harry loved that smile… He could stare at it forever.

“Um, guys?” Niall called behind them. Harry turned around, remembering that Niall was actually sort of with them. “You walked passed the place.” He pointed up at the sign that said Nando’s and Harry laughed.

“Sorry. I was a bit distracted.” He said smirked at Louis who just stared back. 

“Well, come on. I’m hungry.” 

The lunch after that went smoothly. Niall chatted about random things and occasionally making both Harry and Louis laugh. The conversations went easily now as the awkward phase had passed, but during one of one Niall’s rants about something irrelevant, Louis bumped his knee into Harry’s. 

Harry couldn’t breath. Did Louis do that on purpose? He looked to his right and found Louis smiling up at him, rolling his eyes towards a Niall that didn’t even notice. The gesture made Harry smile and he bumped Louis knee back and smirked. Louis was just beautiful. That caramel hair, those inviting, thin lips… those wonderful, deep eyes… Everything about him was perfect. Harry wanted to stare into the deep measures forever and he didn’t even notice when Niall left the table.

“You’re sort of pretty, you know that?” he murmured to Louis. He couldn’t help himself. He’d had to tell him. Oh, gosh. What if Louis didn’t take well on this? 

“Pretty?” he asked, he snorted. “Kind of?”

“Oh, sorry. Handsome then.” Harry smiled. He didn’t seem offended in the least and Louis smirked. He truly was handsome, but he had that soft, delicate ting to his features that only could be described as either beautiful or pretty, though Harry had chosen the latter seeing as beautiful seemed like a little too much. Maybe calling Louis pretty was too early as well. 

Was Louis even gay? When Harry had asked discreetly, Louis had answered so vaguely (yet quite charmingly) and hadn’t given him a precise answer. Though he hadn’t said he was strictly straight, and the kiss at the bar… Harry’s brain was going on over spin.

Louis smiled up at him weakly. “Pretty is fine, though I think I’d call you handsome rather than pretty.”

“So you’re saying I’m not pretty?” Harry pretended he was offended. Their knees were touching under the table, sending shivers up Harry’s spine. Louis smirked and leaned in closer.

“You could be. But I actually happen to like the handsome look…” They looked at each other for a moment and Harry smiled down fondly at Louis. This boy was actually sort of a sweet talker. 

“Aren’t you two looking cozy,” Niall appeared at the table. Harry almost jumped and Niall laughed loudly at Louis’ shocked face before he turned serious. “Was just going to tell you there’s a lot of people here… Some are looking.” He smiled apologetically. 

Harry’s head snapped up and looked around. The place was crowded and the smell of different kinds of fried was in the air. Harry realized that Niall was right. A couple of handfuls of people looked at them curiously. He was surprised no one had come up to them. Then Harry noticed James and Pete nearby and they wore very stern expression. Even Harry wouldn’t dare to come up to them. 

“Oh.” Louis looked around as well. “Maybe we should get going.”

“I have to go, lads. Meeting a friend.” Niall told them. Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, yes, whatever. I don’t want to be the third wheel, okay. See ya, bye!” Niall rolled his eyes as well and waved behind his back and strolled out of the place. Louis laughed and smiled at Harry.

“He’s quite cute, isn’t he?”

“I like him.” Harry said honestly. Niall had always seemed like a fun guy and after spending an hour with him he’d understood that so was also the case.

“Good.” Louis smiled brightly and got up from the table. Harry did the same and they left the restaurant. 

“So what now?” Harry asked. He didn’t want this to be over yet.

“I have an hour to kill before I have to be back at rehearsal. Want to go get Starbucks or something?” Louis said, smiling a bit shyly. It was the cutest thing Harry had ever seen. Who knew that this boy who always seemed so sure about himself could actually be shy?

“Sounds perfect.” Harry smiled broadly and the two strolled down the street. This walk was way better. They talked just like they had on the phone and all the awkwardness was long gone. Louis occasionally bumped into his shoulder as they strolled and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if it was intentional or just by accident. 

All the wondering was bothering him immensely. What if Louis was only interested in him as a friend? As much as Harry had seen of Louis he knew that being only his friend would be hard. Sure, he might be able to pull off an act but if these butterflies he got every time Louis looked at him didn’t go away, he wouldn’t know what to do. 

They got to a Starbucks and got in line. 

“What would you like?” Louis asked, pulling out his wallet.

“And who says your buying,” Harry frowned.

“Yeah, who said that?” Louis looked at Harry flatly. Harry felt his face getting red. Okay, fuck. Embarrassing to say the least. Awkward. He might have read into this thing a bit too much. Maybe he’d imagined this more date-like than it actually was. Oh, this is horrible! Harry thought he was going to die. 

Louis stared at him with his face blank. Harry was just about to make some awkward excuse that would’ve ruined every chance he got to get this boy, when Louis laughed loudly. 

“Oh my god,” he cackled. His eyes were tearing up and he dried his eyes with his sleeve. “I’m sorry that was so funny!” Harry slowly realized Louis had been joking and he let out the breath he’d been holding.

“I hate you.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis snickered. “You should see your face.”

“I’d rather not. I want to forget this moment ever happened and it shall never, ever, ever be mentioned again…” Harry rambled on, walking forward in the line. Louis laughed and put an arm around his shoulder. Harry’s body practically melted in to him. Where was the feeling in his legs?

“No, this shall be noted in history books.” Louis smirked. “The Tommo – first man to make a quite cheeky young man turn into a tomato.” Harry blushed even more now. “Seriously, they should give me the Nobel prize of like…smartness. And then simply for my good looks.”

“Your looks?” Harry scoffed.

“Hey. You’re the one who said I was fit.” Harry blushed again. Oh god. Louis just had to bring that back.

“No, worries, Haz. I’ll pretend it didn’t happen.” Louis smiled kindly at him. Harry felt the blush fade, even though he was still plenty embarrassed, and he smiled back. Who could deny those wonderfully shaped lips?

“Haz?” Harry asked. The name warmed up his stomach, feeding the butterflies, or the little monsters, as Harry liked to call them. They made it impossible for him to concentrate.

“Yeah, Haz. I like it. Or even Hazza.” Harry smiled. Haz. 

“Whatever you say, Lou.” 

They smiled at each other. Yeah, whatever you say, Lou… Harry thought. He knew that whatever Louis would say or do, Harry would always admire it.


	7. Louis Tomlinson's POV

It had been four days since they’d last seen each other. Their little lunch date had been amazing. Yes, very awkward with Niall there at first but then… everything had been brilliant. Louis loved the fact that he could make Harry blush and that Harry laughed at his worst jokes and that he always listened so intently when he talked. Most people just listened when Louis rambled, but Harry looked him in the eye. It was weird, because most people didn’t do that. They just looked anywhere but your eyes, but Harry seemed to stare deeply into his whenever he said something and it always caught him off guard. It was so unexpected, yet refreshing. But also it scared him. Louis felt like Harry stared into his soul and it made him shy. He felt like Harry could find out everything about him with just that one look.

Louis was at the studio with the rest of the boys. They’d been doing some freshing-up on some solos and had just chilled most of the time. Louis was sitting on one of the armchairs in a corner with his phone in hand. He was on Twitter for once and was looking through the messages he’d gotten from his fans during the last days.

Louis<3Amy (@Amy_Tomlinson4)  
@Louis_Tomlinson What’s going on with you and @Harry_Styles? Am I sensing a new bromance? 

RockmeNiall (@Whore4Horan1996)  
@Louis_Tomlinson Hoooowww’ss @Harry_Styles ??? We know you know!

Harrysbabe (@Jenna_Auckley)  
@Harry_Styles ARE YOU DATING AGAIN? WHAT’S THE DEAL WITH @Louis_Tomlinson ?

Louis sighed. Yes, he was wondering the same thing. What was the deal? He knew Harry was gay and he knew that the world would react if Louis hung out too much in public with him. Pictures of him and the prince were all over Twitter and Tumblr already and it was overwhelming. So quickly people were starting to form rumors about them. He’d read somewhere that Harry and Louis went out to gay bars together and then made out on the dance floor. He sighed. If only that was true. 

Louis hadn’t seen Harry since their lunch date. He’d been so busy with the UK tour, rehearsals and interviews. And Harry had other things, fancy balls and cutting bands at installations of hospitals or something. Well, that was what he imagined Harry doing. Somehow he couldn’t really picture it. He could certainly picture Harry in posh clothes but not surrounded by people dressed in diamonds and crowns. That’s what he imagined royals like anyway. But Harry… he was something different.

Louis phone made a sound and it was a text. He hadn’t actually seen Harry in the last couple of days, but they’d texted quite a lot.

 **Harry:** I’m bored, Lou. Entertain me.

 **Louis:** What are you doing, Harreh?

 **Harry:** I’m in between interviews. 

**Louis:** Really? Do you talk about me? ;) I know you do. 

Louis smirked.

 **Harry:** You wish.

 **Louis:** Wouldn’t surprise me if you did. See, I’ve heard I’m quite pretty. People like to talk about pretty people.

 **Harry:** You’re such a dork. Stop saying you’re pretty. 

Louis guessed he might have mentioned it a few times…

 **Louis:** Sorry, I think the fame must have gotten to my head. I was seen with this prince a few days ago and bam, I’m trending on Twitter.

 **Harry:** Don’t get me wrong but your fame will never get you anywhere with me. Start using your charm.

 **Louis:** This is me being charming. I bet it’s working. True/false?

 **Harry:** … Might be working. 

**Louis:** Knew it :D When can I see you again?

Louis’ heart pounded as he pressed send. This was how most of their texts looked like. They acted flirty and smiley, and Louis couldn’t help but feel like this was the start of a new fling with someone. But he didn’t even know how Harry felt about him. Last lunch, everything had been so great. Harry had touched him a lot and Louis hadn’t stopped himself from doing the same. And Harry had called him pretty for god’s sake! Their relationship was so easy. Everything had just come so naturally and so quickly. They’d hung out once and already Louis felt like he knew Harry. 

**Harry:** When are you free?

 **Louis:** Dinner at Hard Rock Café at 8pm tonight?

 **Harry:** Lovely

Louis sighed and smiled brightly. Harry was definitely something.   
It was just past seven and the boys were packing up their stuff and were ready to leave.

“Lads, I’m going to Hard Rock Café for dinner. I’m meeting, Harry.” He smiled. Niall laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders. 

“So, you’re getting somewhere now, aren’t ya?”

“If you mean sex then I say no.”

“How far have you gone?”

“Niall, we haven’t even kissed.”

“What?” Niall looked totally at loss. “Are you being serious? I fucking left so that you could go have sex in the Starbucks bathroom!”

“Niall!” Louis exclaimed. “I don’t even know if he likes me that way.”

“When I left you two you looked like you were ready to suck each other’s faces off! Of course he likes you!”

“He kissed your neck, Louis. Come on.” Zayn gave him the typical “really?” look with the raised eyebrows and all. 

“Yeah, I don’t know. He’d been drinking…” Louis mumbled as they walked down a corridor towards the exit.

“Louis, stop. If you like him, kiss him. Simple as that.” Liam said. They all got out of the building their studio was stationed at and Niall waved in a cab. 

“I think we should set up a plan. Maybe I should call him and—“

“Niall! You are doing no such thing.” Louis burst out. Niall had always loved a good scheme and he loved playing matchmaker. 

“Fine. But just let him know you like him, okay? Like, look at him intensely and stare at his lips. He’ll kiss you.” He smiled happily.

“Ni, I know how to flirt, kay?”

“And if you—“

“Niall.”

“… then you can-“

“CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL NIALL TO SHUT UP?”

“Sorry!” Niall grunted. His whole face turned sad. Louis immediately felt guilty for yelling. Niall just had that face that could make you do anything just by bringing out the puppy eyes. “Just ever since you told us you were gay, I’ve wanted you to have a boyfriend.” Niall murmured. The boys didn’t know what to say.

“Ni! That’s so cute!” Zayn laughed softly. “Who knew you were such a romantic.”

“I just thought maybe you and Harry could become this power couple that everyone could ship on the internet and then you’d be so happy…”

“Stop it, Niall. Now it’s just too much. You’re making me feel guilty.” Louis sighed. Niall leaned on Louis and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Maybe you could just kiss him? Like just a little peck on the mouth?” Niall said, being all soft and whiny. 

“Maybe...”

“Please?” he blinked up at Louis with huge eyes.

“Fine.” Who could resist this adorable thing?

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Louis held out his finger and they did the promise. When they were done Niall immediately sat up, smirking at Louis.

“Sucker.”

Louis stared at the kid in disbelief.

“Niall!” He couldn’t believe this. Zayn and Liam laughed loudly and Niall shrugged.

“You promised. Hah, you really do suck, Louis.” He laughed hard again. 

“Seriously, what is wrong with this child?” Louis exclaimed. 

“Now you’re going to have to do it.” Niall was so proud of himself that Louis wanted to punch the kid. 

The cab finally reached their destination. Louis got out and was about to wave goodbye to the boys when he found them climbing out of the car as well. Niall walked straight to entrance of Hard Rock Café without giving Louis a single look. Zayn and Liam followed straight and didn’t pay attention to him either.

“Um, boys? What are you doing?” Louis followed them inside. “Hello? Niall?” 

“Hello.” Niall said to the woman at the front. “A table for two and another one for three that is placed in hearing distance to the other, but can’t be seen by the two-table.”

“Niall!” What the hell!

The boys completely ignored Louis and the waitress looked more than confused.

“No. Do not listen to him.” Louis told her. “They’re just –“

“Shush now, Tommo.” Niall put a finger to Louis’ lips and then put an arm around the waitress’ shoulders and led her through the restaurant as though he owned the place. Louis wanted to run after them and scream at Niall to stop this mess but Liam put a firm arm around his shoulders and Zayn placed himself in front of him. 

“Why are you doing this? You of all people, Liam.” Louis groaned. 

“We’re just looking out for you, bud.” He shrugged.

“How’s this looking out for me?”

“Okay, so Niall’s going a bit overboard. He is insanely fixated on getting you two together that he doesn’t realize that there are so many things about this guy you don’t know. I mean you’ve met him once”

“A bit overboard?” Louis scoffed. “And what do you mean ‘things I don’t know about him’?” What was Liam saying? That Harry wasn’t who he claimed to be? Louis felt his throat thicken with anger and annoyance. Who were they to say this? Just a few days ago they’d tied him to a freaking chair and force fed him broccoli and pulled his hair until he admitted he wanted to kiss Harry. Now they were playing mom and dad?

“Okay, guys. You are crossing the line here. Just bum out, okay?” These guys were ridiculous. They had no right to do this. The relationship between him and Harry was so fresh and they were already going to ruin it. “Don’t you realize how stupid and embarrassing this is?” Louis said. The two other boys looked at him a bit sheepish and Zayn nodded slightly. 

“I know. I think Niall just wants to see you two together.” Liam smiled, looking at the blonde boy who was discussing the tables passionately with the waitress. 

“I don’t care. Just go home and take the little leprechaun with you.” Louis sighed and rolled his eyes. It was only about fifteen minutes now until Harry would be there. Louis stared expectantly at the two boys. They didn’t move. “Please?”

Liam sighed, seeming more unwilling to ruin Niall’s fun than Louis’ date (or dinner with a hot prince. Louis still didn’t know what they were yet.), he thought with annoyance. 

“Fine.” Liam said and turned to wave at Niall. “Come on, Ni. We’re leaving.” Niall just stared back impassively. Then his whole face turned depressingly sad and he frowned deeply. 

“You guys didn’t even try.” He whined and stalked towards them, clearly pissed off. Louis rolled his eyes again. Could all these boys just act their age for once? Niall came up to them and he pointed at Louis. “You promised. Now you will kiss him.” He meant serious business. Louis hit his finger away and begun shoving the boys out of the restaurant.

“Out! Out! Out! Harry can’t see you here.” He pushed them along. Just as they were at the entrance Louis saw Harry outside. He was early. God damn it! 

“IN. IN. IN.” He yelled at them and started pulling them the opposite direction. Damn it! Louis didn’t want Harry to be ambushed by the three morons of his band who were clearly crazy and at a level of stalking that belonged on a psych ward. 

“YES!” Niall was overjoyed and almost ran to his hidden table. 

“Just don’t fucking let him do anything, okay?” he said to Zayn who nodded and they all disappeared behind some kind of corner just as Harry strolled into the restaurant. Fuck.

Louis didn’t know how to react. Harry was looking… fine. Real fucking fine. His hair was everywhere, tight pants, a grey knitted sweater with a blue open button-down on top and a dark blue beanie. 

Harry looked up and found Louis standing by their table. Immediately his eyes found Louis’ and his face brightened and lips quirked up into a broad smile. Louis felt his knees get weak. One look from Harry and Louis melted away, ice cream in the sun. And Harry was literally the sun to Louis. His smile was perfect. He shined like a star on a clear night. Louis wanted to hit himself. He sounded so cheesy.

Harry came up to Louis and before Louis could say anything, Harry leaned in for a tight hug. Louis couldn’t breath. His heart hammered like crazy and every inch of his body was turning into lava at the touch of Harry. All too quickly the hug was over and Harry took a step back. 

“Hi.” Louis said, smiling a bit awkwardly.

“Hi.” Harry smirked down at him. “This is our table?” he nodded to the one behind them. 

“Yeah, let’s sit.” They sat down on opposite sides, which was a little too big a distance for Louis’ taste. He leaned on his elbows on the table and smiled at Harry. “How was your day?”

“Kind of boring. Interviews, you know. Always have to answer the same questions.” He shrugged. Louis stared intently at Harry who was actually looking sort of nervous. He kept looking around the restaurant and sat quite rigidly in his seat.  
Louis nodded, deciding to let it go. 

“Yeah, some days are like that.”

“But you certainly came to my rescue. Dinner at Hard Rock Café, pretty sweet.” He smiled and Louis’ heart fluttered. 

“Glad I could help.” He smiled back. The waitress came up to their table then, looking nervous and quite flushed.

“H-hi! I’m Chelsea and I’m your waitress for tonight. Have you decided what to order yet?” She spoke quite quickly and didn’t look away from here notepad. She was cute, Louis admitted, although a girl hadn’t made his stomach flutter in ages.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Louis smiled and she blushed. “We’re not quite ready yet. Come back in five?” he suggested kindly. She nodded and stepped away. Louis turned towards Harry who he found staring at him. 

“You alright?” Louis tried to hide his blush. His cheeks felt warm just from the intense look Harry was giving him.

“Yeah.” Harry shook his head, seeming to snap out of something. “You always call people sweetheart?” 

“Only sometimes…sweetheart.” Louis said and smiled down at his menu. He wasn’t sure how Harry was going to react at Louis calling him that. But the word fell lightly out of his mouth and Louis couldn’t help but imagine calling him that name after passionately kissing… in the rain…. Stop it, Tommo. He couldn’t of think like that. He didn’t even know if Harry liked him that way. Shoo, imagination. Shoo.

He sneaked a glance at Harry through his eyelashes while trying to read the menu. He couldn’t focus on the different foods. His mind only kept shifting towards the boy across the table. Harry was smiling down at his menu, looking a little flushed. Why was that? Had Louis embarrassed him? God, hope not, he thought.

“Um, so… what are you having?”

“I don’t know…” Louis said. He didn’t even know what the menu was saying.

“Why don’t you order for me then…and I’ll order for you?” Harry suggested slowly.

“Sounds like a plan.” Louis perked up and then concentrated on the menu and hoped to God that Harry didn’t have any allergies and would die on the table later. When the waitress came back Louis ordered.

“He’ll have the… Local Legendary burger.” Louis pointed at Harry who grinned back.

“And he’ll have the BBQ Hickory one.” Harry nudged Louis’ leg underneath the table at the fact that they’d both chosen from the burger selection. The touch immediately made Louis’ face turn red. They stared at each other intently, Harry smiling at him and again nudged Louis’ leg.

The waitress cleared her throat looking questioningly at the two.

“I’m sorry?” Louis asked.

“I wondered what you’d like drink?” 

“Oh, um. A beer please.”

“Make that two.” Harry added. She quickly disappeared with a confused expression on her face.

“So where’s the boys?” Harry asked. Louis immediately paled. He’d almost forgotten they were here. He tried to look around in a sort of subtle manner. He couldn’t find them, but if Niall’s plan had worked out correctly then Louis bet they saw him perfectly and probably heard every word they said too. 

“Um, around.” He answered vaguely. He really didn’t want to lie, but this whole situation was so weird and he didn’t’ even know why he felt like he had to lie. Harry nodded, frowning a bit. He looked around his shoulder a bit too casually as well.

“Is something wrong, Harry? You seem a little uptight.” Louis asked. He didn’t like to see Harry like this. Harry was supposed to feel comfortable around Louis.

“Doesn’t it bother you that people can see us together?” Harry asked in a low voice. 

“I mean, there are already loads of fans outside. They know we’re in here.” 

“There are?” Louis looked around Harry and at the entrance. It was dark outside so it was sort of hard to see out, but after a few moments he could make out some faces. “Huh. News travel fast.” He shrugged.

“You’re fine with it?” Harry asked, looking surprised.

“Yeah, I mean I’m used to it. I’m in the papers all the time.” Sure it had taken some time to be fine with everything that was written about him. Well, he wasn’t always fine with the things they wrote but he’d learned not to let it bother him. 

“You don’t care?”

“No.” 

“Even...” Harry stopped.

“What?” 

“Even if… you’re seen with me?” he said in a low voice. Louis stared back at Harry. Why in the world would he ever be embarrassed or afraid that people would see him with Harry? For God’s sake, Harry was a prince. It was an honor if anything.

“No! Why would you think that?”

“Because...” Harry stared at his hands. Louis wanted to grab his chin and make him look into his eyes. “…I’m gay?” His voice was small and his eyes glanced up at Louis. His head was leaned back like he was ready to for a negative reaction. And Louis was at total loss. Harry was worried that Louis didn’t want to be seen with him… because he was gay? 

“Harry,” Louis said, slowly. “I could never not want to be seen with you.” It wasn’t an “I’m crushing on you so bad” but still a little piece of a declaration of affection. Well, sort of. Louis heard someone cough nearby. Niall. Louis wanted to strangle that kid. Harry didn’t say anything and Louis felt like he should say something more. “Honestly, I quite like to be seen with you. Last time was great and…texting’s been… good.” Louis was stuttering and desperately seeking words. He didn’t want to put himself too much out there yet he felt like he needed to explain to Harry. “I don’t care if people see us.”

“But what about rumors?” Harry asked and stared intensely at Louis, clinging on to his every word. Louis knew what kind of rumors Harry was talking about. He’d read things about himself on the internet that had pretty much suggested he was doing guys in his hotel rooms. People already speculated about him being gay. 

“I don’t care what people think.” He said flatly. Truly he didn’t care if people thought he was gay, it was his management that did. Harry stared back and slowly a smile crept up in the corners of his mouth. Louis felt his own face turn into a grin and they both just stared at the other. There those eyes were again, just boring into his soul. 

Louis needed a distraction or he might start drooling. He let his leg touch Harry’s underneath the table and the younger boy flushed. Harry was blushing. Louis smirked at him and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Stop staring. I’m not that pretty.” Harry teased.

“Not quite sure that’s the truth.” Louis said, looking fondly at the redness on Harry’s cheeks and watched it slowly fade away.

“Suck up.” 

When the dinner came Louis and Harry were talking freely about random things, just like in their conversations on the phone and Louis had started to forget that the other boys were close by. The burger Harry had ordered for him was delicious and thankfully Harry didn’t choke on the one Louis had ordered for him.

“How is it, love?” he asked, smiling as Harry blushed at the nickname. He didn’t know if ordering a beer was a good or bad thing, but after taking a few sips he immediately felt a little more easy and little bolder.

“Amazing. Should’ve gotten this for you as well.”

“Nah, this is pretty great as well.” It really was. Harry knew his food Louis had to admit. He was starting to feel full and shoved the burger away. Harry laughed. 

“Great you say?” 

“It was!” Louis protested.

“Well, nothing beats my breakfast anyway.”

“Oh, really? And what does young Harold make for breakfast then?” Louis rolled his eyes. Harry always seemed to find a way to brag about his excellent cooking abilities. 

“Only a guest of Harry’s would know.”

“Oh really? And when can I be a guest of Harry’s?” Louis asked. He didn’t know where this conversation was going. His heart was fluttering like crazy. Talking about breakfast and being a guest at Harry’s… Didn’t that sound a lot like… 

“Whenever you’d like.” Harry looked down and the glance up through his lashes. That look was just…

“I will… I’ll-I’ll keep that in mind.” Louis stuttered. Where they talking about Louis spending the night at Harry’s? “Where do you live anyway?”

“Right now I live at a hotel, but I own a flat in London. My mother thought my kitchen needed an update so…” he shrugged. Louis understood in the way that Harry frowned and the corners of his lips were tilted down that Harry wasn’t quite pleased with his mother’s decision. Then Louis realized Harry’s mother was the freaking queen of Wales. Wow. “But it’s finished next week, so maybe… you could come over?”

“I’d like that very much.” Louis said. They shared one of those lingering stares again. This happened way too frequently. Without thinking about it Louis reached out and let a lonely finger slide across Harry’s hand. The touch was electrified. Louis’ whole arm was burning. Harry stared at him, clearly surprised but pleased. 

“You shouldn’t do that.” He said softly.

“Why not?” Louis asked, wondering if he was being too confident.

“Because even if you don’t care…” Harry said slowly. “It can cause problems.” Louis sighed and took his hand back. Yup, rejected. Louis tried to smile but it didn’t really come off convincingly. He’d been right. Harry wasn’t into him. That’s that. Now Louis wanted to go jump off a cliff. 

“I’m sorry. If you don’t feel –“ 

“Shush.” Harry said. He took his hand off the table. Ouch, Louis thought. Then he felt something on his knee. Harry’s hand… What now? He was so confused. Harry didn’t want him to touch him but then he did the same? Under the table. Now Louis understood. Touching was okay. In private. Louis removed his leg from Harry’s touch. A hurt expression crossed Harry’s face but he covered it quite smoothly. But Louis saw.

“It’s not that I don’t… I do. But it’s like putting you back in the closet. You shouldn’t have to hide.” Realization was on Harry’s face now.

“But it could hurt your band. I don’t want to ruin things for you.”

“Harry. We’re doing it in public.” Louis said firmly. They stared at each other for a second. They hadn’t even said what they were yet, and still Louis was acting this way for Harry and Harry was ready to hide for him? This was insane. It had gone way too fast. But it was Harry…

Harry then smiled, knowing what was crossing Louis mind.

“So I guess you like me?” Harry smirked.

“Well, I guess you think I’m fit. And that must mean you fancy me.” Harry rolled his eyes. He then shoved their plates away and leaned closed to Louis.

“Okay, so how is this. Just because we’re doing it in public doesn’t mean we have to tell people. We can hang out a lot… Go to dinner… dates.” The butterflies in Louis’ stomach cheered.

“People already think we have a bromance. So I’ve heard anyway.” Louis smiled. Harry was so close now. Lips, lips, lips.

“People can think what they want. I’ve never lied about you.” Harry said and Louis laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Well, you’ve known me what, a week?” 

“Still.”

“I don’t even know what my management says anyway.” Louis realized. They were supposed to have a meeting on the matter in a few days. God, he’d almost forgotten. All this Harry and he’d forgotten what used to be so important. Management. 

“Well, until they decide…” Harry leaned in. Suddenly everything changed. Harry was about to kiss him. Everything shot through Louis’ mind. The boys looking at them, management, Harry’s soft looking lips, people in the restaurant… They were sitting pretty privately but still. One of the tweets flashed through his mind. _Are you dating again, Harry? What’s the deal between you and Louis Tomlinson?_ Management, record sells, people looking, fans outside. Louis glanced to his right and found their waitress practically staring at them. It was all too much. 

“Hey!” Louis jokingly pushed him away. “I thought you were the one who said to keep it in the closet. Or rather, under the table.” Louis joked. Harry just smirked back knowingly.

“Chickened out?” he sneered, but in a friendly way. 

“I just…”

“It’s okay.” Harry interrupted. “I told you. It’s a huge risk, a lot at stake.” 

Louis felt bad. This was so wrong. He’d just made a point to not hide with Harry and then he rejected him as soon as it came down to it? And only because of his management and the fact that people would like his band less if he decided to kiss boys instead of girls. The thought was repulsive. The fact that he couldn’t kiss the boy he liked because people would like him less just because of the fact that the boy he wanted to kiss was a boy. It made Louis sick. He hadn’t understood what being in the closet was like until now. Having to hide. Not showing who you really were. Being…under the table.

“When we get out of here…”

“I promise to let you make it up to me,” Harry smirked. 

Wow. This was… Louis didn’t know what to say. He’d come here to this restaurant hoping to maybe let Harry know he was interested and instead he’d gotten promises of a small future and kisses…

Out of nowhere the waitress showed up. “Are you finished with you plates?” Harry nodded and smiled. She grabbed them and placed them in that neat way on her arm that only waitresses seemed to know how to. “Would you like to see the dessert menus?” she asked. Louis and Harry shared a look.

“Nope. We’d just like the check please.” Louis said and bit his lip. How he wanted to get out of there so he could touch Harry. He had basically given him the ok and Louis couldn’t wait to take advantage. 

The waitress strolled off and then returned a few moments later with the check. Harry was about to give the girl his credit card when Louis interrupted him. 

“Who said you were paying?” Louis was mortified. He had invited Harry there and he should pay. 

“Who said I was?” Harry snickered. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Ha-ha, funny one you are. Can’t even come up with a joke by yourself.”

“Whatever. I’m still paying.”

“Fine.”

Harry paid and the two of them stood up. Louis put on his jacket and then waited patiently while Harry fixed his beanie so it was positioned perfectly. 

“You’re so slow.”

“Gotta’ look ma best.” Just as they were about to leave the waitress came up again.  
“I’m sorry, but could I- could I get a picture with you?”

Harry smiled at her and Louis couldn’t help but stare at him. His wide grin was way to big to fit his face proportionally, but weirdly it only made him look just right. The whole of him was so beautiful. He was charming and a lot of that came with the fact that he was just so honest in everything he did. Louis couldn’t believe how open Harry had been to him since day one. He’d even put himself out there tonight, talking about the fact that he was gay, and then the fact that he’d go along with hiding just for Louis, a guy he’d known a week, that was incredible. This boy was amazing. Harry was amazing. 

They lined up for the photo with the girl between them, but Louis could help but sneak a hand behind them to leave it resting at the lower part of Harry’s back. He could feel Harry stiffen at his touch and then slowly relaxing into it. Louis smirked. Harry was just as affected by his touch that he was by his. Harry slung an arm over the girls shoulder but Louis felt the touch. Harry was slowly drawing circles on his shoulder blade. The touch was just as electrified as always and Louis had to take a deep breath to try to calm down. 

Oh lord, how much he just wanted to get out of there. He wanted to get out and drag Harry into some alley and rip his clothes off.

Finally the girl snapped the picture and they parted with her. 

“This way.” Louis guided Harry towards the door, with a hand at his back. He was so eager to get out of there that he forgot the sneaky bastard Niall and the other boys. 

“Huh. Isn’t that Niall?” Harry asked, stopping in his tracks for a second. Shit.

“No!” Louis said way too loudly and painfully unconvincingly and dragged Harry urgently towards the door. 

“Oi, I think that wasn’t Niall.” Harry said.

“No, it couldn’t be.” Louis was such a bad liar. He bet Harry could see him through like a window. But Harry rather confused let it go and they slipped outside… only to wish they hadn’t. The space outside the restaurant was filled with girls and paparazzi, screaming at the sight of them. 

“Oh my god.” Harry blinked towards the snapping lights of the cameras.

“Damn.” Louis sighed. This sort of thing happened way to often to be fun. They were in the way. He just wanted to make out with Harry for god’s sake. 

“Let’s go this way, Haz.” He grabbed a tight hold of Harry’s jacket protectively and pulled him to the left. Louis’ guards appeared and helped them shuffle through he crowd. A couple of other guards were there as well and Louis recognized them from his and Harry’s lunch date. They were Harry’s guards and he remembered him saying once that they were armed. That actually scared Louis. Would people actually try to hurt Harry so bad that he needed armed protection? Gosh, he was royalty, Louis knew that, but how anyone would want to hurt someone like Harry was unimaginable.

Protectively Louis pulled Harry behind him as they pressed through. Paparazzi were in their inner space and the guards actually had to push them away. People were actually screaming so loudly that Louis couldn’t make out a single thing. He was pushed aside by his own guards to no get hurt and all he could think of was to not let go of Harry’s arm. 

Someone had driven up a car and thankfully Louis pulled Harry inside and climbed in himself. Harry’s guards climbed into the front seat and drove off. 

“Oh my god.” Harry leaned back, taking a deep breath. “Is it always so insane for you?”

“Pretty much.” Louis said. “But you know what it’s like right?” Harry was royal, like he must have known what it’s like.

“Not like that. My fans are a lot more civilized.” He let out a shaky laughter. 

“Or they just feel you’re more fragile. I mean you’re a prince.” 

“Fragile?” Harry scowled. 

“I mean you’re pretty but I’ve got the muscles.” Harry laughed loudly at that. Okay, Louis knew Harry was pretty muscled, he’d seen pictures on the internet, but Louis had some physic himself too.

“Yeah?” Harry leaned close to Louis in the seats. 

“Yeah.” Louis replied. His throat felt a little dry and Harry face was so close. He licked his lips unconsciously. Harry leaned away only to click a button by the car door and slowly dark glass shot up between the front seats and where the boys were sitting, leaving them lonely in the back. Louis hadn’t even realized in what kind of car they were in. Seeing as it was Harry’s guards driving it, he guessed he was in the black, sleek car that Harry had gotten out of they day of their lunch date.

Harry leaned back, close to Louis. He was sitting on the left seat, and Harry shuffled closer to him, abandoning his own seat, until their faces were only inches apart. 

“Is it later yet?” Harry whispered. Louis’ heart pounded harshly in his chest. This was it. He was finally getting to kiss the boy he’d been crushing on since the start of his realization that he was gay. Harry freaking Styles. But Harry wasn’t whom he was because of the last name that belonged to the royal family. He was just like… Harry. Hazza. Haz. 

“Yeah.” Louis mumbled, eyes never leaving Harry’s. He swallowed nervously. 

“Finally.” Harry murmured and closed the distance between their lips.

Louis felt the touch of Harry’s lips all the way down to his gut. The butterflies in his stomach were crazier than ever and his whole body just melted, turning into putty in Harry’s hands. Louis was lucky he was sitting down, because otherwise he thought his knees would give in. This younger boy’s lips were so soft, yet so firm and knew exactly what they were doing. The lips were warm and taking care of Louis’ just perfectly. There was no tongue. It was just lips tasting each other and getting to know the different shapes.

And it was amazing. Never had Louis been kissed so softly, so carefully and so perfectly. It didn’t matter that they were in the back of some car and that there were people in front probably knowing exactly what they were doing. All that mattered was Harry’s gentle hands cupping his face and Harry’s light kisses. 

Louis’ breath was coming up short. And he wanted more. Leaning up, pressing his body against Harry’s, he let his own hands search their way up from Harry’s arms to his head. God, how much he’d wanted to touch these curls. He pulled the beanie away. And the curls… They were just as soft as he’d imagined and they were tangled, but not so much that it stopped him from running his hands through them. 

Louis leaned in even more and he felt Harry’s hands moving down, tightening around his back, hugging him closer. He was now practically plastered against Harry’s warm body. Louis opened his mouth, letting Harry’s tongue inside and he, without hesitation, let his tongue explore Louis’ mouth. His tongue was warm and he tasted so sweet. Before, Louis’ favorite taste had been strawberry milkshake on a hot summer, but only after one taste he knew that Harry at any time, any day and any way was the best taste he’d ever know.

Kissing him passionately Harry leaned back, pulling Louis with him. Harry took a firm grip of Louis’ hips, placing him on his lap, knees on either side of him as he leaned back against the seat. His hands gripped Louis’ thighs firmly.

Louis felt as if he would faint. Never had he imagined that sweet, honest Harry could be so dominating and it was so… _sexy_. Well, yes he knew Harry had been around in a lot of beds and the boy was so naturally charming and flirtatious, but this side of him was a complete surprise. And Louis loved it. 

Shrugging out of his jacket, he let it slip down on the car floor and he felt Harry’s burning hands traveling up his body, touching every part of his torso. Harry’s lips moved away, working a path over Louis’ jaw and down underneath just where it met the neck. Staying there he nibbled at his skin, kissing, sucking and giving him lovebites. Louis couldn’t breathe. It was…overwhelming. The kiss had turned from sweet and careful to sexy and frantic within moments. Just an hour ago he’d been wondering if Harry would mind if he touched his hand. This was insane.

“Haz.” Louis gasped and Harry growled lowly, making Louis’ pants itch. This was getting unbearable. Distantly he heard a car honk outside and reality hit Louis like a slap in the face. 

“Hazza,” he said, trying not to get distracted. Harry lifted up his shirt planting kisses just beneath his bellybutton. He squirmed and his back arched a bit. This was so hot and his pants were so tight. He needed to stop this before it was too late. “We’re in a car.” 

“So.” Harry said, making a small hickey by Louis’ hip.   
“There are…” Louis gasped uncontrollably. “...people in the… car.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry said between kisses. “Car’s soundproof.” 

Louis reluctantly pulled away from Harry and with force, leaving his lap and internally regretting it as his fingers left Harry’s warm body and seeing the disappointed look on his face. 

“We’re not doing this in a car.” Louis said. It was just a fact Harry needed to grasp. Harry seemed to realize the seriousness in Louis’ words and leaned his head back on the seat. He sighed and closed his eyes, a small smirk creeping up on his face. Louis watched interestedly as Harry opened his eyes again and glanced sideways at him. 

“You’re quite the kisser, Louis.” Louis felt his cheeks warm and Harry’s smirk only widened. Then he scooted closer to him again and leaned in. 

“No.” Louis said but couldn’t help but smile. “I told you–“

“Please?” Harry buried his face in Louis neck, whispering against his skin. “Lou..?”  
Could this kid just for a second stop making it so hard for Louis to say no? And it obviously didn’t help when he pulled the nickname card. 

“No.” Louis turned his head away but couldn’t keep from smiling. Harry’s lips kissed every inch if his neck and whispered murmurs of ‘please’ and ‘Lou…!’

“Keep begging, young Harold.” Louis tried to sound as if Harry’s kisses didn’t affect his body as insanely as it did.

“Stop playing hard-to-get.” 

“I’m not. I just don’t want to get my hands dirty in a car.”

“Yes you do. I can tell.” Harry nodded towards Louis’ crotch. Louis only scoffed. 

“Prude.” Harry smiled against his neck. Louis laughed. 

“Whore.”

“Thanks.” He said and then started kissing Louis’ jaw. His lips were so soft and eager, just waiting for Louis to turn his head… Keep it together, Tommo.

“Nope.”

“I won’t stop till you surrender.”

“Have fun.”

“One kiss?”

“One.” Louis considered it. “If you keep your hands to yourself.” Who was Louis to deny a prince anyway?

“Can’t promise anything.” Harry smirked and then pressed their lips together. Louis’ heart fluttered like crazy just like before. The nervousness he’d felt before was gone but he didn’t think he’d ever get used to getting kissed by Harry. 

All too soon he felt Harry getting handsy again. Louis wanted to laugh. It was like he was a teenage girl getting pushed too far by her boyfriend. There was a nervous flutter in his stomach. It could almost be true. He didn’t want to go too far with Harry before knowing what his intentions with their relationship were. Did he only want to get laid? Like at the bar, that was a hookup Harry had been looking for, right? But then again what was Harry doing calling, texting and meeting Louis on different occasion then? Ugh, it was all very frustrating, and keeping off of Harry was difficult as well when he was all over Louis… But he controlled himself. He was not going to end up humiliated and sad if Harry stopped keeping in touch. 

Louis pushed Harry’s hands away and ended the kiss. Harry muttered something about “restricted access” and he just had to laugh. This boy was a horny teenager indeed. Louis planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and he felt warm inside at the fact that he actually could. 

“Next time.” He murmured to him. Yeah, even though he didn’t know what Harry’s intentions were, there would definitely be a next time. Harry slid his arms around Louis in a sideways hug and leaned his chin on his shoulder. 

“I guess I can wait then.” He smirked up at Louis and then planted a sweet kiss below his ear. Louis looked the other way, out the window. He acted as if Harry’s kiss didn’t affect him at all, but that wasn’t true in the slightest. He grinned happily out the window. This could just not be real.


	8. Harry Styles POV

Harry’s was startled when someone jostled him awake. He sat straight up, looking around a little panic stricken. He found his mother in front of him, dressed properly in a fancy skirt suit and a serious face. 

“What is this?” she pressed a paper in Harry’s face, too close for him to able to make anything out.

“I don’t know. I can’t really see it.” He rolled his eyes. His mother put the paper on his bed and started picking through his closet in his hotel room. Harry didn’t even want to ask what she was up to. He yawned and reached lazily for the paper… and paled. It was a gossip magazine and on the front was a huge montage of pictures of Harry and Louis together. 

**Prince Harry and British boy band member Louis Tomlinson on fancy dinner out**  
 _Now we all know that the gay Prince of Wales hasn’t been seen out a lot since his break up with the owner of Claude’s’ son, Ty. We never actually got the details but we’ve heard that the break up was quite messy. Now the 19 year old has been seen out three times with Louis Tomlinson, one fourth of the infamous boy band One Direction. Is there something going on there or is it just one of those bromances we hear so much about?_  
Louis, 21, has been on the front pages quite a lot himself these last months and rumors about the young pop star being not only set in one direction (excuse the pun) but being seen with both girl and boys linked to his arm, although Modest! Management and Louis’ band mates have denied these rumors being true quite frequently.  
Well, Louis, if you’re not gay then why were you leaving Hard Rock Café with a tight hold of the two-year younger prince’s body? We’re sensing a bit of affection, aren’t we?  
The two were seen leaving the restaurant around ten-thirty last night and then disappeared into a dark car that brought them who knows where, maybe to clouds and rainbows? 

Underneath the article was a picture of Louis holding on to Harry’s arm protectively. It was hardly a tight hold of his body as the article claimed, though Harry remembered the touch as if it had happened seconds ago. He remembered being so shocked by the audacity that the paparazzi showed towards Louis. When the paps ever were around Harry they at least didn’t shove him and yell in his face like they’d done to Louis. And then the girls. Harry knew what it was like to have loads of fans screaming around him but never had he been in such a position like he’d been in last night. That had been insane. He guessed it was a good thing that he’d been surrounded by twice as much security than he usually had. Last night he’d had six people watching his every move but he was quite happy that Louis’ guards had been there as well. 

This article made feelings of anger and annoyance flare in his chest. If the author of this text was a lad and was in touching distance he’d get his face punched. Harry scowled at the magazine. Ty. The different media had been paid especially to not write a word of him. Those were memories Harry just wanted to forget. And then the fact that they were so shamelessly speculating about Louis’ sexuality, ugh. But of course Harry knew that the media was always like this. But then again he’d never really liked the media anyway.

“It’s not my fault they wrote about Ty.” Harry grumbled to his mother. 

“That’s not what I was talking about.” His mother put a pair of pants on his bed and Harry internally groaned. He just wanted to lie in bed all day, and think of Louis’ tasty lips. “What is going on with you and this Louis?” she pronounced the s and made harry squirm. 

“It’s Louis.” He said in the correct way. God, he hated when people said his name like that.

“Gemma said you two were having a thing.” Oh did she now? Harry narrowed his eyes. Didn’t they have an untold pact not to tell their mother things? “Well, is it true?” she prompted.

“I don’t know what it is!” he said. Honestly he didn’t know what Louis wanted. First he’d said he wanted their relationship in public and then he’d chickened out but honestly Harry couldn’t blame him. But then in the car… Now that had been good. But Harry didn’t know what they were. They’d said they’d keep things quiet until Louis knew what his management was saying. It was okay for Harry, just as long as he got Louis behind the stage.

“What to do you mean you don’t know?” his mom exclaimed from the walk in closet that was attached to the bedroom. 

“Mom, it’s not like the stone age, where you’re from. You don’t just go up to someone and ask them to be their future husband. It’s the 21st century. Things go rather slowly.” 

His mother’s head whipped around the door. “Yes, because these days you sneak away to clubs and get drunk to meet them.”

Harry snorted. Funny one, his mother, wasn’t she? “Whatever.” His mother came back from the closet, holding a blue button down shirt and a navy blazer. She sat down on the bed. 

“But serious now, Harry.” She stared at him where he sat shirtless on in bed. “Is this for real or is just a fling? Should I talk to you PR agent and such?”

“Um,” Harry didn’t know if this was the right thing to do. “Maybe…” He wasn’t even sure but last night had sure as hell felt like there was going to be more of Louis and Harry. At least Harry wasn’t done with Louis yet. 

“Okay.” She nodded. His mother almost never approved of his different relationships but she’d never been one to deny him his rights choose who to date. Not all the royals had it that way and Harry was very grateful towards his parents. 

“Now get up and take a shower. We’re going to the fitting for the wedding.” She disappeared out the bedroom and Harry sighed and lay back down in his bed.  
Fitting, right. The big wedding. He’d forgotten. All this Louis business and he managed to forget everything else important. Louis. Harry whole stomach warmed up at the thought of him. He reached out for his phone that was placed on his nightstand. He unplugged it from the charger and quickly typed out a text

 **Harry:** I miss you. Last night was quite interesting.

He got up and out of bed and jumped into the shower. He turned the water on hot and closed his eyes. Louis was perfect. His delicate features, soft lips and so electrifying touch were so overwhelming. Last night Harry had wanted to just rip Louis’ clothes off and just fuck him on the backseat. Louis’ lips had fitted so perfectly into his and his warm hands in his hair had made him so flustered and turned on. 

Leaning back against the tiles in the shower Harry slowly got himself off. Just thinking about Louis sweet grin or those perfect eyes and that perfect fringe was enough to have him exploding.

When he was done he got out and quickly got dressed. The outfit his mother had picked out was quite flattering to his body and he couldn’t deny where his sister and he had gotten their sense of style.

His phone made sound and he immediately grabbed it. Louis. His heart felt warm again.

 **Louis:** You better. Didn’t give you all of my goods for nothing.

Harry smirked at his phone. 

**Harry:** Didn’t I have to beg you to even give me kiss?

 **Louis:** Desperate.

 **Harry:** Prude.

 **Louis:** Whore.

 **Harry:** This is starting to sound strangely familiar. 

**Louis:** Oh, so people call you whore a lot? ;)

Harry narrowed his eyes. 

**Harry:** So sass-Louis comes forward? 

**Louis:** You couldn’t live without him, baby.

“Harry! We’ve got to go!” His mother yelled. Harry’s head snapped up from his phone and regretfully he put it into his back pocket. He strolled out of his room and found his older sister together with his mother in the living room. 

“Hi, Harry.” 

“Hello, traitor.” He hadn’t forgiven her for telling their mom about Louis. Gemma scoffed and gave him a hug anyway. They didn’t see each other that often because most of the time Gemma was stationed in Wales with her boyfriends Peter, some welch lord that Harry didn’t really have an opinion on. His dad was also located in Wales pretty much all the time and Harry doubted he ever left his office. His mom though was flying all over the place. She kept up the social face up and Harry was her main tool, or so he thought. 

“Let’s get going.” Their mom said and they took the elevator down and were met up with several guards and the police was outside ready to escort them. Harry never really needed the police but as soon as more than one royal was involved there was suddenly a whole parade. 

“You kids go in Harry’s car and all see you there.” Their mother said decisively and they parted with different tails of security. Outside the hotel a lot of people were lined up waiting for them to step outside. Harry and Gemma let their mom out first and when her car had finally pulled away from the curb they stepped out.

“Wow. There’s a lot of people.” Gemma said. 

“And paps.” Harry muttered. 

“Don’t fall then. I know you’re clumsy so I’ll just hold on to you.” She joked and Harry rolled his eyes. “Like Louis.” She then added.

“Funny.”

They made their way to Harry’s car quickly and didn’t stop for photos. Harry completely ignored the media. He was still a little pissed about the article he’d read. The two slipped into the car, Gemma first and then Harry. 

“Um, Harry?” Gemma said, narrowing her eyes. “What’s this?” she picked up a thin green jacket with furry, white insides. Harry stared at it. It was Louis’ from the night before. He must have had forgotten it. 

“Harry?” Gemma urged. “I know it’s not yours.”

“Um,” Harry didn’t know what to say. Yay, this was embarrassing. Not that his sister didn’t know worse about him, but this was about Louis. It was…private.

“Is this…Louis’?” she finally asked. 

“Can’t say.” Harry looked away from her stare.

“It is!” she exclaimed. “Harry what happened in here?” then she gasped, rising as much as she could from her seat, not wanting to touch the leather. “You didn’t, did you?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, we didn’t. You can sit back down.” 

“Good for you.” She scowled. “Or not.” She added and shrugged. “Does this mean you two have something now?”

“I don’t know what we have.”

“But something did indeed happen in this car, right? Don’t lie, I can tell by the way that you’re blushing.”

“If I tell you does it mean you’ll go running to mom with the details?”

“You know I didn’t tell her things like that.” She scolded. “I just want to know if you have a secret boyfriend or not.”

Harry sighed. “I don’t know, okay? And it’s all really frustrating. We can’t do it in public because his management hasn’t given the ok yet. That is all I know and yes we snogged on this backseat.” 

“I already figured.” She smirked, but her smiled slowly turned into a frown. “Are you sure about this, though? Hopping into the closet again?”

“It’s not like I’m being put back in the closet.”

“But what if his management says no? Then you two won’t be able to be with each other in public. You won’t be able to kiss him or hold his hand or hug him. Wouldn’t that be hard?”

Harry frowned at his hands. That would be hard. And he hadn’t even considered the chances that Louis’ management would say no. But it was Louis. Harry couldn’t imagine ending things with him even before they’d even begun. 

“I don’t care,” he muttered.

“It’s your decision, little brother. But I really think you should consider things before jumping into a relationship with him.”

“Look, I’m not going to start worrying about things that haven’t even happened, so…” Harry shrugged. “I’m letting things happen as they will.”

“Fine.” Gemma shrugged as well and they fell into silence. It wasn’t awkward, it was just silence. They finally reached their not so secret location for the fitting and hurried inside before the paparazzi could get too many pictures of them. 

The day dragged on slowly and Harry was sick of getting measured and people noting just how wide his biceps were and how long his legs were. Did they really need that much information? They were tailoring his suit for god’s sake, not doing a medical exam. 

When he finally got some free time is sister came running. 

“Harry, try these on. While we’re here I might as well get you some new clothes.” Harry sighed but accepted the different pairs of clothing that she handed him. He got into one of the stalls and started undressing. The clothes she’d gotten him fit quite perfectly and even he had to admit he looked good. He stepped out of the stall and found his sister sitting on a couch in front of him.

“Spin.” She told him, turning her finger. He did as told. He was wearing a low cut, dark shirt that showed off a lot of his shoulders. As he was to turn back around to face his sister she gasped. “Harry! Is that a…?”

“What?”

“Is that a hickey!?” Harry recognized his mother’s voice and turned around to find not only his sister gaping at him but also his mother. Harry turned to the nearest mirror and examined the back of his neck. Oh yes, that was a hickey.

“Who gave you that?” his mother scolded. 

“Take a guess, mom.” Gems rolled her eyes.

“Louis?” she said hesitantly. Yup. Harry had quite fresh memories of Louis kissing him up before jumping out of his car last night. 

“I’m not a two timer, mom. We just talked about him this morning.”

“I never know with you.” She muttered. Okay, that stung a little. His mother had often chastised him for jumping from bed to bed since the awful Ty incident/relationship (Harry didn’t like to call it a relationship since it turned out to be fake anyway). He guessed he deserved the comment though.

“I’m not sleeping around anymore.”

“Since when? Since you met Louis?” Gemma snorted. “You met him like a week ago.”  
“Stop making fun. I’m serious about him.” Harry said and went back into the changing room, getting into his own clothes. He didn’t really feel like doing outfit search anymore.

“Hey, I’m not denying that. It’s all just happened very quickly, Harry. Even you must admit that.” 

“Honestly, it’s not that fast really if you think about.” He replied from the stall. “I met him like twice for real before we even kissed. It’s not that early. Most people kiss on the first date, right? It’s only because we’re so high profile that it seems so fast and it’s the fact that we’re famous that makes it so serious.”

“I guess.” Gemma said, nodding slightly.

“But Harry, sweetheart. You’ve got to see that you’re in the situation you’re in. You _are_ famous and high profile and nothing will ever change that. It is serious already because you have a lot of responsibility.” His mother painfully brought back reality. “Even if you don’t plan to marry this boy it still gives you a reputation, no matter if it’s good or bad.”

Harry leaned his head against the wall in the stall and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to hear this. Not yet. It was too soon. Why couldn’t they just have it as easy at any other normal couple? Not that they were a couple. Yet. Well, he couldn’t know that. This was so confusing! But the annoying women of his family were right. He knew that. There was no point in denying. 

“Just promise to take things slow, Harry.” His mother said. “Maybe you two should take a while and think about things. Darling?” He didn’t answer. He was shutting the rational part of his brain off and focusing on the bit more rebellious side. His mother didn’t know anything about how it was between them! They had, what, one decent snog session? They were not ready to think about things yet!

Harry got out to his family. “Are we done here now? I’d like to leave.”

His mother sighed and nodded. “Should I tell the shopper to get your clothes for you?”

“Yeah.” Harry begun to stroll towards the exit of the place.

“Don’t forget our lunch! It’s at Grande’s. Tomorrow, noon.” Gemma yelled after him. Right. Harry had forgotten that too. He waved back at her without turning, just making it clear that he’d heard her. 

As soon as he got to the exit his four guardians stepped in behind him, James and Pete flanking him as usual. Outside people were still there even though it had been a few hours since their arrival. People and reporters screamed for him to stop and talk and take pictures but Harry was not in the mood at all. He walked straight past them without even bothering a glance and hopped into his car that had pulled up.  
And there it was, the green jacket. It lay on the seat neatly where Gemma had put it, looking quite lonely. He picked it up and let his fingers slip into the sleeves. Slowly he brought it up to his face. It still smelled overwhelmingly like Louis. He couldn’t explain the scent. It was just Louis. Regretfully he put it in his lap and picked up his phone. Yeah, he should probably get it back to him. He dialed the number that he’d memorized as soon as it had showed up on his display that time Louis had called him for the first time.

After a few signals he picked up.

“Hi.” Harry’s lips immediately tilted up in the corners just by hearing his voice.

“Hi, Lou. It’s me.” 

“Hey, babe.” Louis answered, making Harry’s insides swirl. “What’s going on?”

“Just finished a fitting.”

“And you didn’t invite me? If anyone has good taste it’s me. I feel betrayed.” 

Harry smirked. “Sorry. Maybe next time.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Louis promised. Suddenly all Harry could think about was dressing Louis up and making him spin for him. Then Harry wanted to slap himself. Yeesh. Keep your mind in check!

“Um, I was actually calling ‘cause you forgot your jacket in my car.”

“Oh, right.” Louis answered slowly. “So you didn’t call because you missed me?”

“Maybe a little.” Harry admitted and he could feel his cheeks reddening, which was crazy because Louis wasn’t even there.

“God, I feel so precious.” Harry could almost hear Louis smirking on the other side of the line. “When do you want it back?” he asked. There was a short silence. Harry waited, a bit confused.

“Um…” There was silence. 

“Louis?” More silence. What was he doing? 

“Yeah. Um…maybe,” Louis mumbled. “Maybe you could just keep it.”

“Keep it?”

“Yeah. I mean I have tons of other jackets. It’s fine.”

“Louis. So do I.” Harry didn’t get what Louis was talking about.

“Yeah but…”

“Isn’t it like your favorite jacket?” Didn’t Louis wear it pretty much all the time?

“Harry just…” Louis said but then stopping himself, sounding a bit annoyed. “Just keep it okay?” his voice softened. 

“Alright. If you say so.” Harry didn’t know what to make of this. Why was he supposed to keep Louis jacket? I didn’t make sense. Not that he minded. He’d love to have Louis’ jacket. It was warm and smelled like him. How could he not want it?

“Good. Well…” Louis trailed off. A small pit of panic appeared in Harry’s chest. He didn’t want Louis to end the conversation.

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“When can I see you again? Tonight?” Harry said eagerly. He was dying to have his hands all over Louis again. The thought was unbearably overwhelming. Just imagine Louis squirming beneath his touch… Maybe tonight– 

“Can’t. Sorry. It’s rehearsals tonight.” 

“Oh.” There goes that plan. “Um, tomorrow night then?”

“I’m on Alan Carr with boys tomorrow…”

“Oh.” Was Louis blowing him off? Did he want Harry to keep his jacket just so that Louis didn’t have to see him again? Oh. 

“But maybe… I could see you at lunch tomorrow? I think I can get a break around eleven.”

“Works for me.” Harry’s mood turned light again. He could probably fit Louis in before his lunch with Gemma. 

“Good. Um, listen Haz, I’ve got to run. But I’ll speak to you soon, ‘kay?”

“Yeah.” He knew he was pouting again.

“Tomorrow, babe?”

“Tomorrow.” He promised. 

They ended the phone call and Harry frowned. He didn’t know why but he felt a bit uneasy. He felt like as if Louis had been blowing him off yet not quite… It was confusing. Maybe Louis just had a busy schedule. Of course. That was it. Louis was a pop star for god’s sake. Of course he was busy. 

But Harry did a poor job of convincing himself. He wanted Louis beside him (or underneath. But you know, whatever is fine) right now. He was used to getting everything he wanted and when he wanted it. His last…incident had pretty much been for Harry to handle. At least he’d thought so. Guess not, he thought and scowled at the floor. 

Harry brought Louis’ jacket to his nose again and inhaled. He was definitely keeping the jacket at least.


	9. Louis Tomlinson's POV

Louis was on the couch next to Niall who was scrolling through Louis’ twitter feed, head in his lap. Louis occasionally looked down to see what was happening on his phone, making sure Niall didn’t tweet out something stupid. 

“Wow. You’ve gotten a lot more followers since the Harry thing.”

“I know.” It was quite weird actually. Ever since the night when the first photo of them had gotten out on Twitter, people had spammed his account with Harry questions. And the tweets weren’t always that tactful. People were pretty much straight forwardly asking if they were fucking. 

“It’s crazy. Look at this one.” Niall pointed at a tweet.

Jenna Tomlinson (@Jenna_tommo123)  
@Harry_Styles Keep your hands off! @Louis_Tomlinson is not gay! (He’s mine)

Louis frowned. Were people really that against him being gay? Not that he cared about what some girl on the internet said. He absolutely did not…

“Maybe you should just tell the world you’re gay. Then they’d probably be happy you’re with Harry. Your come-out would be much easier, ‘cause it’s the prince you’re dating.”

“I guess. I haven’t talked to management yet. But I bet they’ll say no,” Louis muttered. Their management only cared about the millions of girls who thought they had a shot at dating Louis and the rest of the boys.

Niall shrugged and kept scrolling down the feed. 

PrinceHarryILYSM (@K_Camille)  
Even if @Louis_Tomlinson would be gay (and he’s not) I still don’t think @Harry_Styles would date him. He’s not good enough for a prince.

Jake Lee (@Jacob_Lee92)  
I don’t think @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson are dating. Maybe they’re both gay idk but I don’t think our Harry would date a boybander. He’s got way too much Style ;)

Okay, that actually hurt. But it was probably true. Harry was a prince, royalty. If they were to end up together Louis would have to do royalty stuff that he had no idea how to do and Harry would be ashamed and of course Louis wouldn’t be good enough. 

Niall tapped out of Twitter and put the phone away. 

“There’s too much negativity in this room anyway.” He muttered and stared at Liam and Zayn who were glaring at each other. They’d had a fight this morning and even though the matter had been annoyingly silly, they were still giving the other narrowed eyed glances. 

It was already around one in the afternoon. They had had a morning session of video games, although Louis’ mind had been on another planet the whole time. When he’d looked in the mirror this morning his neck had been marked on several spots. Louis was quite proud of them though. Harry had made them after all. 

Suddenly his phone made sounds and he realized someone was calling. It was Harry. His heart raced and he reached for it, Niall still in his lap. Then Louis remembered what the girl on Twitter had said. Louis is not good enough for Harry.   
He answered with a small hi, feeling a bit low. But as soon he heard Harry’s voice he couldn’t help but perk up. Harry told him about some fitting session and Louis immediately wished he could’ve been there. Dressing Harry up… yeah, that was the dream. When he mentioned Louis leaving his jacket in his car, Louis frowned. It was his favorite jacket. He hadn’t even noticed its absence when he left Harry last night.

Niall’s sudden movement startled him. Niall ripped the phone out of his hands and covered it so Harry wouldn’t hear anything.

“Tell him to keep it.”

“What? And what are you doing?!” Louis grasped at the phone. Niall didn’t let go.

“Tell him to keep the jacket.”

“Why? Give me the phone.” Niall handed it over, but kept gesturing him to go on. 

“Um,” Louis to the phone. He was so confused. Why the hell would Niall want him to give Harry Louis’ jacket? 

“Trust me, Louis.” Niall nodded. This leprechaun was so confusing, but then again he truly was a mastermind. He could get anyone to do anything. Louis trusted all of the boys and Niall would never do anything to hurt his relationship with Harry, right? Louis decided to go with Niall. 

“Um, maybe… Maybe you could just keep it.” He said hesitantly to Harry.

“Keep it?” 

“Yeah. I mean I’ve got tons of other jackets. It’s fine.” He glanced at Niall who was listening intently to the conversation. He was sitting so closely that he could probably hear Harry’s voice even though the call wasn’t on speaker. 

“Louis. So do I.” 

Niall put a hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh and Louis sighed and closed his eyes. Facepalm right there. Oh, Hazza, just keep the damn jacket! He didn’t know why, but apparently it was important to Niall. Liam and Zayn looked at him curiously and both came over to them, abandoning their stare-down fight, trying to listen in on the conversation as well. 

Harry still didn’t get it. “Harry just!” Louis almost exclaimed. “Just keep it, okay?” He tried to not sound so frustrated. Finally Harry agreed to keep it and they decided to meet up the next day. As soon as he’d ended the conversation Louis covered his face with his hands as he heard the other boys laugh.

“That boy really can’t take a hint.” Niall laughed.

“Hey. You’re not allowed to make fun of him. Only I am.” Louis slapped his arm lightly. “And now can you explain to me why the hell I just forced Harry to keep my jacket?”

“Think about it. Harry has your jacket, which makes him think of you. It’s lying around in his flat and he sees it and thinks of you. He misses you. He’s about to go out and he sees the jacket again, and he thinks ‘Hm, I’ll wear it.’” The three boys stared impassively at Niall. This kid… No words. Louis had no freaking words.

“So you made Louis give up his jacket so that there might be a tiny chance that Harry wears it?” Liam asked hesitantly. 

“Come on, this is brilliant,” Niall said. “Don’t you see? If he wears it will make a statement! It’s nothing management said they can’t do. People know that that’s Louis’ jacket, he wears it all the time. If Harry suddenly comes out wearing it, then BAM: Statement.” 

They all just stared at him. 

“Niall, you’re a genius.” Liam said as if it was a matter of fact. Niall smiled proudly and raised his eyebrows at Louis who pondered it all. Giving Harry his jacket was sort of possessive. If people saw and recognized it, they would definitely know Harry was Louis’ and that Harry actually _would_ date someone like Louis. Take that Twitter-bitches, Louis smirked. And not to mention the fact that Harry wearing Louis’ clothes…was just bloody sexy.

“And if he wears it, you can definitely tell he likes you,” Zayn added. Huh, Louis hadn’t even thought of that. This may have been one of Niall’s most brilliant plans to date. 

-

 

The day dragged on slowly and the nigh wasn’t very entertaining either. They rehearsed things they already knew by heart and could probably do in their sleep if put to the task. Louis couldn’t help but think that right now he could probably be grinding on a certain prince.When they finally got a small break, Louis picked up his phone. 

**Louis:** Rehearsals are killing me. 

**Harry:** Should have hung out with me instead then :)

 **Louis:** I’m looking forward to tomorrow though…

 **Harry:** Me 2. Wish time would move faster. 

**Louis:** I could move faster for ya… 

Louis smirked at his own text. Have at that, young Harold. The answer took only a few moments.

 **Harry:** Oh yeah? Could you now? 

**Louis:** Well, I guess you could find out… 

**Harry:** You tease. 

Harry replied and Louis smirked, imagining Harry shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Tight pants and all, you know. 

**Louis:** Horny teenager.

 **Harry:** Only for you. 

Louis couldn’t help but snicker. Harry was such a little dork. Cheeseball. 

“What you laughing about?” Niall asked, ever so curious. 

“Um, nothing.” Louis tried to hide his phone. It didn’t work that well because his phone chirmed again. 

**Harry:** Don’t forget about last night, I might add. I certainly won’t. How’s your neck doing? I have pretty fresh pictures in my mind of that delicate skin. Just thinking about it makes me want to give you more. Just imagine my lips kissing your soft skin, trailing down your neck…over your chest…and lower

Louis gulped. Okay, so maybe Harry wasn’t so bad at sexting after all. Not bad at all. Damn it, Harry. Louis was around people!

“Who are you texting?” Zayn asked.

“No one.” He said and couldn’t help but type in a quick answer to Harry. 

**Louis:** Little fucker. I’m not alone.

“Probably Harry.” Liam said. “Your little prince.” Louis ignored him.

 **Harry:** I am. Sucks for you though ;)

 **Louis:** Well, then let me paint a little picture for you. Imagine me on your lap, grinding into your crotch. Yes, my ass does look good. Imagine me turning around, standing on my knees around you like last night. I’m kissing your neck, letting my tongue taste every inch of your body. My hands slide down, slipping in underneath your waistband…

Proudly, Louis pressed sent. That’ll have him squirm.

“What is he saying?” Niall pressed. They were walking up on him, cornering him. Louis’ grip tightened around his phone, knowing what was coming.

“Nothing. It’s none of your business.” Louis really didn’t mean to blush.

“Oh, so _it is_ Harry!” Liam smirked.

“Let me see.” Niall reached out for the phone but Louis slapped his hands away. That wasn’t a good idea because slapping someone meant reaching out and exposing your arm and that meant a clear shot for anyone to catch that arm and grip it. 

“Let me go, Zayn!” Louis bellowed.

“Let us see.” Niall whined and tried to bend his fingers off the phone. Louis wasn’t budging. They could not see this. There was no way in hell that– Niall finally got his hands on the phone. Damn it!

“No!” Louis yelled. Just as Niall was about to unlock the phone, it made a sound.

“Shit.” Louis actually said it out loud. Niall frowned as he read and then his face paled several shades. He let go of the phone like it was scorching and it fell into Louis’ lap again.

Niall’s face was the definition of horror. He pointed at Louis, gasping. 

“I told you not to.” Louis smirked, wondering just how bad Harry had gotten. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe Niall would learn a thing or two from this. 

“I don’t think I want to know what the text said anymore.” Liam said, looking a bit appalled. 

“Me neither.” Zayn let go of Louis’ arms. Louis took the opportunity to check what Harry had sent him. On the lock screen was the small preview of the message that Niall had seen. Louis looked it through. Okay, so the picture Harry had decided to paint wasn’t pretty. It was kind of messy really. And unbearably hot.

“Stop reading it, Louis!” Niall exclaimed. “Don’t forget I know part of what he said. God, ew! And stop looking like that!”

“I don’t look like anything!”

“Louis, you look like your boyfriend just sent you a dirty message, which he did!” Niall yelled. “And it wasn’t that sexy anyway. It was gross.”

“It’s because you’re not gay. It actually is very sexy.” Louis defended Harry. 

“Can we stop talking about this? I’d like to go home and go to bed and not be thinking about Louis and Harry doing it as I fall asleep.” Liam said, making a face.

Funny, Louis thought. That was actually what he wanted to be thinking about as he went to sleep. 

**Louis:** Sorry for not answering babe. I was a bit overtaken.

 **Harry:** My sexting skills are that good, aren’t they? ;)

 **Louis:** Actually, the boys cornered me and stole my phone. Don’t worry. Niall was the only one who saw your latest text. 

**Harry:** He did WHAT?! 

**Louis:** Whatevs, at least I found it quite sexy. Niall watched me read it. It got quite hot.

 **Harry:** Are you being serious right now? 

**Louis:** Don’t worry. You’re the only one who’s getting my sweets. 

**Harry:** Good. 

“I’m going to go ask if we can leave. We know this stuff by now.” Liam said and strolled off into another room. Yeah, Louis was ready to go as well.


	10. Harry Styles POV

Louis hands were clasped tightly around Harry's back, as he moaned lowly in his ear. The sounds made Harry go mad. His lips traced down from Louis' jaw to the hollow spot by his collarbone. Biting, kissing, sucking, he made marks that most certainly would stick for a couple of days. Louis' hands slid in underneath Harry's shirt, causing shivers to run down his spine. He let his hand slip lower, from the small of his back to Harry's bum, pressing him closer. Harry's breath was already coming up short as he was grinding harshly into Louis' hips. He couldn't take this anymore. Lou's clothes needed to come off. He pulled at the hem of his shirt, exposing the naturally tan skin. Leaning down, he kissed up from his hip, leaving marks as he went, and up to his chest as he pulled the shirt up with him. 

"No, no, no." Louis said, trying to catch his breath. He pulled his shirt down again, making Harry pout. 

"Why not?" He murmured into his ear as he kissed him just below. His fingers drew circles at the waistband of Louis' pants, ready to let them slip lower. 

"Because." Louis breathed. 

"Because why?" Harry prompted, but couldn’t keep his lips from crashing into Louis’ again and he sucked eagerly on his lower lip. He could hardly breathe and the low sounds that escaped from down Louis' throat didn’t make it any easier. He needed more.

"Why?" He asked again, tugging at Louis' waistband. 

"Because," Louis gasped between Harry's hard kisses, “we're on a couch...in a changing room...at some radio channel."

"And anyone could walk in?" Louis nodded but at the same time pressed himself closer. Harry decided Louis was definitely convincible. He changed positions and pressed Louis harder into the soft cushions, hands grasping his hips firmly. 

"Haz..." Lou protested, already figuring out what he was about to do.

"Shush, Lou." Harry kissed his hips messily, moving over to beneath his belly button and lower, following the soft little happy trail to the edge of his pants. Slowly he unbuttoned them with his teeth, getting only harder as he pulled down the zipper. He loved the way that Louis squirmed under him and he held on to his thighs, making sure he held still. 

"Harry..."

"Don't worry, Lou. I'll take care of you." Harry whispered. Louis seemed to give up and slid a hand into Harry’s hair while the other took a firm grasp of Harry’s shirt at his shoulder. Harry smiled, satisfied to have persuaded Louis. The guy was actually a little prudish. Well, at least if you compared him to Harry.

Just as he was about to pull down the last piece of clothing that was in the way, there was a sharp knock on the door. 

Louis head snapped up immediately and he sat up, letting go of Harry's curls. "Shit!" 

"Louis! Breaks over!" Harry recognized Liam's voice and groaned loudly, not from the pleasantness that came from lying on top of Louis on a couch, but at the thought of him having to go back to work. Liam however seemed to take it differently.

"Um...guys..." He said, sounding very embarrassed and extremely uncomfortable. "Just...hurry? Kay?" 

Harry smirked at Louis who wriggled out from underneath him and got up. Harry sighed. Why couldn’t he just get his way with this incredible boy? It took Harry a few moments of concentration, but finally his pants weren’t too tight anymore. Louis seemed to have gotten himself in check as well when Harry opened his eyes again. Louis went up to the full body mirror then and gasped at the sight. 

"You're lucky, Harold, that this is a radio show." He pointed at the bruises that trailed all the way down from the edge of his jaw to his collarbones where the shirt began. "Otherwise you'd be dead right now."

Harry smirked. He was quite proud of them to be honest. He strolled over to where Louis was standing, giving himself a once over in the mirror. His hair was alright, a little ruffled but nothing he couldn't pull off. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were red from all the kissing. He looked at Louis who desperately tried to tame his fringe and position his shirt so it hid his marks. He failed miserably seeing as it was a quite low-necked shirt. Harry watched him pull at it ridiculously and tried not to laugh. After several attempts Louis threw his hands in the air out of exasperation. 

"Nobody will see them anyway." Harry snickered and slipped his arms around Louis' waist from behind. He saw the two of them in the mirror and couldn’t help the flutter of his heart as he saw Louis in his arms. All those feelings that only Louis could bring out swiveled in his gut.

"No, just the radio hosts and the crew...my guards. And also my so-called friends that will tease me till the end of the earth."

"You can say you fell. Or walked into a hanger or something." 

Louis just snorted at his joke and Harry smiled back. It was quiet for a second. The silence wasn't awkward, just silence. Through the mirror Harry stared into Louis eyes. The picture before him was almost mind blowing. How in a couple of weeks had a simple statement of fact gotten him to this point? He was so grateful to his sister for spilling about his guilty pleasure.

Louis smirked at him but then turned around in his arms. He reached up and let a finger brush aside a curl that had fallen out of place. "I'm quite happy you thought I was fit." It was almost as if he’d been thinking about the same thing as Harry.

"I'm quite enjoying the fact that you are." 

Louis just grinned back at him. 

"LOUIS!” The voice startled them. “Get the fuck out of there! We start in three minutes! Stop snogging your boyfriend and get out!" Niall's voice boomed through the door. The room suddenly felt really quiet. Boyfriend?

"Umm..." Louis mumbled. Boyfriend! Did Louis even see him that way? But they weren't even supposed to see each other like this according to Louis' management…how could…? 

Harry didn't know what to say. He looked at Louis who looked like he was feeling just as awkward as he was. Although Harry hadn't really believed in relationships in a while, for the last months to be honest, he couldn't help the little pit of hope that lit up inside him. If anyone, Louis was actually someone he could imagine be with. Louis wouldn’t hurt him, right? Harry felt like he needed to tell him.

"I really do like you, Louis,” he mumbled into his ear. 

"I-"

"LOUIS!" Niall's voice again. Louis just snickered and stepped back from Harry's hug. 

"I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Harry nodded and watched in disappointment as he left for the doors. Louis hadn’t answered him. He’d just told him he liked him a lot and Louis didn’t even say anything. Harry sighed and watched Louis’ hand reach for the handle. But just when he was about to open the door he turned around again and took a few quick steps back, just to press a fierce kiss onto Harry's lips that made his knees weaken and his head spin.

"See you soon." Louis smirked at him, knowing he'd just made Harry see stars. Louis got out of the room and though Harry had a hard time breathing correctly he still laughed at Louis voice that echoed through the corridor outside.

"Somebody get me a freaking polo!!!!" 

Harry sighed and felt confusion blossom in his head. How could someone as perfect as that boy, with the caramel hair, those deep blue eyes that sometimes held a hint of green when the light hit right, with those thin but ever so soft lips, even for a second consider Harry worthy? Harry was nothing. Nothing. Louis had fought and earned every detail of this luxurious life. Harry on the other hand had not. He was born into fame and popularity. There wasn't even a reason why people should like him, other than the fact that he had a certain family. It bothered him, honestly, that he should have all these sorts of privileges when he was just like anybody else, only he was born into something with money attached. He always tried to do as much charity as he could because it just didn't seem fair that people had it so much worse, only because they weren’t born in “the right way”. 

Louis had done everything to deserve his life, though. He'd worked hard and long to get everything in this life that he'd he dreamed of.  
Harry had not done anything to deserve that part of his life. And it bothered him. He hadn't done anything to deserve Louis. Even though he'd do anything to be with him, he could not for one understand why Louis would want to be with him. 

 

\--

 

After sneaking out of the Radio Channel’s building through the back exit with James and Pete behind him, Harry got into his car. He was late. He had been supposed to meet Gemma almost twenty minutes ago. She would most definitely be pissed, but having a full-blown make out session with Louis was sure worth it.

He arrived at Grande’s and got inside, enjoying the fact that no reporters seemed to be after him today, and he found Gemma at a table in the back of the restaurant. There was quite an amount of people around, but they were civilized and polite enough not to go up to either Harry or Gemma. He sat down in the seat opposite of hers. She looked up from her magazine and shot him an annoyed look. 

“Sorry I’m late.” He tried an apologetic looking smile but it clearly didn’t impress her. 

“You’re not sorry,” she said, still looking at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Okay, I’m not.” Nope, he definitely wasn’t. 

“Let me see.” She gave a scrutinizing stare. “Flushed cheeks, glassy eyes and red lips. I’m guessing you just gave your boyfriend a blowjob.” Harry rolled his eyes. He was used to his sister’s straight forwardness. 

“Mhm,” she muttered as an answer to herself and then folded up her magazine and put it into her neatly organized handbag. She waved a hand at a waiting waiter who almost came running to their table.

“Wine, little brother?” she asked. 

“I’ll just have water.” He didn’t like to drink this early in the day.

“Well, I’ll have a glass of white, thank you. And then we’ll both have the Caesar salad.” The waiter nodded and strolled off. 

Harry glared at his sister. “What if I don’t want a salad?”

“I don’t care. It’s good for you.” Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes again, but decided to let it go. Caesar salads were actually kind of tasty…

“I need to talk to you about something,” Gemma then said, her eyes all of a sudden growing soft. 

“About what?” Harry could sense by the apologetic expression on her face that he wasn’t going to like what she had to say. 

“Um, you know the wedding is coming up,” she started, looking at the table, not meeting Harry’s eyes. “And you know we had to send back our RSVP cards already a few months ago…”

“Just say it, Gems.” Harry already knew what was coming. She looked up at him with serious eyes.

“Ty is going to be there, Harry.” 

He immediately felt worse. Nauseas. He shut his eyes harshly and hid his face in his hands. He’d known she was going to say it, but hearing it only made the aching chest pain increase. He could not be there. Ty couldn’t be there. It’d be too much. Harry hadn’t seen him since the day of their so-called “break up”. There hadn’t even been anything to break up from, because the “Surprise! I don’t really love you, Harry. Ha-ha, can’t believe you actually thought so”, had occurred. 

“Why. The. Hell. Is. He. Coming.”  
“I’m sorry, baby. But Claude’s do a lot of work for the British royal family and since you two were together at the time they invited him since his father was coming anyway.”

“We we’re not together.” Harry said sharply. 

“You were.” Gemma said it kindly, but it hurt. It hurt because Harry had actually believed they had been.

“It doesn’t count if–“

“Whatever, Harry. It’s been like three months,” she said as the waiter came back with their drinks. Harry leaned back in his seat.

“Actually I’ll have some wine after all. Get me the bottle,” he told him. He nodded, a bit confused, and went away. Gemma gave Harry a disapproving look. 

“Like I said, it’s been months. This is a chance to show him you’re better than him, alright? And you have Louis now?”

Louis. The thought actually made him feel better. Louis made him feel better. But their relationship was still so new and who knew if Louis would even be in his life in two months? 

His mind shifted to what Niall had called him. Louis’ boyfriend. Again that flutter in his stomach appeared. Yeah, he’d really like to be Louis’ boyfriend. Only Louis wasn’t even technically out yet. Yes, people pretty much had some of it figured out since those photos of him with some guy on his arm had leaked out, but Louis was still officially straight. Until Louis came out, Harry could never officially be his boyfriend. If even in secret, he didn’t even know if Louis felt that way about him. Maybe Harry was just a little fling. Just someone Louis could let off steam with. He frowned. 

“I’m not even sure what we are.”

“Maybe you should talk to him.”

“We’ve had like two decent snogging sessions, Gems. I haven’t even gotten to _touch_ him yet. It’s too soon to have the talk.”

“First of all, I didn’t need to know how far you’ve gone. And second,” she sighed, ”just talk to him. I can tell you’re serious about him. Maybe you should let him know so that he can be sure about you too.”

Harry considered it. “Might be a fair point.” 

“I know my shit.” She smirked at him. Then the waiter was back again with both of their salads and a bottle of red. The wine reminded him of why he’d ordered it in the first place.

Dinner was slow. Gemma talked about her boyfriend, who Harry should probably remember the name of since they’d been together for a while now. He really tried to listen. But it was hard. He sipped on his wine while his sister gave him worried mixed with disapproving looks. He’d gotten down almost half the bottle when Gemma told him she had to leave for something important. 

Harry left the restaurant and went home to his hotel room. The wine had made him tired and just the thought of the upcoming wedding was exhausting. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and sniff on Louis’ jacket. So that’s what he did. Immediately when he got home he turned the telly on, got himself a box of chocolate and buried himself under the covers with Louis’ jacket tightly clasped in his hands. It smelled like him and it made him miss him. They’d hung out like three times now, four if the bar incident was counted. One out of those three times they’d only spent time making out, and sure that had been incredible (it was Louis after all), but Harry wanted more. And he was positive Louis could give him that. 

Louis, perfect, perfect Louis. When they talked, the words came so easily to Harry’s mouth. On the phone they could ramble on about stuff that didn’t really matter but still felt important to share. Harry remembered their first conversation when Louis had called him. It had been so amazing to finally speak to someone who was just so easygoing. Everything came just so naturally when they were around each other. 

\--

Harry had been lying in bed all day and was getting quite bored, so when Louis’ text came he was in a hurry to see what it said.

 **Louis:** Turn on channel four. I’m on the Chatty Man. Miss you. x

Right! Harry slapped his forehead. He’d forgotten, which was weird because everything Louis said seemed to stick into his brain like gum on a shoe. It must had been the excruciating pain of the wedding and the wine that had made him forget. Okay, maybe he was taking it a bit too far. It had been a few months like Gemma had said. It was about one third painful and two thirds of awkwardness and the humiliation that he was dreading. 

Harry found the remote and changed channels. He was right on time it seemed. Louis and the rest of One Direction were just settling down on a sofa by Alan Carr who was laughing and introducing them all. Louis sat on the right end of the couch with Liam next to him, then Niall and then Zayn on the other end. He wore tight grey pants that made Harry feel warm inside. Of course he had a pair of Tom’s on that showed off his perfect ankles and on his torso he wore a black, slick polo. Harry laughed out right. Seemed like he’d gotten someone to get him a shirt after all. Louis hair was in that fringe that Harry loved, not too much hairspray and just boyish enough.

 _“So One Direction! It’s been a while since your last visit!”_ Alan Carr said. _“Quite a lot has happened. You’ve released two albums and had one grand tour. Now you’ve got your latest album out, Take Me Home. You’ll have to explain the name later lads,”_ he winked at the audience. _“and you’re doing a lot of shows around the UK now, aren’t you?”_ The boys nodded.

 _“Yeah, I guess you could say we’re warming up a bit for the world tour that starts in a couple of months.”_ Liam said and the boys cheered.

Harry on the other hand felt his smile disappear. Their world tour. Louis would be going all over the place in just a few months. Harry wouldn’t be able see him. Then he wanted to slap himself. Who was he kidding? They weren’t even really dating. He wasn’t allowed to worry about the future when he didn’t even know if they had one.

 _“Yes, I heard about that. Congratulations.”_ Alan nodded and the boys thanked him proudly. Louis’ smile was just dazzling. After questions being asked about Zayn dating Perrie Edwards from Little Mix and about Payzer and then Niall’s bachelor times, Harry really should’ve known what was coming. He was startled when Alan Carr asked about him.

_“So, Louis. Is it alright if I ask you a bit of a question?”_

_“Of course. That’s what I’m hear for,”_ Louis smiled.

 _“We’ve heard a bit about your bromance with Prince Harry of Whales.”_ Alan wiggled his eyebrows and the audience cheered. Harry couldn’t help but smile. _“Or should I say romance?”_ Aaaannndd the smile was gone. Harry felt panicked just looking at Louis’ still face. Thankfully Liam stepped in and laughed appropriately. What a lad.

_“Well, Louis was always had a bit of a mancrush on the prince.”_

_“Yeah, he’s a good lad.”_ Louis agreed, doing quite a good job of keeping the mask. 

_“I can see why you’d think so, Louis. But tell me, what’s going on between you?”_ Alan asked and Harry stared at the screen, wondering the exact same thing as the host of the show. _“We’ve seen your tweets on Twitter, right, so where did this whole thing start?”_

 _“Um,”_ Louis blushed. LOUIS BLUSHED!

 _“And now he’s all red!”_ Alan laughed and the other boys joined in while Louis looked absolutely mortified. It was cute really.

 _“The prince called him fit on the late show in Ireland and said that he was his favorite in our band. And then Louis tweeted him back and –”_ Niall said but stopped himself when Louis very subtly patted his knee and smiled faintly. To anyone the smile would’ve seemed relaxed, but Harry could see in Louis’ eyes the imaginary daggers that were sent Niall’s way. Harry smirked.

 _“Oh, so now I see. Sexual attraction.”_ Alan coughed theatrically. Honestly, Harry didn’t understand how Louis put up with it. Some Tv hosts just didn’t know when they’d overstepped the line. Why hadn’t the band’s management stopped this in the first place? Then he realized that they were live and Modest! probably couldn’t do a thing. But still this Alan was just rude. You didn’t take it that far, right? But Louis’ band mates were laughing and looking rather relaxed. 

Harry sighed. Maybe he was overreacting. People from the outside would take it as a joke right? Louis had had a girlfriend for like a year until a few months ago, so no reason to suspect anything, right? Although those pictures of Louis and some guy…

 _“Oh, no. It’s nothing like that. We’re just really good friends.”_ Louis shrugged. Harry had to admit, even though he knew Louis had to say that, it still sucked.

 _“Bullshit.”_ Alan coughed again, making the audience laugh again. Louis just smiled, wearing the “I’m taking it even though it’s not true at all”-face. Harry had to give him some credit. 

_“Well, we’ll be right back folks after the break with more of One Direction!”_ The show turned to commercials. He couldn’t help himself. H sent a text to Louis just because.

 **Harry:** Good actor…

**Louis:** You know it. 

**Harry:** Now pretend like I didn’t just tell you I’m so hard only from watching, that I feel like exploding just hearing your voice.

Harry smirked. This could be fun.

 **Louis:** You dick.

 **Harry:** Ignoring the pun and I’m slowly, slowly wanking off, imagining you and me this morning

 **Louis:** Stop it. You’re gonna ruin my career

 **Harry:** Don’t get hard, it’ll show in those tight pants. Now imagine me in my.

Louis’ answer was short.

 **Louis:** quit it!

Harry laughed.

 **Harry:** You don’t have to read them.

Harry smirked, knowing perfectly well that Louis would anyway.

 **Harry:** but just know that every time your phone buzzes in your pocket during the show… It’ll be me telling you how to stick it

Louis didn’t answer and Harry realized it was because the show had started again. This was fun. He watched Louis’ barely noticeably flushed cheeks, or maybe he was just imagining things. You see want you want to see, right? He typed in another message and sent it to him. Harry noticed immediately on Louis’ slightly narrowing eyes when he’d got the message. As soon as he’d relaxed again, Harry sent another. And that’s how he did it. Every time the blush on Lou’s cheeks seemed to fade, he sent another text, making him look even more flushed the before. Harry watched as he patted his pocket almost unnoticeably and how he bit his lower lip and the slightly narrowed-eyed looks he sent the camera that Harry knew very well were meant for him.

Louis was going to hate him when he looked at the texts later and found out that they were just empty messages filled with nothing but smileys or x-es. But Louis was quite the pranker himself, so he’d forgive him, right? Probably. After a while…

The interview finally ended and Harry smirked at Louis’ relieved face. This was definitely something he had to do again. Harry put Lou’s jacket away on the chair next to his bed and waited. Just maybe...

It took a bout a half hour then – finally – Harry got the call he’d waited for.

“Harry,” said James voice. Huh, okay so it wasn’t the call he expected. He’d been waiting for Louis to call and chew him out for ruining his career and– “There’s a Louis Tomlinson waiting in the lobby, asking for access to your room. He doesn’t have the password to the elevator.”

James’ voice was formal even though Harry knew what James actually wanted to say was “Tight pants is here wanting to get up and fuck you till your bones break”. Well, Harry certainly hoped so. He was a bit shocked actually. He never expected Louis to come here.

"He’s not on the list but I guessed I could make a call just in case you’d just forgotten to put him on it,” said James. He never called him about visitors. Were you not on the list then you weren’t on the list. Tough love. Harry was very pleased with James’ work right now.

"You should get a raise, J. Thanks. Give him the code.”

“Yes, sir.”

Harry was beyond excited. Louis coming here was pretty much more than he’d ever imagined. It took only a few minutes then Harry heard the lift make a sound as the door opened. Harry was sitting on this couch in the living room, watching as Louis stepped out quite awkwardly. Then he saw Harry who was expecting the worst.

“Your code is 69 69 69?” Louis asked, looking amused. “Creative.”

“Thanks.” He stood up from his seat.

“Pervert,” Louis smirked, but then looked annoyed. “I was actually going to come in here running dramatically and knock your brains out for doing that to me, but it’s kind of hard when you need to be checked for sharp objects and need a code for the elevator to get up to your floor.”

“Ah, the many cons of being with Harry Styles.” They stepped closer, only a few foot separating them now.

“But now I’ve got the code and I told that bulky guy to put me on the list permanently. He didn’t look very pleased being told what to do.” Louis shuddered. That bulky guy must be Pete and Harry laughed, knowing exactly how much Pete hated being told what to do. Harry was almost scared doing it himself. Then his heart warmed. Permanently?

“You got yourself a perm on my list?”

“You could say that.” Louis smiled and put an arm around his waist. Does this mean he wants to stick around? Harry thought. “I mean your own flat’s ready soon anyway so.” He shrugged. Right, Harry’s face fell. Permanent was only for the week.

“What’s wrong, Harold?” Louis asked, seeing the change of expression.

“Nothing.” Harry shook the feelings away. Louis was here now and that was what counted. He brushed a lonely stray of hair away from Louis’ face, staring down at the short boy’s lips. He really wanted to kiss him. Leaning down he let his lips brush softly against his. He could almost hear Louis purring against him. Their lips parted and Louis looked up at him with warm eyes.

“Hi,” he said softly, making every bone in Harry’s body melt.

“H-hi.” He stuttered. Louis kissed him carefully again, soft lips slowly caressing his. Harry’s body was burning and his breath was coming up short only from the longing and aching need to touch him.

“Louis?” he murmured softly.

“Yeah?”

“Come to bed with me?” Harry didn’t even recognize his own voice. It was warm and soft and filled with care. He looked into Louis’ eyes. He saw them widen a little and he didn’t know why but Louis seemed a little scared. Suddenly Harry felt the strongest ache to take care of him.

“Lou…?” He kissed his cheek as carefully as he could. He felt Louis’ sigh against his skin.

“Yeah, babe. Of course.”


	11. Louis Tomlinson's POV

Louis woke up to a lonely bed. He rubbed his eyes while trying to figure out his situation. He found himself pretty much naked in a huge double bed, with a bunch of pillows and a thick duvet around him. He looked around, feeling very disoriented. The room he was in was big and bright with creamy colored walls. There was a door that probably led to a closet, and then another one that was presumably for the bathroom. 

Then he remembered. Harry. Louis had spent the night at his. 

A slow, and rather smug, smile began to form on his lips. Last night… it had been perfect. He’d been feeling quite scared as Harry had led him into his bedroom. He hadn’t wanted to tell Harry because it was quite embarrassing. Yes, Louis was well experienced. He’d done everything there was to be done and probably a bit more, but last night he’d gotten emotional. He’d never actually done anything to or with someone he… cared about. He’d been scared that in the morning, Harry would be done with him. Louis’ mind trailed back to the night before…

_“Wait,” he’d mumbled against Harry’s eager lips._

_“What is it, babe?” Harry had looked down on him where they lied under the covers, almost naked._

_“I just…” he trailed off._

_“What?” Harry was beginning to worry now. Louis was contemplating to just say ‘You should probably know I’ve got an STD’ as a joke and just forget about telling him the truth and just bang him. But Harry was way to observant to fall for it. You should have thought this through before you said anything, Tommo!, he chastised himself._

_“What are you scared of?” Harry said in low voice, frowning deeply. Louis really didn’t want to come off as clingy. It would just be better if he went with the STD thing. “Just tell me. This will only suck if you keep it in.”_

_“Fine,” Louis sighed. “I’m just…I- You and…tomorrow…I…me... alone.” Good work, Tommo. Spectacular. But Harry seemed to get it anyway._

_“Are you scared that, that I won’t be here in the morning?”_

_“Um,” Louis looked away, though it was kind of hard as Harry was lying tightly pressed on top of him with his face only inches away. Louis shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.” He dared to sneak a look at Harry. A smile was forming on his face._

_“Babe, you don’t have to worry. I’ll be coming back for you, back for you…” He sang the last sentence and Louis wanted to kick him in the face. That was a line from one of his band’s songs. Ass._

_Harry smirked as Louis rolled his eyes._

_“No, but seriously. Lou…I won’t be going anywhere. I’m here as long as you want me.”_

_If only Louis could express all the feelings that flowered inside him in that moment, that threatened to take over his body and make him dance naked around the suite in an appropriate way, he would._

_“Well, maybe now’s the time to tell you…I’ve got aids.” It was too good a joke to let it pass. Harry wore a stunned expression for about half a second and then narrowed his eyes._

_“That’s not even funny.”_

_“Yeah, it was.” Louis grinned, but then turned serious. “But Haz… I really do want to you to stick around._ I _want to stick around.” He’d said it. He’d told Harry he wanted him. It felt relieving, like a weight had been lift off his shoulders. Finally the air was cleared._

_Then the most adorable smile Louis had ever seen appeared on the beautiful boy above him. His dimples made Lou feel faint._

_“I’ll be happy to have you.” And then he lowered his lips to Louis’ and –_

Louis’ phone rang and brought him back to reality. The battery was low but he didn’t care. Could be something important, like Harry calling.

It wasn’t Harry. 

“Duuuudeee,” Niall said, attempting an American accent ,but it ending up sounding like some foreign language that should not be allowed to be spoken. Anywhere. “Where are you? You didn’t you come home last night? You said you were just going to kick Harry’s ass for somethi– Nooooooo! You stayed the night? Did you guys have sex? Make swwwweeeeet lovin’?” 

Louis sighed. Niall was just too much sometimes, especially in the morning. 

“Yes, Niall. I stayed the night.”

“LIAM! Louis and Harry made sweet lovin’!” Niall yelled loudly into the phone. “Get Zayn. We need a meeting.” 

“Niall–“

“You and Harry had sex?” Zayn asked. Okay, so apparently Louis was on speaker now.

“They made sweet lovin’” Niall corrected.

“Niall, if you call it that one more time I will take your precious stuffed animal and choke–“

“How was it?” Liam asked.

“Does his legs really look as long without pants?” Zayn wondered.

“How many times did you do it?” Niall demanded.

“Do you really want to know?” Louis asked him. Liam would probably regret asking that. Louis deliberately ignored Niall from this point.

“Yes.” Niall answered determinedly.

“Just good or bad –“

“Or fantastic or spectacular?” Niall added.

“…no details please.” Liam continued.

“Yes, details.” Niall pressed. 

“You’re a little pervert, leprechaun.”

“Get to the deal, okay?” Zayn said. “I’m in a hurry.”

“It was, drumroll please…”

“Just say it.” Louis could almost hear Liam rolling his eyes.

“…drumroll…It was-Niall-are-you-listening-fucking-mindblowing.” They were quiet for a second.

“So, it was good?” Liam asked.

“Yes, you retard. It was good.” Louis mind flickered to pictures of Harry’s beautifully well-shaped bum…

“How many times?”

“Niall…”

“TOMMO!”

“Fine! Well, I guess you could say that it got the point where I physically couldn’t anymore.”

“That’s my boy.” Zayn laughed. “I’m leaving now! See you tonight! Mwah.”

“Yeah, I’m leaving now too. I don’t want to talk about this anymore than necessary so…” Liam’s voice faded as he presumably stepped farther away from the phone.

“No! Liam! Don’t leave me on the phone with Niall!” No answer. Damn it, he was gone.

“Do you have red scars from his nails on your back?”

“Bye, Niall.” Louis hung up. 

He fell down on the bed, smiling as he thought about the previous night. Harry had been so good… Speaking of. Where exactly was Harry? Louis climbed out of bed, whining a bit at his sore muscles. Yes, sex with Harry was that good.

Louis found the bathroom and he examined himself in the mirror. He had new marks all over his chest, and on his shoulder was a pretty intense-looking bite mark. Yeah, so it had gotten quite hot to say the least, and holy hell, there _were_ nail marks on his back. And it was kind of…hot. 

Louis washed his face with water and then decided he better jump in the shower and brush his teeth while he was at it. Morning breath and smelling like sex just didn’t work. When he was done he found Harry’s toothbrush and paste in a cabinet on the wall. And wow, who knew someone else’s toothbrush could taste so good? After working his hair into a perfect fringe, stealing a little product from Harry, he dropped the towel and went to search through Harry’s drawers. He found boxers and a pair of way too big sweats. He felt like he belonged to Harry now. He had hickeys and love bites all over his body, he smelled of Harry’s vanilla soap, toothpaste, and he wore clothes that belonged to the Prince of Wales himself. 

That last thought almost got him scared for a second. Harry was a mother-freaking prince. If only Wales knew how naughty their precious boy could be… Louis smirked.

“Louis?” He whipped around and found Harry staring at him. He was already properly dressed in jeans and…his jacket. Louis’ jacket. The sight made strange things happen in his stomach. I’m not ready to die yet, Louis thought. But the sight of Harry wearing his clothes… it could most probably cause his death.

“You like my jacket?” he said and he stepped closer.

“Liking my pants?”

Harry put his hands on Louis’ hips, pulling him tighter against him. His hands slipped underneath the edge of the sweats, but staying at hip region. He raised his eyebrows. “And apparently my boxers as well.”

“Gotta’ take advantage of what I can,” Louis said, tugging at the end of Harry shirt underneath the jacket. “Including you.” Louis pulled him close and Harry leaned down and pressed their noses together.

“Last night was…”

“Mind-blowing? Spectacular?”

“I was going to say the best sex I’ve ever had, but mind-blowing will do.” Harry kissed his cheek softly. A shy smiled spread on Louis’ lips. Best sex Harry ever had? Louis was? Holy hell, he knew he was good, but.

“Really?” he asked in a smaller voice than he meant to.

“Really.” Harry leaned down and kissed him overwhelmingly long. Louis didn’t complain. It was one of those loving morning after kisses that Louis had never really experienced before. He’d done the kissing the morning after, but he’d never experienced the loving part. With Harry though…

Harry’s lips lingered and Louis could feel his knees weakening. The butterflies flew wild inside him and he just couldn’t believe this was actually happening. After approximately ten minutes Harry ended their kiss. He pecked Louis on his cheek again and again, and then finally pulled him out of the bedroom and led him into the kitchen. 

“Your suite has a kitchen?”

“Yeah, I love to cook. Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Harry placed Louis on one of the chairs in the room and shook off Louis’ jacket off his shoulders, putting it on the table. Then he started to ripple through the fridge.

“What are you doing?”

“Cooking you breakfast. I told you, my pancakes are the best.” Louis felt slightly taken aback. No one had ever made him breakfast like this before. 

“Well, can help?” He didn’t like to feel useless.

“Um,” Harry hesitated as he put eggs in a bowl. “Do you know how to cook?”

“Yes. Who doesn’t know how to cook?” Okay so no, he didn’t. He didn’t even know how to scramble eggs for god’s sake.

“Are you sure? I saw a cooking show where you asked Liam how to whisk…” 

Crap.

“Fine, I don’t know how to cook.” Louis whined and got up to put his arms around Harry from behind and bury his face in his shirt. He smelled like vanilla soap and Harry. Harry laughed softly and turned slightly so that Louis could reach up and kiss him. 

“You can, um, set the table?” Harry proposed. Now that was something the Tommo could do. 

“Yes, sir.” He let Harry go and started searching through the cupboards for the things.

“Where are your plates?”

“To the right of the sink. No, not that one… That one.”

“Forks and knives?”

“Over there.”

“Glasses?”

“Over the sink. No, the other cupboard.” 

Louis stared up at the different shelves inside. Fuck. This wasn’t good. He glanced over at Harry who was preoccupied with pouring some mixture in a pan. Louis looked up at the shelf above him, then at Harry and then the shelf again. This was humiliating. He glared at the glasses, crossing his arms. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Waiting for the glasses to fall down.”

“What?”

“I refuse to use a stool. And jumping up on the sink just isn’t safe.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Fall down, you shameful piece of crap.”

“Lou?”

“Yes.”

“Are you mad cause you can’t reach the glasses?”

“No.”

“Lou?”

“Why can’t you just put them on a normal place where normal people can reach them?”

Harry laughed softly and abandoned the stove. He reached up and Louis watched enviously as he took out two glasses and handed them to him. If he hadn’t gotten fucked by this boy so incredibly good last night, he would have kicked him. Scolding at Harry he put the glasses on the pretty nicely set table and then went back just to push Harry up against the fridge and staring him in the eye. He needed to set the record straight. Harry just smiled down at him and wrapped him in closer.

“I’m not that short.” Louis said. He wasn’t.

“I know.”

“Really, I’m not.”

“Louis…”

“I’m just a teeny, tiny bit lower down, you know? Like–“

“Lou would you shut up so I can kiss you?” Harry didn’t wait for answers and just pressed his lips against Louis’. Swoon. The lips. God, these lips… So soft, and perfect and… Finally Harry parted from him, but held him tightly against his body. 

“I’m not short.” Louis said. Harry just rolled his eyes and pulled him in for another deep kiss. Louis felt like he was taken by the pixies and placed in some kind of wonderland where he was dating the prince and – What was that smell?

“It’s smells like burned… something.” He pointed out to Harry.

“SHIT!” Harry jumped out of Louis’ grasp ran for the stove. 

“Oh, right.” Louis remembered. “Pancakes.” Or rather a mass of black…something. Harry groaned loudly and threw away the burned mixture. 

“Um, Harry. I thought you said you were a good cook? Or was it good cock…? I’m not sure.”

“It’s your fault. You distracted me. Your bad cooking skills have influenced this whole kitchen.” He exclaimed, taking the failure out on Louis. There now, Haz.

“I wouldn’t take it that far. Maybe you were just distracted by my naked body.” Harry turned towards him with a pouting face.

“I guess you are pretty good-looking without a shirt…” he stared at Louis to a point where he was getting quite self-conscious. “But that doesn’t matter!” he snapped out of it. “Breakfast is ruined.” 

“What’s the big deal? We can go to Starbucks.”

“I was just out like a half hour ago after buying supplies for this brilliant breakfast.”

“And what?” Louis asked. Harry was really pouty over his burned pancakes. Just get over it, this happened to Louis all the time.

“I just, I really wanted to make you breakfast.” Harry looked down at him through his eyelashes. And Louis chest felt…horrible. It was so horribly fucking warm inside him and the fucking butterflies were having a party and Harry made him feel so cared about and it was all just horrible! And perfect.

“Let’s just go to Starbuck’s, yeah? I promise you’ll get to make me breakfast some other time? And you can even pay for me.”

“Fine.” Harry gave in. Louis stepped on his tiptoes and kissed Harry’s cheek.

The day was incredible. They got tea and scones at Starbucks for breakfast and then went out thrift shopping. Louis had no idea that Harry liked it just as much has he did. Harry was always so well dressed it never would have occurred to Louis that he like second hand clothing. To Louis’ absolute pleasure, Harry was wearing Louis’ green jacket. It was a tiny bit short on him but it didn’t matter because Harry was freaking wearing it. It was painfully sexy. 

They spent the day trying on ugly hats and coats and Louis even made Harry buy one of those furry hats that people wore like a hundred years ago. Harry tried to get Louis to buy a pair of shoes, but he’d refused, as he would have to wear socks in them. Harry had just rolled his eyes and gave him that look. Yes, that look was a thing that was forming between them. Seeing as they were in public and Louis couldn’t come out yet meant they couldn’t act as affectionate towards each other as they wanted. It was hard. Louis had to admit that. Whenever Harry touched his arm, all he wanted to do was to squeeze his back and give him a peck on the cheek, and when Harry was wearing that navy hat he just wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck him against nearest wall, but what was the hardest was when they walked in the streets and he would feel the presence of Harry’s hand close by and he knew there was no way in hell he could take it. It hurt the most because it was so simple. He just wanted to hold his hand for Christ sakes. 

It was slowly easing into afternoon and Louis was staring up at Harry from the side. He had a show tonight and would have to go soon. 

“Haz?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go into a bathroom at McDonald’s and make out?” 

“Of course, babe.” Harry answered simply and Louis loved it. He loved being spontaneous and the fact that Harry was up for pretty much anything he came up with was so lovable. No, not lovable, Louis chastised himself. Like-able, LIKE-able. 

Louis dragged Harry into the fast food restaurant and sorted out a plan. “Go to the bathroom and wait there. I’ll order us some milkshakes.”

“Be quick, babe.” Louis nodded and Harry disappeared. Louis waited in line for about two minutes and then the plan fell apart.

“Louis Tomlinson!” A girl exclaimed. She and two friends ran up to him with big eyes.

“Hello, girls.” He smiled politely, wishing very desperately that they’d go away.

“Oh my god, it’s you!”

“Yes, it’s me. Yay.” Could he sound any less enthusiastic? Take a hint, girls.

“Oh my god, Louis. Can I get a hug?” a girl with pink hair asked. More people were starting to surround him. 

“Sure.” He gave her a one armed hug and pretended to enjoy speaking to his fans. Usually he did, just not right now. His line was moving forward at least and he finally got to the cashier. 

“Two milkshakes, please, one strawberry and one vanilla.” He ordered. A girl next to him observed him closely. He felt extremely awkward.

“Why are you ordering two?” she asked. 

“Because my friend is having one.” It bothered him to call Harry his friend. He wanted to be able to say, well, he couldn’t say his boyfriend ‘cause Harry wasn’t that, but he wished. And what he really wanted to say was ‘Because the sexy mofo I fucked three times last night needs his milkshake’. 

“Girlfriend!?”

“Um, no. Just a friend.” Could they hurry up with the milkshakes please? 

“Are you dating anyone?”

“… No.” Yes.

“What about Eleanor? Have you seen her lately?”

“No.” Definitely no.

“Is that a hickey?!” a girl exclaimed.

“No.” Yes, it was. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Harry. It had been almost fifteen minutes since they’d left each other.

 **Louis:** Plans over. Get out and save me. Where are your guards when you need them?  
 **Harry:** Aw hell.

“Is it true that Zayn and Perrie broke up?”

“No.”

“Are you excited for your show tonight?” 

“No.” Louis was getting so used to saying no that the word just slipped out of his mouth. He realized it was definitely the wrong answer this time. “I mean, yes?” Good save. “I thought you said something else.” Well done, Tommo. 

“Have you seen Harry Styles lately?” a girl asked just as someone placed his milkshakes on the counter. He gave whoever it was the money and turned around. 

“Actually yes.” Harry’s voice. Louis couldn’t help but break into a big smile. Lovely, wasn’t he?

“Strawberry or vanilla, babe?” He probably shouldn’t have called him babe in front of all these people. Louis saw someone filming with a camera. Nope, he definitely shouldn’t have. Yay, he was dead now. He was going to be hung in the sunlight of the dawn. 

“Strawberry.” Harry reached for the cup. “I’ve had way too much vanilla in the last twenty-four hours anyway.” Louis could help but laugh out loud. Sex jokes. Nice.

“Well, girls. We’ll be going now. See ya.” He grabbed Harry’s arm tightly and dragged him out of the restaurant. And there they were, Harry’s guards. Just chilling in the sun, Louis scolded. There he’d been almost ambushed by nosy people and they didn’t even care unless it came to Harry. Great. He frowned and checked his phone.

“It’s almost two o’clock. I’ve got to go, Haz.” 

“No.” Harry pouted. “I haven’t gotten to make out with you all day.”

“I have to do sound check and shit before the show. I can’t stay any longer.” They strolled towards the end of the street. Harry’s car was waiting there. James Bond or Peter Pan had probably called for it. 

“You can drive me to the arena if you want? It’ll give us about half an hour to make out in your backseat?” Louis suggested, sucking on his straw. They were only a few yards away from the car now and Louis arms all of a sudden ached to touch Harry’s perfectly shaped body. Those legs…

“It’s that or nothing, so I guess...”

“Just burst out in tears of happiness!” Louis hit him lightly in the ribs. They reached the cars. Louis took Harry’s milkshake out of his hands and begun towards the bin that was placed nearby.

“No, my milkshake!” Harry said, reaching out for it. “I got like one sip!”

“It’s milkshakes or make out, Harry,” Louis said and raised his eyebrows. Harry didn’t need to think about it. He grabbed the milkshakes out of Louis’ hands and threw away them away himself. Smirking Louis climbed into the car and Harry followed eagerly. Bond and Pan jumped in front and Louis ordered them to the arena. He quickly then sent a text to Liam, which said he was getting there on his own and then turned to Harry, who was waiting impatiently. 

“Now you can kiss me, you fool.” 

Harry practically threw himself at him.

After about twenty minutes of uninterrupted snogging and touching they arrived at the big arena.

“Wow, I can’t believe you perform at these things. I’ve seen some shows and wow, it’s big.” 

“Yeah, it’s crazy. I used to get really nervous.” Louis smiled. Harry stared out the window at the enormous place. Louis’ smile faded a little when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to see Harry for the rest of the day. 

“Wish I could stay,” he moaned and leaned onto Harry’s chest. He pulled out his phone and texted Paul, his bodyguard that he was outside and probably needed an escort to get in. A lot of people were already outside the arena even though the show wasn’t until a couple of hours.

“Me too.” 

An idea occurred to Louis. “Can you come and see the show tonight?” 

“Um,” Harry thought. “Probably.”

“Then I can see you afterwards, and then we can go home to your bed.” Did he just say go home to your bed? Louis wanted to go strangle himself. He really hoped Harry didn’t take notice.

“Sounds like a really nice plan,” he murmured but just as he was about to lean in for a kiss Louis’ phone chirped. 

“Stop making sounds at inopportune times,” he chastised it.

 **Paul:** I’m outside the black fancy car. I’m guessing that’s you. Get out. 

It was from Paul.

“Babe, I’ve got to go.”

“Give me a kiss.” Louis wasn’t one to deny. He leaned in and quickly the kiss got from soft to breathtakingly painful. Someone knocked on the window of the car. 

“Damn it.”

“Don’t leave me.” Harry whined. “I haven’t had enough yet.”

“Tonight, Haz.”

“Fine.” He let go of Louis’ jacket.

“Call me when you get here before the show?”

“Yup.”

Louis gave him one last peck on the lips and reluctantly got out of the car. Paul waited for him, looking very sour. 

“Uncle Paul, you lookin’ good.”

“I waited almost ten minutes for you.”

“Oh, what can I say, time runs fast when you’re having fun.”

“Speaking of, you might want to cover that.” He pointed at the hickey on his neck. Great, his security had seen it, which meant that his management would most definitely find out and that was not good. 

They got to the arena and Louis waved at fans and took some pictures. He was actually in a good mood now that Harry was coming to the show and he spent some extra time being social with the fans though he made sure nobody saw he hickey. Yes, he was probably very strange looking, clasping a hand around his neck for like twenty minutes, but whatever. 

He met Niall, Zayn and Liam backstage and they gave him knowing looks, smirking at him. Niall though didn’t, which was weird because Louis had actually thought he was going to be the worst, but he was seemingly making a point not to look at Louis at all. Louis guessed he was mad at him for hanging up this morning. He rolled his eyes. 

After sound check Niall still was pointedly looking away from him. He was now sitting on a couch and with his feet on the table in front, and Louis jumped down next to him. He couldn’t have him mad when they were about to go on stage, now could he?

“Nialler,” he greeted him, bumping his shoulder. He scooted away from Louis. “Niall.” He turned his head away. “May I remind you Harry and I had sex last night.” Louis hoped he’d at least get a reaction out of him, but nothing. “We made out on the car ride over here.” Nothing. “I have scratch marks on my back…?” 

Niall’s head whipped around. “From his teeth?!” 

Louis laughed. “No, sorry.”

“Then I’m still mad.”

“Ni!”

“Make me an offer.” 

Louis gaped at him. This kid was ridiculous. 

“I’ll give you a piggy back ride on stage,” he offered.

“No.”

“-While you’re playing guitar when we’re doing ‘Rock Me’.” Niall actually looked tempted for a second but then promptly turned away. 

“Then you come up with something!” Louis exclaimed. This child was unbelievable and was acting, yes, like a child. 

Niall turned to him with an evil smile. Damn it. That what was he’d wanted. This kid was an evil mastermind brought from hell to torment Louis, he was sure of it.

“Tweet out a picture of you and Harry.”

“Niall, why in the world would you want me to do that?” Louis said in exasperation. Their management would be furious. Niall knew this very well. 

“Just do it.”

“Why are you so rebellious? They’ll kill me. Do you want me killed, Ni?”

“It’s my offer. It’s that or I’ll be annoying you on stage the whole show.” Louis just gaped at him. Now he was using blackmail? “I’ll sing on all your solos,” he warned. 

Louis scowled at him. “You need therapy, Niall.” 

Liam and Zayn came up to them and slouched on the other sofa, listening to their conversation.

“You know I will do it.” He stared at Louis with those puppy eyes that got him every damn single time. It didn’t matter if he knew what the bastard was doing or not, he’d always get to him. And he was using puppy eyes whilst blackmailing him at the same time. It was absolutely, insanely, ridiculous. “Louis… Deep inside, you know you want to do it.” 

“If looks could kill…” Liam murmured to Zayn.

“Louuuuuu…”

“Fine!” Louis couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Great! ‘Cause I already tweeted out a picture for you. Don’t worry, you two looked very cute in furry hats.” Niall said happily. Zayn and Liam laughed. 

“How the fuck, Niall?!” Louis stood up, ready to punch the kid. He searched for his phone in his pockets. It wasn’t there. Niall handed it to him. 

“You sneaky son of a bitch!”

“No need to get cranky, darling. Sooner or later you’ll realize I’m doing you a favor.” Niall shrugged and then went off towards the table with food nearby. Louis was seething, practically shaking. 

“I saw him steal it during sound check.” Liam murmured to Zayn who nodded. 

“Yeah, me too.” Louis wanted to smack something, or someone. Apparently his friends were all scheming against him. He was lucky Harry was going to be here later. At least someone he could trust.


	12. Harry Styles POV

Harry was on his phone, checking through Twitter on his way to the concert. The day had been absolutely brilliant, except from the part where he’d waited for what felt like days for Louis to come into the bathroom at McDonald’s. That plan hadn’t worked out, but everything else was perfect. 

And the previous night had been like heaven. Or it was what he imagined heaven being like. Just lying there, wrapped up in Louis’ arms and feel his warm body breathe against his own. When he finally had figured out why Louis was so hesitant to do things sexually with him, he finally felt truly easy and right again. Louis had been scared of exactly what he’d been afraid of, and Louis telling him had just been like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But now Louis knew. Harry wasn’t going anywhere and Harry knew too that Louis was planning on being around for a while. Until he went away for tour that was… Harry didn’t mean to think it, but he did anyway. 

No, don’t think that far. You’ll figure it out then. Leave it alone, he thought. He shoved the problem into the back of his brain and instead focused on Twitter. Louis had mentioned him and he felt confused. They weren’t supposed to be too public, right? It was a text and a link to a picture attached.

Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
@Harry_Styles and I had a wonderful day thrift shopping. Don’t we look good in fur?

Harry clicked on the link to the picture and immediately blushed. There they were in fur hats and Harry Potter glasses, faces tightly pressed together and smiling happily into the picture. They were quite cute, he admitted, even though he was furious at Louis for posting this. It was…embarrassing. They looked so couple…y…ish. 

Why was he even posting this? They weren’t supposed to look like this together! He supposed they could pull it off like a friend thing, you always could, but still. Harry sighed. He couldn’t help it, but he saved the photo and turned it into his home background picture. He felt so much as a boyfriend. He shouldn’t. They hadn’t talked about this, and it was too soon. Okay, they’d had sex like three times last night, so maybe it was okay to talk about it? He deliberated changed back to his original background again, thinking he was getting too attached, but then…he didn’t care. He liked Louis. He even cared about him…like a lot. So damn it, he’d have the freaking background! 

Harry checked the replies for the photo.

Diana Stylinson (@DianaTommo)  
@Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson – get married already?

Georgia Wilson (@LolLouis)  
@Louis_Tomlinson are you quitting your boy band to become a prince in law?

Penn-Larry-Lover-Smith (@PrincessHarryStylesX)  
@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles YOU GUYS LOOK SO GOOD TOGETHER. IS LARRY REAL?

 

Harry frowned. What the hell was Larry? He continued to scroll down the page.

LindaLovesLarryStylinson (@Linda_QP)  
@Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson OMG you are so cute together. Larry Stylinson <3

 

There it was again. Larry…Stylinson?

 

Amine Tomlinson (@Amine1Dxx)  
@Louis_Tomlinson Step away from the gay, Tomlinson!

 

Okay, ouch.

 

Sandra Daniels (@Sarah_13)  
@Louis_Tomlinson Please don’t tell me Larry is real? You belong on the straight side, Tommo <3 You know any other side is wrong love <3

 

Double ouch. What a bitch, he muttered himself. He continued scrolling and the expression kept popping up. Larry Stylinson this and Larry that. He needed to look it up. He googled it and immediately hundreds of pictures of himself and Louis showed up and articles about their relationship. He clicked on one.

**Prince Harry and Louis Tomlinson on day out**   
_These two lads have been seen quite a lot together these last few days. First it was the picture at the club, then the two leaving a restaurant together and now out on what might possibly be a thrift shopping date. Pictures of them in the streets, looking quite cozy, have been put on the internet during the whole day and the pop star Louis Tomlinson himself posted a picture of the two, faces pressed closed together, only a few hours ago on Twitter.  
These two very high profile men, especially the Prince of Wales, have been the latest and most fan-battling gossip lately. The prince is himself has already outed himself gay and proud, though only rumors and a few questioning pictures of Louis Tomlinson at the arm of an unnamed man are the only proof of why this Louis could be potential boyfriend material for the prince. Myself I’d love to see a power couple like that in the future.  
But the question of Tomlinson’s sexuality is ripping his fanbase apart. It seems about half of the ‘directioners’ seems to think Louis could possibly be gay and the other hand is desperately protesting against it. Right now a mouthy fight over “Larry Stylinson” (their names smashed together is what the fans calls their relationship) on both Twitter and Tumblr, and it’s causing quite the stir.   
Louis and the rest of the lovely One Direction were on The Chatty Man last night and Louis was interestingly asked about Larry Stylinson. But sadly to all Larry fans, he denied their relationship. Quote, “Oh, no. It’s nothing like that. We’re just really good friends.”  
Now think what you want of the two, but keep in mind, it’d be hell of a couple._

Harry stared at his phone in right out shock. How the hell…? 

He quickly typed in Tumblr and Larry in the search box and tons of Larry-blogs popped up. How did people make these things? He tapped on one link and stared. A full blog of only pictures and analyses on himself and Louis popped up. He scrolled through the pictures. Some of them were different versions of the photo from the club, in some they had cut away the fan that was supposed to be in the middle and then there were tons of pictures of them leaving Hard Rock Café, and then also from their date with Niall and of course from today. Harry paled when he found a video clip from McDonald’s. He hesitantly tapped play and watched it with his heart pounding in his chest.

The clip started with Louis talking to some fans, even hugging one. Even though it was an awkward one with only one arm, Harry couldn’t help the sting of jealousy that shot up inside him. Louis was supposed to be his. Sort of. 

Then he watched Louis texting while muttering frequent No-s to everything that was asked. All of a sudden he was there himself. Harry felt weird watching himself and especially watching Louis. He felt so intrusive even though it was himself he was looking at. 

He watched as Louis held out to plastic cups of milkshakes and said, “Strawberry or vanilla, babe?” He felt a small ounce of fear. What if people caught on? Oh, whom was he kidding? People already had! And then heard his own voice joke about vanilla sex. Great, Styles. Helping the situation perfectly. 

The quality was shitty and he was thankful for that. Otherwise he was sure you’d be able to see the blush on his cheeks when Louis called him babe. Harry scolded himself for thinking that. People had Louis on record calling him ‘babe’ and Harry making sex joke for Christ sakes, and he was worried about a little blush?

But Harry could help the smug feeling in his chest. He wanted to choke it, beat it and suffocate it, but it didn’t go away. It wasn’t fair to Louis and the boys in his band, but of course Harry wanted Louis to come out. He wanted to be able to hold his hand in public and kiss his cheek as they walked down the street and he wanted to be able to call him his.

He sighed and they finally arrived at the arena. People were pretty much already packed inside and Harry’s driver dropped him and James and Pete off. Harry typed in a text to Louis.

 **Harry:** Why have you posted that kind of picture?? You know you can’t do that. Btw I’m outside.

Louis reply came within seconds.

 **Louis:** It was Niall that bastard! He stole my phone. He is so up to something. Honestly I think that kid’s a genius (but I hate him)…at least within the mafia and hacker department.

 **Harry:** Do you now what Larry is?

 **Louis:** Yeah…didn’t know if you’d heard. Liam told me about it before.

 **Harry:** It’s insane.

 **Louis:** But true.

 **Harry:** You’re a “Larry-shipper”? 

Harry smirked.

 **Louis:** Not as bad as Niall. I’ve got to run. I’ll send someone out for you. See you soon, babe. X

Harry put away his iPhone. Louis knew? And still he didn’t care about them being seen together?

“Do you know about Larry Stylinson?” He asked James hesitantly. 

He looked back at Harry and smiled. “I think everybody does, Harry.”

“Even me, and I don’t read gossip.” Pete added. Huh, if Pete knew then probably anyone would know. 

“Do you think Louis will come out?” he asked, trying to sound like he didn’t really care.

“Oh, honey,” James smirked. “He’s already halfway.” 

Harry hated the pit of illegal happiness that pounded inside him, because it didn’t matter if Louis wanted to come out or not. It was up to his management and they hadn’t made a decision yet. Louis had told him he’d talked to them before and that his last relationship that he’d had with that Eleanor girl had only been a beard. But it had been a year now that he’d accepted and been fine with the fact that he was gay, and after the beard contract was over Louis had refused to sign it again. The management had said they’d think about letting him out of the closet, but until further notice it was a strict no. 

But if they were thinking about it then maybe... And Harry was actually very high profile, alright, he was a prince for god’s sake, and he was pretty much accepted everywhere. If Louis came out while dating him then maybe his coming out wouldn’t be so bad after all. They’d be the power couple everyone gay kid would look up to. Like, a prince and an infamous pop star being gay together and being accepted, wouldn’t that be hell of a role model for someone who didn’t dare to come out? That would be incredible. 

Harry remembered when he was so scared of coming out. He’d been so afraid of people catching on to him, but when his sister had finally found out she had been so proud of him. Harry remembered thinking that “If my sister is behind me then everything will be fine.” And he’d come out. Damn, what commotion it had been.

“Um,” he’d said into the microphone. In front of him were hundreds of people with cameras and tons of interviewers were at the front only a few yards away, ready to attack him with questions. His mother had announced only a week before that the Prince of Wales had an important announcement to make. He’d been so sure of what he was about to do only an hour earlier, but standing there then, all of his courage had disappeared. He’d glanced over at Gemma who’d been standing a couple of yards back. She had nodded encouraging. 

“I, um…like, since I was younger, about fifteen, um, two years ago...” He’d said awkwardly. He usually was so calm and smooth talking, this was so hard. “Well…like I…I’ve always felt a little different…and this has actually been really hard…but then Gemma found out…and I just felt like all the weight had been lifted of my shoulders and…that made me think that everything would just be a lot easier if everybody knew…” 

He’d stared into the crowd. They’d been quiet, waiting for him to speak again. He’d caught sight of a girl with a poster that said “Marry me Harry. I’ll have your babies. I’ll be your queen.” All of his courage disappeared. Everyone would be so disappointed. He would never have someone’s babies. His whole country would hate him. He wouldn’t carry on the Style’s genes properly. 

“I-“ His voice had broken. He’d looked at Gemma. He’d wanted away from there. He’d wanted to hide and just say, “Yeah, my curls aren’t real. Sorry, I’ve been getting perms since I was ten. Bye,” and then run away. But it had been too late. “I’m…” he’d mumbled. Suddenly Gemma had been there. She’d taken his hand proudly and put and arm around his shoulder and squeezed him gently. 

“You can do it. We’re all here for you. Mom, Dad and I. We love you,” she’d whispered. 

“I’m gay.”

Yeah, it had been a commotion alright. But Harry would never regret it. If he could help just one kid out there to accept their self and love their own self and believe that what they are is okay, then that’d be enough. If Louis came out and was with Harry then that could change a nation. Harry sighed. Keep dreaming, bud. 

They all stepped out of the car. The driver had gotten through some back entrance and the car had only a few yards away from a back door that led into the arena. Harry’s arrival had been cleared with Louis’ management and Harry’s own security, but it was essential that nobody found out he was actually there and the whole night he was going to be followed by Pete and James, with no more than half a yards distance. 

Harry was met at the entrance with a man in his forties outside, who shook his hand with a tight grip. Harry recognized him as Paul and smiled back. James and Pete followed suit when Harry was led through a hallway. He could hear the screams from One Direction’s fans through the whole building and it was quite scary. He didn’t know how the boys in the band dealt with it. Harry would go insane if he had to listen to that every other all time. 

Finally they came to another door and Harry and his guards were led inside. The door led into a small room that held a desk. Louis and the boys were nowhere to be seen and instead of Louis lovely voice, Harry was met with two formal looking men. They both were tucked in shirts and wore serious expressions. He realized they were from Modest! Management.

“Prince Harry. It’s an honor.” 

“Yeah, same.” He said politely, although he didn’t really think so. These guys looked way to serious and from what he’d heard about them, he couldn’t really make his smile genuine. 

“We hope your assistant have run the rules by you, and that you know what not to be done or said tonight?”

Harry nodded slowly. Yes, Linda had called him earlier and gone through the ridiculous amount of unnecessary rules with him. No, he would not talk to fans and no, he wouldn’t talk about his relationship with Lou, and no, he sure as hell wouldn’t go on stage. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t trying to get attention from anyone. He was just here to see his boyfriend for god’s sake! Well, technically Louis wasn’t his boyfriend, but you know.

“Yes.” He told them, slightly annoyed. Could he see Louis now? This room was creepy.

“Good. And you know the consequences of not obeying to the rules?” one of the men said. James and Pete shared a look. They didn’t like people talking to Harry like this. Quite honestly, Harry wasn’t used to being approached like this, and he didn’t like it either. The way these men acted, it was like they owned everything. Everything and everyone, and the fact that they hadn’t even told their names bothered Harry immensely. Where were their manners? 

“Yes.” He answered and wanted to roll his eyes. If he didn’t oblige to the rules than he wasn’t allowed to see Louis anymore. He finally understood why One Direction’s fan never liked their management. 

“Good. Nice to have you on board, prince.” One of the men reached out a hand and Harry shook it out of plain obligation. He couldn’t help but squeeze it extra hard, just because. The man flinched a tiny bit and Harry smirked. It was childish, but still.

“Can I see Louis now?” he asked impatiently. 

“Yes, but it’s only about half an hour until they start so it will have to be quick. You’ve got ten minutes.” Ten minutes? While they’d been standing in this claustrophobic room Harry could’ve made out with Louis. Waste of time! 

The men stepped nodded at the door and with distaste in his mouth, Harry stepped out, flanked by Pete and James and then followed Paul who had been waiting outside, through the pretty much empty hall way. After two minutes (yes, Harry was counting) they finally reached another door and Harry prayed it lead him to the right place. Paul opened it for him and he strolled through the door. He found himself in behind a huge curtain and the sound of screaming fans was suddenly insanely loud. He realized he was just behind the stage and looked around. There was a table with some food and then a few couches and armchairs that were placed around a coffee table in a corner. Niall was placed in one of the armchairs and Liam and Zayn were slouched on a couch. Louis however was lying on top of the broad coffee table with his face down and arms hanging down on either side of the table. Harry couldn’t help but laugh. It was just so Louis.

Louis must have heard him because his head rose from the table and he looked around for where his laugh had come from. Louis found Harry’s eyes and his whole face quirked up and he got up from the table. He met Harry halfway and immediately leaned in for a hug. Harry’s heart race picked up as always as he pressed Louis close, taking in his scent with closed eyes. Louis just smelled so good. He still wore a bit of the vanilla scent from Harry’s soap, and just the fact that Louis had actually used his soap made him want to run home and lick the freaking bottle.

Louis stepped out from the hug all too soon. “Not too close here. People who don’t know are still here…” he said apologetically. He frowned at the floor.

“It’s okay, boo.” Harry smiled. “I know what the deal is.”

“I know, but we’re supposed to be making out in one of the changing rooms, but Modest! had to do all these clearings with your security things and now we’re not allowed to be alone anywhere and ugh, this sucks,” Louis rambled. 

Harry sighed. Yes, this did indeed suck. He had never thought about what a mess this was before. Sure, he’d thought about the mess it caused for Louis’ band, but never had he considered all the management and publicity errands everyone had to run and everything that went on behind the scenes. Not until he’d met those cold men had Harry realized how serious this was. They’d even tried to make his assistant make Harry sign a contract that involved this night only. It was ridiculous.

“There are not that many people around though.” There were the boys and a guy that took care of the lights and some woman with a headset and then a few guards. “If you give me kiss real quick, no one will see.” Harry smiled, trying to lighten Louis’ mood. He smirked back up at him. God, even when he looked a bit down, Louis was still so dashingly beautiful and he made Harry’s arms ache at the longing to take Louis close and hold him. 

“I guess…” Louis smiled and looked around quickly. Oh, so he was actually considering it? Harry couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’m waiting. I’m ready for you to take advantage at any moment.” He cleared out for him. Louis just snorted and then after another quick glance around, he in very swift move grabbed on to Harry, standing on his toes as he reached up and pressed his lips against his. The kiss was short but good and Louis’ lips left Harry’s, leaving him wanting more.

Louis looked around the place again making sure no one was staring. His eyes narrowed as they reached where the other boys of One Direction were sitting. “I know you were staring,” he clarified to them.

“We weren’t.” Niall said, pointedly looking away. Louis scoffed and took hold of Harry’s hand. Harry’s cheeks warmed up as he looked down to their linked hands. They’d never done this before. This whole day he’d been aching to reach out and hold Louis’ hand when they were strolling down the streets of London. Finally he got to feel Louis’ hand in his.

Louis led them towards the other boys and introduced him to them.

“Liam, Zayn, this is my Harold. Young Harold, this is Zayn and Liam. You’ve met the fake blonde over there so,” he shrugged. Harry felt flushed. My Harold he’d said. My Harold. He’d said it as if he belonged to Louis. Harry’s whole body felt warm. 

“Hi,” he said to the boys and shook their hands. They smiled warmly at him and said their hellos. Louis pulled Harry into one of the sofas and tucked himself under Harry’s arm. It felt so easy and relationship-like that Harry forcefully had to stop himself from hyperventilating. 

Ty had never acted like this towards him. Of course he knew now that Ty were never really interested in him for real, but Harry felt really stupid now for not catching on to it all. Never had Ty held his hand like Louis did. Never had he sat like this on a couch with him and never had he called Harry his. Never had he called him up to talk about stupid and unnecessary things and never ever had he texted him to ask him if knowing every song of Grease by heart was too homosexual. Harry felt so stupid. He hadn’t known what a relationship was supposed to be like. You were supposed to be able to talk to the person you were with and everything was supposed to be this smooth and enjoyable. Harry had thought Ty had been amazing, but looking down at Louis now, he knew that Ty had never been amazing. He hadn’t even been a tiny bit great and not even good. He’d been a lying bastard and nothing about him was amazing. Next to Louis, Ty wouldn’t stand a chance. Ty was nothing. 

Louis however was incredible. He was so kind and beautiful and smart and quirky and above all so easy. No, Harry thought to himself. Louis wasn’t amazing. He was freaking mind-blowingly brilliant. 

Harry let his lips move to Louis’ ear and he whispered fondly, “You’re absolutely brilliant, you know that right?” Louis looked up at him, a bit surprised at the sudden confession of affection. 

“You’re better.” He smiled back up. 

“Could never be.” Harry kissed Louis below his ear, making Louis shiver. Harry wrapped his arm tighter around his shoulders. It felt good with Louis this near him.

“So…um,” Liam said awkwardly. “How’s your thing going?” He nodded between Louis and Harry. Quite honestly, Harry didn’t know what to answer. 

“Liam you know how it’s going. Niall updates you every other hour.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I do not.” Niall muttered as he scrolled on his phone. Harry smiled. He really liked Niall.

“I’m just trying to make conversation.” Liam shrugged.

“You might as well could’ve asked about the weather.” Louis said and tugged on Harry’s hand that was drawing circles on his arm. Louis was only wearing a t-shirt and the exposed skin was really hard for Harry to keep off. His skin was so soft and smooth and all Harry wanted to do was touch it. The circles he drew turned into letters and soon he was drawing “L heart H” on Louis’ arm. Louis looked down at Harry’s hand and Harry blushed. Louis looked up at him with big eyes. Harry drew their names together again and then a heart. He smiled down at Louis who was blushing now too.

“I’m so glad I decided to tweet you after all.” Harry mumbled into his ear. 

“Glad you did.” He whispered back. 

“Awww, don’t you look cozy!” Zayn said and smirked at them. 

“You’re kind of ruining a moment here, Zayn?” Niall said, clearly annoyed as Harry noticed him put down his phone. Wait, was he taking a photo of them? Louis seemed to have noticed the same thing.

“NIALL. What do you think you’re doing with that phone?”

“Nothing. Not posting something on Instagram or anything.”

“You’re posting us on Instagram?!” Louis exclaimed. Panic in Harry’s chest rose, but then Niall laughed softly. 

“Just kidding, you can calm down, and Harry don’t look so frightened. They already know you’re gay so.” Niall shrugged. 

“That’s not what it’s about though. It’s about Louis’ career and all of yours. Don’t you care that this could change everything?” Harry wondered. He didn’t understand why Niall was so eager to out them.

“Relax. We’ve talked about this like a hundred times. We don’t care.” Niall said easily.

“We just want Louis happy and if he wants to come out, he wants to come out.” Liam shrugged. 

“We don’t care.” Zayn nodded.

“But I care.” Louis interrupted. They all looked at him where he sat, tucked in under Harry’s arm, closely pressed to his side. “I don’t want all of your careers to end. What if it’s a bad idea to come out? What if all our fans will leave us?” Louis looked unsure and scared. Harry pressed him closer to his body. Their fans wouldn’t leave, would they? Harry fans had come around, right? After a while…

“Louis. Reality check.” Liam stared at him earnestly. “People already kind of know. Nobody says anything officially because of respect, but quite honestly they all pretty much know if they just let themselves think hard enough. It’s only management we have to worry about.”

“But our fans-”

“Louis, think about the pictures that leaked.” Zayn said, while Harry listened intently. It was crazy how supportive Louis’ friends were even though they knew if Louis made an official statement about being gay, their careers could fall apart. “People still love you even though they’ve seen those pictures and wouldn’t they just be happy if you were with someone like ‘Prince Harry’?” 

“Well, I guess.” Louis sighed. 

“Someone as high profile as me.” Harry muttered. He couldn’t help it. Yes, it was a good thing and he’d praised the idea just a while ago, but when Zayn said it, it sounded like he was used for his high class. 

“No.” Louis said solemnly. The other boys listened curiously. “Not because of your profile.” Louis shifted his body towards Harry and looked him closely in the eye. Harry felt a bit taken aback. “Because of you. Because of the way you are. People love you because you’re amazing. You’re polite, funny, kind, smart and you’re so bloody charming and fucking hot and you’re just a genuine and good person.” Louis continued to stare intently. Harry I didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t know what to say. His lips were shaking and he could feel his eyes burn. Louis just continued to stare.

“I’m not–“ Harry tried to say, his voice shaky. 

“Shut up.” Louis said while frowning furiously. A few more seconds of a hard stare and then he crashed his lips against Harry’s. The kiss was short but filled with angry passion and frustration. Harry thought he was going to pass out. The kiss was so loaded and Louis grip on his arm was definitely going to leave bruises. Louis pulled away Harry and stared at him again. 

“Don’t say anything. Just accept that that’s the way it is.” He watched him sternly. Harry nodded, not really feeling all there. His head was all messed up from the kiss.

“Um, we should probably get the last things ready for the concert.” Liam mumbled, more to himself than anyone really and Harry’s eyes snapped away from Louis’, realizing that there was actually people around them. Zayn wore a faint blush and looked away uncomfortably and ran after Liam who had shuffled away. Last was Niall, looking extremely smug. 

“Aren’t you guys just the cutest? That is so going on YouTube when you’ve come out, Louis.” 

“Niall.” Louis closed his eyes briefly, looking as if he was trying to evoke some deeply hidden feelings of calm from inside of him. “If I find a video of what just happened on your phone, I am personally going to kill you,” he said lowly and then opened his eyes. 

Now, Harry finally understood Louis’ annoyed tone when talking about Niall. Harry didn’t really know how he felt about Niall documenting their private moments. 

“Chill out, Tommo. This is just material for your scrapbook. It’s your gift for your one year anniversary.” Niall smiled and he stood up from his chair, and begun to stroll towards the big curtain and the edge of the hidden part of the scene. “You comin’, Louis? We need to do last minute warm up.”

Harry watched as Niall’s back as he strolled away from them whistling the tone of “They don’t know about us”. Okay, now Harry understood why Louis kept calling him an annoying piece of mastermind. 

Louis groaned and threw a pillow on the nearest chair. “He makes me so-“

“Lou.”

“And I just want to–“

“Louis.”

“And then take his head–“ Louis was gesturing passionately with his hands. Harry put a hand over his mouth, smiling widely. 

“Hi.” He said when he’d removed his hand from his mouth and he was finally quiet. 

“Hi.” Louis answered.

“I’m going to kiss you now and then you’re going to run off and do the best performance of your life, okay?” Louis nodded with big eyes. Slowly Harry leaned down and let his lips softly touch the surface of Louis’. Carefully he let their lips intertwine and Louis’ soft moan caused strong feelings inside him. Making Louis moan was one of the best things he liked to do.

“LOUIS! TEN MINUTES LEFT!” a woman yelled and with a sigh, Harry ended their kiss.

“I’ll look for you in the crowd.”

“I’ll be at right side of the stage, babe.”

“Promise you’ll come home with me after…?” Louis asked shyly, softly tugging at the end of Harry’s sleeve. 

“I promise.”

Watching Louis on stage that night was incredible. Harry had never stood this close before and the energy that just shot out of all the boys was just toxic and influenced everyone around. Louis was absolutely brilliant. He was shining. He flew around on stage, singing his heart out, his voice so honest and real. 

And then Louis caught his eye. He looked him in the eye from where he stood in the spotlight on the stage and it hit Harry like smack to the head. This amazing boy was everything he’d ever wanted and everything he ever would want. Those lovely, sparkling eyes and sweaty caramel hair and those thin and so sexy lips, and that voice… Louis was everything. Everything. Harry knew for sure now. He was screwed. Doomed. He would never get out of this alive.

He took out his phone and typed out a tweet.

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you’ll always keep me


	13. Louis Tomlinson's POV

They were hanging out at the boys’ flat, slouching on the sofas and it was already late, the clock ticking towards 2am. Harry was there, lying next to Louis with their limbs intertwined. Louis was playing softly with Harry’s curls, letting them slip through his fingers over and over, then straightening them out and watching fascinatedly as they curled themselves again. He didn’t deny it; he had a thing for curly hair.

Immediately after the show, he had run backstage where Harry had been waiting and they’d all gone home to their flat. They’d had a few drinks and played video games, and eventually they’d gotten bored and just settled for talking. Louis was so pleased with the way his friends had taken Harry in. They treated him like he was one in the gang and he fitted in perfectly. Honestly, he’d thought they’d give him a hard time, but he was actually quite proud of them for behaving so well.

Louis went on his twitter, scrolling through his feed and as usual lately, he found hundreds of Larry related tweets. Then his finger stopped scrolling. His heart pounded in his chest.

_Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you’ll always keep me  
He paled. This was a quote from one of his band’s songs._

“Haz?” he said quietly, showing him his phone. Harry read his own tweet and then blushed, suddenly shy. “Is this…meant for me?” Louis asked nervously.

“Um, yeah.” Harry nodded and Louis could tell he was worried about his reaction. Harry was…falling for him?

“I-“ Louis started to say. He head was blank and he was searching for words to say what he felt, but he suddenly couldn’t speak. Never had he dreamt that Harry could care like that about him. He’d seen it in Harry’s eyes and he’d understood it through the way he kissed him so carefully, but never had he thought the feelings were so strong. He wanted to tell Harry how much he felt the same and promise that he’d always keep him. Always.

“Harry…” he whispered, shuffling closer so their faces were only inches apart. He looked him in the eye and was overwhelmed yet again by how deep his eyes were. They stared right into his and Louis felt small.

“Harry, I–“

“Niall! What the hell did you do?!” Liam’s voice roared through the room. Both Harry and Louis were startled and parted. “Take this off! NOW!”

“I’m doing it! It’s been up for like ten seconds.” Niall groaned.

“I don’t care how long it’s been up! TAKE IT OFF.” Liam yelled. Louis looked between them, knowing something bad was happening. Liam never yelled at them. He chastised them, but never yelled.

“It’s got thirty retweets! Take it down!”

“I’ve done it! Done!” Niall exclaimed. “Stop yelling.”

“What’s going on?” Zayn wondered worriedly.

“This idiot posted something really, really stupid on Twitter.” Liam scowled at Niall. Louis’ heart sank. Oh no. What had he done now?

“What did you do, Niall?”

“Nothing.” He shrugged. Liam scoffed.

“What. Did. You. Do.”

“I was meaning to take it down immediately. Which I did.” Niall glared at Liam.

“It has retweets, Niall. You’re dead. You are so dead. Management is going to kill you. And now Louis is doomed. You did not think this through.”

“Actually I did.”

“You’re being a moron!”

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?” Louis yelled, rising to his feet.

“Search for Larry Stylinson on Twitter. I’m sure it’s already all over.” Liam scowled. 

He got his phone again and did so. Zayn and Harry leaned over his shoulder as he waited for the page to load. The page came up and Louis’ world stopped. He didn’t know what to do or what to say. They were done. So fucking done. No. Fucking. Way.

The page was full of tweets that had a picture attached. In the picture were Harry and Louis. They weren’t kissing, though their faces were very close and they were smirking knowingly at each other. It was a picture from before the show, backstage. To say that Harry and Louis looked extremely cozy was an understatement. It was obvious now that they were dating.

“Niall, you–“ Louis flung himself at him, but thankfully for Niall’s face, he was stopped half-fling by Zayn, who had shot up from his seat in a second and held him in a tight grip around his waist.

“I’m going to kill you Niall!” he screamed as he tried to get free from Zayn’s restraining arms. Even Liam had to go over and help to keep him off.

“I’m not regretting it!” Niall said, not backing down.

“How can you not regret it?” Liam yelled.

“You fucking bastard! You’ve ruined everything!” Louis couldn’t calm down. When management saw this, everything would be over. He knew it. It was Niall’s fault. He hadn’t been able to keep his interfering, nosy hands away from his Twitter account and he’d deliberately ruined everything.

Niall didn’t say anything back and Louis thought he was actually starting to realize what a major mess up this was.

“I hate you, Niall.” Louis said flatly. It was in a flare of an angry moment and he was so pissed off and the words just stumbled out. He regretted them immediately, because never had he seen such hurt on someone’s face.

“Sorry.” Niall mumbled, drying his eyes with a hand and left the room. 

It was silent. Nobody said a word. Louis already regretted saying those things to Niall. He was still right off pissed and wasn’t going to forgive him, but telling him he hated him was a straight out lie, and just plain hurtful.

The silence continued for minutes, and then Liam’s phone rang. They all were startled and panic was about to take over him. Liam answered the call on speaker, looking at Louis.

“H-hello?” Liam answered nervously.

“Hi. This is Mrs. Wells form Modest! Management. We’d like for you all to come in 6:30 sharp tomorrow morning, including Prince Harry. We have business to discuss. Mr. Johnson, your publicist and Harry’s will be waiting for you in the morning.” The voice was formal and sharp and utterly terrifying.

“Oh, o-okay.” Liam stuttered. Louis heard Harry sink back on the couch.

“Goodnight, Mr. Payne.” The conversation was over. Business to attend to. Mr. Johnson would be there, the head of Modest! and the big boss. Fucking shit.

Louis’ eyes turned to find Harry’s, but instead found his stale body, leaned back on the couch, staring into space. 

“We’re done.” He whispered in realization. They. Were. Done.

Liam left the room and closed his bedroom door behind him. Zayn disappeared too. Louis and Harry were the only ones left. Harry was just sitting there, staring at the ceiling. Louis felt empty. This was so wrong. Why couldn’t they just get to be free?

“Haz?” he said. Harry nodded but didn’t look at him. Louis took his hand. “Let’s go to bed.” 

Harry stood up slowly and Louis led him to his bedroom. They didn’t cry and they didn’t kiss. They stripped off their clothes and hid under the covers. The room was dark and quiet, and the only thing Louis could hear was the slow sound of Harry’s breathing. God, he wanted to be near him. He wanted scream out all the things he felt, he wanted tell him how much he cared, especially now that Harry had written something like that to him. Louis curled around Harry, being the bigger spoon. He wanted to whisper how much he cared about him and how beautiful he was and how much he’d like for them to have a normal relationship where he could hold his freaking hand in public and make out on the tube. But nothing came out. It felt so pointless. They were probably done now. But he owed Harry to tell him how he felt. He knew he should tell him that he had fallen like from a cliff and that he’d very much like to run off in the sunset with him. But it didn’t come out.

Instead he kissed Harry’s neck softly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

\--

 

And there they were. All five of them, waiting outside the conference room like five naughty children outside the principle’s office. Louis glared at Niall who was staring, terrified, at the floor. Louis would never forgive him. Never. Because it was his fault they were there. It was his fault that they were about to walk into their own execution. Louis looked to his side where Harry sat, frowning at the ceiling. Louis was not ready for this. He was not ready to let him go yet. No, if this ended badly, which there was a 99,9 percentage of, then Louis would personally crucify Niall and pull out his eyes, while kicking him in the nuts. Repeatedly. What he had done was unforgivable.

And Harry was quiet, just like the night before. He seemed as if he’d gone into some sort of unreachable state and had drifted off, mind somewhere else. Louis wanted to hold him but he couldn’t reach out. It already felt like they were done. But Louis reached out took his hand in his, squeezing it tightly. Harry didn’t look at him, but squeezed back softly. At least they were in this together.

Then the door opened to the conference room.

“Gentlemen.” A man in a suit said. They all shot up from their seats. “You can come in now.” Louis recognized the man as Jack. He worked with their publicity and more severe matters. His presence didn’t exactly help Louis to calm down.

They all stepped inside the room. It was oblong and held a desk in the farther end. At the desk sat a man on side and on the other side, five chairs were pulled out. On the table in front of their seats, documents were carefully laid out. In a near corner by the man who was supposedly Mr. Johnson, stood a woman with glasses and a tight, not very reassuring smile, and in the back stood another man, looking more like a security guard than anything else. Security? Louis thought. What, were they afraid he would jump someone?

Mr. Johnson stood up and smiled bitterly towards them. “Take a seat.” Louis grasped hold of Harry hand again and pulled him towards the chairs in the middle. He felt so self-conscious and scared under the stare of this man. That hard look of authority and power was top class nightmare material.

Louis and Harry sat down and Liam took the seat next to Harry. Liam was still angry with Niall as well and didn’t want to be near him this morning. Zayn sat down by Louis, and Niall took the last seat next to Zayn. Louis stared down at the documents, he couldn’t face this intimidating man, and he realized that these papers were probably contracts saying he couldn’t see Harry ever again. But then again, why was the rest of the band here? Probably for some major chastisement…

“So gentlemen. We have a difficult subject to attend to this morning.” Louis gulped. His throat was dry and his hand held a cramping hold of Harry’s. It was sweaty and he was almost shaking with nervousness. What if they said that they couldn’t see each other? Louis could never be able to handle that. He’d just admitted to Harry he was falling in love with him for god’s sake! This could not be over! He’d gotten so used to having Harry around, to call him and text him, and if he disappeared his life would feel empty.

“We all know that this ‘Larry Stylinson’ situation has gotten way out of hand.” Mr. Johnson continued. This was it. It was over. They were done. Louis would never forgive Niall. He glanced over at him and found him looking pale and scared. He looked up and met Louis’ stare. His eyes were filled with beg and pleading. Louis looked away.

“These last few months you’ve caused quite a mess for us, Louis.” Oh, so now Louis had caused a mess? “These last few weeks have been terribly hectic, although the previous night topped the list. Not only did you refuse prolonging your contract with Christina, but we found you leaving clubs with other men.” Louis couldn’t break the stare this man held him in. “And about three weeks ago, this gentleman here,” he nodded at Harry. “spilled his beans about finding you ‘fit’”. 

Harry blushed faintly and swallowed loudly in the quiet room. Louis squeezed his hand again. Then Mr. Johnson pressed a button on a remote control he was holding and the screen behind him came to life. “Then you were seen at a club together.” A picture of them showed up on the screen. What caused Louis to gasp was that it wasn’t the picture of them together with a fan that was all over the Internet. This was another one that he hadn’t seen before. It was Louis sitting on a barstool, his whole body facing Harry, who was leaning in, his face closely pressed to the side of Louis’ face. To anyone he could have been whispering, but it might as well could’ve been a kiss.

“This – ” he stuttered. “I-I haven’t seen this before.”

“We had to pay off the photographer.” Mr. Johnson stated matter-of-factly. Louis looked over at Harry who seemed just as shocked as Louis. What if this had gotten out?

“You paid them off?” he repeated slowly.

“We’ve known about this all a lot longer than you think, Louis. We’ve been retaining this thing for the last week, trying to tone everything down as much as possible. Although that video of you joking around about sex was hard to get down, and caused quite the mess, but we finally got it down as well.” Johnson said. “Still, this Larry situation is out of hand.” 

He pressed the remote again. Another picture showed up and this time it was of the two of them with Niall. They were strolling down the street, Niall a bit behind and it was obvious that they were only interested in each other. The picture was replaced with another one, and the next photo was taken from inside the Nandos restaurant. Louis and Harry were staring intently into each other’s eyes.

“This little thing, you had not cleared with the management, Louis.” He said with narrowed eyes, but continued. “This photo we had to take down from the Internet as well. Doesn’t really set the right image of you, does it, Louis?” Johnson stared at him, pointedly. Louis swallowed loudly.

“Then you boys,” he stared at Zayn and Niall. “Decided it’d be fun to out Louis in an interview. I quote you Zayn, ‘You should know that Louis has a major crush on Harry’. And then we had Niall agreeing enthusiastically and rambling about how the two got together. Luckily, Liam toned it down a bit.” 

Louis’ mind was spinning. All these things that management noticed! He realized that Modest! was watching them like a hawk.

“After that we found you on a ‘date’ at Hard Rock Café, something you hadn’t cleared with us either, Louis, and there were suddenly paps everywhere. I don’t know how they found out, but there is only so much damage control we can do. Thousands of pictures of you leaving together, touching I might add, exploded over the Internet.” He showed them a picture of Louis with a tight hold of Harry’s arm, dragging him through the crowd. Louis was starting to realize how not discreet they’d been about their relationship. Just adding Twitter-flirting to the list and it was pretty much clear that they were together in some way.

“One of the last things I’m going to mention is the pictures that appeared of you yesterday.” A picture of the two in the street, smiling at each other popped up on the screen. Louis felt a bit wary. This picture wasn’t in the least as outing was the others were. 

“You don’t see it?” Johnson asked, raising his eyebrows. “Well, then...” he trailed off and a new picture appeared. It was a collection of tweets from their fans. Johnson read them out loud. “Kimora1D says: Isn’t that Louis’ jacket that Harry is wearing? Kate Stylinson says: Wait, you guys! Didn’t Louis wear those clothes last night at Alan Carr? OMG. They spent the night! And then 1DLarryLover posted a picture.” 

The screen changed again and four photos next to each other filled the screen. In one photo Louis was wearing his green jacket and in the one beside, Harry was wearing it. Even though Louis already knew, it was easy to tell it was the same jacket. It was the white fur inside, the read little paint stain in the corner… Suddenly Niall’s plan didn’t seem all that great anymore.

In the two other pictures was another comparison. Louis was wearing that slim, dark polo and the grey, tight jeans. Yes, it was the same clothes. Yes, he’d spent the night.

“I think this is pretty damning evidence, don’t you? Especially when you were seen getting breakfast together.” A picture of them at Starbucks showed up. Louis began to feel angry. Why were they doing this? Couldn’t they just tell them they couldn’t see each other anymore? This was too harsh.

“And then Niall,” Johnson sighed, “leaked a photo of you, lying on a couch together. The photo was taken down only seconds later but people had time to catch it.” Johnsons stared at them for a long time. “And then we decided…” he paused. Louis heart hammered in his chest.“…that we couldn’t let this go on any longer.”

Everything stopped. Louis couldn’t think. He’d known it was coming. He’d know this would happen. But now when they’d finally said it, it hit him like brick wall. He opened his mouth to protest, even though he knew it wouldn’t help, but nothing came out. He couldn’t find his voice. He didn’t know what to say and couldn’t get anything to come out. He heard Niall make a low sob and watched him dry his eyes quickly. Zayn looked pale and Liam stared flatly at the documents in front of them. Louis couldn’t look at Harry. Harry didn’t deserve this. He deserved better. He deserved someone who could fully be with him and was true to him and the public eye. Fuck, his eyes were starting to well up. Harry’s hand was loose in his, and he felt like they were already drifting apart.

“You can’t do this.” He said flatly.

“Hm?”

“You can’t do this.”

“Just listen to me, Louis.”

“You can’t fucking do this!” he yelled, jumping out of his seat, releasing Harry’s hand in the process. He felt someone grab hold of his shoulder and he realized it was the guard.

“Just listen, Louis. I will explain.” Mr. Johnson said calmly.

“You can’t do this!!” he screamed. Niall sobbed. “Shut up, Niall! You have no right to cry!” Louis said as he swept his own tears away.

“Louis, sit down,” the guard said. Giving into the pressure of the guard’s hand, Louis sat down again. He glared with all his might at the man in front of him.

“Let me continue. We realized this couldn’t go on any longer. The situation had been so poorly handled and the communication between us at Modest! and you, Louis has been very bad. We realized we needed step in further and control the situation better. From now on you will not be allowed to see each other.” He looked at them intently. The tears were streaming even worse now. “Publicly.”

For a moment, the room was so still. No one moved, now one made a sound.

“…Publicly?” Harry stammered, opening his mouth for the first time.

“You will only be allowed to see each other in secret. The only times you’re allowed out publicly is when we decide for you to. We’ve made up a time plan for this. This situation will be handle way better and way more controlled. We will know when you’re going to be seen together. We will know what you’re going to tweet each other and we will know when your public outing will be.”

Louis didn’t understand. He couldn’t grasp the things that were coming out of the man’s mouth.

“We’re letting you come out, Louis.” Silence. Utter silence. Then Niall’s voice boomed through the room.

“I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT! OH MY FUCKING GOD.” He jumped out of his seat, throwing his fist in the air, screaming like a mad man. Slowly Louis begun to realize what was going on. He’d been outing himself for the last three weeks together with Harry, and they’d done it in a poor way. Management was stepping in to handle it better. To make it better. He was fucking coming out.

Zayn and Liam had begun to cheer as well. Louis just turned to Harry. His face was buried in his hands and his shoulder’s shook slightly. “Haz,” Louis said. He looked up with red eyes but with a huge grin on his face. In that moment Louis felt like the luckiest man alive. He was going to get to be with Harry. This beautiful, funny, adorable and sexy boy in front of him, was everything one could possibly dream of. And Louis was going to get to be with him. He was going to get to show him off, brag about his beautiful, beautiful, boyfriend who was the most perfect man to walk the earth. Louis cried, clutching to Harry’s hands.

“You’re coming out?” he sobbed.

“I’m coming out!” Louis exclaimed and through himself at Harry. He cried, laughed and hugged so tightly Louis would probably have bruises from Harry’s hands later. Louis leaned back, taking in every feature of Harry’s face. “You’re perfect.” He whispered. “Will you, please, please, be my boyfriend?” he sobbed. 

Harry smashed their lips together and Louis was crying even worse. For a year now he’d wanted to come out and finally he was going to get to do it, and having Harry by his side would make absolutely perfect. Harry’s soft lips took care of his as always and the butterflies came to life just like they always did. Harry breathlessly parted from him and whispered. “Yeah. Yes, a million times yes.”

“THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF ME! I DID IT. I FUCKING MADE IT. THEY SHOULD TOTALLY MAKE A MOVIE ABOUT THIS.” Niall cheered loudly, bringing all eyes on him. Louis couldn’t help but turn away from Harry and glare at him.

“How the fuck did you make this happen, Niall? You’ve been sabotaging this thing since the start.”

“Sabotaging? Really? Now should I tell you my side of the story?” Niall smirked, no longer begging for any sort of forgiveness, and stepped up next to Mr. Johnson. He stared at him, very displeased. “Could I just…” Niall tried to take his place in front of the desk, but he gave him a cold stare. “No? Okay then…” Niall stepped back but continued anyway. “So, lads, let me begin the story of how Louis and Harry ended up together.” He said proudly and then launched into his quick story.

“First thing. Harry says Louis’ fit. We encourage Louis to tweet him. We, includes me, equals I helped. Second, you go on a lunch date. Who is there? Me. I made you bring me Louis, cause I knew that if I was there and slipped behind, you two would look like you only cared about each other, which you did. So, point to Niall.

“Next, you go on date at Hard Rock Café. Who finds out? Paps. Who the hell do you think called them? N-i-a-l-l. See, pictures of you together shows up and people get used to the fact that you’re friends. Then I make you give Harry your jacket and what do you know? He wears it! Just another connection for the people to make.” 

He raised an eyebrow.

“Then I tweet out a picture of you together, looking all boyfriendly in matching fur hats. People begin to see you together as a couple. And you look good together. You look cute and people like that, and not all drunk like your gay accidental pictures, Louis. Photos like that would not have been good for your come out. But if you seemed proper and cute, people would obviously see you as a better person, no matter if gay. Am I right?

“And then last night I meant to delete the post like I did, so only rumors about the picture would appear and so that the Larry thing would be intense. Well, I guess this was sort of a bump in the whole equation, but heeeelll yes, am I a mastermind. I got us here, didn’t I?”

Everybody stared. Everybody gaped. Louis though his eyes would pop out. Even Mr. Johnson was taken aback.

“Niall, you terrible son of a bitch. You’re a mother freaking genius.” Liam said. Niall smiled smugly.

“Anything you would like to say, Louis?” Niall raised an eyebrow.

“Just one thing, if I scroll through your photos, will I find and album that says ‘Larry Mission’?”

“Um,” Niall looked away from him. “No, no. Not really. No.”

“Niall.” Harry stood up. “Thank you.” Louis watched as he crushed Niall in a tight hug.

“It’s alright, Harry.” Niall patted his back awkwardly. Harry pulled back and beamed at him.

“Thank you.”

Mr. Johnson cleared his throat loudly, reminding them that they weren’t done. He’d been patiently waiting for them to calm down, especially Louis and Niall, but now it was time for business again.

Seeing as Louis was almost sitting on Harry’s lap, he scooted over to his own seat, thinking it was probably more appropriate and this Mr. Johnsons guy probably wouldn’t like it if he straddled Harry for much longer.

“Look, boys. For this to go right, you will have to follow the rules. All of you.” He gave Niall a sharp look. “You will listen to us and you will clear everything you do together with our management. I don’t want to find you two on another date at Hard Rock Café, alright?” 

Louis nodded. If it meant he could be with Harry, then he would do it. 

“Things will be done carefully, but if anything goes wrong because of any of you, it’s your own problem. Do you understand?” 

They all nodded and Louis glanced at Niall. He looked back for a second and smiled happily. Louis couldn’t help but smile back, even though he was now raging over the fact that Niall had manipulated him and toyed with his relationship so much. But he couldn’t really hate on him… that much. But he smiled back and Niall grinned, knowing Louis would forgive him fully in a couple of days.

Louis turned to Harry. His eyes were sparkling and Harry grinned back, dimpled out. Louis stomach was warm, and the butterflies did their thing. Harry was his boyfriend. How had he got so lucky?

Mr. Johnson went over the plan with them. He let them read through the documents on the desk first and then he went through it more detailed. The rules were clear. No tweeting, no dinners out, no sneaking out of hotels, no days out, basically they were allowed to do nothing in public unless when told. They weren’t allowed to speak to fans about the Larry Stylinson situation, but when asked in interviews they were supposed to say they were just friends. But Louis knew, and surely did their management, that nobody would buy it. It would be them being cute and secretive, playing the ‘don’t know what you’re talking about’ card and everyone would be dying to know if they were honest or not.

“But this contract is only for two weeks.” Louis frowned. What would happen next?

“Your time is coming up soon, Louis.” Two weeks. In two weeks he’d be an out of the closet homosexual. Two weeks.

“I’m ready for it,” Louis smiled.

After another hour of their and Harry’s publicists (apparently the woman in the corner was Harry’s media accountable) and another hour of scheming (which Niall loved), they were free to leave. They were about to leave the conference room when Niall was held back.

“Niall, we would like to talk to you for a bit. You boys go ahead, this could take a while.” Mr. Johnson said.

“See you on the other side, Ni,” Louis smirked. They left the room, Louis gripping Harry’s hand tightly. They were both giddy and happy and Louis just wanted to take Harry right then and there.

“Can we go into the bathroom and have sex?” he whispered in his ear, having to stand on his tiptoes. Harry laughed.

“Nope.”

“Please?”

“You’ll have to wait until we get home.” Harry smiled and planted a kiss across Louis jaw, knowing exactly what it did to him.

“Haz…”

“Who’s begging now?”

“You’re being a prude.”

“Whore.” Harry smirked and Louis couldn’t help but smile back.

The car ride to Harry’s suite was pleasant though. When they finally got to the hotel, Louis’ hair was ruffled, Harry’s jeans were unbuttoned and their lips were swollen. They snuck in the back way seeing as a few fans were outside, and then got to the elevator. They got inside and Louis practically assaulted Harry. He pressed him up against the wall, tearing at his clothes, not being able to get close enough. Harry’s hands were first in his hair, then underneath is shirt and then at his back, pressing him close. Harry moaned into Louis mouth, causing strange things to happen deep down in his throat.

“I want you so bad.” Louis breathed and pulled at his shirt. Up, up, off, away, be gone. The lift doors opened and Harry took a firm grip of Louis waist and lifted him up. Louis clutched his legs around his waist, clinging to him like a koala bear. Harry carried him out through the living room, not separating their lips for a second.

“Bedroom?” he mumbled.

“Bedroom, couch, table, floor. I don’t care.” Louis breathed.

“Lube’s in the bedroom.”

“Bedroom it is.” 

Harry let him down and ripped off his shirt. Louis licked his lips. God, he loved Harry’s abs. He kissed him again, walking them towards the bedroom, ripping off Louis’ shirt in the process. Louis felt it when the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he crawled up on it, dragging Harry with him. They paused for a second, and Louis took a moment to take it all in. Harry was his boyfriend. Harry was his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend. He smiled at him and Harry smirked back, closing the distance.

They hurry they’d been in was gone. Louis took his time undressing Harry, kissing him tenderly, and letting his lips move across every part of his chest. He put Harry down on his back and leaned over him, sucking his way from his neck to his hips. He loved the feeling he got when Harry squirmed beneath him. Louis slowly kissed him lower and lower, following the faint happy trial. Harry was panting, hard and flustered. Slowly Louis grabbed on to him, then lowered his head, licking the from the base of his dick, up to the head. Harry let out a squeak and Louis loved it. He slowly sucked him off, Harry thrusting into him, hands in his hair. When Louis knew Harry was close, he pulled away and kissed his cheek.

“Not yet, babe,” he smirked. Harry pulled him into a tight hold, kissing his neck, making Louis breath hard again. He trailed down, just like Louis had, and when he felt Harry’s tongue licking his belly button he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck me, Harry.”

“With pleasure.”

Then from his nightstand he took out lube and a condom. He laid Louis down on the bed, and slowly started to circulate his hole. Carefully, he let a finger slip inside and Louis breathed in. Harry worked him and when he was ready he let another finger inside. It was painful at first, but as always the feeling was replaced by pleasure and finally Harry’s third finger was inside him. Harry scissored him and Louis panted like crazy. He was so hard and ready for Harry. He pulled Harry into a harsh kiss, tasting every part of his mouth. This was the best feeling. Having Harry so close and feeling his whole body against him, feeling him aroused and ready.

“I’m ready,” he whispered and Harry nodded. He positioned himself between Louis’ legs and kissed him deeply. Louis felt Harry’s fingers slip away and then Harry’s dick had replaced them. It was painful and he squeaked. Harry immediately stopped, letting him take in the feeling and breathe through it. Yeah, having sex that many times just two days ago had left its mark. When the pain was almost gone he pressed Harry’s chest close to his and whispered for him to go on. Harry moved, and he moved good. It was painful yet so enjoyable, and all those overwhelming feelings from the last 12 hours played their role in the sex as well. It was like Harry was taking out all he hadn’t said in the form of sex and Louis was more than glad to receive it. Harry slammed into him over and over and their sweaty bodies tangled together. When Harry hit Louis’ spot, he yelled loudly, moaning Harry’s name, repeatedly. He was so close now, and he could tell by the glassy look in Harry’s eyes and his groans that Harry was near as well.

“Cum with me, love,” he breathed. Harry groaned loudly and as Louis came with a curse, white spreading all over his chest, he came too, deep inside him.

“Oh, god.” Harry panted against Louis neck.

“You’re amazing.” Louis kissed him, not caring that his cum was all over Harry now too. Harry pulled himself out and threw away the condom. He picked up Louis shirt from the end of the floor and wiped their chests off.

“You know I’m not wearing that later.”

“Who said I was going to let you put on clothes?” Louis just smirked back at him. Harry breathed against him, resting his head on his shoulder, their sweaty bodies pressed together. Louis softly patted his back, loving the feeling of his soft skin.

Harry kissed his shoulder and he felt something wet. Louis looked down at him, and found tears in his eyes.

“Haz,” he murmured, stroking away a few strands of hair. “Why are you crying, sweetheart?”

“I thought we were done,” he stuttered his tears fell onto Louis’ shoulder. “I felt so numb when they called you.”

And Louis understood. Harry hadn’t said anything before, he hadn’t cried and he hadn’t even protested when Johnson had said they couldn’t be together. Maybe it had been like when Louis tried to tell his feelings but nothing ever came out.

“It’s okay.”

“I’m so happy you’re coming out,” he sniffled. “I didn’t want to say it before this all. But I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand and I want to kiss you while everyone’s watching.” Louis’ tears started to fall now too.

“I feel the same,” he cried. “I’ve been wanting that too. I’m so glad you’re mine.”

“I’m yours…” Harry cried. “I’m yours.” They sobbed together and it felt so heartbreakingly good to just cry out over all the things that had happened. It had been so quick and so many feelings in such a short time. After a while Louis started laughing. He snickered lowly and Harry stared up at him like “what the hell are you doing”, but then he met Louis’ crinkled eyes and smirked as well.

“We’re so pathetic.” Louis snickered. Harry grinned.

“Nah, not so much me as you.”

“Take it back, princess.”

“I believe it’s ‘prince’.”

“Nope, you’ll always be my princess.” Louis smiled and Harry scooped him up in hug. Louis stared up into his eyes, just like before they had sex the first time, and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He sang. He sang the song slowly as curled a few of Harry’s locks on around his finger.

“Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between  
I can’t believe that you are here and lying next to me  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined  
Like branches on a tree or twigs caught on a vine  
Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this  
I’m just the underdog who finally got the boy  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world  
Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you’ll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love…with you.” He looked up into his eyes. “In love with you.” He whispered. Harry stared back down at him and one single tear gleamed on his cheek. Louis reach up and wiped it away with his thumb.

“I love you, Hazza.” Harry closed his eyes and lied down on top of him. They lay for a few minutes and Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck as Louis slowly painted circles on his back. Despite the fact that he’d just poured his heart out, he was calm. He wasn’t worried about what Harry would say because he already knew. He knew Harry felt the same. He knew. The minutes passed and Louis was pretty sure Harry had fallen asleep. When he was beginning to drift off as well, he heard him murmur softly.

“I love you too, Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the sex part. I hope I didn't suck too bad at writing it... x


	14. Louis Tomlinson's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I broke the pattern and decided to give Louis two chapters in a row. Don't worry if you like Harry's POVs better, he is up next.   
> And thank you so much for reading and liking it! Love you lots. x

The following week was exhausting. Louis’ management and Harry’s publicist were on their heels what felt like every single minute of every day. They didn’t interact with each other in public unless when told. Like last Monday they were set up to hang out with Liam at Starbucks and then yesterday, Wednesday, management had sent out a tweet from Zayn’s account, saying he was hanging out with Louis and Harry, even though Louis knew that Zayn would be spending the night with Perrie. Of course Niall had been furious as he claimed to be the matchmaker and therefore the tweet obviously should’ve been sent from his account.   
Niall hadn’t said much about his confrontation with Modest!. When Louis had asked if he was still allowed to be in the band, he’d just said that they’d just wanted to talk to him about a job offer from the FBI, but he had declined, saying he wasn’t quite ready to give up this job yet.   
This all was so stupid really. Why did management have to make stuff up when Louis and Harry could just easily just post truthful things about what they were actually doing? Zayn’s answer to that had been that they didn’t want pictures of them making out and having sex all over the Internet. Funny guy, wasn’t he?   
Louis smiled. Actually, he wasn’t that far off. Every minute they were alone, Harry and Louis spent touching each other. It was as if Louis’ hands couldn’t get enough of the soft feel of Harry’s skin and his lips wouldn’t stop craving the taste of Harry’s. And Harry seemed to feel the same way. Louis couldn’t believe that this was actually real. About three weeks ago, Harry had been a crush, a dream, something unreachable that had existed in Louis’ dreams, and now…he was his boyfriend, his living, breathing, way to good in bed, boyfriend.   
On this Thursday, Louis was laying on the sofa in his bands shared flat, legs entwined with Harry’s. He had snuck his bare feet into Harry’s big socks and was cuddling up against his body. Harry was wearing a big sweater with nothing underneath and Louis enjoyed it all too much. He had unzipped the sweater multiple times just to kiss his toned chest. He loved how Harry closed his eyes every single time, sighing at the touch of Louis’ lips.   
Louis did it again, this time lingering a while longer than before and trailed his fingers at Harry’s hip underneath the shirt.   
“Please. Stop.”  
“It’s gross.”  
“I don’t want to see it.”  
“Not here.”  
“Liam! Zayn! You just ruined a perfectly good Larry moment.” Niall complained.  
“Excuse me if I don’t want to be in the same room as Louis licking his boyfriend’s chest.” Liam said.   
“Louis, you can hear us. Stop it already.” Zayn said. Louis groaned and stopped kissing Harry’s neck.   
“But they’re cute!” Niall pouted. He was sitting with Zayn and Liam on the other couch, watching a movie with them. Louis and Harry had been supposed to watch the film too but it had only ended with a not very discreet make out session.   
“I think you’re too obsessed, Nialler.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Yes, you are.” Louis said, turning around in Harry’s arms, now facing the tv. Harry still had him wrapped up, an arm lazily fumbling with the edge of Louis’ t-shirt. He leaned down and kissed Louis’ forehead and Louis’ felt something wet. Harry had taken a shower at his place earlier and his hair was still wet. Okay, he hadn’t taken the shower alone. Louis had been more than helpful, cleaning his body.   
“I’m just supportive of you relationship. Isn’t that right, Harry?” Niall looked at him expectantly. Louis gave him an annoyed look. Harry had taken Niall’s side on the whole “manipulating their relationship” deal. It had taken about a day and then Louis had apologized for calling Niall things and then they’d gone back to their very loving and not irritable at all, friendship.   
“Right,” Harry agreed lazily. It was around nine in the evening and it was way too soon to go to bed, but Louis almost longed to do it. Louis and Harry had slept in the same bed every single night since last Saturday when they found out Louis was going to get to come out, and it was the best sleep he’d ever had.   
“This movie sucks. We should play FIFA.” Zayn suggested. Louis groaned. He was tired.   
“We should play,” Harry agreed and started to get up. It was kind of hard since Louis was still tucked into his socks.  
“No, Haz.” Louis complained. “Don’t leave me.”  
“Stop whining.”  
“Shut up, Zayn.”  
“You shut up. And get your ass up and turn on the consol. And Harry please zip up your sweater. I don’t want to have to see the marks Louis made five minutes ago.”  
“Oops,” Harry blushed. It was quite adorable. Niall got up and turned the game on and gave them each a control. They only had four, but Louis was fine just watching. He yawned and snuggled up with his head on Harry’s lap, as he leaned over him, control in his hands, ready to play.   
Louis loved watching Harry. He was beautiful. He loved the little frown Harry got as he concentrated and then smirk when the game went well. And Louis loved watching Harry interact with his friends. Harry fitted in with all of them as if he’d been with them from the start. It was easy to forget that Harry was royalty. Or rather, when you saw Harry in magazines and on tv, it was easy to forget that Harry was just a normal teenager like the rest of them. Harry was only 19 and he had so much responsibility already. It was nice to see him relax and have fun.   
As it turned out, Harry was a bit of a trash talker. Louis loved it. Harry was good at the game and kicked Louis’ friends’ asses without effort.   
“My boyfriend is awesome. You all suck.” Louis smirked at them.   
“You’re not even playing.” Liam protested. “You’d suck as well against this guy.” Louis smirked, but let the sexual innuendo go.  
“I would not. I’d beat Harry.”  
“Ha. Right.” Harry smirked. “Didn’t you just see me play? No offense but I’d beat your ass.” Louis’ eyes narrowed and he got up from Harry’s lap.   
“Oh no. You’ve just awakened the competitive Tommo.” Niall said.  
“Really now?” Louis reached for Niall’s control and he gave it up eagerly. “You’ll be crying when I’m done with you, little princess.”  
“Bring it, bitch.” Harry smirked with narrowed eyes while the others watched intently.   
“This is so good,” Liam observed. “Harry is sassy Louis, in royal form.”  
“Just remember you asked for it, babe.” Louis smirked.  
“The last a remember, you’re the one who asks for it,” Harry raised his eyebrows.   
“Oh my god. There’s two of them,” Liam gawked.   
“I’m going to pretend that last thing wasn’t about sex,” Zayn crinkled his nose. The game started. It was even. The other boys watched as Harry scored the first goal, and then as Louis made two straight goals.   
“Bitch, how’s it looking from the bottom?”  
“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll be at the top again. You know that’s how I like it.” Louis rolled his eyes. Competitive Harry might have been fun when the trash talk wasn’t directed at him, but he was starting to understand the annoyed looks the other boys had had on their faces while playing Harry.   
Harry shuffled closer to Louis, still playing, and leaned in close. “Remember how I took you in the shower last Tuesday?” Louis swallowed. “Now imagine me doing that while sucking at your chest, lower and lower…” he whispered. Louis gulped again. That had been good sex. Harry had looked so fine in that light… Then Louis realized his players weren’t moving and watches as Harry scored. Distraction! That son of a… right. Harry’s mom was the queen of Wales. That phrase wasn’t going to do.   
“You little bitch. Not fair!”  
“Sucker,” Harry snickered. Well, two could play that game. This time Louis leaned against Harry.  
“Well, wouldn’t you know about that, babe? You know how good I am with my lips…” Louis’ players advanced towards Harry’s goal. “You know how good I take you… How deep – Score!” Louis exclaimed. “Now who’s the sucker, bitch,”  
“Is it just me or is the word bitch starting sound very casual?” Niall pondered as Harry stared at Louis.   
“Last minute is up, Tomlinson. Bring it.”  
“With pleasure.”  
The game ended with Louis staring angrily at his control. “I swear, it just stopped working. It didn’t react when I pushed the buttons.”  
“Sure, babe.” Harry laughed. “You lost, Boo. Admit.”  
“No.”  
“You lost.”  
“No.”  
“I love you anyway. It’s alright to admit.” Louis’ eyes narrowed. Now that Harry had won, the trash talker was gone and there came the sweet talker.   
“Guys, I’m breaking the rules and I’m posting something on Twitter,” Niall randomly said.  
“You’re doing what?!” They gasped. Niall should know better!  
“Niall!” Liam exclaimed.  
“What? I’m giving you a heads up. That’s something, right?”   
Zayn got his phone out and groaned. “Niall, you’ve already posted things on Twitter. Like in plural.”  
“Well, same shit.”  
Louis whined as he reached for his own phone. “If this is bad you are going to regret siding with this manipulating leprechaun,” he said to Harry. He found Niall’s tweets.

Niall Horan  
Hanging out with the boys tonight and one them has brought a special friend.

Niall Horan  
There’s a major competitive match on FIFA between one of the boys and that special friend.

Niall Horan  
@Louis_Tomlinson is losing because he’s too busy watching @Harry_Styles flip his hair.

“At least you tried to be subtle,” Liam pointed out. “At first.”  
“I am not busy watching him flip his hair!” Louis complained. 

Louis Tomlinson  
@NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles Stop lying to our fans. I didn’t lose.

Liam Payne  
@Louis_Tomlinson @NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles Doesn’t it say 3-2 on the scoreboard? The Tommo has fallen. Disappointed. 

“Not you too, Payne. Stop bullying me on Twitter,” Louis groaned.

Niall Horan  
@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles @Real_Liam_Payne We should disown you, Louis. This is not good for our publicity. 

Louis Tomlinson  
@NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles @Real_Liam_Payne Didn’t you all just lose to Harry by five goals? 

Harry Styles  
@NiallOfficial @Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payne Stop mentioning me in your tweets. You make look bad. 

“Really, Harold?” Harry just shrugged at Louis.

Zayn Malik  
@NiallOfficial @Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payne @Harry_Styles Stop it. Your bickering is making my head hurt. 

They all gaped at Zayn.  
“Oh. My. God,” Niall gawked. “Did Zayn Malik just post something on Twitter?”  
“Shut up, Niall,” Zayn rolled his eyes. “I’m going to bed.”  
“Me too,” Liam said. “Remember Radio 1 is giving you a morning call at 8am tomorrow, Louis.”  
“Right,” he yawned, standing up from the couch and pulling Harry with him. “Bed?”  
“Bed.”  
“You’re not going to bed, Niall?” Liam asked. “It’s a long day tomorrow. We’ve got interviews and the concert.”  
“Nah. I’m just going to wait for Modest! to call and bitch me out first.”  
“Have fun,” Louis smiled evilly. Yes, he still enjoyed the wrath of their management that was aimed at Niall. He had it coming after all. Weirdly Niall seemed to enjoy breaking their rules. Louis shrugged. Someone had to do it.   
He pulled a tired Harry in bed and they cuddled up underneath he covers, limbs entwined.   
“Love you, Lou.” Harry murmured. “Sorry ‘bout kicking your ass.”  
“Love you too. And you didn’t.”  
“Whatever you say, babe.”

\---

Something burred. Louis frowned against his pillow. It burred again. Louis raised his head, pretty sure his face had pillow marks on it. Once again it buzzed. It was his phone he guessed. The hell…? Wasn’t it, like, dawn?   
“Hello?” he said in a raspy voice.  
“Hello! Is this Louis Tomlinson?”  
“Yes?” What the hell do you want from me?   
“This is Huw Stephens from Radio 1!” Shit. Right. He sat up in his bed, pulling the covers with him and Harry groaned loudly.   
“Hi,” Louis said as cheerily as he could, trying not to sound like he’d just been woken up.   
“The hell is that?” Harry groaned again, throwing a pillow at him. “Shut up.”  
“Did I just wake you up?” Huw asked him.   
“Nah, yeah, it’s cool,” he tried to sound like chipper. It did not work well.   
“Shut up, Louis.” Harry said, pulling at the covers. Louis motioned to him to stay quiet.  
“I’m sorry if I woke you.”   
“No, it’s alright.”  
“How are you? You have a lot of fans listening in this morning. ”  
“I’m good, good. Big shoutout to my fans. Love you all.” Harry pulled at the covers again, forcing Louis to lay down so that Harry could have the duvet up to his chin. Louis tried not to sound distracted as Harry pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him and also listening in to the conversation.  
“Lovely. We had some questions for you. Hope that’s alright, mate?”  
“Bring ‘em.”  
“You’ll be going to America on tour, right? Some fans were wondering what city you’re looking forward to the most.”  
“Um,” Harry was placing small kisses on his neck. It was very distracting. “I’m really looking forward to playing on Times Square.”  
“Yeah, that sounds incredible. Good luck to you all there.” Louis knew this was just small talk. The big question was coming up.   
“Yeah, can’t wait to go.” Can’t wait to get off the phone.  
“So, if you don’t mind me asking… You and Prince Harry, what’s going on there?”  
“Um, you know, we got in touch through Twitter and then we met. He’s a good lad.”  
“Yes, but Louis! Details!” Louis laughed. This man sounded like Niall, but less stalkerish. “We’ve heard the story of how you met. We witnessed it ourselves in the twittersphere. He was at your concert last week though? Back stage?”  
“Yes, he came to watch our concert. He’s a fan so…” Louis didn’t know what to say. Quite honestly, he was on the edge to spill everything. He wanted to tell them exactly what was going on. He wanted to share to the world just how amazing Harry was and how good a kisser and just how amazingly good he was in bed. Maybe not in so much detail, but he wanted them to know that Harry was his.   
“But you’ve been seen out together quite a lot.”  
“Yeah, I guess. He is a good lad.” Hadn’t he already said that?  
“Tell me if I’m too forward, but people have been wondering… Is there something more going on between you? People are questioning the B in ‘bromance’, so to speak.” Yup, that was too forward. He was asking him if he was gay. Louis was pretty sure this man wasn’t really allowed to do so.   
Louis forced himself to laugh, painfully aware that Harry heard the conversation perfectly. “We’re really good friends, mate. I love Harry, he’s great, but we’re friends.” Technically he hadn’t lied. He really didn’t want to lie.  
“Ah, you’re Larry shippers will be destroyed by this. You must be sorry to break their hearts. I’ve got to say this Larry thing have caused quite the fight in your fandom. A lot of other fans don’t seem to like the Larry shippers.”  
“Yes, I know. But I love all my fans equally. I don’t care what they ship. Ship Larry, ship Niam, ship Zerrie, I don’t care. I love you all.”  
“So you’re encouraging people to ship Larry?” Great, this Huw was trying to corner him now.  
He faked a laugh again. “We are really good friends –“  
“LOUIS! Breakfast! Both of you, up!” Niall’s voice echoed through the now open door.   
Harry was perfectly still behind Louis. Everything was still. And quiet.  
“Was that…?” Huw started.  
“Niall, yes. Um –“  
“Did he just say –“  
“No.”  
“Um, so –“ Oh, god, he didn’t believe me, Louis thought. I need to come up with something. This Huw had definitely heard the “both of you”. Cover up story, now and fast!  
“Hamster. I got a hamster!” Harry scoffed and smirked. “I bought her…yesterday. Niall really loves her. He treats her as a princess. Her name is Tina.”   
“Really?”   
“Um, yeah.”  
“Cool, give her a pat for me.”  
“Sure,” Louis rolled his eyes.  
“So your comment on the whole Larry deal is that you are just friends?” Not just friends…  
“Yeah, we are friends.” And more.  
“Well, then I’ll let you get back to your sleep. Nice speaking to you, Louis! Good luck on everything.”  
“Thanks, bye.”   
“Goodbye Lou –  
“LOUIS AND HAROLD.” Niall. Fucking Niall. Louis hung up quickly and took a deep breath. If anybody heard that then Niall was dead. But of course everyone had heard it. Louis ran up from his bed, only one thing on his mind.   
“NIALL I’M GOING TO CHOKE – “

\---

The Friday was long. It was only lunchtime but Louis was already bored. They’d had interviews all day and the same questions were always asked. And of course management had called and yelled at him for being such a bad liar on the phone. Tumblr had found out about the interview as well, and the audio was all over. Apparently people now believed he was sharing his bed with someone. Obviously they believed it was Harry. So now Louis couldn’t avoid lying to his fans anymore. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Louis hated lies and secrets. Management wasn’t letting him tell the truth just yet.   
“So, Louis we saw on Twitter that you had a special friend over last night.”  
“Yeah, Harry was over.”  
“We found your Twitter bickering quite amusing. Tell us, is Harry actually the great FIFA player that he claims to be?”  
“Not as good as me but, you know, he’s alright. He talks a big game, but I know how to take him down.”  
“Sounds interesting. And I’m sorry for asking, but your fans wanted me to ask you about this. This morning you received a call from Radio 1 and some seem to think you were not alone this morning. Were you?”  
“No, I was alone.” At least try to sound convincing, Tommo, he internally groaned at himself.   
“So Harry wasn’t in your bed this morning?” the female interviewer asked, pouting. Louis laughed. It wasn’t at what she was saying but at her disappointed expression.   
“No, Harry was not in my bed this morning.” I’m such a bad liar, Louis chastised himself.   
“And you got a hamster?” she asked hesitantly.   
“Tina, yes.” Dammit. Now he had to go get a hamster.  
“Do you have a picture?”  
“No. Not yet. But I’ll tweet something out if you want.” Shit. H really had to get a hamster now.  
“Cool. Well, thanks Louis.”  
“Thanks.”

\--  
“And what about you and Harry?”  
“We’re friends.”  
“What about that the part where Niall called Harry your special friend?”  
“He meant special as more of a explanation to his slower abilities.” Harry would love that. Not.

\--  
“You and Prince Harry, is that a bromance or a romance?”  
“He’s a really good friend.”

\--  
“Did you spend the night with Prince Harry?”  
“We hung out last night, yes.”

\--  
“Are you together?”  
“We’re friends.”

\--  
“We’re friends.”

\--  
“We’re friends.”

\--  
“Harry and I fucked last night.”  
“Okay, that is something you should tell Niall. Not me.” Liam sighed.   
“Sorry. I just needed to get it out of my system,” Louis let out a breath. All day he’d wanted to scream out “Harry and I are together!” and all he could do was say the same thing over and over. It sucked. It really did, and he knew Harry had to hear about it as well. “I hate having to lie. Why can’t they let me tell yet?”  
“Because they want you to be liked as a couple first before you make it official,” Liam explained.   
“Why do you have to make it seem so logical? You should be hating with me.” Louis leaned back on the couch. They were backstage before their last concert in the UK, after that they had a three-week break, and then it was off to America.   
“Sorry. It’s for your own good.” Louis shrugged. The show started in about ten minutes and they got up and got the last things ready. Harry was going to arrive in the middle of the show so that no one would see him slip in. Of course “someone” was going to see him anyway and post the picture online.   
The concert was good, just like always. They did their thing well, and the twitter questions were always fun even though they knew what was coming up on the screen already. While singing, Louis coincidentally looked to his right. Harry was standing there, dressed all pretty and with that gorgeous dimpled smile. Louis couldn’t help but smile back. He got distracted and forgot his words.  
“I’m so sorry, London. I’ve just forgot my words…” he tried to sing the same melody as the song. “I’m not even gonna pretend I know ‘em.” His friends laughed and he smiled at Harry who smirked at him “Na-na-na, YEAH!” The crowd laughed and Louis blushed as he sneaked a glance at Harry.   
“I love you,” Harry mouthed. Louis did the same. When one of the slower songs came up Louis couldn’t help it.   
“Hey guys,” he said into the microphone. “Um, I’d like to dedicate this song to someone special.” People waited. Was he supposed say something more? “Uh, that’s it.” Then people cheered. Awkward.   
Zayn gave him a look but Louis just shrugged. He needed to express his love to Harry in public some way. Then they sang.  
“Am I asleep am I awake or somewhere in between  
I can’t believe that you are here and lying next to me  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined  
Like branches on a tree or twigs caught on a vine…

“Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this  
I’m just the underdog who finally got the...” Louis skipped the girl part.  
“And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world…

“Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you’ll always keep me  
Truly madly, crazy deeply in love with you.”

Louis sang the song as he stared off stage at Harry. God, he loved him so much. He wanted to run off stage and take Harry with him to some lonely island where they could be alone and be together forever and nobody would bother them.   
They finished the concert and Louis hurried off stage. Behind the curtains he ran straight into the arms of a very touched Harry and pressed their lips together.   
“Take me away, Harry.”  
“Where?”  
“Somewhere we can be alone.”  
“My flat?”  
“No, like, take me to New Zeeland, or Peru or somewhere where people don’t know where we are.”  
“I could make that happen.”  
“Let’s go.”  
“Now?” Harry gave him a bewildered look as he held him in a tight grip.  
“Yes, now! Why not? I’ve got nothing for three weeks. I can push some interviews! Come on. Let’s go to the beach! Sun, tanning and have fun. Forget about worrying for a while.”  
“But what about management?”  
“Fuck management.”  
“And obligations?”  
“Fuck obligations! You can push things around!”  
Harry frowned, “My mom’s going to be pissed.”  
“Fuck your mom!” Okay, Louis thought. Maybe I’m going a little overboard. Harry stared at him with narrowed eyes. “Um, not fucking your mom, you know… Oh shut up, you know what I mean!” Harry smirked.  
“So we’re going away?”  
“You’re agreeing?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“I love you, Haz.”  
“I love you too, Boo.”


	15. Harry Styles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for liking the story. I really enjoy writing it! :) x

“Yeah, nobody will notice you now.” Harry rolled his eyes at Louis who was wearing a beanie, sunglasses and a pulled up hoodie. He looked stupid more than anything. They were walking through the airport, trying not to be seen and it was just about two in the morning.  
“Whatever, just pull up your hoodie, Haz.” Harry did as told but couldn’t help but smile. They looked like they were about to blow up the airport rather than not trying to get recognized.   
“Can you at least try to look as if you’re trying, Harry?” Louis sighed. “I didn’t come up with these disguises for nothing.” Harry just laughed.   
After the concert they’d gone straight to their own places and packed. Of course James and Pete had noticed and now they were tracing their steps, but looking much better disguised as a pair of tourists. On the whole way over to the airport, Louis had talked about how important not getting noticed was. His management would kill him, honestly. But Harry couldn’t help but laugh at him, because Louis attempts to melt in sucked.   
“We’re already having problems with your tight pants, Harold. Anyone could recognize us.” They reached the check in desk and they got their passports out. Harry hoped it would be quick. When it was their turn, Louis reluctantly pulled down his hoodie and took off his glasses. Harry did the same.  
“Hi, passports please?” The girl at the desk said, looking bored. She hadn’t looked up yet and just reached out a hand for them. They gave them to her and Harry looked uneasily around. Nobody could see them. If Modest! found out about this before they were on the plane, then there was no way in hell they’d be leaving the country.   
The girl’s eyes widened as she stared at the passports and her head snapped up. “Louis Tomlinson?”  
“Yes, that’s me.”   
“And…and H-Harry Styles?”  
“Oui,” he smiled at her. Her breath quickened. Please don’t fangirl, Harry silently begged. He’d just learned the term through tumblr.   
“Um, yes, uh, your um…luggage, please. Place it here.” They did as told and she put some tags on them, fingers slightly shaking. “Here are your boarding passes.”  
“Thanks,” Louis said as she gave back their passports along with them. He quickly pulled up his hoodie again and put on the glasses. Harry smiled fondly at him. He was so adorable.   
“Have a safe trip,” she said breathlessly as she watched Harry put an arm around Louis waist. Harry didn’t care that she saw. She couldn’t take a photo of it anyway and Louis was going to come out eventually so.  
“Babe, it’s this way.” Harry said and pulled him in the other direction. Louis was quite perplexed sometimes. “We came that way.”   
“I knew that.”  
“Sure.” Harry grinned. How had this perfect boy become his?   
They spent the next hour waiting to board the plane. Louis was in constant worry about getting seen and Harry had to calm him down over and over.   
“Don’t do this to me again, clock. We’ve been over this. Stop annoying me,” Louis glared at the slowly ticking object.   
“It’s only like twenty minutes left until boarding. Chill for a second.” They were sitting on the waiting chairs, heads down. He patted his thigh soothingly. Louis’ fingers reached out and linked them with Harry’s. He stared at him wide eyed. They’d never held hands in public before. Harry felt a slow smile creep onto his face. The warmth of Louis’ hand in his felt incredible. It was like he could breathe. He could let that boxed up air in his lungs out and he felt relief. For the first time he got to show people that he cared about Louis in public. Of course nobody knew who they were, but still.   
Harry couldn’t help himself. Slowly he bent down and placed a small kiss on Louis’ lips. It was soft and quick, but oh did it feel good.   
Louis seemed to be thinking the same thing. “I can’t wait till we get away. Then I can kiss you all the time.”  
“Same, sweetheart.” Harry eyed the people around them. Nobody had seemed to notice the small exchange. Except for James and Pete. James smirked at him knowingly and Pete just stared at him, displeased. He hadn’t been very happy with Harry’s decision to go abroad and Harry felt a little bad that Pete had to leave his family and come with. But hey, he had offered to go alone.  
“I’m getting some sweets from the shop. Do you want anything?” Harry asked Louis.   
“Surprise me.” Harry nodded and left for the shops. He still didn’t understand that he was doing this. He hadn’t told anybody else than Pete and James that he was going and Louis had only told Liam. Surely people would notice their absence. Modest certainly would.   
Harry got them some chocolate and other sweets and then something to drink on the long flight. As he stood in line he scrolled through his Twitter mentions out of habit. Twitter was something he was on quite frequently nowadays and he was still sending thankful thoughts to Gemma who had convinced him to tweet Louis that first time. Since then he had slowly started to actually like the page. It was the best and quickest way to follow the spreading of gossip and information that involved his relationship with Louis.   
He frowned when he saw a picture. It was of Louis. He wore that same hoodie that he did this night, but he had removed the glasses. Harry’s eyes flicked towards where Louis sat. He wasn’t wearing his Ray Bans. Harry glanced at the tweet again and found it posted only a minute ago.   
Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Someone had taken it just now. Shit. Busted. A major fucking bust. Luckily they were boarding in only a few minutes.   
Harry paid for his things but didn’t go back to Louis. The person who photographed him was probably still around and surely wouldn’t hesitate to post another picture. Harry texted Louis,

Someone posted you on twitter. It’s a photo from just a minute ago. 

You kidding? Shit. We’re boarding in a minute though. Where are you?

I’m not going up to you until we’re boarding. They can’t see us. Wait until everyone is on. 

Fine, but I’ll look weird just sitting here all alone.

I see you.

Stop being creepy.

You do look weird. 

Thanks.

But sexy. 

Can we have sex on the toilet on the plane?

Well, that escalated quickly. Louis certainly had a thing for public places. Harry had figured that out by now.   
Harry waited until almost everybody had boarded and then he swiftly went up to Louis.   
“Is anybody watching?” he murmured. Louis glanced around.  
“No, I don’t think so. Let’s board.” They boarded, trying not to look suspicious and totally failing, while Pete and James did a rather excellent job not looking as if they were stalking two weirdos.   
Harry and Louis took their seats near a window with Pete and James in the row behind. The seats weren’t first class, as Harry was quite used to, but it worked. Just before the plane was going to get moving, Louis’ phone ringed.  
“Hello?” he answered cautiously. Harry watched him pale.   
“I’m not at the airport.” Louis lied and then listened to the answer. He rolled his eyes. “Actually I’m on the plane,” he smirked. “Well, sucks for you.” He waited. “Sorry, I’ve got to turn on flight mode now. See ya, management. I’ll be home in a few days. XOXO.” He ended the call and smirked back at Harry.   
“I’m proud of you,” Harry laughed.   
“Whatever. Fuck management.” Yup, that phrase was really starting to catch on. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis’ cheek.   
“I’d rather fuck you.”

\---

“This bed is really comfortable…” Harry said.   
“Tell me about it.” Harry leaned down and kissed Louis’ eager lips. They’d gotten to Sydney, Australia, on the Saturday night, and had taken the cab straight to the hotel. Pete and James had a room each on the same floor, but not in the next rooms, which was highly appreciated.   
Louis rolled them around, so that Harry was underneath him for a change. Harry was used to take charge but whenever Louis felt like dominating, he’d let him. Louis with each leg on either side of Harry’s body laced his hands in Harry’s curls and kissed his neck. His lips against his jaw and below his ear made small marks and left trails of saliva. Then his fingers traced his sides and Harry squirmed beneath him. Louis always made him feel so much. Not just loved, but he was so good at everything he did. He could whisper something that should be passed as something someone with extreme sexual issues would have said and Harry would go crazy for him. Or he could just lick his lips with that knowing look in his eye and he’d have Harry begging for it.   
Louis worked his way down to Harry chest and shivers went up his spine as Louis’ tongue circled his nipple.   
“Babe…”  
“Hmpf,” Harry breathed. Louis touches burned against his skin.  
“I’m sorry,” he said before kissing Harry below his bellybutton.   
“Wh –“ Harry had to take a breath. “…y?”  
“I think…you’re going to have to…pay extra for new sheets,” he smirked between kisses. I’m going to faint, Harry thought. I’m going to fai–   
“Oh fuck! Louis…!” he groaned loudly.   
“Shush, Haz.” Louis laughed and covered his mouth with a hand. The other hand held a tight grip of Harry’s hip. Harry couldn’t help but let out muffled moans against Louis’ hand as his lips slid down from his hip, lower and lower until they closed around him.  
Yes, Harry thought. Louis was definitely going to be the death of him.

 

\---

(Sunday afternoon)  
Louis Tomlinson spotted in Sydney  
The famous Louis was spotted in the streets of Sydney, Australia this Sunday. After being seen at the airport in London in the middle of the Friday night, we finally know where he was heading. Of course we are wondering what he’s doing down there. After a lot of rumors and suspicion of him dating the gay Prince of Wales, maybe he decided to flee the country? We don’t know yet, but we are sure to find out!   
Some people are wondering (that includes us) if he went alone. Take a look at this picture. Doesn’t that look like two jackets on his seat? And why would he need two carry-on items? We’re pretty sure that’s not allowed, Louis, you naughty boy!

\---  
(Monday afternoon)  
Harry couldn’t stop staring at him. His skin was tan, looking smooth and soft. Wet drops of water were splattered across his chest and over the rest of his body. His trunks were wet and clung to his muscled thighs in the most attractive way and his slow smirk didn’t help calm the butterflies in Harry’s gut. It didn’t matter how many times Louis had told Harry he loved him, or how many times Louis had called him his boyfriend, or how many times he’d drawn their names together over Harry’s heart with his fingers in bed… Harry never understood how someone like Louis could want him. He was perfect. Louis was so good and kind and so breathtakingly beautiful. How could he want Harry?  
Louis took off his Ray Bans in one smooth move, leaning on his arm. God, he was so sexy.   
“Stop staring. It’s rude.”  
“I’m not staring,” Harry protested. Yeah, he was. How could he not? They were at the beach, laying on their towels, Pete and James a couple of yards away. They’d spent the whole day there and it had been brilliant. No one had come up to them and he hadn’t seen anyone taking any photos at least. This trip had been a really good idea.  
Harry leaned back on his elbows as Louis was lying on his side, frowning down at Harry.  
“I don’t think you should expose your skin this much,” he said. Harry laughed.  
“I know. All the men and women around here are having a hard time breathing just watching me. But don’t be jealous babe. I’m yours,” he smirked. Louis rolled his eyes.  
“That’s not what I meant. You’re getting red. Your skin is too milky to get tan easily. You’re going to get burned.”  
“Oh.” Harry stared down at his chest. He was actually getting a little red.   
“Don’t worry. I’ll get lotion on it later,” Louis smiled. Harry heart beat faster. It was a mixture of the anticipating feelings in his body and the absolute brilliance of that smile.   
“Can’t wait,” Harry smirked. His eyes glanced down at Louis’ lips. They were pink and thin. “I really, really want to kiss you right now,” he said.  
“Why don’t you?”  
“What about the people?”  
“Nobody is watching.” Louis said after taking a look around. “They don’t know it’s us.”  
“It’s Sydney, not the North Pole. People know who we are, especially you.”  
“Whatever.”  
“And if somebody takes a photo?”  
“I’m taking the risk.” Louis shrugged. Harry gave in and closed his eyes as Louis was leaning over him and pressing their lips together. Harry’s hand cupped his cheek and caressed it slowly. Louis’ lips tasted like salt and water and then his usual sweet taste. He was never getting tired of kissing Louis.   
When Harry’s breath was starting to get faster, Louis pulled away, shaking his head. “No, that’s too much.” Harry glanced around.   
“Nobody’s watching.”  
“We’re not going to be one of those couples that people sigh around while they make out in public.”  
“You don’t like PDA?”   
“Well, holding hands and small kisses are alright.”  
“Didn’t you suggest we’d do it at Starbucks yesterday?”  
“But that’s different. Nobody would see us then and if they heard, they wouldn’t be able to tell who it was. But in public…I mean, our relationship is ours, you know? I don’t want to do in front of strangers.” Harry considered this. He didn’t exactly like watching other couples make out either and yeah, he got we’re Louis was coming from. But it was still weird how that doing it in public thing worked out.  
“But I want to show you off. You’re mine.” Harry pouted.   
“I am yours, sweet cheeks. That’s pretty obvious already. But this is as much as you get out here.”  
“Fine, then I’ll take it.” Harry smiled and pecked his cheek. 

\---  
(Monday night)  
“Hey, look Lou,” Harry exclaimed as he stood in front of the mirror. “I’ve caught some color.”  
“Yeah, red.” His voice came from the other room.   
“No,” Harry frowned as Louis came in, wearing only sweats. God… that tummy. He looked so good and all tan. Now why couldn’t Harry get that kind of toned skin? “Can’t you see it? Look here. And here. It’s brown. If you don’t see it you should get your eyes checked out.”  
Louis laughed. “Babe, if that’s anything, it’s like one teeny tiny shade darker. It’s almost unnoticeable.”  
“It’s color!”  
“Nah.”  
“Yes, it is!”  
“Sorry, mate. No.”  
“I’ll prove it to you.”  
“How are you going to do that?” Louis wondered.  
“I’ll ask my lovely, lovely fans of course.”  
“That’s not fair! They’ll say anything for you.” Louis complained. Harry smirked. He knew that. But all tricks were allowed.   
“I know. I’ll just post it on my instagram and it will show on my twitter.”  
“That’s cheating.”  
“It’s not.”  
“Fine, then I’ll just use my fans to beat your ass.” Louis crossed his arms.  
“How are you going to win?” Seriously, Louis didn’t have a chance. Harry always won. He should know that.  
“Oh you’ll see, bitch.”  
“No. You’ll see.” Harry narrowed his eyes. Louis was going down. This was definitely color on his cheeks. Pointedly, he sat down on his side of the king sized bed, back towards Louis. He raised his phone and took a picture of himself and posted it. 

 

Instagram: Harry_Styles  
Tanstagram… This is color right? I’m tan!

Twitter: Harry Styles  
Tanstagram…This is color right? I’m tan! pic.instagram.com/1298490

In only a second after posting, it he good hundreds of retweets on twitter and comments on instagram.  
“Suck it, Tomlinson. They say I’m tan.” He frowned. Well, most of them.  
“Just wait. Just wait.” 

Louis Tomlinson  
@Harry_Styles Hah, as if that’s color. You’re pale. #HarrysNotTan

“You suck. Using hashtags is weak. You know they’ll trend it.”  
“No rules, princess.” Louis smirked as he lay down on the bed next to him. Well, if he’s playing dirty then so could Harry.

Harry Styles  
@Louis_Tomlinson Pale? Went straight for the heart didn’t you? You’re just jealous of my milky skin. #LouisWantsMilkyBody

Louis laughed out loud. “Louis wants milky body?” he snickered. “You know that’s going to trend.”  
“I guess I won.”  
“Oh we’ll see.” They went through their Twitter mentions and smirked at the comments.

Worldwide Trends  
#5SOSFamilyForever  
J-Lo  
#HarrysNotTan  
#ReplaceLyricsWithBoobs  
#IhateItWhen  
#LouisWantsMilkyBody

CaraLovesLou  
@Louis_Tomlinson No @Harry_Styles is def not tan. Always by your side babe <3

Lily Ray  
@Harry_Styles Yep @Louis_Tomlinson wants your body. He can’t have it!

LarryLover1234  
@Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson Stop your bickering and go make out.

StylinsonSara  
@Louis_Tomlinson wants @Harry_Styles milky body that’s for sure. But we already knew that. #LouisWantsMilkyBody

James Kay  
@Louis_Tomlinson You can’t have @Harry_Styles milky and sexy body. He’s ours!

Harry frowned. Okay, clearly people had taken at as Harry meant that Louis would want Harry’s body. That’s not what he’d meant. He’d meant that Louis wanted a body like his, not actually his. But he guessed this way worked too. The management wouldn’t be happy though.

Alice Roberts  
@Harry_Styles YOU’RE IN SYDNEY? WAIT HOLD UP WAIT. ISN’T @Louis_Tomlinson there? HOLD UP. YOU’RE TOGETHER??!! #LarryIsFuckingInSydney

“Wait, what?” Harry said, confused.   
Louis looked up from his phone. “Sad your losing?” Harry scoffed. He wasn’t losing. But what the hell was this?  
“No. But babe, look.” He showed him the tweet. Louis frowned.  
“How the…? Fuck. You’ve got the location thing turned on.” Harry wanted to hit himself in the head and go drown himself in the shower. He closed his eyes instead, palm against his forehead.  
“Fuck.” So freaking dumb! He always kept the location thing turned off! Always! So stupid! And as if on queue his phone chirped. He had a text.

GemmaGemsGems wrote: You’re in Australia????!! Why didn’t you tell??? IS LOUIS THERE? DON’T BOTHER I KNOW HE IS. YOU SNEAKY BASTARD. DOES MODEST KNOW?

Harry sighed. Now Gemma knew where he was and of course she knew about the Modest deal. He’d told her everything from the start. Now not only did she and probably his mom know where he’d been hiding for the last days, but so did the rest of the world.  
“Shit. Everybody knows we’re together.”   
“Maybe just delete the tweet.” Louis said even though they both knew it would only make it more obvious.   
“Maybe,” Harry said anyway. Well, something had to be done. He got on his own profile and tried to find the tweet.   
“I can’t find it. It’s…gone.” They stared at each other for a second. Louis checked his phone.  
“Mine is too.” They looked from their phones to each other and it hit them at the same time.  
“Modest,” they said in unison.   
“Fucking Modest.” Louis said, looking extremely annoyed. Harry felt the same. Louis’ phone made sounds. “Great. That’s probably them.” Louis reluctantly picked up his phone again, but then said in a surprised tone, “It isn’t modest.”  
“Who is it?” Who would it be if not Modest?  
“It’s worse.” Huh?  
“Hello, Niall.”  
“Louis you mother fucker –, scratch that, father fucker asshole!” The phone was on speaker and Harry blinked at the phone where the screaming voice was coming from. “YOU AND HARRY WENT TO AUSTRALIA WITHOUT ME?”  
“Niall, for fuck sake. I’m saying this for the last time! You. Are. Not. In. This. Relationship.”  
“But you didn’t even tell!”  
“Niall, you probably would’ve have made a very not subtle tweet about us going away together. You can’t really blame Louis for not telling.” Harry said but smiled. Niall was ridiculous. Louis on the other hand found it less amusing.   
“I would not have! Did you even tell anyone you were going with Harry?!”  
“Liam knows.”  
“YOU TOLD LIAM AND NOT ME? LIAM OF ALL THE PEOPLE?”  
“Niall, that’s probably the best person to choose.” Louis said.   
“I hate you.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“Why did you delete the tweets? It’s brill Larry evidence!”  
“Modest deleted them,” Harry answered.   
“Fuck, I should’ve known.” Niall was silent for a moment, then his voice sounded lighter and Harry could almost hear Niall’s evil smirk. “Well, I can always fix it for you.”  
“Niall, you will do no such thing!” Louis exclaimed.   
“Don’t worry, Boo. I’m just helping.” Harry laughed at Niall’s use of Harry’s nickname for Louis. Louis shot him a grim look.   
“I hate you, Niall”  
“And I love you two. Bye, Louis and bye Harry, my future son-in-law.” Niall hung up. Louis sighed as he lay down on the bed, and buried himself under the covers. Harry smiled and crawled under the duvet to hide is face in Louis’ neck. It was warm and the air was thin around them.   
“We’re so dead,” Harry whispered against Louis’ neck, still smiling.  
“I know, but they can’t really do anything. They gave us the green card for coming out.” Harry grinned. It was like they were mischievous kids, not regretting a thing while waiting to get chastised and yelled at.  
Louis stroked Harry’s cheek and the touch spread a warm sensation through his body. When was his heart going stop hammering like crazy whenever Louis did that? Harry guessed never. 

\---  
(Tuesday morning)

Louis Tomlinson and Prince Harry spend a holiday together? And Niall’s twitter rant proves it.  
Good morning dear directioners, Harry fans and sugarscapers. Last night the following went down: Larry had a twitter fight over if Harry’s tan or not. Harry claims Louis wants his body. #HarrysNotTan and #LouisWantsMilkyBody trended worldwide. Harry accidentally outed their little trip together and Niall had a huge twitter rant.   
But where did all the proof go? After accidentally outing their trip together (as Harry left the location button turned on and thereby revealed he was at the same place as Louis and we can nothing but believe they are together) their tweets mysteriously disappeared leaving nothing but the two worldwide trends and heartbroken Louis girls.   
But to our rescue came the knight in shining armor, our very lovely Captain Niall with his very own Larry ship, to sort things out. Niall has been keeping us very up to date with the whole Larry Stylinson sitch, but after his twitter rant, his tweets mysteriously disappeared as well. Luckily Sugarscape has it all saved. Read Niall’s tweets below. 

Niall Horan  
@Louis_Tomlinson is a sneaky bastard.

Niall Horan  
@Louis_Tomlinson is keeping secrets from me.

Niall Horan  
@Louis_Tomlinson Our relationship is currently on break.  
Niall Horan  
@Harry_Styles I’m mad at you too.

Niall Horan  
@Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson This is the part where you apologize.

Niall Horan  
@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles And then book me flight to your secret location.

Niall Horan  
@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles Oops! Not very secret location that is

Niall Horan  
They are ignoring me. Larry is currently on my black list. 

Niall Horan  
Everybody should spam their twitter accounts. Go my lovelies, SPAM AWAY

Niall Horan  
#LouisTanIsFake #NiallDoesntWantHarrysMilkyBody #NiallerIsBetterThanLarry

Harry read the article and rolled his eyes. Typical Niall. Harry had learnt this last month that Niall was ridiculous when it came to their relationship and although he was thankful for Niall’s help in their way to getting to come out, he still thought he was over doing it quite a bit.   
Louis was still sleeping beside him, looking adorable and perfectly peaceful. He had a faint bite mark on his shoulder that Harry remembered giving him the night before and under his jaw was a small hickey. Harry liked the look of his marks on Louis’ body. They couldn’t tell people that Louis’ was his yet, but if people saw these marks, at least they’d know that Louis was someone’s and was not to touch. Yes, Harry was a little possessive over him.  
Harry scrolled through his mentions and found different remarks about Louis’ sexuality and pretty much everything seemed to be about the stupidity of the people who didn’t understand that Louis and Harry were together. Harry found himself agreeing to pretty much anything his Larry fans said and grinned at their happy reactions. He couldn’t help but tweet something. 

Harry Styles  
As some of you may have guessed…Yes, I am in Sydney. 

He smiled as his mentions poured in. These Larry fans were amazing.

CaptainNiallsShip<3  
@Harry_Styles Me thinks Harry likes Louis. 

Maybe management would strangle him for this, but Harry couldn’t resist. 

Harry Styles  
@CaptainNiallsShip<3 Me thinks too.

The tweets poured in. His mentions kept flooding for minutes and minutes and Harry smiled at them. The tweets were happy and encouraging, making Harry wonder why Modest hadn’t let Louis come out earlier. These fans were amazing, just incredible.   
But then his phone chirped with a mention. Weird, it only did that when someone he was following mentioned him. He found the tweet and his heart dropped to his stomach. 

Ty Claude  
@Harry_Styles Me thinks unrequited love is in the air. Again.

Harry bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from screaming. He briefly scrunched his eyes together, trying to make the pain go away. Not for two months had Ty contacted Harry. Not for two months had he heard a single thing from him. Not a text, not a call or a conversation had they had since it happened. After the horrible confrontation they’d been absolutely done.   
Angry tears streamed down Harry’s cheeks. He got his text app up and typed the number he still knew by heart.

What do you want?

Nothing in particular. Why are you texting? I thought you’d tweet me. You seem to do everything by Twitter these days. Didn’t you once say that Twitter was for people who needed attention from fans? Tweeting is cheating, right? ;)

Harry remembered well. The memories of lying in bed next to Ty, the two of them smirking at celebrities tweets were as clear as glass. The feelings he’d had after their break was coming back now.

This is private.

Isn’t Louis private? I thought nobody could know about you. But you’re doing a terrible job hiding your feelings as usual. I was better.

What do you want? Harry texted again while sending hate over the seas. His cheeks were wet and the clenching feeling in his chest that he’d had up until the moment he’d met Louis started to reform. 

Don’t you think I’m hurt that you like someone else now? I thought I was your “true love” and that “you could never love anyone again” because of me? Guess you’re the liar now.

That’s the thing. You were never true.

And Louis is? You sure this is not some sort of wicked publicity stunt his management is pulling? You should know that industry is tricky by now ;)

That’s not true. Louis loves me and I love him. 

So you’re not still hurt by me?

No. 

So you’re not crying right now?

Harry scowled at his phone. Ty knew him well. He knew that Harry was extremely bad at hiding his feelings and he guessed right when thinking that Harry was still broken by him.

I’m happy with Louis.

I hope you realize that the moment you and Louis go public his career will fall apart. Maybe the fans won’t hate you but the labels won’t take the group anymore. You’re ruining their careers. 

Not true. 

Keep pretending. And what makes you think that Louis won’t leave you the moment he realizes you destroyed his life? 

He wouldn’t. He loves me. He’s doing this because he wants to.

Sure. You thought I loved you.

Fuck you. 

Harry sugar, prove it. Prove you’re happy and prove he loves you. 

The nickname made Harry feel like his heart was splitting. He threw the phone away and it landed harshly with a smack on the floor by the bathroom door. He could see that the screen was broken. He didn’t care. It felt good. It was like he’d broken the little piece of Ty that was now on his phone.   
Fucking Ty. But yes, he was going to prove it. He was going to make Ty realize that Harry was actually good these days without him. He was better off. Up until the moment Ty had tweeted him he’d actually been genuinely happy, which was something he hadn’t been since he’d realized Ty had never loved him. Harry was happy with Louis. Louis was brilliant and perfect and made Harry feel so much better about himself too. Ty had never been the one. Louis was. Louis was the fucking one, and Ty better know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you've realized that I like dialogues by now :)


	16. Louis Tomlinson's POV

Harry had been a grumpy little twat almost all day. Excuse the expression but Louis was beyond annoyed with him. He couldn’t help but think that this day would’ve have been a lot better if Louis had just gone out himself. Harry’s grumpy mood was killing the buzz from the last few days. This Tuesday Louis had woken up to a very touchy and loving Harry. The morning had been filled with kisses and a lot of moaning from Louis’ side. But after getting interrupted several times by Harry’s chirping phone, Louis had watched him answer it and seeing Harry’s face getting more and more sour after very text. The kissing and touching stopped after a tenth text from god knows who and Louis got very annoyed. The rest of the day Harry did nothing but fiddle with his phone that was mysteriously broken and his mood had gone from 10 to 0. Harry didn’t answer questions properly and only muttered stuff sourly when Louis tried to talk to him. And he didn’t even know why. Harry didn’t want to do things when they were out and just shrugged whenever Louis suggested anything. Louis was sick of it.  
In this moment Harry was sitting by one of the tables outside a coffee shop, typing on his phone while Louis was inside, ordering for them. Louis glanced outside and immediately his face turned grim. Harry was texting. Who the hell was he talking to? Why the fuck was he texting when he was supposed to be spending time with his boyfriend? This was their trip and their time. They were supposed to be holding hands and stealing kisses when no one was watching.   
When the coffees were done Louis went out to their table and wordlessly put Harry’s in front of him. He didn’t even look up from his phone. Louis cleared his throat, wanting to snap his fingers and clap, like, HELLO, boyfriend here!   
Slowly Harry looked up from his phone. “Oh,” he said and brought the cup to his lips. Louis stared at him, eyebrows raised, lips pressed together. Harry glanced at him for a second and then returned to typing on his phone. Anger flashed inside Louis. What had he done to deserve to be treated like this? Either he had done something that he wasn’t aware of or Harry was just being a little prick.   
They sat there for a few moments, saying nothing. When Harry’s phone chirped again, Louis had had enough.   
“Who are you texting?” he snapped. Harry eyes flicked up and eyed Louis.   
He hesitated. “No one.”  
Liar. “Harry. I know you’re texting. Who is it?”   
“I said, it’s no one.” Harry’s eyes flicked towards the phone again.   
“Don’t lie,” Louis said angrily. Why couldn’t he say? Worry then flooded through him. Jealousy wasn’t the only thing inside his veins now. The fact that Harry would rather text with someone else than spend time with Louis was definitely making him uneasy. Who was this person? What if it was a guy? The thought made Louis twitch in his seat. Harry was his. “Tell me. You’ve been on your fucking phone all day and haven’t even said two whole sentences to me. Now tell me.”  
“Louis.” Harry said. “It’s nothing. Just let it go. I’m not feeling very good today is all” He was lying. Louis knew. It was the way his left eye twitched and the small, almost unnoticeable glance to the left. And the fucking obviousness to the whole situation.   
“The fuck it’s nothing–“ Louis started, but Harry stood up.  
“You have admirers.” He nodded at something behind Louis as someone tapped his back. What?! He wanted to yell. He swiftly turned around and found two girls, around Harry’s age.  
“Hi!” they smiled hugely.  
“Hello?” he said, wanting to roll his eyes. “Can I help you?”  
“You’re Louis Tomlinson!” one of them said, almost jumping up and down. Harry sighed and swiftly left the table before the girls realized who he was, and went strolling down the sidewalk and slipped into a small store, while the girls blabbered. Louis wanted to smack him.   
“I love you and Niall and Liam and Zayn and your music and everything about you! I’m so happy I met you!”  
“I love you Louis, can I please have your autograph?” the other girl asked, looking hopefully at him. Louis smiled forcedly. He loved his fans so incredibly much and he was ever so grateful to them, but right now, he needed to go talk to Harry.   
“Can I please, please have a photo?” the taller one, a brunette, wondered.   
“Sure,” he answered, begging it’d be quick.   
“Was that Harry who left? We heard he’s here with you.”  
“Yes,” Louis simply answered.  
“You’re not together right? I mean I love your bromance, but people are taking it overboard, right? I mean you said you are just friends?” one of the girls said, looking at him expectantly. The brunette nodded. “I mean we know Harry is gay but that doesn’t mean you are just because you are spending time with him. People are so unreasonable. Larry shippers, oh my god, just give it a rest you know? You dated Eleanor for almost a year! I mean open your eyes!”  
Louis’ mood was already at a bad point and these girls weren’t helping. He faked a smile as the girls snapped their photos and then turned to them. “Sorry girls, I’d love to chat more with you but I have to go yell at my boyfriend. He’s being a prick today so I’ll just see you later, ‘kay? Bye, toodles.” He said, leaving them staring. It felt good.   
He walked quickly along the sidewalk, trying to find the store he’d seen Harry go into. He found Harry inside, but the sight made his heart sink to the floor. Harry was talking to some random bloke, smiling and chatting. Fuck no. This was not okay.  
“Harry.” He said flatly to him and he swirled around. “I’m going home.”  
“Oh, okay. Why?” The other guy just stared at him, giving Louis a once over, then flicking his eyes to Harry again. This guy was checking Harry out. It wasn’t okay.  
“You,” Louis said to the guy. “Go. Shoo. Away.”  
“Louis?” Harry asked. “What are you doing?” Why was the guy still standing there?  
“Well, obviously I’m not having a such a great fucking time. I’m going.”  
“Um..”  
“Why the hell are you still here?” Louis snapped at the annoyingly good-looking man. He gave Louis a dark look and then reluctantly stepped away. Louis couldn’t care less.   
“Louis, why are you being like this?” Harry asked. Was he being serious right now?  
“Funny, I was wondering the same about you.” Louis stared at him, waiting for an explanation. It didn’t come. “I’m leaving,” he exclaimed, exasperatedly. He started to walk out of the small store, anger radiating out of him. He heard Harry’s slow but following steps.   
“Could you at least pretend like you wouldn’t rather be flirting with some random loser than spend time with me?” Louis said, failing to hide the hurt in his voice.  
“Louis…” Harry said, coming up behind him, trying to catch his arm. Louis stepped out of his reach. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry okay?”  
“It’s not okay. Why are you being like this?” They got out on the street and Louis waved in a cab.  
“I…” Harry said, hesitating. Well, Louis didn’t have time to wait. Turning on his heel, he opened the door of the taxi and tried to close it after him. Harry’s hand stopped it and Louis watched him climb into the cab as well.   
“So now you want to be with me?”  
“Babe–“  
“Don’t babe me.”  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Louis. It’s not you – “  
“Great. Here comes the clichés. Are you breaking up with me now?”  
Harry ignored him. “…and I wouldn’t rather flirt with that guy than be with you. I love you babe.” As much as Louis hated it in this moment, his stomach fluttered in that silly way like it always did when Harry said those words, and he’s anger toned down a shade. Only one though, he was still mad.   
“Can you please explain to me then, why in the world you left before, and why you’ve been acting moody as hell all day?”  
The cab driver cleared his throat. Right. Louis told him the address and then turned to Harry, expectantly. He was frowning, biting his lower lip. He was uncomfortable, Louis could tell. Harry didn’t say anything, and it hurt. It was a stab to the heart, knowing that Harry felt like he couldn’t talk to him. When had he ever made Harry feel uncomfortable? Or when had he laughed at him or made him feel bad? Louis told Harry just about everything, now why couldn’t he do the same?  
“Why is it so hard for you to talk to me?” Louis said in a low voice, feeling the tears burn behind his eyes. No, he wasn’t crying, he told himself. He wasn’t fucking crying.  
“Louis it’s not that I can’t talk to you…”  
“Then what?” Harry didn’t say anything. “Who have you been texting? Why is it such a secret?”   
“It’s no one special. I promise you, you are everything to me.” Louis didn’t feel very reassured. He slumped against the seat and all anger he felt turned into hopelessness.  
“Doesn’t feel like it, Harry,” he mumbled, staring out the window. Harry didn’t say anything back. They rode in silence, Louis trying not to look all too damaged in front of Harry. Ruining the silence, Harry’s phone made a noise. Louis heard Harry pick it up and he lost it. He turned towards him, staring furiously, madly at him. Harry stopped in his tracks, staring back, not quite sure what to do. Both of their eyes glanced to the phone in Harry’s hand and then back to each other.  
“If you fucking unlock that phone, Harry… I swear to god,” Louis didn’t finish, not quite knowing what he’d do. If Harry chose this mysterious texter over him then Harry could shove it. Louis loved Harry with all of his heart and knowing that Harry was talking to somebody else was killing him. It was painful and it felt like his heart was going into pieces. And Harry’s moody behavior wasn’t helping and everything felt like shit. But even how much he loved Harry, Louis wouldn’t let himself get screwed over.   
Harry looked palely back at him. Louis had almost forgotten how scary he could look when he was pissed. Harry slowly put the phone on the seat next to him, looking down and not meeting Louis’ eyes. A wind of relief blew through him. He didn’t know what he’d do with himself if Harry had chosen the other way. What was wrong with him? Only this morning they’d been fine. They’d been perfect. What had happened? Louis didn’t know but he was sure the person Harry was texting with had something to do with it.

\---

When they’d gone to bed that night, Louis hadn’t known whether or not to lie close to Harry. He was still pissed and hurt, but when Harry had opened his arms and held up the duvet, he had wordlessly climbed in bed and cuddled up next to him. His warm arms felt reassuring and his slow breath was calming. But the aching pain of knowing that the source of his comfort wasn’t feeling the same towards him was terrible.   
The next day was a bit different, but still pretty much the same. They talked, but it was only small sentences. Louis was still angry about the texting, but at least Harry wasn’t doing it in front of him anymore. He had heard his phone chirping but whenever it did that, they both just ignored it, but Louis knowing Harry would answer it later. The whole day went by slowly and honestly Louis just wanted to go home. He suddenly missed Niall’s annoying chatter and Liam and Zayn’s company.  
It was late, almost eleven, and Harry was in the shower while Louis was scrolling through his phone. He had a few texts from his band mates but he didn’t feel like answering. He didn’t want to go home still fighting with Harry but he didn’t want to stay here in Australia either.   
His twitter was crowded as usual and found a lot of mentions regarding Harry. There was one linked article that caught his eye. 

Louis Tomlinson and Prince Harry in a cab together. Listen to their conversation here.  
A source of ours sent us an audiotape of what is told to be of Louis Tomlinson and the welch Prince Harry Styles, talking and laughing during a cab ride. Click play and have fun! Is this our Larry couple or not? Well, what we do know that the couple speaking, love each other. Please, let this be our Lou and Haz.  
Muffled noises.  
“That was bad.” Laughter.  
“Are you sure, because I can tell it again…”  
“Your jokes suck, mate. No need.”  
There were some muffled sounds.   
“Ilovyu.”  
“…lvyoutoo.”

Yes, it was them. The voices were almost intelligible but Louis remembered the conversation from a taxi ride a few days ago. Harry had told that stupid joke about the mushroom and they’d had so much fun and ended up kissing the whole ride. The fact that someone had taped it was repulsive. But it wasn’t the worst. The worst was the feeling that Louis got now. Just two days ago they’d been perfectly okay and now they were barely talking. It had been two days and they hadn’t had a conversation that lasted longer than a minute and it had been two days since they’d hugged and it had been two freaking days since Louis had gotten to kiss Harry properly. He wanted to touch him and hold him and do things to him that they always did, but the hurt in his chest was stopping him and he wasn’t giving in. Harry had to come to him. Louis wasn’t the one in the wrong here. He didn’t understand what was going on or what was going through Harry’s head. Was he hurt by something? Why was he so down? And why was he talking to some freak that Louis couldn’t even know who it was instead of talking to Louis? The questions were biting and tearing at him, making him feel depressed and lonely.  
When he heard Harry getting out of the shower, he also heard Harry’s phone chirp. He stilled for a second and saw it light up on the nightstand. Should he…? It was probably wrong of him to do it, but worry and jealousy got the better of him. Slowly he reached out and picked up the broken iPhone. The small preview of the text shined on the screen. 

Are you sure about that, sugar? Sweet love, you know the feel of my touch…

Louis wanted to die. The tears came streaming down his cheeks and he didn’t understand. What, why, who, when, how, WHY? It felt like his heart was in a million pieces, spreading out, piercing the rest of his insides, ripping through everything in their way. He heard Harry’s steps coming out from the bathroom. Louis looked up at Harry’s damp hair and bare chest. He was wearing sweats and socks. No shirt. Just chest and abs. Louis’ abs. Well, abs he thought had belonged to him.  
“What the fuck is this?” he cried, holding up the phone to Harry. He watched him pale and then he ripped the phone out of Louis’ hand.  
“It’s not what you think, Louis!” he said desperately.  
“Then what the hell is it?!” Louis screamed. He didn’t have time for more lies and vague explanations. He needed to know. But he guessed he already did. This was the person Harry had been texting the last two days. The person who had interrupted their lovemaking and had ruined their trip, and Harry had let him. Harry had rather texted with this person than kiss Louis. It was that simple. And obviously texting about that kind of stuff with this person was better than the real thing with Louis. Obviously.  
“It’s…” Harry hesitated as Louis cried. “It’s just Ty… I –“  
“WHO THE FUCK IS TY?” It was heart ripping. Harry didn’t answer. Louis ripped at his hair, not knowing what to do. Harry was talking like that with somebody else? Harry was… He couldn’t even think it. It was too painful. He trusted Harry. He was coming out, possibly ruining his career for Harry.   
“I trusted you Harry. And you screwed me over!” he screamed. He wanted hit something.   
“Louis! It’s not what you think! It isn’t like that! We’re not… I mean,” Harry stammered, trying to get the words out. And the tears wouldn’t stop. It was waterfalls down his face. Louis clutched at his heart, gripping his t-shirt, trying to hold himself together.   
Harry looked exasperatedly around, trying to get find words. “Baby, Louis, I love you, it’s not… Ty’s not…”  
“Who the fuck is Ty, Harry?!” he yelled. Now Harry was crying too. Louis watched him run his hands through his hair and wiping off his wet cheeks.   
“He’s… he’s an ex-boyfriend…No, Louis!” He had started off towards the door. He couldn’t take this anymore. Harry was cheating on him. It was breaking him. He couldn’t watch Harry cry because even if Harry felt remorse, then what Louis was feeling was worse. He felt Harry’s hands on his arms and he spun around, ripping his arms away from his touch.  
“Don’t fucking touch me Harry,” he cried, leaning back against the door.   
“Louis, please, let me explain… I–“ Harry said, desperately clasping at Louis’ clothes, not really finding anything to hold on to.   
“Don’t lie, I saw the text. Just why, Harry? Why?” Louis’ voice was broken and his t-shirt was wet from his tears. His chest was tearing apart. He was afraid he would fall to the ground, collapse from the pain.   
“Louis, I swear –“  
“I saw the fucking text!” he screamed, as Harry fell to his knees, clutching at Louis’ thighs. “I don’t even know why. Harry stop lying. I don’t know why, or how or when it started. I don’t know. Was it from the start? Was this going on before, or was it me? Did I do something? I don’t understand. I love you. I thought you loved me. Why?” He rambled, not knowing when to stop. “Why?”  
“Louis, let me explain–”  
“Actually I changed my mind. I don’t want to hear. I don’t want to know. Just…just… I want to go home,” he sobbed, head against the door.   
“Baby…” Harry whispered against him. “Love...” The word caused flames to rise inside Louis. This Ty had said that name. He hated it. He absolutely hated it. Louis shoved Harry off him and turned away.   
“No, Louis! Please! Don’t go.” Harry begged.  
“I don’t want to wait for your explanations. The text is explanation enough,” Louis said, as he yanked the door open. He tried to sound together and calm, but his uneven breathing and the lump in his throat made it impossible.   
“Don’t leave me,” Harry whispered behind him. Louis didn’t turn. He left the hotel room and closed the door behind him.


	17. Louis Tomlinson's POV

He ran off. He didn’t want the elevator. He took the stairs. He ran, trying to get away. When he reached the bottom floor his breathing was rapid and he spurted out the empty lobby. He got out and it was dark and late. The fresh air hit him like a whiplash. But the air felt clogged and thick, he couldn’t breathe. He leaned against the brick wall of the hotel, arms above his head, trying to catch his breath. He was crying too much and to out of breath to be able to calm down. It took several minutes for him to get his pulse down and stop coughing and gasping. It wasn’t from the physical workout he’d just done running down several flights of stairs, he knew that.   
Louis leaned back against the wall. His eyes hurt from all the crying, and his heart ached furiously. He wanted to get away. He wanted to forget. He couldn’t deal right now. This was too much pain. His eyes caught on a group of people, walking drunkenly down the street. They were heading towards a club. That could do.   
Louis started towards the loud music, and by the sound of it, the place was crowded. He didn’t mind. He was going there to get lost in them.   
He was let inside with a suspicious look from the man at the entrance. He didn’t know if it was from his red eyes and the damaged look of his face or if the man just recognized him from being one fourth of One Direction, but he didn’t care.   
Louis quickly found the bar and paid for shots. He downed three in a row, enjoying the burn in his throat and the faint spin in his head. He quickly ordered more and drank. He thought about an hour passed. He drank, danced, and drank some more. He seemed to forget something but the aching feel in his chest never decreased and the pain was there all night.   
He found himself dancing with a girl. He didn’t know why, because he didn’t really feel like it. She was just there, grinding her ass against his crouch. He didn’t care. She was just there. But he danced. He was sweaty and warm. It felt good. He didn’t have to think. Just dance and listen to the pounding bass of the speakers. The girl turned and put her arms around his neck. Her body against his didn’t do anything for him. Again, she was just there. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest, and she grinded against his crouch. But her body was too small. Louis was supposed to be the small one. He was supposed to put his arms around someone else’s shoulders. And the blonde girl was too short. Her shoulders were too small and thin and her body was too curvy. She was too light. She wasn’t a guy. And her hair wasn’t curly. She wasn’t…Harry.   
The girl leaned in to kiss and Louis tore his body away from hers. She stared confusedly at him but he just turned away. He pressed his way through the crowded floor, the pumping music and sweaty bodies all of a sudden feeling claustrophobic. He reached a corner by the bar and got his phone out of his pocket. He found tons of missed calls and he could guess from whom, but he found the number he was searching for. The receiver picked up after three signals.  
“Hello? Louis?”  
“Liam?” he said, voice hoarse and raspy.  
“Yes, Louis? Are you all right?” Liam’s voice was worried. “Louis? Lou? Are…are you crying?” He hadn’t realized the tears had started to fall again.   
“I…I…Li…”  
“Have you been drinking, Louis?”  
“Yeah…I…Liam?”  
“Yes?”  
“I want to…” he mumbled.  
“Lou, where’s Harry? Is he with you?”  
“Harry is fucking some other guy.”  
“Wait what?!”  
“Liam…I want to go home. Please. Just…take me home.”  
“Lou, listen to me. Call Harry.”  
“No.”  
“Then call his guard. Just go back to the hotel and call me in morning okay? I’ll book you a flight home, alright?”  
“Can you pick me up, Li?” He said, leaning against a wall. He wanted to go home. He wanted his own bed and possibly a Zayn or a Niall to cuddle up to, and a Liam too.   
“How much have been drinking, Louis? You’re in Australia. Please tell me you’re not in an alley or lying on the sidewalk.”  
“CHILL Liam. I’m in a club. And I only drank like…” he tried to count in his head. Problem: he didn’t remember.  
“Right. Well, I’m calling Harry and have him send a guard to pick you up.”  
“Liiiaaammm! Don’t caaaall him!” He couldn’t bear to see his face. He’d give in and let Harry have him back. But he couldn’t be with Harry knowing that Harry was with somebody else.  
“Sorry, mate. Not giving you a choice.” Louis hung up on him. Why did Liam have to be so mean? He wasn’t that drunk. He could take care of himself.   
He pressed through the crowd again, wiping the remains of his tears off his cheeks and going for the bar. If he was seeing Harry then he needed something strong. He asked for a bottle of vodka and he paid, the bartender looking like he was wondering if selling it to Louis was actually a good idea.   
He brought the bottle to his lips and sipped. The alcohol had stopped tasting bad a long time ago. He returned to his spot by the wall and sipped. Time seemed to pass without him noticing it and the bottle seemed a lot emptier than before. Louis thought he was going to fall asleep against the wall, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. There was a girl with a phone. She was kind of tall with wavy blonde hair and a short skirt.  
“Hi! Louis right?”  
“Ye-llow,” he mumbled. His head was spinning. Did he have legs? He couldn’t really feel them.  
“Can I have a picture?”  
“Whatever.” He raised a hand like ‘yo’ and raised his eyebrows as she snapped the picture, bottle still in his other hand.   
“Thanks,” she smiled, leaning closely by him. He shrugged. Whatever, it was just a picture. “Are you alone?”  
Louis coughed, feeling a little queasy. “Yeah”  
“Me too…” she smiled, tilting her head to the side. She smelled like vanilla, way too much vanilla. But she was smiling and that was good. Maybe she could delete some of the sad in him. He held the bottle up, offering her some. She took it and took a sip. He took it back and leaned back at the wall again. The girl leaned in closer. Her hand was holding on to his shoulder and then she roughly pushed her lips to his neck. It was wrong. It didn’t feel good. They didn’t fit together. She pushed their bodies together. He felt his arms wrapping around her waist, pressing her closer. They didn’t go together. They weren’t fitting like puzzle pieces and they weren’t two halves of a whole. Not salt and pepper and not peas and carrots. She gripped at his neck roughly and it felt wrong. Harry never did that. His hands were always in his hair or at his cheeks or hips. Harry always tugged at his hips and pressed their chests together. Harry was always warm and Louis always felt safe around him. This girl was rough and attacking. It felt gross. He felt disgusted, not only by the situation but by himself as well. The queasiness in his stomach turned into plain nausea. He pushed her off. It was coming up. Everything. He strode as fast as he could, trying not to fall as he hurried out. When he was outside he turned into the nearest alley and threw up. His stomach turned inside out and everything made it’s way up his throat. It took several minutes of choking and coughing for him to be done. He stood there resting against the brick wall, crying again. He didn’t even remember where he was anymore. All his mind could think was Harry, Harry, Harry, and only Harry. He wanted to go home. Home wasn’t his own bed and Liam’s tight hugs anymore. Home was Harry’s warm arms and safe body. But then he remembered that Harry was fucking some other dude. Home wasn’t so safe anymore.  
“Louis?” He turned around swiftly and it made his head spin. He stumbled a bit.  
“James Bond?”  
“Yeah, Louis.” The guy nodded as Louis gazed at him, trying to remember where he’d seen him before. The name had just popped up.  
“Where’s Peter Pan?” Wherever Bond was there was a Peter Pan, right? Or wait…  
“At the hotel. Shall we go back there as well?”  
“Hotel. Bed. Yay. Go.” Louis smiled. He wanted to sleep. He stumbled towards the street. He almost fell over. James caught him and held him steadily upwards.   
“Ey,” Louis said to no one. “Fucking asphalt.” The small walk back to the hotel was uneventful except for a few almost trips and falls. They got into the elevator at the hotel and went up. Louis was half asleep by now. James was dragging him, Louis leaning on his shoulder, murmuring about how the pillows were very uncomfortable at this hotel. James got him to a door.  
“Is this my room?”  
“Yes. Now go to bed.”  
“Sure Bond. James Bond. Bond.” He smirked sleepily and James opened the door. He stumbled inside and found a curly haired boy sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. His eyes were closed. The sight sobered him up a few tones. He heard James close the door behind him.   
“You’re in the way, Curly.” The boys’ eyes snapped open and he rose to his feet.  
“I’m NOT cheating on you, Louis,” the boy said determinedly. “I love you. Ty is a jerk and was provoking me and I definitely was not sexting with him. I was stupid for answering his texts and not talking to you and listening to him. I promise you, I will explain everything in the morning, I just need you to know I love you and that I am not with anybody else than you.”  
“Harry…” This was a bit too much. It was five in the morning he had a headache and the boy was crying in front of him. It was too much to process. He was too tired to yell and too tired to fight. He hated watching Harry cry. It was a horrible sight. “You’re not with him?”   
“No.” He said, eyes serious.  
“But he texts you stuff?” Louis wasn’t sure about this. He’d seen the text. But Harry seemed serious. Was he lying? Louis had a really hard time deciding. His mind was all foggy.   
“I’ll let you read everything. You’ll know it’s not what it seemed. I promise you, I’m not involved with him. I love you.” He was closer now, his warm body only a few feet away. Louis had missed those arms. The warm feeling of that torso pressed against him had been missing for too long.   
“You love me?” A tear slipped out in the corner of his eye. He wiped it off quickly.  
“More than anything.” Louis nodded. The words seemed so real. He’d heard them hundreds of times before. But…   
Harry stepped closer. His arms were open. If Louis took one tiny step forward he’d be wrapped up in those strong and secure arms. Should he do it? He wanted to. Harry wasn’t lying, right? He couldn’t. Those eyes were so honest and pure and held nothing of that closed off edge that had been there the last two days. But if he did this then Harry had to explain. Everything, no more lies and no more whitewash.  
Louis took the step. Immediately the arms were around him, pressing him fiercely into a burning hug. Louis cried as Harry held him together again. Salt and pepper. Peas and carrots. Two halves of a whole…He’d done too much crying the last hours but his eyes never seemed to stop. Harry was crying too.  
“You’re everything to me,” he sobbed. “Everything.”

\---

Waking up was hard and not very pleasant. Louis’ head was aching painfully and his whole body felt heavy. He opened his eyes reluctantly, seeing the light make it’s way through the thin curtains. He tried to roll over but he couldn’t. Someone’s arms were clasped tightly around him, making it impossible to move. Fear and panic smashed through him. He had faint memories of dancing and drinking. No, no, no, no, no, he thought. Dear God. He didn’t think he could handle it if he’d gone home with some random bloke. He slowly turned around in the arms of the man, but he let out a breath of relief realizing it wasn’t what he’d thought. He was in the hotel room he shared with Harry and the arms around him belonged to his boyfriend as well.   
Louis tried to remember how he’d gotten back there. The painful memories of fighting and finding that text were clear as glass, and the other memories from the night were slowly creeping back. He’d gone out and gotten drunk and danced with girls. He didn’t even know why he’d danced with them. Maybe just because he wanted to hurt Harry back, he didn’t know. Why had he let himself crawl back into Harry’s arms again? A faint and foggy picture of them in a dark hotel room flashed to mind. “I’m not cheating on you. I will explain.” Why had Louis believed him?  
Slowly he untied himself from Harry’s warm body and slipped as quietly as he could out of bed. He stood up too quickly. Head rush. Ugh, and he needed a shower. He smelled like alcohol, vomit and sweat. He made his way to the bathroom and pulled off his pants. His thighs had marks after sleeping with the jean material on. He examined himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and his hair stood in every direction. He had a faint hickey by his collarbone. He wanted to slap himself. Flashback. He’d let some drunken girl mark him! The only person that was allowed to do that was sleeping in the bed in this very hotel room. Even though he was pissed at Harry, he couldn’t forgive himself. He was just as bad now right?   
He stepped into the shower and let the warm drops of water embed him. The water was cleansing his mind and his head sobered up. The numbness and foggy feeling in his body seemed to leave and he felt fresher. When he stepped out of the shower he found it was a little easier to breath.   
He suddenly was nervous. He didn’t know what to expect from Harry. Obviously there was some misconception somewhere and Louis didn’t know what to think. Harry said he it wasn’t what it seemed, but it didn’t explain why he had been acting so low before.   
Hesitantly, reluctantly, he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room. Harry was sitting on the bed, resting his head on his knees that his arms were tightly wrapped around. He was only wearing a pair of sweats and a plain, black t-shirt. He looked up, eyes big and worried. Louis stood there awkwardly, towel around his waist, not sure what to say.  
“Hi...” he said. Great, good start, Louis.  
“Hi.” They gazed at each other for a few moments. This is bad, Louis thought. This is so bad. Well, at least he could put on some clothes. He made his way to the untidy suitcase on the other side of the bed. Harry stayed with his back towards Louis as he changed. He put on a pair of boxers and socks, and pulled on a pair of pants, desperately trying to come up with something to say. His hand came across a piece of clothing in his bag and he froze. Harry’s hoodie. He’d borrowed it so many times that it was kind of his now. It was navy blue, the sleeves were too long and he always had to roll them up a bit. It was so soft and comfy. He wanted to wear it. But it was also Harry’s. He didn’t know what to think anymore. He wanted Harry and he loved him and he wanted to be with him so badly, but as long as harry didn’t explain or told him everything, then he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t wear his shirt. He couldn’t be with him.  
“You…you said you’d explain,” he said slowly. Harry nodded, got up and stepped around the bed. That uncomfortable posture was back, but his eyes were hard and determined. He was only a foot away and Louis’ body ached for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to reach out. Slowly Harry sat down on the bed, biting his lower lip. Louis wanted to yank the lip out. Talk!  
“Harry?” he said instead. Harry nodded again and shakily he opened his mouth.   
“Um, before I…met you,” he started and swallowed loudly. “I was dating someone else. I can’t really call it dating because it wasn’t what it was. I mean I thought it was, but…” He shrugged. Louis was confused. Frowning, he sat down next to Harry, but keeping his distance, making sure their knees didn’t touch.   
“I don’t understand, Harry.”  
“Well, we were together for really long. Like, he was the first guy I ever really dated openly after coming out…and I was…in love with him,” Harry cleared his throat again and was frowning harshly, forehead wrinkled. Louis just listened. His voice was uneasy and strained, clearly this was something Harry didn’t like talking about and it was extremely hard for him. Louis tried to be patient, but he just wanted to understand and what did this all have to do with them?  
“And-and as it turned out after four months…he didn’t love me.”   
“Did he break up with you or? I’m sorry, I don’t get it.”   
“Wasn’t really a break-up. I just overheard him speaking about it at a party.”  
“Speak about what?”  
“About how he only dated me so his dad could advance in his business with us... About how they wanted money, and how they wanted fame. About how he only needed one more month to seal the deal… And about how he didn’t feel a fucking thing when we kissed,” Harry’s face was covered in his hands as he sank down to the floor, leaned back on the bed.  
“He…he pretended to love you for that long?” Louis whispered. How could someone…?  
“Yup. Worst part is that he was right. I would have done anything for him.” Pain and anger was mixed in his tone and Louis felt the same emotions swivel inside him too.   
“Is Ty…Is this Ty the guy that lied?” he asked, trying to get his head around it. Why in the world was Harry texting someone like him?  
“Yes.” He was leaning on his pulled up knees now. Louis just sat there on the bed, staring into nothing. He didn’t get it. What had caused Harry to turn so low these last days? And why the hell was he texting with Ty?  
“Can you please explain these last days?” Louis asked. Harry nodded and his head rose from his knees. He leaned his head back, the edge of the bed at the curve of his neck. He looked up at Louis with red and running eyes.   
“I’m not cheating on you, Louis. I love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Louis nodded, not meeting Harry’s eyes. He knew Harry loved him, but the words didn’t explain anything.   
“Please explain.”   
“He…um, tweeted me. And then started saying things about you and me. Making me doubt for a second,” he looked up uncertainly at Louis. “And then he started saying things about him and me, and, and, I… It’s the first time he’s talked to me since the confrontation between us and I… I couldn’t ignore him. It’s just… I don’t know. He said things and it made me mad but it was confusing. I…I don’t…”  
“Why didn’t you talk to me, Harry?”   
“I couldn’t!”  
“Why?” Louis said in exasperation. “And why were you so moody with me? You barely spoke and you acted like you didn’t want to be seen with me. Harry, I just want to know what I did to make you doubt me.”  
“Nothing!” he exclaimed. “You haven’t done anything, Louis!” he rose to his knees and looked up at Louis like there was fire burning in his eyes. “I just can’t look you in the eye and tell you that someone who never loved me still hurt me every single time his name is mentioned. I can’t tell you I didn’t go out for a week after we ended and I can’t tell you I got drunk every single night the following weeks just to try and forget for a second. I can’t tell you that because you’d think less of me. I can’t tell you because I see now how stupid I was to be hurt by someone like him when I now know that our relationship was nothing. It was nothing and had nothing in comparison to what you and I have. I love you like you’re the strings holding my body up and together, like you’re the heart pumping out my blood, like you’re the reason my body is working. When you hold my hand or when you whisper my name, all I can think is that I want to spend my forever with you. You are everything.” He cried. Beautiful, wet tears dripped down his tortured face. Louis couldn’t stay angry any longer. Slowly he reached out and wiped a tear from under Harry’s eye.   
They sat there together. Louis didn’t know if he should hug Harry. Probably. But he couldn’t really move his arms. What this guy had done to Harry was unacceptable, disgusting and horrible. And by the way Harry was acting, Louis understood that Harry had really loved him. And he had never really gotten over him either. It stung, knowing that when it came to Ty then Harry would probably do anything to understand. He guessed Harry just needed to know. He was so pure and innocent at heart. Harry wanted to understand. But how someone could do something like that to someone like Harry was not understandable. It was pure evil. Harry needed an explanation from Ty. What Louis didn’t really think that Harry could grasp was that there was no reasonable explanation behind it. Maybe he was still hoping that Ty actually had liked him, if only a bit.   
Louis wanted pour a bucket of cold water over Harry’s head, yelling “FORGET HIM. HE’S AN ASS. DON’T FUCKING PINE OVER SOMETHING THAT’S NOT WORTH YOUR ATTENTION ANYMORE. HE DOESN’T DESERVE YOUR PAIN.” But he knew it wouldn’t help. Even if Harry wasn’t in love with Ty anymore, he was still hurting over what had happened, it wouldn’t pass over night. But then here Harry was loudly declaring his feelings and his love for Louis and all Louis could feel was guilt.   
“I think I kissed someone. Or at least someone kissed me,” Louis said. He needed to get it out. Harry just sat there, head hung, eyes at his lap. He sniffled and nodded.  
“Yeah,” he breathed, voice broken. “Yeah.”  
“I’m so sorry.” Louis didn’t know what else to say. If only Harry could’ve told him sooner and they could go back and these last hours of pain and stupid mistakes could be taken back.   
“Yeah.” He nodded, still sobbing a bit. “I saw the picture. But it’s my fault anyway.”  
“Picture?”  
“Ty sent it…” Harry held out his phone for Louis.   
“You’re still texting him?” he asked, unable to hide the resentment in his voice.  
“No! But he sent it and I read…”   
Slowly Louis took the phone and the conversation between Harry and Ty was in his hand. It was surprisingly shorter than he’d expected and a bit of relief shot through him. He went up to the start and read. While he scrolled through the conversation he got angrier and angrier. This guy was being ridiculous, disrespectful, rude and a fucking liar. How Harry could’ve dated someone like this was unbelievable. But this was also a guy who could pretend to love someone for four months. And on top of it all this asshole was teasing and saying hurtful things just for the fun of it. Louis was glad to see that Harry hadn’t answer one single text since their fight, even though Ty had sent him plenty. The photo was the worst. 

Are you sure you that loverboy really is really that truly madly and deeply in love? This is hilarious. History repeating itself I see.

Underneath was a picture of Louis and a girl dancing together on the dance floor. To be honest Louis looked like he was really out of it, and he was proud he didn’t have his arms around her. But that didn’t stop her from grinding her ass against his crouch. It was painful having to see the picture. It was even worse knowing that Harry had seen it.  
But Louis was furious. How could that asshole be so hurtful he actually sent this to Harry. Fucking twat. Quickly Louis went to Harry’s address book on the phone and found the number. It took two signals and then he answered.  
“Oh, hey Harry. Long time no see. Did you miss me?” Even the voice was making Louis feel nauseas.   
“This is not Harry, ‘sugar’.” He emphasized the word, hating it passionately. “This is his boyfriend. If you ever try to pull whatever you’re trying to do ever again, I will gladly find you, torture you, feed you your own eyes and then happily push you off a cliff. Get me? And may I just add that your touch isn’t that memorable. If I remember correctly I think Harry said something about it feeling like having a grater run over your arm. And just for the sake of it, I love Harry very madly, deeply and truly and I’m the best sex he’s ever had so, yeah, you can run along now. Bye, bye, lovely.” Louis ended the call, letting out a breath. Getting it off his chest felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders. That prick was just begging for a punch to the face, possibly with a chair. He was lucky he wasn’t in touching distance.   
Harry stared at him with wide eyes. “I can’t believe you just called him.”  
“Sorry,” Louis muttered. If Harry was going to yell at him now – Suddenly Harry’s lips were smashed fiercely against his. Louis knees got weaker than ever and he was lucky he was sitting because they would have failed him otherwise. Harry oh so soft lips were assaulting his, the sweet taste overtaking him and Harry’s perfect tongue making him see stars. He’d missed this. He’d missed the touch of his boyfriend’s hands and warm breath against his skin. They had touched in two days. It was painfully good to have to sensational feelings back. The butterflies were wild.   
Too soon the kiss was over, it had only lasted a few seconds, and Harry had pulled back, looking breathlessly at him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” And finally, finally Louis held out his arms. Harry crawled into him without a second glance or hesitation. Harry was in his arms. He wasn’t cheating on Louis. He was being harassed by some creeper yes, but no, he wasn’t with somebody else. He was in Louis’ arms and they just lay there on the bed, taking in the other’s warmth. Harry’s head was at Louis’ chest, and Louis buried his face in his curls. He smelled like Harry. Stupid, adorable, but Louis’ Harry.   
It felt like they lay there forever. They didn’t say anything and they didn’t need to. The feel of the other’s tight grip on their body was enough.   
“I still can’t believe you thought I’d think less of you. Don’t you trust me?” Louis said quietly after a while.  
“I trust you with my life.” He took a breath. “It’s just…”  
“Hard. I know.” Louis sighed. “From now on you tell me everything. I don’t ever want to go through this again.”  
“Agreed.”  
“Can we sleep again now? My head is killing me.”   
“Of course.”  
“And Harry?” Louis murmured against his hair.   
“Yeah?” he said softly.  
“I love you like you’re the air I’m breathing. I love you like you’re the sun on a rainy day. I love you like you’re a drop of water in a desert. I love you like… Like you’re my Harry.”  
“I love you.” Harry said simply.  
“I love you.”  
“My metaphors were better though.”  
“They’re not that bad.”  
“Mine were better.”  
“Shush, Harry.”


	18. Harry Styles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So incredibly sorry for the long wait! 
> 
> Warning: there is some smut in there....
> 
> If you don't like that, it doesn't float your boat or tickle your pickle or whatever, then you can just skip it because it's not really relavant to the story.
> 
> Enjoy lovlies. x

Larry Shippers in rage after leaked pictures of Louis Tomlinson clubbing together with a girl.  
Twitter had a huge collapse only twelve hours ago, after certain pictures of our Louis Tomlinson were leaked. What seems to have been the cause of the crash is the major fandom that was created when Louis Tomlinson and Prince Harry Styles’ paths crossed. This fandom consists of people believing that our lovely prince and precious pop star are in fact in a romantic relationship. But after pictures of Louis dancing and drinking with an unknown girl, chaos is all around. This situation was mostly caused by fans that originally come from Prince Harry Styles’ side of the fandom and they are claiming that infidelity has occurred. Seeing as the “couple” went on the Australia trip together, something is clearly going on. Either the relationship was never real or some serious boyfriend-to-boyfriend talk is in order. Take a look at these pictures below and comment. Was Larry ever real?

Comments:  
Jessica K: Omg. I cannot believe this. Louis is cheating on Harry! THIS IS NOT OK.

Erica L: GUYS. Louis obviously is drunk. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

Kate A: LOUIS ISN’T GAY. They were never together romantically. Larry isn’t real and has never been and Louis can do whatever he wants with any girl he likes. Lay off. 

Candice L: This is messed up. Who goes away on a trip with their boyfriend only to hook up with some random chick when he isn’t looking? I never should’ve trusted someone like Tomlinson. Harry deserves so much better. 

Shelley G: Let’s trend something to make sure Harry knows we’re 100% behind him. #wewillalwaysbehereHazza

 

Harry closed the lid on the computer. He didn’t want to read any more of this. What bothered him most was that none of these people had any idea whatsoever what was going on with them, and still they acted as if they knew every single part of it. What Harry had realized was that most of the fandom seemed to be hating on Louis. Harry couldn’t have that. He was the one that had caused all this to begin with and just the thought of Louis having to take all the shit that came from it was repulsive.   
But the pictures…they hurt. He knew that Louis had been hurt and sad and had thought that Harry was doing the same to him. He didn’t blame him for doing it in the slightest. But he had seen the remains of the mess literally marked on Louis’ neck and it had been horrible. The whole night after Louis had left him in the hotel room he had been desperate to have him back. He had called and left messages, and he had cried and ripped at his hair. He had been so utterly stupid. Why hadn’t he just grown a pair, manned up and told Louis the truth? He had been childish and taken out all his pain on the one person that made him feel good. Louis was the light of his world now and it was literally painful to think of the pain that Harry had caused him. All this shit had come from Harry not talking and he was never ever going to put them in the same situation ever again. 

“Babe?” Louis said to him, coming out from the bathroom dressed and ready to go. 

“Yeah, I’m done. Let’s go.” Harry stood up from the bed and made his way over to Louis. He reached out his right hand and caught Louis’ between his fingers. Louis gazed down at their hands, biting his lower lip. 

“I’m really, really sorry,” Harry mumbled lowly. He couldn’t say this enough. 

“Let’s just forget about it, okay?” Louis gave him a small smile though his eyes were sad. It was awful to watch. He looked so small. He took a breath and let his shoulders relax. “Let’s enjoy this day and try to move on?”

Harry tried to smile as brightly as he could. “Yeah.” With their hands linked together, Harry pulled Louis with him out of the room. Walking through the corridor was quiet, though Louis’ grip of Harry’s hand was strong and it was a reassuring feeling. Louis was still here. He hadn’t run off again.

They passed Pete’s and James’ rooms. “Um, let’s forget to tell them we left the hotel?” Louis asked and Harry didn’t have it in his heart to deny him anything at all right now. 

“Sure,” he said. They took the elevator down and as they stood leaned back against the wall inside, Louis rested his head against Harry’s chest. “I’m still mad at you for not trusting me, Harry.”

“I know.”

“But I’m letting it go because this won’t ever happen again.” There was a slight tone of warning on Louis’ lips and Harry swallowed. He knew that if anything like this happened again then there was nothing he could do to stop Louis from walking straight out of his life. 

“I promise you, it won’t. I love you.” Harry murmured. He was never going to let that happen. 

“Love you.” Louis answered softly. The elevator tinged and they parted and stepped out. 

The day ended up actually being a good one. They hadn’t brought their phones because they really didn’t want to be bothered by anyone. Not twitter, no internet, no calls or texts. Harry didn’t want to see it and neither did Louis.  
Louis’ mood seemed to shift for the better and it brought Harry’s up with it. When they had first gone out it was in the middle of the day. They walked along the streets talking about things that didn’t matter. They laughed at funny objects in stores, stopped for ice cream in a park and when Louis let his fingers slide into Harry’s while sitting on a park bench, it felt just perfect. The day was sunny and warm and it was impossible not to be cheerful. Plus Louis was wearing those Ray Ban’s and that striped shirt that fit him so snuggly and the sight made Harry’s insides burn with desire. 

“You look so much better now.” Louis laughed after smearing ice cream on Harry’s nose. 

“Really? Then I think you should have some as well.” He smirked but instead of bringing his ice cream to Louis’ nose, he pushed their noses together, letting the ice cream from him pass onto Louis. He didn’t care who was watching. 

Louis laughed and stroked the line of Harry’s jaw. “Baby, if you didn’t look so adorable right now, I would have smacked you for messing me up.” 

“But I mess you up all the time…”

“Harold!” Louis scolded playfully. “You are one dirty –“

“OH MY GOD!” The voice startled them. “It’s you! I can’t believe it’s you!” It was a girl. She was probably around Harry’s age and the look on her face was almost laughable. “Louis and Harry! I never thought I’d see you, but oh my gosh, here you are!” Louis gave Harry a sidelong glance and Harry returned the gesture with a smirk. “Oh my god! You look so adorable! Can I have picture?”

“Um, sure,” Harry said and unwillingly let go of Louis hand that his was still attached to between their thighs. They both stood up and the girl brought up her phone and they all smiled for the picture. Then Harry realized their noses were still smeared with ice cream. 

“You look so cute! Thank you so much! You’re the best bromance ever!” she chirped before running off again. Harry felt his smile falter and wiped the ice cream off his face. Bromance. He looked over at Louis whose face held the same expression. Best. Bromance. Ever. Harry hated the word. Bromance. Bro-mance. Like they were brothers. But Louis was far from Harry’s brother. You did not have sex with you brother. You did not kiss him up and you did not let him take you in the backseat of a freaking car. Louis was Harry’s boyfriend. The mixture of the faint marks that still displayed on Louis neck, the picture of Louis with a girl, the article and the comments and every possessive bone in Harry’s body all added up together and made him angry. The bitter taste of the whole he-who-shall-not-be-named situation slowly crept its way back in Harry’s mouth. People should know that Louis was his. People should know that there was no freaking girl in the picture. 

“Best bromance ever…” Louis muttered. Harry grabbed hold of his wrist and took a step closer. 

“You’re mine, Louis,” he said gravely. “People should know. I want to come clean.”

“Soon, Harry.” Louis looked up and met his stare, the same yearning in his eyes and promised softly. “Soon.”

\---

It seemed that after the bromance incident, Louis couldn’t keep his hands off him. It seemed they shared the same feeling. They belonged to each other and even though they weren’t official, people in these streets better know neither was available. And it wasn’t as if Harry complained. He loved that Louis touched him every chance he got and he reveled in it. Louis hands were as soft as ever and his touch burned on his skin. Harry hadn’t had Louis pressed up against him in days. It was his own fault, he knew it, but the desire was all over him now. He’d watched Louis in those well-fitting pants and he’d watched that shirt cling to every part of his upper body.   
They were all over each other and not many seemed to recognize them. Every time they saw somebody raising a phone they came apart and there was nothing to take a photo of anymore. 

They had been out all afternoon and they were walking down the street, distracted by each other they didn’t see the pap that was hiding behind a car across the street. Louis was holding on to Harry’s shoulder, practically clinging on to it and his lips were at his ear. 

“Stop doing that!” Harry said in exasperation. He could barely even take it anymore.

“What?” Louis whispered. “This…?” He whispered some nonsense and his breath sent shivers down Harry’s neck. Then slowly he began to tug at his earlobe with his lips. Harry’s face went red. They were in the middle of a street for Christ sake! 

“Louis!” he complained, cringing away but in a reluctant way. If they weren’t out in the public right now then…

“What?” Louis smiled innocently. Harry shook his head at him. They strolled past a restaurant that looked cozy and Louis stopped. 

“Fancy a date, my lovely boyfriend?” 

“Can’t deny my sexy boyfriend anything, can I?” Harry smiled. The sun was starting to come down and gave out a red and pink mixed light that hit Louis tan beautifully. He looked amazing. This was where he belonged. In the sunlight, happy, smiling and wearing snug clothes and looking at Harry with those blue, blue, blue eyes… God, how Harry loved him. And he was so grateful. He could be alone in this moment, because Louis could have said he was done. Louis could have taken an out and left Harry. He had been an asshole and he didn’t know how he could have been so utterly stupid. Louis was perfect. No one should ever be able to make Harry doubt him. Harry was never going make the same mistake again.

Louis smirked and grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him through the entrance. They got a booth in a corner and they sat on opposite sides of each other. A weird feel of déjà vu hit Harry and he smiled.

“Remember the last time we sat like this?”

“Yeah,” Louis answered. “Niall was spying on us from a corner.”

“What?” How the…? Then he remembered actually thinking that he’d seen him there. 

“Yeah, and before he dinner he made me pinky promise that I’d kiss you.” 

Harry smirked. “Well you certainly don’t break promises.” Harry remembered being straddled in the backseat and kissing Louis neck and… He shook his head. He had gone without sex for days now and it was very uncomfortable especially since he was used to get off with Louis everyday since they became a thing. 

“No I don’t,” Louis said. The waiter approached their table and handed them menus. He didn’t seem to recognize them, which was nice and he took their drink orders. 

An idea came to mind, “I’ll order for you, and you order for me?” Louis looked up at Harry and smiled. 

“This is starting to feel like we are celebrating some sort of anniversary.”

“Well, we’ve been together almost every day for like over a month now. Maybe it is time to celebrate.” Had it really only been just over a month? Harry loved this boy as if he’d known him for ages and ages and it was a feeling that he knew wasn’t going to pass anytime soon. 

“Maybe it is,” Louis smiled as the waiter came back with a bottle of wine and to glasses. “Excuse me,” he said to him. “Could we have a bottle of champagne as well? We’ll have your most expensive and we’ll take it to the dessert.”

“Uh, sure,” The waiter looked between the two. Harry bet he didn’t get to serve that posh stuff on a daily basis. He trailed off after he’d filled their glasses with wine and asked for their food orders. 

“So, to my lovely, lovely boyfriend, I’d like to make a little toast,” Louis smirked and Harry cracked into a laugh. Louis really wasn’t the type to do these things seriously. “To a great month with a few ups and many downs,” Harry stuck his tongue out childishly, “Cheeeeeerrrss!” They clinked glasses and Harry smiled at him. They still hadn’t seen the pap that was now lingering outside the restaurant, camera in hand.

The dinner was good. Louis and Harry smirked at each other over their food and Louis kicked Harry’s leg under the table with he’d tried to steal some off his plate. Soon the bottle of wine started to empty and they finished their plates. Dessert was brought in and so was their bottle of champagne. 

“Sweet, chocolate brownie thing!” Louis cheered happily and gave Harry an appreciative smile for the dessert he had ordered for them. Harry knew what Louis liked. “You deserve an award, boyfriend.”

“Come over here and give me one,” Harry smiled. “I want a kiss.” His brain felt a little turned off at the moment. Louis let his spoon pick up another piece of brownie and put it to his lips. He sucked on the spoon, knowingly staring at Harry. Tease. Harry’s stomach clenched and he bit his lip. 

“Louis…” he grabbed the end of the spoon and gently pulled it out of his mouth, Louis’ lips sucking it off. Harry shook his head softly. “You know that you’re going to have to do that me later just because of that.”

Louis smirked. “It’s not like I mind.” He shuffled over to other side of the booth, a little unsteady on his feet and hopped in between Harry and the wall. He placed a hand on Harry’s thigh, looking up at him through his lashes. Harry’s body ached for more and it had for a long time. Louis must have known because he let it slide to the side, hand now cupping around his thigh and slowly making its way upward. Harry’s breath caught and he gulped. 

“Don’t get all flustered, babe,” Louis mumbled. “Act normal.”

“It’s a little hard, seeing as you’re feeling me up right now.” Harry almost gasped as he felt Louis’ hand between his legs. “Louis…” he breathed as his boyfriend smirked. “I-I don’t think this is…a good ide-a.”

“Nobody sees,” he reassured. God, why did Louis have to be so in to public places? And it didn’t help that Harry was all too willing to say no. Louis’ hand was on his shoulder, body pressed against his, the other hand slowly palming him through his jeans. Harry breathed harshly, biting his lip, facing the wall behind Louis. Dear god. He held in a whimper. Slowly, Louis leaned in and whispered soft nonsense against Harry’s jaw, lips barely touching. Louis was killing him. 

“Ah,” Harry breathed.

“Sshh, babe,” Louis murmured. His lips were hovering over Harry’s. He closed his eyes, trying to act chill, but his heart was razing and his pants were so tight against his erection. He felt Louis press his lips against his and automatically he kissed back. The kiss was slow, wet and still. They didn’t move their heads and neither did they make a sound. Harry had no idea of why he was letting this happen. They were publicly kissing in a restaurant and Louis’ hand was palming him harder and harder. He couldn’t breathe. He had to release Louis delicious lips. He couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Louis,” he whimpered, scrunching his eyebrows together. 

“Be quiet, love…” Louis whispered against his skin, kissing his jaw. 

“I don’t want to come in my pants,” Harry said. He opened his eyes again, looking pleadingly at Louis. 

“Bathroom,” Louis decided and they got up. Louis held on to his wrist, pulling Harry with him, who was trying to cover his pounding erection. They slipped in the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Harry leaned against the wall, anticipation burning in his limps. He needed these pants off. Now. 

“I’ll take that blowjob now,” he breathed. Louis smirked but didn’t hesitate. He popped the button on Harry’s tight jeans and pulled them down mid-thigh, causing Harry to gasp. He leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. Louis gave his thigh a wet kiss and then pulled the boxers down as well. Harry bit his lip harshly at the sudden freedom. Louis lips kissed his hips and then his hands took hold of them, gripping firmly, holding him in place. Slowly his lips closed around him and couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“Fuck Louis!” he gasped loudly. He felt the lips work smoothly around him and he writhed, unable to control himself. Louis hands clutched his sides harshly, pressing him to the wall. Louis lowered himself down lower around him and he whined. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said that Louis was the best sex he’d ever had. He definitely was. He knew nobody who was so perfect. Damn, he could deep throat. Never once had he gagged on him.   
Harry hands came into Louis hair, gripping tightly as he felt that familiar clench in his stomach. Louis knew when he was ready too, and Harry stared down at him in amazement. The sight was perfect. Louis blue, blue, blue eyes met his through long lashes and blinked twice as if saying he was ready for it. Harry couldn’t control it anymore. Louis knew him so well and this sight was so overwhelming. He came in his mouth with Louis’ name ringing through his lips.   
His body flopped against the wall. Louis smirked at him and pulled up his pants and zipped him up. 

“You’re welcome, baby,” he said sweetly and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“I love you,” Harry breathed.

“I know,” Louis said with that look in his eye. 

 

They made their way back to their booth and Harry realized how much alcohol he must have consumed to let that happen. They’d drunk both wine and champagne and after that hell of a blowjob Harry’s knees were weak. They sat down and the waiter came hurriedly to their table as Harry tried to count how many glasses he and Louis had had. 

“Thank god, we thought you’d left,” the waiter said. 

“Oh don’t worry. I was just sucking off my boyfriend in the bathroom.” Harry guessed many glasses. The waiter made a face and stared at them.

“Dear god,” he wrinkled his nose in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Sorry,” Harry said but couldn’t hide his smile. The waiter’s face was priceless. 

“Just pay,” he said, no doubt trying to get the image out of his head. Harry handed the guy his credit card. He left and after a moment he was there again, handing it back and then quickly wiping his hand off on his pants. Louis laughed. 

They left the restaurant clinging onto each other and trying to walk straight. Once again they missed the pap that eagerly followed them. Harry had his arm slung around Louis’ shoulders as his boyfriend’s arm gripped his waist. Harry loved that feeling. 

“We should go to bar!” Louis decided. 

“We should,” Harry agreed eagerly. They went into the nearest one they could find. The place was one of those places without walls and you could just walk in. The bar was rounded and tall stools were stood along it. The place was sort of crowded but not too many people. The lights were very dim and they played music, which a few girls were dancing to. They headed straight for the bartender and ordered drinks. 

“Remember how we met?” Louis spluttered out, the words tumbling together a little.

“I tried to hit on you with one of my rather amazing lines,” Harry laughed. 

“They sssuuucckeedd assss.” Louis laughed loudly. 

 

The sound caused the dancing girls the give them a glance and they stopped. Harry and Louis didn’t hear as they whispered. 

“Is that Louis from One Direction?!” one of them, a tall brunette girl, asked. Her name was Eleanor.

“Yes! Definitely. That must be Harry!” her blonde friend asked.

“I can’t believe this!” one of the other girls chirped.

“What if they’re actually gay?”

“Let’s find out!” Eleanor smirked and winked at her friends. They all giggled as she made her way towards the two. Her friend brought up her phone. 

“Hi, I’m El,” she smiled sweetly at Louis. He was leaning against the bar, eyes on the prince. He didn’t dress like a prince. His clothes weren’t as posh as they were on tv and his hair was everywhere and he looked all flustered. Eleanor eyed him critically. 

“Hello, El!” Louis turned to her. She let her eyes shift from the prince to Louis. He was handsome. He had always been her favorite in the band.

“I heard that you were in Australia! So nice to meet you,” she let a hand stroke his arm and she felt him stiffen. He was gay, she could tell. In the corner of her eye she saw Harry’s hard stare. “Can I buy you drink, Louis?” she eyed his supposed boyfriend. “I mean that’s if you’re single. But I saw the picture of you partying so…” she shrugged. She watched them both glare at the floor. 

 

“Actually I have my own drink, thank you very much,” Louis said, dismissing her. Harry glared at her furiously. Leave, bitch. She shrugged and left them, rejoining her friends.

“I swear to god…”Harry growled. His eyes shifted towards Louis and he stopped short in his sentence. Louis looked mad.

“Harry, I can’t do this anymore.” Harry frowned. What was he talking about? “I can’t. It’s so much.” Harry could tell the alcohol was overpowering him. “Everything that’s happened in the last days. I can’t…”

Harry watched him break, not knowing quite what to say. “Babe…”

“No, Harry. Everything with Ty and then the picture of me with that girl… Everything! And all I want is to be with you! You weren’t honest with me and fuck did you screw this up! And then I made it even worse! It’s fucking hard.” His voice was getting louder, desperate. “And all day I’ve just been trying to forget about it and during the day I just realized how much I want to be with you! Everything we did today was perfect! And want to able to do this with you every day. I want to hold your hand, kiss you and-and…”   
Tears were filling his eyes and one slipped down his cheek. Harry listened in pain as he continued.  
“I want to call you my…I want to be able tell them,” Louis gestured at everyone else in the bar. “I want to scream out because it’s tearing at me too. You’re not the only one to feel this. I want to scream and run around town with a banner that says, “Harry Styles is mine.” You are mine.” Louis said. The tears slipped over and Harry felt himself welling up too. He let his hand out and stroked a tear away from his cheek. It was awful watching him like this.   
“You’re my boyfriend!” he whispered. Harry didn’t care. It he couldn’t care. All these people around them, they may have heard and they may not have. But Harry opened his arms and Louis crawled into him and cried against his chest. Harry buried his face in his neck. He murmured thousands of I love you’s into him, kissing his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around him like Louis’ life was depending on it. Harry felt like Louis had been coming apart in front of him and he needed to hold him together. He needed to hold THEM together.   
After a while he raised his head and opened his eyes. He was met by the stare of the group of girls. He couldn’t help it. He raised his hand and flipped them off. Fucking cunts, find something else to do. 

“Louis?” He murmured.

“Yeah,” he heard him mumble. 

“Should we go home?”

“Yeah,” he nodded against him.

 

\---

 

Harry woke up the next morning by his phone ringing. They hadn’t even looked at their phones when they got home the previous night.

Harry picked it up and muttered a hello.

“FINALLY one of you answered,” Liam’s voice yelled. “This is when you fucking tell me what the hell is going on. Management and your publicity team are going insane. They’re going to kill you. They’re absolutely going to chop off your heads! No body understands what the hell is going on! First pictures of you on a special trip to Australia comes up, then Louis calls me and says you are cheating on him, but then pictures of HIM appears in the media and then this morning hundreds of pictures of you spending the day together appears and a video of you arguing and hugging is leaked. What the actual fuck! You NEED to get the fuck home. Right now.” Liam’s voice was dead serious and Harry gulped. Liam’s voice turned grave. “I don’t think this is going to end good for neither of you. This is really bad publicity, Harry. It wouldn’t surprise me if management has already changed their minds about letting you come out.” He paused. “Get the fuck home, Harry.”  
The line went dead. Louis’ phone chirped and Harry reached for it. It was from someone called Johan from Modest. Harry took a frightened breath.

“Here are the codes for the plane tickets we’ve bought for you. A car will get you at the airport when you get home and will take you to a meeting.”

Harry looked worriedly down at the tan body that was sharing his bed. He didn’t know what he would do if Modest changed their minds. He didn’t know what Louis would do. He didn’t know what it would do to their relationship.   
Last night Harry had realized this too hard for them to handle. The attention from the media, Ty and the fact that Louis’ band’s fate could be in the hands of them… it all was tearing at him. And yesterday he had understood that it was tearing at Louis even worse.   
If management had changed their minds then Harry was pretty sure they were done. It would be too hard. Liam’s voice rang in his ears. “I don’t think this is going to end good for neither of you.”  
The worst part of it all was that it was all Harry’s fault. It was his past that had caused this mess. He had been weak and he’d ruined it all. He’d caused all of this. They had been good, they had been fine and they had been on the way to coming out with a relatively good future of being accepted because of the good publicity. Now that was ruined and it was Harry’s fault. Maybe they shouldn’t come out after all. Maybe it was all just better if they didn’t and then nothing would happen to Louis’ band and nothing but rumors would stain Louis’ otherwise almost flawless reputation.   
Harry bit his lip. This was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the smut. I've never really written any before and sorry if it sucked, but this story is not really for smut purposes so I guess it doesn't matter, but yay if you liked it. Any thoughts ? x


	19. Harry Styles' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I have no explanation. My apologies. xx
> 
> Reach me at
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry

This time around Harry wasn’t as stupid as before. So when he realized he was closing off again because of the consuming feelings of guilt, he talked. Louis had hit him in the back of his head with a book. “Speak,” he’d demanded. And Harry had sat up on his bed a talked. He told Louis how he felt and it was actually relieving. Louis listened and Harry realized there was nothing to be afraid of. Louis didn’t think less of him and neither did he laugh or say anything to try to take the guilt away. Harry didn’t want him to do that either because he knew if Louis said he’d done nothing wrong they both knew he was lying. Louis just listened and then hugged him tightly and promised things were going to turn out okay.

The following week was hectic at Modest! Management, and also for Harry’s publicity team. After a long, long meeting regarding everything that happened they’d all come to the decision to try to fix things. Harry and Louis had had a whole hour of telling-off and Louis was on really bad terms with them. He wasn’t allowed to write on twitter or any social media sites for that matter, and Harry and Louis weren’t allowed out together if not planned by management. Of course they had said that before but now, Louis had a guard that wasn’t to leave his side unless it was an emergency. And Pete and James had been furious with Harry. After “the little stunt he pulled” by not telling them where he was the whole day back in Australia and not bringing his phone, they were not leaving his side for even a second. Normally, as Harry had noticed before, neither of them liked Modest in particular but now they were co-operating willingly with the security team on Louis’ side.   
And the media was in chaos. After the pictures from Sydney of Harry and Louis had come to the public eye, no one knew what to believe. There were the happy tweets and the trending fight, then Louis was partying with some girl, but then a cute picture of them with ice cream on their noses together with a fan showed up. After that there had appeared photos of them from the rest of the last day and a certain picture of them in a restaurant was eagerly discussed. It looked as if they were kissing, but no one could be sure. The only thing that people were sure of was that they were holding hands underneath the table on their thighs, but of course Harry knew that wasn’t that innocent, that was actually Louis palming him and Harry gripping on to his wrist.   
The hate for Louis was still massive and Harry hadn’t been able to take it. He had tweeted out,

Harry Styles   
About the pictures of Lou, it’s not what you think

He hated that he couldn’t be more specific than that and the responses he got were good in a way but were even worse at the same time. Some people started to believe that the two weren’t actually dating and that Louis had done no wrong, but it fucking sucked at the same time because they were dating and Harry wanted them to believe that. But the tweet confused people more than anything and no one seemed to know what was going on.   
Modest took it in their hands to fix the publicity situation. They were trying to make people think that it was their fault that Louis had gone out with a girl. They tried to make it seem like it was them trying to cover up that Louis was gay and dating Prince Harry Styles and like they were forcing Louis to do it and it made them look like the bad guys. It was actually quite gracious of them, but really Harry knew that they were just trying to fix things so they didn’t lose money, but he appreciated it anyway.   
So as the week passed on, more and more people became certain that Harry and Louis were in fact dating. “Secret” meetings were staged and when Harry appeared on the Alan Carr show and they showed a picture of Harry sneaking out of Louis’ building he acted like he was surprised. He wasn’t surprised Alan had been told to do this. 

“Looky here, Harry!” There was a picture of Harry with just-fucked hair and he looked tired. He had actually fucked, so he didn’t blame people for believing the pictures. “This is you trying to be sneaky and not so much succeeding to get out of Louis’ building without getting seen. Any comments?” He smirked.

“I just slept on his couch,” Harry said. It was embarrassing talking about him sleeping with someone on television! The color of crimson on his cheeks only added up to why people didn’t believe him. The audience laughed. 

“Really?” Alan said. “He slept on his couch!” He announced to the audience who laughed even more.

“It’s true!” Harry had actually slept on the couch… with Louis. “Why are you laughing?” That made them laugh even harder. “It’s true!” Their laughing at his poor excuses was a little humiliating and definitely embarrassing, but the laughs made it all so obvious. People knew they were a thing, and they only had fun with the fact that he tried to deny it. It felt like they were accepting and Harry didn’t feel like he was hiding so much anymore.   
The thing was, Harry’s fans seemed fine with him dating Louis (and obviously the being gay part), but it was Louis’ fans that worried him. Louis was part of a worldwide famous band and not only his career was on the line. Millions of teenage girls were holding the boys’ future in their hands and it all depended on how they did this. So far everything had gone pretty well, apart from the fact that all this drama lately had given the pair a massive amount of publicity and this all had turned into a much bigger deal than it could’ve been. 

“So, young Harold,” Alan said, catching his attention. “You were in Australia with Louis, correct? How was that?”

Horrible. Heartbreaking. Some hours were the worst of my life. “It was lovely.”

“Really?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Before the whole situation had occurred, yeah. 

“We’ve all seen the pictures of Louis together with a girl. And then you tweeted about things not being what it seemed?”

Harry shrugged. Nope, he wasn’t talking about this. 

“Care to explain?” Alan prompted and the audience leaned in anticipation. 

“No comment.” Harry said simply. 

“Oh, really?” Harry shrugged again. Alan seemed to get that he wouldn’t get another answer, and dropped the subject. The interview went on. 

After the interview Harry was chastised for not talking about Louis more and not answering more questions about Australia. Harry just shrugged it off. His publicist didn’t know the reasons why Louis had left him that one night, so he didn’t really care what she said about that. When Harry was done, he immediately went to his hotel room. He passed the mass of fans outside the hotel, four guards surrounding him. When he finally got up, he flung himself on his bed, exhausted. He had had so much work lately. Interviews and publicity tricks and meetings, and on top of that, his normal job that included charity work and galas and openings. He was so exhausted he wanted to cry. But his phone made sounds, not letting him close his eyes.

“What?” he groaned into the phone, slightly annoyed.

“You could sound a little happier to speak to your lovely sister,” Gemma said over the line. 

“What do you want?”

“Just reminding you of the wedding. It’s on Saturday. On Friday’s the rehearsal dinner, which your secret boyfriend is going to be performing at, and Satan will also attend, but I doubt you’ve forgotten that. Anyway, the last fitting will be Thursday morning, that is tomorrow and on Friday the car will pick you up at five.”

“Thank you, lovely sister.” Harry knew all of this already. He’d been dreading it all for weeks. Every painful detail had printed itself stuck in his brain. Luckily Louis would be there, something he hadn’t counted on being something of comfort until weeks ago. It had been almost two months now since they first met and they’d seen each other almost every day. It felt surreal that weeks ago he would have thought he’d be facing all this on Saturday by himself, when now Louis had promised to be by his side.

“Your welcome. Anyways, where’s Louis tonight?”

“Some yacht club party.” He had been texting Harry all night, complaining how boring the party was without him. 

“Oh, alright. I was hoping to talk to him, but I’ll call him later then.” Harry suppressed the want to roll his eyes. Harry had introduced the two a while ago and they had immediately hit it off. Gemma was quick enough to come up with replies to Louis’ sassy ways and Louis didn’t fall short at her sarcasm. 

“And hey, Mom wanted me to tell you your apartment’s done. The flat is all ready for you to move back in.” Harry smiled. He had missed his flat. This hotel room suite was all right and everything, but no matter how many times his mother decided to get his own flat renovated, it was home after all. 

“Thanks, Gems.”

“Once again you’re welcome. I’ve got to run. Bye, hun.” She hung up and Harry closed his eyes, wondering if he should fall asleep or wait for Louis to get home first. Home. Lately that was all that he was thinking about. What it’d be like, sharing a house with Louis. Maybe when they were older and everything had worked out they could get a house together, a nice one outside of town with a big lawn and a garden. He saw before him a little pond and a nice view from the kitchen window. There could be a nice terrace they could stand on, watching the kids run around and play. He couldn’t help it but all he could think about was a miniature Louis with caramel wispy hair and blue eyes. Maybe they could have a girl, with curls and who would giggle in that adorable way just like Louis.   
Harry groaned. It was stupid to be thinking like this. He was nineteen and Louis was just a few years older. But if Louis wanted, he could wait. He’d wait forever to have that.   
His phone chimed and he reluctantly put away his fantasies. 

From: Niall  
“Get your ass to the yacht club. We have business. Time to make a move.”

Harry frowned and answered, “What are you talking about?”

The reply came quickly. “I have a plan. Get here.” Underneath was an address. Harry sighed and jumped up from the bed. It was probably for the best doing as Niall said, plus Louis was there so this only meant he’d get to see him sooner. So even though he was tired Harry took a quick look in the mirror, noting that his hair still looked alright from the styling before the interview tonight, and then called for Pete and James. Trying to sneak past them was pretty pointless these days. They followed him suit and a car was pulled up for him. He gave the driver the address Louis had sent him and then they were on their way. It was already late when they’d left and Harry didn’t get to the yacht club until eleven. When the car pulled up there were a lot of people still there, wearing nice dresses and expensive button downs. For his life Harry could not picture Louis having fun at this kind of party, let alone going. There were a few paps outside and Harry just waved when they snapped their cameras. At the door stood a guard but he recognized Harry immediately and let him in followed by his bodyguards. The place was dim, lighting much like a pub. But it was fancier and people rather drank wine than had a pint. The place was expensively decorated with satin on the furniture, and tables and chair were in dark wood. Once again Harry wondered what the hell people like Niall and Louis were doing there.  
Harry spotted Zayn at a corner table, sitting back on a sofa. Louis was next to him, listening intently to something he was saying. Zayn caught Harry’s eye and stopped and Louis twisted his head, wondering what had caught his mate’s attention. Seeing Harry, he grinned and waved him over. Harry smirked back and went over, falling down on the chair next to Louis’.

“You made it,” Louis grinned and squeezed his thigh under the table. Zayn greeted him cheerily and waved over someone who worked there.

“Champagne for this guy. On me,” he said and Harry shot him confused smile.

“What have I done to deserve this?” 

“Well, Niall has some sort of plan like the mastermind he is, and we won’t have time to celebrate this until after so I figured why not now?”

“Speaking of, where is Niall?” Louis wondered. 

“What are we celebrating?” Harry asked just as Niall slumped down on the sofa next to Zayn. 

“Guys. We’re going over the plan. Just listen, don’t interrupt or I’ll kill you. First, Harry and Louis, do you trust me?”

“Uh-“

“Depends-“

“Good. Seeing as the wedding is on Saturday and the rehearsal dinner on Friday, this is the best moment we’ve got. We’re dropping the bomb on Saturday afternoon.”

“Wait, do you mean-“ Harry tried to get out.

“But before we do that we need some attention to it. Not too much but a little. The plan is too let it get overshadowed by the big wedding so it’ll be less of a big deal. But we need to drop something before the big stuff, like a hand grenade before the nuclear bomb, so people will see it coming.” Niall was talking fast and Harry didn’t really catch on.

“Wait, so we’re doing what tonight?” he asked confusedly.

“Have you even spoken to management about this?” Louis asked, concerned. 

Niall snorted like that was the stupidest question he’d heard in years. “Louis, shut up. Harry, tonight we are throwing the hand grenade. I tipped some more paps you two are both here.”

“Why would you do that?” Louis groaned.

“People has to see this for it to work. Duh! Cameras aren’t allowed in here so paps outside are necessary.”

“Zayn, what do you think?” Harry asked. If it was someone’s judgment he trusted around this table it was Zayn’s.

“Niall told me most of the plan before and it seems pretty okay. I think Niall knows what he’s doing here,” he said and Niall grinned winningly. “But-“

“So,” Niall interrupted. He hated buts. “Here is what where going to do. Step one, get some attention that we are all here. Not too much, but some. Then we’re going to be all happy and you two will act cute. Step two, I’m going to leave to get the paps attention, to make sure they stick around, but not before planting a little rumor that you two are ‘oh so cute’,” Niall paused to take a breath. “Step three, Zayn will leave with Josh, Andy and Liam who are around here somewhere and they will say some comment about ‘Louis and Harry alone together’. Step four, you two leave together into the car. Don’t do anything like kiss each other because that will have to wait until Saturday. Remember, today is only the grenade.”

“You really want to be in an action movie, don’t you?” Louis asked, shaking his head.

“Yes,” Niall said obviously. Harry was a bit overwhelmed. It was quite a lot. Hadn’t he just lied on television saying they were just friends? It felt like a bit much in one night. 

“Are we all clear on this?” Niall asked urgently. Louis paused and glanced over at Harry. He saw the nervousness lingering in them and he let his hands slide in between Louis’.

“Do you want to do this?” Harry asked, looking for any kind of hesitation in Louis’ eyes. This was a big deal for Louis, not Harry. It was Louis’ career that was on the line. But Louis didn’t hesitate when he nodded. It was a nervous nod, but he looked determined. 

“Yes.” He squeezed Harry’s hand and a sudden nervous thrill shot through his chest. They were doing this. Suddenly that dream of the house and kids didn’t seem so far off. Okay, maybe that was exaggerative but whatever. Still, if everything went perfectly, Harry could call Louis is boyfriend publicly after Saturday.

“Great!” Niall cheered. He called Liam and Andy and Josh over to the table from where they were standing by the bar. He clasped his hands together. “Let’s set things in motion.” Liam and the others reached the table.

“So it’s all clear?” Liam asked.

“Wait!” Harry held up the hand that wasn’t clasped to Louis’ sweaty palm. “Are you okay with this?” His eyes were on the other three members of the band. This could be it for them too.

“I don’t want to ruin everything for you,” Louis said in a smaller voice.

“You two are the dumbest people alive.” Harry was shocked when he found the words came from no other than Liam. He’d expected them from Zayn and maybe Niall, but not Liam. “I’m not even going to answer that,” Liam shook his head like what they’d said was the biggest load of bullshit he had ever heard. “Now let’s get on with this.”

“Good luck pals,” Josh grinned and slapped Louis on the shoulder. Harry took a deep breath and gave Louis a small smile.

“You ready?” he whispered, the sides of their bodies pressed closely together. His heart was beating fast and when Louis, covered by Andy, gave him a small peck to his jaw, he could have fainted. It was in public, even if nobody saw.

“Right, let’s get to it!” Niall cheered and then it was all set in motion. The waiter came with the bottle of champagne and they all raised their glasses in celebration. Niall insisted they’d have a chat group on some app to update each other on how it was going. They all rolled their eyes but complied and downloaded it anyway. ‘Somehow’ people had realized Prince Harry Styles had arrived to the scene and suddenly a lot more attention was on their group. Harry suspected Niall’s comment to the waiter about “the prince deserving the best of treatment” was a tip off. Word got around fast and maybe they got a little more attention than intended. With constant reminders from Niall through the chat app, Harry tried his best to be cute and adorable with Louis who only rolled his eyes at Harry’s every attempt but nonetheless smiled fondly and even leaned on his shoulder when some people came up to chat. They sipped a lot of champagne, not enough for it to have a serious effect but just enough to get them to loosen up. 

“Do you still think this is a good idea?” Harry asked Louis when Niall for the third time asked for more drinks. 

Louis faced him and tucked a curl behind his ear, smiling faintly because he knew Harry hated it. “Yes.” His fingertips lingered on his cheek and his other hand rested on Harry that he’d put on Louis’ thigh. “It’s quite a big deal. Isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“I wish it was over already so we could do what we want.” The picture of the house and garden blossomed in Harry’s brain again and he determinedly tucked it away. It was too soon. 

“Me too,” Harry murmured back. His phone chirped in his pocket and he rolled his eyes when he read one of Niall’s chat messages. 

Niall: I said grenade not bomb!!!!! 

Harry rolled his eyes but leaned away from Louis’ touch, sending a pointing look at Niall. Louis snorted but gave some of Harry’s personal space back to him. Harry’s and also the other’s phones chimed again.

Niall: I’m making my move. Step 2 is up.

It was kind of sad how all of the messages were from Niall. Harry decided to be nice and answer him. 

Harry: Ay ay captain

Louis snorted.

Andy: Do we really have to use this? We’re sitting at the same table.

Josh: It looks weird that we’re all texting.

Louis: You are using it now.

Andy: Can we stop?

Liam: Niall are you making your move or not?

Niall: I am!

Liam: Staring at the waitress is not making your move.

Niall: I’m choosing my target! 

Josh: This is still weird.

Harry: We are all quiet and surrounded by people who are watching us text…

Liam: Niall get up and make your move

Niall: Don’t tell me what to do bitch

Louis: someone’s cranky

There was a pause when nobody wrote, all expecting some sort of outburst from Niall. When a message finally came, it wasn’t from the blonde.

Zayn: You are all dorks.

Harry chuckled and grinned at Zayn. Niall shook his head like he was a disappointed father and they were all his misbehaving kids. But he got up and made his way towards the exit. On his way he stopped by the waitress, telling her something, leaving her gawking. The night continued and Louis went to the bathroom joined by Josh and then Liam and Andy were chatting with some guys who recognized their group. Harry shuffled over to sit by Zayn and grinned.

“Does this plan mean I have your blessing?” he asked cheekily. Zayn laughed and rolled his eyes.

“I guess.”

“So you don’t think I’m in it for the money?”

“I think you’ve got some of your own, man.” Zayn grinned and then turned serious. “Harry I liked you, I really do. I’m glad Louis has got you.” Harry smiled widely. It meant a lot. Even though he knew he was friends with them all, these were Louis’ absolute best mates and having their sort of blessing for their relationship was beyond important to him.

“But,” Zayn said. “Louis is one of my best mates and I love him to pieces. So I hope you realize that if you hurt him there will be a gravestone with your name on it. Hand carved by Niall and polished by Liam and I will put you in that box.”

Harry laughed although he felt a little pale under his skin. Zayn was grinning too but he was serious beneath is smirk and he knew Harry knew that.

“I won’t disappoint you,” Harry promised.

“Good.” Then Zayn laughed. “This is ridiculous I feel like you’re asking me if you can marry him and I’m his threatening older brother.” Harry didn’t laugh but smiled. Zayn had no idea how much Harry wished that was what it true.

Niall: MAKE YOUR MOVE, I CAN’T WAIT IN OUR CAR FOREVER 

Zayn groaned but shuffled up from his seat and gripped Liam’s shoulder, telling him they were up. When Josh was back, the three of them left through the doors. Harry was sat by the table in the corner waiting for Louis to get back when James came up behind him. He had totally forgotten his guards were there.

“What is it you’re doing, Harry?”

“Honestly I don’t really know,” he said, running a hand through his hair. 

“Should I even bother warning you about consequences?”

“No,” Harry sighed. Everything felt a little too late for that.

“S’what I thought,” James’ shoulders sagged and shook his head. Then Louis was there and James stepped back into his position again. Louis was grinning and a smile formed on Harry’s lips as well. He was so beautiful. His smile could light up his world within seconds. He was his sunshine and he wanted him forever.

He came to sit by Harry and linked their hands under the table. “Just you and me left, cowboy.”

“One last battle and the war is won,” Harry grinned. “Or something like that.”

“Is that how you see this? A war?” Louis asked, eyes searching his. Harry thought about it as he took Louis’ hand and let his other draw patterns in his palm, eyes fixated on the faint lines.

“Sometimes I do… Sometimes I feel like we’re never going to win, like in Australia. Sometimes I feel powerful and like we could actually do this.” Louis’ other hand found his wrist. “Sometimes I think about what we’re actually going to worry about when this is over…” he paused, a small smile playing on his lips. “Mostly I just want to be with you.” He looked up and was met with big eyes. There was an adoring look on Louis’ face and he shook his head.

“How are you real?” he whispered. 

“How could you want me?” Harry replied, shaking his head all the same. Louis’ fingers stroked the tattooed skin on Harry’s wrist. 

“I can’t change…”

“Can’t I change that I’m in love with you.”

“I really want to kiss you,” Louis bit his lip. Harry had to remind himself tonight was a night for grenades and not nuclear bombs.

“Then let’s get out of here.” Louis was quick to get up and they pressed through the crowds, every passing pair of eyes locked on them. They left through the doors, followed by James and Pete. Outside were paps but that was the point. Harry stepped towards his car that was pulled up, Louis tightly pressed to his side. Harry let his hand rest on Louis’ hip very visual for the paps and they went mad.

When they got home and were in Harry’s bedroom he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He took Louis and kissed him heavily, crushing his body against his own. The kiss was languid and full of emotion. Harry was sure the next day would be stressful and Niall’s plan would have gone through. He wanted Louis to know he loved him and the only way to get that across appropriately seemed to be by a kiss. He kissed him back slowly, hands in his curls. He hugged him close and whispered lovely nonsense into his ear. Eventually Louis eased Harry out of the kiss and set him on the bed. They undressed and when they were under the sheets Harry wrapped his arms around Louis.

“Are you nervous about the pictures, love?” Harry asked Louis.

“I’m a little scared of what the fans will think. We won’t be official yet but it’s still a big deal. Hand grenade or whatever.” He scoffed at Niall’s words. 

“But there are Larry shippers. I promise it will be okay,” Harry kissed his naked shoulder.

“How can you promise that when you were having anxiety about it only a few days ago? I haven’t even unpacked yet.”

“I just have this feeling…” Harry said. That feeling was sun and a blue sky and nice house in the outskirts of town.

“Well feelings aren’t going to cut it, Haz,” Louis said, his tone a little wary. They fell silent, but there was this thing that had been nagging in the back of Harry’s brain ever since Gemma had called.

“You know,” he said, taking a deep breath. This was it. “Now that my flat is renovated again…”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe you could just like…unpack your stuff there?” His heart beat harshly in his chest. What if he said no?

“What do you mean?” Harry could hear the frown in his voice. “Wouldn’t that be inconvenient?”

“Not if you have your other stuff there too…” Why didn’t he get it? It was about to get awkward if he didn’t realize what he meant.

“But how will that work? I mean-“

“Lou.”

“Yeah?”

“You could have all your stuff there.” Harry held his breath. The seconds ticked by and Harry felt more anxious for every moment that passed.

“Oh,” Louis finally said. Oh? He didn’t say anything else. Eventually Harry had to say something.

“Oh?”

“I just… I don’t know what to say.” There was uncertainty in his voice and it sounded slightly torn.

“I want you to move in with me, Louis,” Harry said, spelling it out. 

“I…”

“Louis what are you thinking?” Harry needed to know. This is not the reaction he’d expected. He didn’t even know what he’d expected but not this.

“I-“ he hesitated. “Harry, it’s all just a lot right now. I don’t even know if this is going to work out and it’s all really stressful right now.”

“What do you mean ‘if’? We’re going to be together even if they hate us, Louis.” Harry said. “Right?”

“Of course! I just… Harry. It’s a lot right now.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Let me think about it, okay?”

Harry’s eyebrows scrunched together unhappily. “Okay?” he said, feeling the tone of displeasure threatening to slip out of his mouth.

“After the weekend we’ll see, alright?” 

“Sure.” Harry answered flatly. And Louis rolled over, out of his arms and buried his face in the pillow. 

“Night, Haz.” Harry just rolled over to the other side, glowering unsatisfied at the ceiling.

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry


	20. Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson's POVs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to post this. No excuses, just sorry. But here it is.  
> This is the second last chapter gaaah, enjoyy
> 
> twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> tumblr - isthatyoularry

The day after Louis and Harry’s minor grenade (and Harry’s nuclear bomb) passed quickly and then it was Friday, the day Harry had dreaded for months. The day started badly and Harry only expected worse. Louis wasn’t lying next to him in bed, just like he hadn’t the morning before. When Harry had woken up the previous day (the day after he’d asked Louis to move in with him) his bed had been empty and after calling he’d found out Louis had gone to rehearsal early. Harry knew he was avoiding him. Even though they met up later and Louis had given him a kiss before bed, Harry was sulking. Quite honestly he was annoyed and irritated. With himself. 

His grumpy mood didn’t get better as the Friday came around. When he opened his eyes and didn’t feel Louis’ warmth he felt like throwing the pillow across the room. He was mad at himself for even asking Louis to begin with. It was too early, wasn’t it? He should have kept it to himself. Stupid Harry. 

He rolled out of bed and took a shower. He’d be picked up at four for the dressing and then he’d be off with Gemma to the dinner. They’d meet their parents there. He made himself a light breakfast, not sure he could stomach more than a croissant and tea, thinking about the hours to come. He was scared and anxious and he felt nauseas at just the thought of being in the same room as _him_. Louis wasn’t going to be able to be there by his side every second of the night, but he tried not to think about that.   
When the time finally came, Gemma did too and they went off to dressing. It was a secret location and they took the backdoor into the small yet very luxurious sartorial shop. They had Gemma’s dress there too and while in their own dressing rooms, Gemma spoke to Harry. 

“Are you okay, Harry?”

“I’m fine. I do know how to dress myself.”

“You know what I mean,” she replied seriously. 

“What do you think?” he grumbled while slipping into his dress shoes. They were shining a bit much for Harry’s taste. 

“Just please don’t talk to him. I know you’ll get upset and you know that too. Don’t let him get to you, please.” Harry just muttered something back. Why would he want to speak to him? Ty ruined him. He almost even ruined what Harry had with Louis. Harry was determined. He wasn’t going to give him a single look, not a glance in his direction. Ty wouldn’t get the chance to even try to ruin Harry’s relationship again. 

Worrying about Ty made him think about Louis, and thinking about Louis hurt too. Why wasn’t Louis talking to him right now, texting him and telling him everything was going to be fine? Right, because Harry messed it up and was too pushy and too eager and too much. 

Harry stepped out of the changing room and Gemma did the same shortly after. He eyed her in her beautiful peach dress, her hair falling graciously over her shoulder.

“Not bad, sis.”

She smiled back. “You too, little brother. Louis’ gonna’ love it.” She pinched his cheek lightly and Harry rolled his eyes. The comment though did actually make him feel a bit better.

They got in the car when they were all made up and pretty, Harry’s legs anxiously jumping up and down. He hated it, but he couldn’t help it. If Ty would see him now, he’d be laughing. That made Harry stop.

When they arrived to the scene, Harry still hadn’t heard from Louis. His mood was getting worse and worse by the minute. Just when he got up and was about to get out the car, his phone chirped. For a moment, he was scared it was Ty. It wasn’t.

**Louis**   
_I love you and if you feel bad during the night, text me and I’ll sneak out with you somehow and give you a blowjob ;) xx_

It felt a little like a weight fell off his shoulders. Louis still cared, even though he might be “a little” overwhelmed by Harry’s proposal. The text wasn’t anything serious, but it meant everything. Harry would prefer a warm hug and a kiss right now, but a text did wonders. 

Well, at least it worked for a while. Taking pictures and smiling for paps had never been more awful. Harry was in no mood for giving his winning smile or look like he was having a great time. He pretended as much as he could, but he wasn’t sure he pulled it off. When they finally got inside the hotel, Gemma on his arm, they found themselves in a huge ballroom. Tables were set up with nametags on every plate and in the far end of the room a small stage had been set up where Louis and the rest of the band would be performing later that night. The room was beautifully decorated in gold and white and people were wearing expensive dresses and diamond bracelets and earrings. 

Harry nervously eyed his surroundings, searching fervently for that one person. He wasn’t sure how he’d react seeing him. It had been such a long time. Gemma tugged on his arm and they continued mingling with other guests and talking about things Harry couldn’t care less about. 

-

All the while Louis was standing in front of a full body mirror, anxiously tugging at his collar. He was wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt and a bowtie. It was proper enough but he couldn’t shake the feeling _he_ wouldn’t be enough. All those people in there would be royals; the fucking queen, princes, princesses and lords and equivalent women whatever those were called. Louis was quite sure he’d never been more nervous before a gig ever. 

And then there was the whole Harry situation. Ty Claude would be somewhere in that room, just his presence hurting Harry and Louis didn’t even know what the asshole looked like. It bothered Louis that Harry wasn’t over this guy, it hurt a little even, but he told himself that Harry was sad about the situation and not about that dick. Harry was still hurt by it and Louis wanted to protect him every second of his time. He wanted to be there by Harry’s side the whole night, holding his hand and whispering consoling nothings and make sure he’s absolutely alright. But he couldn’t because he had the gig to prepare for and he wasn’t even seated near Harry’s table. He hoped Harry would find something calming in his text at least. Louis could send a thousand more but even though they loved each other and wanted to be there for one another, Louis had gotten the feeling Harry wasn’t exactly ecstatic about him right now anyway. 

Louis knew why. It was because of his answer. It wasn’t the right one and Louis knew that very well. There was only one right answer, one that was good enough, and Louis hadn’t answered with that. But it was overwhelming. Louis was only 22 and already he was committed to a very serious relationship, he was coming out to the public about his hidden sexuality, his band was crazily famous and simply put he had a lot on his plate right now. Harry wanted a future with him, that much was obvious, and Louis would lie if he said he the thought about having a family in a big house, married to Harry had never crossed his mind. It had, many times actually, but the reason why he couldn’t just say “yes” and do it was because he wanted to be honest with Harry, because he loved him. He was sure he would want to move in with him in the future, but he wasn’t sure he was ready _right now_. Maybe he should have told Harry that. Louis wanted to tell him _yesyesyes_ but doing so and adding a _some time in the future_ seemed like quite a mood killer and noncommittal. Truthfully, if Louis was honest with himself, he wanted to say yes and do it. He just wasn’t sure if their relationship was ready for it. 

“Just an hour left until we’ll be performing to the fucking Queen of England!” Niall exclaimed while slapping the back of Louis’ head while running past in only socks and boxers. 

-

Harry sat at his table, sipping on some champagne that cost probably as much as half his newly renovated kitchen. If he was honest, he had had a few too many glasses and it wasn’t even nine yet. It was a nice party – the bride and groom were terribly happy and the guests were enjoying themselves – and he would enjoy it too if he wasn’t possessed with the claustrophobic feeling of being in the same room as Ty and hadn’t it been for Gemma’s hand on his arm, he’d be out of this room in seconds. He hadn’t actually spotted Ty yet, but he knew he was there. Harry just wanted the time to go faster. He tapped his fit against the floor, eagerly waiting for Louis’ performance so that he could run out of the party.

“Haz, to your right,” Gemma informed Harry and he snapped his head up. Yes, to his right stood Ty. He was a little taller than Louis, he had flat hair and his hair was darker than his but lighter than Harry’s. His stood confidently chatting with some lords with his back turned to Harry, but as if he felt his eyes on his back he turned around. His plain brown eyes stared right into Harry’s and it was like a knife to the heart. It was like punch to the gut, a stab in his kidney and he felt like doubling over in pain. Ty smiled back at him and _winked_. The fork he was holding slipped through his fingers and landed with a clash against his plate. Ty chuckled and turned around again. 

It was painful.

Before Harry knew it, Gemma’s hand was holding a restraining grip on his shoulder, forcing him not stand up, Ty’s eyes were shining, wriggling his phone in his hand and then a man on the small stage was telling the bride Kate that he knows how much she loves boybands so now One Direction is there to sing her a few songs. Harry pulled up his phone.

**Ty**   
_You look lovely. So handsome in that suit… mmm._

Harry was gripping his phone so tightly his knuckles were whitening. He glanced up at Ty again and when he saw Harry was looking he licked his lips provokingly. Harry shoved his phone harshly into his pocket.

“Ignore him.” Gemma’s tone was hard. Harry nodded stiffly and then people were applauding politely and eyes were trained on the stage. Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam were all perched up on high chairs, Niall guitar in his hands. 

“This one is for the bride and groom,” Liam smiled and then Zayn’s voice was filling the room with the lyrics to “Little Things”. Everyone was listening intently and the groom and bride were staring adoringly at each other. Louis’ eyes found Harry’s when he was singing his verse and Harry couldn’t help but smile a little, despite the situation. Louis could always make him smile. The song ended and it graciously faded into a song Harry recognized very much. Foolishly, Completely, Falling. 

“I’m just going to say a few words to mother, alright?” Gemma told him. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” She stood and left the table. Harry barely even noticed. Louis was looking at him with those eyes and those beautiful lyrics were leaving his lips all the while Ty was smirking in his direction. Harry felt his phone vibrate once again.

-

Louis let his eyes slip towards Harry while he sang. His face was so unreadable, yet his eyes were squinted towards the scene. Louis watched as Gemma left her spot next to Harry and his eyes met with Harry’s. A tiny smile seemed to creep up on him and Louis felt a little lighter. He was okay. Louis smiled back and then he had to turn back to look at the bride. Most of his nerves had slipped away during the song just like they usually did, and he couldn’t really grasp the fact that he was singing to probably the entire royal family. In the corner of his eye he saw how a character stepped in behind Harry. In confusion he watched as Harry’s eyes went wide as the man whispered closely into his ear. Louis frowned. What the fuck was going on? Harry visible swallowed and the guy behind him smirked. Louis narrowed his eyes. Wasn’t he standing a little too close? Louis hoped Harry would just waved the dude off. He didn’t. Louis watched in disbelief and confusion when Harry stood from the table and made his way towards the door. The guy followed with a grin, one hand on the small of Harry’s back. 

What the fuck just happened. 

The ending lyrics to the song they were singing slipped through his lips and the tone ended. Harry wasn’t in the room anymore.

Immediately when they finally came off stage and the bride and groom had thanked them a thousand times and they were back in the room they’d dressed in, Louis turned to Liam. “Did you see that?!”

“Yes! Kate was nearly in tears!” he squeaked. He sighed heavily. “The is the best day of my life.”

“No, not her! Harry!”

“What about Harry?” Niall wondered confusedly. 

“He left with some guy in the middle of the song. Right in front of my eyes!”

“What do you mean ‘left’ with some guy?” Niall frowned. 

“As in _left_ left,” Louis said harshly. 

“Are you guys fighting?” Liam asked lowly, after a moment of silence. “Is there anything that happened that would cause him to do such a thing?”

“He’s probably not even doing that,” Zayn muttered, but Louis couldn’t help but remember that Harry used to sleep around. A lot. He hated himself for even thinking that, but Harry had indeed left with another guy just now. 

“He asked me to move in with him and I didn’t say yes,” Louis said breathlessly in realization. 

“Oh,” Liam said, eyes sad. Nobody else made a sound and avoided Louis’ incredulous eyes. They didn’t say anything, but it didn’t matter. Their silence was answer enough. 

There was a knock on the door and then Gemma was sticking her head in through the small space between the door and wall. “Hi boys. Good job in there,” she smiled briefly. The boys blushingly thanked her. Louis tried to at least look a little appreciative. Gemma turned to him. “Louis, you haven’t happened to have seen Harry, have you?”

“He went off with some guy,” he said, jaw tightly clenched. Fuck, he hadn’t thought Harry would be that hurt when he didn’t say yes. Fuck!

“What guy?” she narrowed her eyes. 

“Tall. Dark hair,” he answered grimly.”

“Louis,” she said weakly, eyes filled with remorse. “That’s Ty.”

Louis’ whole body turned cold.

-

“Harry, I hope you know what you’re doing with him,” Ty drawled. Harry slumped against the wall. They were in the hallway outside the ballroom. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing there. But deep down he wanted to speak to Ty. He wanted to yell and punch him in the face for what he did, and most of all he wanted answers. _How the fuck could you do that to me?_

Ty was smiling “sympathetically” at Harry’s crushed posture. Somehow all the yelling Harry had been planning to do had run off him and all he felt was fatigue. “What do you mean?” He tried to hoister up as much hostility in his voice as he could. By the look on Ty’s face it seemed it didn’t go very well. 

“Oh, Harry,” he shook his head in pity. “You must know what’s going to happen.”

Harry gulped. What the hell was he talking about? “What?”

“Harry. Do you really think it’s going to work out?”

“Me and L-Lou?” he asked shakily. This was not how he had expected this conversation to go. 

“Yes. You and Louis Tomlinson.” Harry hated how he said Louis’ name. He hated it on Ty’s tongue. It sounded so wrong. “The guy who won’t even admit he dates you,” Ty scoffed. Harry knew it wasn’t like that. 

“It’s not like that.”

“That’s what he wants you to think, love. Tell me,” he smiled, closing some of the distance between their bodies. “Did he ever fight with his management for you? Did he ever come home crying after a meeting because they wouldn’t allow him to hold your hand…” he trailed his fingers over Harry’s closed fist “…in public?” Harry ripped his hand away. 

“It’s not like that,” he repeated. No, there was no need for that because management was on their side! Right..?

“Exactly,” Ty said sweetly. “Don’t you know, Harry? Deep down, you know. He doesn’t want you.” He shook his head like it was impossible. Harry glared back at him, trying to hold his angry tears inside. “Why would he, babe? He’s a pop star! He’s in the biggest band in the world, he’s got fame and he’s got money. He doesn’t need you.”

“I-“ Harry tried but Ty continued, space between their bodies getting smaller and smaller. 

“Harry… Why would he risk all of that? By telling the world he’s gay?” he scoffed. “Are you even sure he is. I mean, why would he do that for _you_? You’re nothing. He earned his fame and money by hard work. You didn’t. You were born into this life. You don’t deserve it. Why would he want you? You’re nothing.”

It hurt. It did. It was getting run over by a bus. Twice. Harry felt cold and the tears started swimming in his eyes. 

“He doesn’t want a future with you. You’re just some plaything while he’s in the mood. He doesn’t want a future like you do. He doesn’t want to have kids and get married, move in together in a big house. He won’t even end up finishing what he started. He will back out before you’ve even held hands in public.”

Those words were too much. 

“Sweetheart…” Ty whispered. “Your relationship isn’t real.”

The tears spilled over. Anger took him and without knowing how he shoved him as hard as he could. He wanted him as far away from him as possible. 

 

Louis came out in the hallway, heart pounding and head spinning, Liam tight on his heels. They’d split up with the other boys and Gemma, searching for Harry. They got out there just in time to watch Ty and Harry closely standing against a wall. Louis was about to cry when suddenly Harry pushed Ty harshly in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards. Louis had to admit right then and there he was proud of Harry. 

“What’s going on?” Liam breathlessly whispered. 

“I don’t know,” Louis replied as they made their way over. 

“As if you know anything about a real relationship!” Harry spat at Ty. How dared he?

“Baby,” Ty said, smiling kindly. “That’s the point. I know a fake relationship when I see one.”

“Fuck you,” Harry shook his head. 

“He doesn’t love you,” Ty said sadly. “He doesn’t. Deep inside you must know that.”

“I-“ 

“Harry. You know that right? You’re not good enough.” he asked slowly. “You’re not enough.”

“Fuck! I know, okay?!” Yes of course he knew! Everything was always too good to be true. “I know that! I get it! I know. I knew from the start,” Harry yelled. “I know!” 

Louis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was close enough now that he could see the tears streaming down Harry’s cheeks. “I know,” he sobbed, slumping against the wall again. “I know. Just please… Just go. I know. Just… go.” He begged. 

It wasn’t okay. It sure as hell wasn’t fucking okay. 

“What the fuck?!” Louis exploded. Both Harry’s and Ty’s heads snapped up at the sound of his voice. 

Harry watched as Louis surged forward to Ty shoving him hard against the wall. He flinched as he saw his fist connect with Ty’s jaw. Before he could do anything else, Liam’s arms were around him. 

Louis tried free himself. He wanted to hurt him. This guy who did nothing but damage for his own enjoyment. He deserved to feel pain. God, Louis wanted to hurt him so bad. He was a manipulating, psycho bastard who belonged on psych ward. 

Ty stood up from the floor, rubbing his face and Louis finally freed himself from Liam’s arms. Ty righted his suit and grimly nodded towards Harry behind them. “Lovely. He stands up for his little friend,” he said grimly. “You know he’s not as perfect as everyone thinks he is. You don’t really know him.”

Louis felt his twitch. The fucker was fucking begging for another punch in the head. 

“But hey you’ll make a cute couple. Maybe you can count the beds Harry slips into for him. It might be a lot to take for his royal highness.”

Louis tried, he really did, but he just couldn’t restrain himself. He tried to get to Ty, but Liam was faster. He gripped Louis’ shoulder harshly, preventing him from movement. 

“Is that your subtle way of calling my boyfriend a whore?!” he angrily spat. 

“If that’s what you want to name it,” Ty shrugged and then added towards Harry. “And hey, he finally fessed up! Happy coming out! Way to steal the thunder though… but I should tell you, before you do it for real, Harry’s a lot to put up with. Especially in the bedroom, if you know what I mean. But hey have fun. I know I did,” he winked.

Louis could not take it anymore. Nobody had the right to talk about Harry like that. Nobody. It was so hurtful and mean and that Harry had to fucking stand there and hear it was so utterly painful. Louis needed Ty hurt. He needed to feel what it felt like to be hurt. 

But Liam was faster. Calm, sensible, reasonable, kind Liam, Liam who wouldn’t hurt a fly, exactly that Liam was taking Ty by the collar and pressing him up against the wall. 

“If you ever speak that way again about Harry, make sure to be miles away from me because I promise, I will punch your head through a wall,” Liam angrily whispered in his ear. He pushed him into it, let go and stepped back. 

Ty coughed and he actually looked scared. “Whatever,” he tried to compose himself. “But I think you lost lover boy.” He nodded towards the end of the hallway and Louis had time just to catch Harry’s back hurriedly running away.

Shit.

-

Harry cried loudly as he left the hallway. He didn’t know what the hell to do. His head was ruined. The scene before him had been too much. Ty and Louis at the same time, fighting and Harry just couldn’t watch Ty make Louis realize how little Harry was worth. He couldn’t watch as Louis realized that he was right. Harry was nothing.

“Harry!” he heard Louis’ voice behind him. No, he couldn’t wait. He needed to get out of there. He stumbled out through the back door, out to where the cars were parked. He leaned against the black limo he’d arrived in. He didn’t see the man with the camera. 

He sobbed into his hands, choking and coughing, not able to compose himself. He felt broken. The pieces of him were shattered all around he couldn’t even make two of them fit together anymore. 

Only a minute later the back door to the hotel opened again and Louis was rushing out to the dark parking lot. His eyes found Harry and he hurriedly came to his side. 

“Baby,” he said lowly. He didn’t know how to approach him.

“No,” Harry sobbed. 

“Sweetheart…” he tried, reaching out to touch him. 

“No,” Harry shied away from his touch. 

“Haz, please,” Louis begged. 

“No, I-“ he sobbed. He couldn’t look at him, knowing that Louis had heard everything Ty had said about him. 

“Let me,” Louis said, reaching for him.

“No,” Harry protested. But Louis didn’t care, he took him anyway. He hugged him close even though Harry protested with repeating No’s and tried to get away. Louis held him, crushing him tightly between his arms and Harry cried. He cried and sobbed and coughed and he eventually just fell into Louis’ arms, tears only running and running, head resting against Louis’ chest. Louis didn’t know how long they stood like that, but he wouldn’t let go until Harry was ready. It could have been ten minutes, it could’ve been an hour, he didn’t care. Harry was broken in his arms and if holding him close could help fix him then he would do it until the sun was rising at dawn. 

Louis rested against the car, Harry lying against his chest with his face buried in neck, slow tears still falling against Louis’ skin. “I don’t deserve you.”

“What?” Louis frowned.

“I don’t deserve you,” Harry mumbled against his neck. It was true. It was just fact. Not even Ty had wanted Harry. He hadn’t even been good enough for him so how could he be enough for someone a million times better like Louis. “I’m not good enough,” he cried against Louis’ shoulder. He hid his face against him. It was humiliating and yet he stood there crying to Louis about not being good enough for him. 

Louis didn’t know what to do. His eyes prickled with tears. “Haz,” he said, wiping a tear away with his sleeve. “Don’t you ever say that,” he whispered. “Don’t ever, ever say that because you’re everything. You’re my everything and I can’t stand hearing you have so low thoughts about yourself.”

“But it’s true. Even if I don’t say it, it’s true.”

“No, it’s not,” Louis cried. “It’s not. You’re perfect. Everything you do is perfect and everything you’re saying now makes my chest ache because I can’t hear it.”

“I’m so sorry,” Harry sniffled. “I love you, but-“

“No but,” Louis interrupted. “I love you so much and that’s it.”

Harry cleared his throat and tearfully raised his head, their faces only inches away. “How can you love me? I haven’t done anything. I don’t deserve-”

“Haz,” Louis said, stroking a tear off Harry’s cheek with thumb. “You don’t have to deserve me, if anything I’m not enough for you. But if you were a baker I’d love you just the same and I bet if I were working at toy store you’d love me too. Point is, I don’t care what you have done or haven’t… I love you for you. Only you.”

“Lou…”

“Harry, you give me everything just by being here with me,” Louis whispered. Harry bit his lip so harshly it could draw blood. His breath hitched and once again he buried his face in Louis’ neck. Louis just held him. 

“I love you,” Louis whispered over and over. Harry needed it. Ty messed with his head and this boy was so vulnerable to him because of their past. Louis continued repeating the words into his hair. 

“I love you so much, baby. I’ll never stop. I love you,” he mumbled and he felt Harry sigh against his neck. “I’ll love you forever.”

“Always?” Harry whispered. 

“Always,” Louis promised. He continued hugging him, fingers sifting through his soft hair. “Love you always…when we’re old and gray-haired and wrinkly. When our kids are married, when we celebrate our coming anniversaries… when our grandchildren are running around the lawn.” He sighed heavily. “When we move into some big house with huge windows in the kitchen with a beautiful view over the little pond…”

Harry raised his head from Louis’ neck again, eyes red and cheeks wet. “You want that?”

“I do,” Louis croaked. It was embarrassing to say but he did. 

“I do too,” Harry whispered back. 

“Good.” Louis smiled softly and pushed some curls off his forehead. “Kiss me,” he asked. 

“What if someone comes out here?” Harry frowned. 

“I don’t care. We’re coming out anyways, right?” Louis smiled and Harry just kissed him. Soft, wet lips and rough cheeks and cold skin in the autumn air. Louis’ lips between Harry’s felt like finally coming home. If anyone, then Louis would be the one fixing him. Be his missing puzzle piece. 

His hands cupped Louis’ face and his hands in return were clutched around his neck and one in his hair. Harry could drown in him. They eventually pulled apart from their slow kiss and Harry leaned back to look into Louis’ eyes. 

“Be my date. Tomorrow. At the wedding,” he asked breathlessly. 

“Really?” Louis asked. His eyes filled with questions.

“Be my date,” Harry swallowed. 

“O-okay,” Louis nodded. “Okay.” 

All Harry could do was press their lips together again. Louis was all he ever wanted and apparently he wanted him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> tumblr - isthatyoularry


	21. Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson's POVs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the last chapter. The epilogue part is sort of built in in the end. I know there is barely any Liam, Zayn and Niall but hope that's okay. Hope you've enjoyed this story and thank you so, so much for your support. I know it's been long between updates but I've loved writing this anyway. Thanks so much! x
> 
> for more of my fanfics follow me on twitter and tumblr exists so yeah :)
> 
> twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> tumblr - isthatyoularry

**SHOCKING PICTURES OF PRINCE HARRY AND LOUIS TOMLINSON CAUGHT KISSING!**  
Only late last night famous boybander Louis was caught locking lips with no other than Prince Harry! Louis Tomlinson’s band was performing for the bride of the wedding during the night, and shockingly he was spotted in the back parking lot later the same night, together with Prince Harry. The couple was found “pressed together against a car, kissing passionately” as our source tells us.  
The couple has been rumored to be dating for a long time, although the pair has denied any rumors so far, claiming they are just really good friends. Well, _really_ good friends they must be indeed, if these pictures have anything to say.  
The prince has been out of the closet, known as gay, for a little more than two years now, although Louis Tomlinson has yet to come public with his hidden sexuality that obviously isn't all that straight as we’ve been led to believe.  
The pair has been known to be “friends” for a few months now, the first public interaction seems to have been when the boybander sent out a tweet, saying how the prince his favorite royal. He really must be if these pictures are anything to go by! Take a look for yourself. 

 

-

 

 

 

 

When Louis woke up in the morning, it took him a while to remember the events of the previous night. Harry was lying safely in his arms, bare-chested and warm. Louis was for once the bigger spoon, cocooning Harry in between his arms. He kissed his shoulder softly and he felt Harry shift under his touch, pressing himself closer to Louis’ chest. Over his stomach he found Louis’ hand and entwined their fingers, hugging their bodies together. Louis pressed another kiss to Harry’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to wake up,” Harry mumbled, voice hoarse with sleep. 

“We can lie in a bit longer,” Louis murmured back, holding him tighter. They lied together, letting the minutes tick by. The room was silent, except for their breaths and the slow sound of thumbs stroking over naked skin. “How are you feeling today?” Louis frowned, wondering if Harry really was ready for such a big day. 

“Better like this.”

Louis made him turn in his arms so that he was facing him instead. He wanted to see his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Harry shrugged. He was as okay as he could be. To be honest he felt quite content in this position, just lying there in Louis’ arms, but to say that he wasn’t still hurt and embarrassed would be lying. 

Louis let two fingers lightly graze his forehead, slowly swiping a curl away. “I love you,” he frowned. He needed Harry to be sure of that. 

“Me too,” Harry murmured. 

Louis swallowed. “You know I’ll never leave you right?” he whispered. He was almost afraid to say it. Harry was silent for a while, teeth digging into his lower lip. Louis let his thumb out make him stop, touching the lip feather lightly. “Speak,” he whispered. Harry still needed a little push to let his guts out. 

“I feel stupid for even going out there with him,” he murmured. Harry’s eyes were sad and his gaze was locked on Louis’ chest, not wanting to meet his eyes anymore. “I should have known what was going to happen, but I just wanted to- I wanted answers.”

Louis’ forehead was wrinkled and he didn’t like this feeling he got watching his Harry like this. And Harry hadn’t let it go yet. He wanted to know why he was treated the way he was and how Ty could have done something like that.

“I guess I finally know now that there wasn’t anything else but money for him. He didn’t care at all,” Harry said, lying back on the bed. 

“You wanted him to care?” Louis’ voice was soft. 

“Of course,” Harry sighed. “It feels kind of horrible to know that someone you loved only pretended to feel the same.”

Louis bit his lip. He understood where Harry was coming from and by now he knew that Harry didn’t still feel that way about Ty. Those feelings for Ty were long gone and the only things left of him, in Harry’s heart were painful memories. Louis assumed the pain would fade eventually and he hoped soon. A part of him felt jealous and annoyed that he had to share Harry with that jerk, even if it wasn’t like that. But most of him was just angry at the fact that Ty had left such scarring marks. He didn’t deserve to be remembered. 

Louis nodded and lied down, head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s hand came up to pat his cheek softly and Louis gripped his hand, giving it a kiss. 

“I know now though. I know there was never anything real there and even if there were, I’d never want it. Not since I met you,” he said. Louis’ fingers clutched harder around his. 

“After today he’s out of our lives,” Louis said. 

Harry sighed, long and tiredly. “Yes.”

They stayed silent for a few more minutes, until Louis heard Harry’s low giggle. “What?” he asked confusedly. Before he knew it he was being straddled by long legs and pressed down into the soft mattress. 

“In about two hours I’ll be leaving this flat with you on my arm,” Harry grinned, bending down to kiss wetly at the skin below Louis’ ear. Having a little trouble taking in Harry’s sudden mood switch and the words he’d said, Louis felt a little dizzy. 

“Can’t believe this is happening,” Louis swallowed. “Today.” He had informed his management (and the boys) the previous night before he went to bed and they had just sighed before agreeing. There wasn’t anything more his management could do now. Everything had already been in motion for weeks and more people than expected already figured they were together. And the boys were on his side no matter what. They loved Harry and to them, Louis’ happiness was the most important thing. Now it was simply sink or swim.

“I know,” Harry smiled giddily. Harry kissed at his neck again and he felt him grind into him. Louis breathed out as his tongue swept across his skin. Harry made his way lower and lower on Louis’ chest, ending up suckling on his nipple. Louis shivered as Harry’s other hand fiddled with his other nipple, making it harden and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe a little more even. His cock was filling up with blood and he almost rolled his eyes at the giggle his boyfriend made as it nudged his hip. Louis’ nails raked over Harry’s back, digging a little deeper just to hear him whimper. Harry’s mouth was still on Louis’ chest, lips tight around his nipple, and his other hand tugged on the other, playing with it between two fingers and then suddenly there was pain. Harry had flicked his nipple with his index finger, and harshly that was. Louis found himself moaning and groaning into one strangled noise and in retaliation his hand raked through Harry’s hair, landing at the back of his neck and he tugged, hard. Harry’s head whipped back and Louis rolled them over. 

“Kinky, aren’t you?” Louis whispered filthily in his ear, hand still gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. Louis’ thighs framed Harry’s hips and his nose nudged under his jaw, getting him to lean his head back. 

“Only you’d know,” Harry breathed, hands sliding up Louis’ thighs. Louis loved his hands. Big, strong, rough when wanted but yet so soft at times. He kissed up Harry’s neck, sure to not leave any marks since they’d be attending a royal wedding after all. He bit Harry’s ear playfully and felt his hands snake out to clutch around his bum cheeks. His hands kneaded his cheeks, pushing him down so their crotches would meet in the middle. Harry rolled them over on their sides, pulling Louis’ leg up to lie over his hip. 

Louis breathed out heavily when he felt Harry’s fingers slipping in the crack of his cheeks to nudge at his hole. “Harold!” he huffed, pushing Harry’s face off his neck. “If you want me to be able to walk straight I suggest you get your fingers away from me. And that pretty cock of yours is out of question.”

Harry looked up at him, very displeased. “Seriously?” 

“Yes. And we’ll be in the presence of priest! I’m not going to limp my way past him while he’s preaching about celibacy until marriage,” he said but grinned as he rolled off him. His dick was still pounding heavily but he could wait until after the ceremony to pounce on the gorgeous mess that was lying in his bed. Wait. In Harry’s bed. This was not _their_ bed. It was Harry’s. His completely. Well technically this was a hotel…

Harry huffed and groaned. “I hate you.”

Louis pecked his cheek and stood from the bed. Harry’s eyes followed his naked body, lazily yet hungrily gazing at his bum as he strolled around the bed. Louis felt a little warm. He made his way across the room towards the bathroom. 

“I can’t believe you’re denying me sex on our big day!” Louis could hear him calling after him. Louis left the bathroom door open and turned the shower on and let the water warm up. 

“Well, if you want to be the one limping onto holy grounds, then be my guest. Spread yourself open for me and I’ll pound you like a little slut,” Louis called out, smirking slightly. The silence made his smirk widen, Harry was actually considering it.

“I think I’ll wait until tonight actually,” Harry’s voice said. Louis laughed and ran his hand through his hair and called out before stepping into the shower. 

“Harry, if you hurry up I’ll get you off in the shower!” 

The sound of flicking sheets and hurried steps made him laugh but before long he was pressed up against the tiles of the wall, water running down his limps. Harry whispered in his ear, smile obvious even in his voice. 

“You’re still a prude.”

“And you’re still a whore,” Louis smirked, thinking back at that time in the limo where they’d shared their first kiss. 

“Your whore,” Harry said, aligning their hips. 

“My whore,” Louis laughed before getting shushed by wet lips on his. 

-

Seeing as Louis hadn’t planned on going to this wedding, he didn’t have anything to wear. Harry’s suit had been ready for weeks and he suggested Louis would wear his back up suit, but he refused since he would look absolutely ridiculous in a suit that was at least two sizes too big. Of course he had a bunch of suits at home but they were not nearly nice enough for this occasion.

“Why don’t you wear the one you wore last night?” Harry asked from where he was lying on the bed, only a towel around is waist. 

“Two times in a row? I don’t think so,” Louis scoffed. “Plus I want to match with you.”

Harry smiled adorably, eyes shining. “You’re the sweetest boyfriend,” he sang. 

“The sweetest boyfriend who’s going to hit you if you don’t help me out here,” Louis said, throwing a shirt that was lying on the floor at him. 

“Chill, baby. Just call your stylist.” He waved the shirt around before chucking it back at him. 

Louis did as told and frowned at large amount of phone calls and texts from his friends, family and management. He showed Harry. 

“Can we just ignore everything today?” Harry said, looking up at him from the bed. “I just want this to be our day and nothing should ruin it.” His eyes were pleading and soft and there was nothing Louis could do but obey his wishes. 

Harry pulled Louis down next to him on the bed and took his hands in his. Their shoulders and thighs were touching and their hands rested on Harry’s lap. “This is our day, okay?” Harry said, breath grazing Louis’ cheek. Louis nodded and inhaled. This was their day. Everything would be laid out on display. He’d expose himself, let everybody else see who he really was and it was scary, yet kind of exhilarating. Finally he wouldn’t have to hide. 

“Okay,” he whispered back. Harry pulled him closer by his hands and kissed him tenderly. 

 

Within the hour a suit had been delivered to the hotel and sent up, accompanied with a pair of matching shoes and a note from his stylist. It simply stated that he was mad but loved anyway. The suit was grey, per Harry’s request, and fit him perfectly. Louis wore a white dress shirt underneath and he fixed his jacket in front of the body mirror. He’d worked his hair into a nice swirl that Harry said made his fantasies about banging Danny Zuko come awfully close to reality. 

Harry himself wore a dark navy suit that Louis in return told him made his shoulders look incredible. He stood in front of bathroom mirror, trying nervously to get his hair to look all right. He’d called in and rearranged all his plans earlier and it felt so weird to know it was all happening now, today. It made him feel shaky, but exhilarated in a good sort of way. He felt strange because he had already come out once, but this time he was nervous for someone else. Strange it was, to worry so deeply for another person that you knew every outcome for that person, would effect you as deeply as well. Strange it was, but it made Harry feel kind of whole, like they were one. He knew he would never feel that with anyone else and for Louis, he could let everything go. He could fall ten stories and know that he’d be fine because Louis would be there to catch him anyway. 

The plans were almost the same. Gemma was still going to arrive to the wedding with her boyfriend, an English lord. Harry would have gone with his parents but now instead, he was going to arrive together with his boyfriend. Hopefully it’d be a nice surprise.

Louis stood in front of the mirror, righting his jacket when Harry came up behind him. He was holding two handkerchiefs, one grey and one dark, navy blue. Louis realized they matched their suits perfectly. Harry quietly stood before him and folded the dark fabric neatly, and carefully tucked it into the chest pocket of Louis’ jacket. Wordlessly Louis took the grey one out if his hands and put it in Harry’s pocket. Lastly he righted Harry’s suit and swiped his hands across his shoulders, letting the thick material settle perfectly. Louis looked up at Harry, their eyes meeting. They didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to. Both knew that they loved each other deeply and no matter what was going to happen this day, they would still. 

Harry sighed and all he had to do was put a light hand against the small of his back to make Louis close the distance and rest his head against his chest. 

 

-

 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you in this elevator since the first time I was in it,” Louis confessed on their way down. 

Harry let out a breathy laugh. “You’re thinking about that right now?”

“It always pops into my head while I’m in here.”

“Well, if we’re doing last minute confessions, I can tell you I’ve wanted to get you in my limo since our first kiss.”

Louis smiled. “We can do that later.”

It felt weird stepping out of the elevator and knowing that they could just be themselves when they crossed the line into the public. There wasn’t a line anymore, no safe places and no forbidden places. Everything was “safe” now and everything was allowed. No rules anymore. They could be like any other normal (although famous) couple in the world. 

In the lobby they were met by four guards, Pete and James, a guy from Louis’ team and another one that Louis didn’t know of. 

Pete looked at them seriously. “It’s pretty crazy out there.”

Harry frowned and Louis asked in confusion, “What do you mean?” The guards began walking them towards the entrance and before they could answer, screams erupted outside the building. Through the wide glass windows Louis could see a terrifyingly huge mass of people. It was more than could be described as a mob. Louis felt his stomach twist. The people outside looked like mostly girls and the most seemed to be Louis’ fans. It confused him. He’d known there would be fans of Harry’s outside the building, wanting to get pictures when he left for the big wedding, but how and why his One Direction fans were here, he had no idea of. How could they have known already he was there?

And his fans could see him as well as he could see them and people were screaming and yelling. He couldn’t tell what they were saying but he hoped with all his might it wasn’t profanities or something worse. 

Louis took a deep breath and looked up at Harry. He wore a faint smile. “Are you ready, love?” he asked. Louis knew everyone could see them and there were even police outside to try and keep the mass at bay, but he nodded anyway. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Let’s go.”

“I love you, Louis,” Harry said seriously. 

“I love you,” Louis answered. 

Then the guards started towards the door, surrounding Harry and Louis at all sides and then the doors opened and Louis felt like his ears would explode at the loud screams. 

“We’re not stopping,” Pete decided and there was no arguing. Police tried to make a wide enough pathway and push fans and photographers out of the way. They made a beeline for the end of the curb where a black car had been driven up and Louis and Harry were escorted through the mass. 

All Louis could see were a blur of faces. People screaming and wanting to get closer to him and he felt claustrophobic. He didn’t hear what people said, it was too much of a tumult to make anything out. He didn’t know if this had turned out good or bad and it scared him. 

They were almost through when Louis heard it. The word “fag” was shouted at him from his right and he stopped short. He turned and saw the woman who had shouted it at him and he felt like he’d sink. He’d never been called that before.  
Harry stopped beside him and let his hand rest at the small of Louis’ back. Louis felt it through his jacket and heard people scream in excitement over the small touch and felt Harry lean close. 

“She just wants a reaction out of you,” Harry whispered in his ear. Louis knew that. That was what paps did. They would scream anything at out to get you to react so they had something to sell to the papers. “Don’t let her ruin our day,” Harry said into his ear, Louis feeling his nose in his hair. It wasn’t anything big but being so close in this mass felt oddly so calming and Louis nodded. Harry smiled and they under orders continued pushing through and he kept his arm closely around Louis’ waist. It was all Louis needed to keep going. 

They made it into the car and the driver drove off as fast as he could. Louis breathed out in relief and Harry’s arms immediately closed around him. Louis breathed in at his chest and when he exhaled he felt his whole breath shake. 

He pulled back from Harry. “How did they know?” he asked. “How?”

“Don’t you know?” James asked, from the front seat. “Your pictures are all over the internet and tabloids. I figured you knew.”

“What pictures?” Harry asked, startled. 

“Of you last night? They were released this morning. You were kissing against a car,” James explained, face strained. 

Harry dropped his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe this. Of course people had photographed them! The most humiliating moment of his life had been photographed and been printed into the papers. And that wasn’t what was worse. This whole deal was meant to be beautiful and happy pictures at a beautiful wedding. Not stolen kisses against a car in a dark parking lot. It made everything seem so dirty and foul. 

“Babe, the I’m sure the pictures are dark,” Louis tried. “They don’t know what goes on in the pictures. They have us kissing, that’s all. They don’t know anything else.”

“This is all a great big scandal now!” Harry groaned. “It was supposed to be perfect. Now the pictures ruined everything.”

“No, they didn’t, Harry.” Louis said determinedly. “For all they know, we could have known we were photographed. Maybe we wanted to be seen? This doesn’t ruin anything. This is just the last step and that was small bump. Things can only go so smooth.” He took Harry’s hands away from his face looked at him seriously. “Now you’ve told me all day not to let anything ruin this. Now don’t you dare let this.”

Harry took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. This was just a bump in the way. It didn’t ruin anything. It didn’t. “I just wanted it to be perfect for you.”

Louis face softened what seemed a hundred shades and he smiled fondly. “Not everything can be perfect, Haz. But thank you.”

“Now let’s do this shit,” Harry swore and Louis laughed, entwining their fingers. 

His phone chimed, the screen showing a text from Niall. 

_You’re all over twitter. Been since this morning. Good luck and I love both of you._

He smiled and showed Harry and they sent him a thank you. They were getting closer and closer to the church and tons of people were clouding the streets already. Royal people from all over were at the scene, walking the red carpet into the church. Fans and people who wanted to watch were surrounding every gate. Louis hadn’t noticed before, but it was a perfect summer day. The sun was shining and the trees were green. The guests wore colorful dresses, expensive as hell and Louis gulped. He didn’t really fit in here, did he? But then again, Harry was there and as long as he was, Louis would always belong. 

By now the media all over had surely found out Louis was attending the wedding with Harry and if there weren’t already loads of reporters there for the actual big deal, the wedding, there were even more now. Louis and Harry had already decided they would act like it wasn’t a big deal. They would step out on the carpet like any other couple would, pose for pictures and sign some stuff for fans and then go in together. If people wanted to turn it into a big deal it was their problem. Louis planned on acting as if he and Harry was the most natural thing in the world, and to him, the two of them being together was. 

The car stopped and Louis could feel his heart pound in his chest. To him this was his big coming out. To Harry it was showing off a new boyfriend to his world and hoping they would love his boyfriend as much as he did. He knew people already loved Louis and also himself. The question was if they would like them as an item. 

Harry righted Louis’ costume and fixed the handkerchief as well. Louis smiled gratefully up at him and fixed on of his curls. “You look very handsome,” Harry smirked. Louis rolled his eyes and pecked him softly on the lips. 

“Let’s go guys,” Pete said and then he was stepping out of the car and was opening their door. Deep breaths Tommo, Louis thought. Harry stepped out of the car and the fans erupted into screams. The media turned all their attention on him and the other guests on the carpet turned to look at him curiously. They knew very well he was gay. Of course some did not like it at all, but most were quite open minded. Harry wasn’t sure how they would feel about him bringing a date a royal wedding in a church though. He decided he didn’t care what they thought. 

Harry stepped out of the way and Louis took a deep breath. “Here we go,” he whispered to himself. When he got out it was like the seconds ticked by in slow motion. He got out and righted his suit and looked around. People were looking at him. Fans were screaming and paps snapping with their cameras and people judging. Louis squared his shoulders and tried to show confidence. Beside him Harry smiled down at him and they made their way forward. 

It was weird. People wanted his attention from everywhere and he was so grateful that Harry was by his side. Harry wore his winning smile and by the shine in his eyes Louis could tell it was genuine. They made their way through by smiling brightly and answering questions and posing. Harry kept his arm safely at his back at all times and it was more than enough for Louis’ confidence. 

“Louis! Harry! Over here,” a pap shouted and they both turned to their right. “Smile!” they demanded and Louis who always hated their ruthlessness rolled his eyes. But he smiled anyway, and it was genuine. Harry stood close beside him, arm around his waist and whispered in his ear. 

“Do you think kissing you right here would be pushing our luck?” he asked, smiling against his ear. 

“We’ll wait with that,” Louis grinned and pushed Harry along the carpet. A reported waved at them hysterically and Harry brought Louis over, saying “why the fuck not”.

“Prince Harry! Louis!” she almost exclaimed. 

“Hello,” they answered politely. 

“How are you?” she asked and Louis knew she really just wanted to cut to the chase. 

“Very well, thank you,” he replied.

“You’ve come here together, yeah? As in dates? A couple?” Her eyes were wide and Louis could feel everyone within hearing distance listen intently. 

“Louis is my date, yes.” Harry smiled broadly. Louis was pretty sure the reporter was about to explode. 

“And we’ve seen the pictures of you this morning. You’ve clearly been together for a while I’m guessing?”

“Well, yes. It’s been going on, yeah.” Good answer, Tommo. Louis almost rolled his eyes at himself.

“How long?”

“A few months now?” Harry asked Louis as though their relationship was more casual than it actually was, and as if he didn’t know exactly how many months, weeks and days they’d been together. 

“Yeah, a few,” Louis smiled back at him. Pete beside them motioned at them to move along. 

The reporter saw it and hurried with her answers. “And you’re happy together and your relationship is serious? You’re going to enjoy this wedding together?”

“Yes and we will,” Harry nodded. 

“Thank you very much,” the reporter shook their hands. 

“Thanks,” Louis smiled back politely. 

“Well, that was easier than expected,” Louis murmured to Harry on their way inside the church. He felt relieved to be out of the mass. They’d taken loads of pictures together, signed some stuff for fans and greeted other guests politely and received curious glances from left to right. Fans had even asked them to kiss and it had made Louis blush so hard he wanted to cover his face. Harry had linked their hands instead with a fond smile. 

When they were on the way to their seats, Louis and Harry had almost forgotten about Ty. He was standing in the back of the church by his seat, talking to an older man when they walked past him. His skin by his eye was colored in shades of yellow and purple, almost looking a little green. Ty just glared at them at first and then smirked at their linked fingers. 

“Are you sure you’re allowed to do that in here? I mean it’s a holy place after all,” he sneered.

“How’s that eye looking?” Louis retorted. “Want another one to match?” Then they just walked past him. Harry refused to even look his way and Louis wouldn’t spend an extra moment in his presence even if he were paid. 

They took their seat in the fourth row on the right side of the aisle, greeting Gemma and her boyfriend who were sat next to them. Harry held Louis’ hand and smiled warmly at him. 

“You’re very handsome,” Louis grinned at him. 

“Can I have that kiss now?”

“Of course.” Louis leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was sweet, Harry’s hand resting lightly against Louis’ cheek. It didn’t last long but it felt like hours. For the first time they kissed in public and it couldn’t feel more right. Gemma shared a smile with Harry and hugged Louis who was sitting the closest. 

“Congratulations, Lou,” she whispered warmly. 

The wedding started soon enough. It was a beautiful ceremony. Will looked dashing in some red fancy jacket and Louis could almost cry at Kate’s beauty. Her dark hair contrasted perfectly with the white and her dress flowed in waves after her. The priest talked for a long time and Louis watched with Harry’s hand in his. When it came to the “I do” part Louis got this thick feeling in his chest. These two people in front of him were declaring their eternal love for each other, something so sacred and beautiful and it was weird. He felt as though he had everything but that one missing piece. Maybe it was enough without the piece right now, but not for long. He already knew he belonged to Harry, but he wanted it symbolized, on paper, in the form of a house, in the form of golden rings. 

“Haz,” he whispered. Harry was already resting his head on his shoulder and nodded against it. 

“Hm?”

“Let’s move into together.”

Harry raised his head, eyes wide. “What?” he whispered. 

“I want to be with you. I want everything with you.” Louis confessed. “I want it all. I want us to live together. I want that house we talked about and I want those kids and I want to be married to you.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. “I-“

“Please let me move in with you. Let have you for the rest of your life.” Louis was looking at him, eyes so clear and blue and earnest. Louis wanted this. He wanted everything that Harry wanted and Harry felt his body warm all the way down to his toes. His throat felt thick and it was all Harry wanted. “No matter what happens in our lives, I want you. I want to be yours in every single way.”

“Lou,” Harry’s voice croaked. “I’d very much like that.” 

They looked into each other’s eyes and all they could see were honest love. Louis wanted nothing else than Harry for the rest of his life. Harry wanted nothing more than Louis. 

Harry leaned in and kissed him. Nobody seemed to notice but it was explosive. The actual kiss was slow and soft but in their heads it was fireworks. 

“I think we’ve improved,” Harry grinned. “Going from grinding on each other in a limo to sharing sweet kisses in a church in a few months is impressive.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You little whore.”

“Prude,” Harry snickered. 

 

\--

 

 

 **SUGARSCAPE**  
Warning: you may experience an excessive amount of feels and might need tissues.

Royal wedding bells were chiming and even the Queen was there to celebrate the happy wedding couple. The Welsh royal family enjoyed the celebration as well, but even though the bride was absolutely stunning, Prince Harry Styles only had eyes for one certain boyband member, Louis Tomlinson, his _date_.  
This may come as a shock to you and it might not, but these two finally confessed to those particular rumors. Arriving together looking absolutely dashing in matching suits, the pair posed for pictures and smiled for cameras together.  
Sitting next to each other during the ceremony they looked mighty fantastic and we’re not exaggerating when we say that Prince Harold couldn’t keep his eyes off his date for barely a second. See these adorable pictures of them at them in the church! Sigh, when can we see those two walking down the aisle?

 

\--

 

 **1 year later**  
Sugarscape  
We’ve had the great pleasure of speaking to the biggest boyband in the world – One Direction. We asked about their upcoming world tour, their second already and they’re only on their fourth year of being a band together. Their success has been incredible and even with Louis Tomlinson coming out of the closet about a year ago, revealing to his fans his hidden sexuality, the band’s fame and success has remained intact with no bigger loss. We ask Louis about his relationship with his prince and Niall Horan so kindly answers for him.  
“They’re horrible. The first year I thought they were adorable and now they’re just annoying. Always doing couple stuff.” He grimaces at his bandmates and Louis sticks out his tongue at him.  
“No but in all seriousness,” Louis says, “It’s been great. We’re not always in the same place in the world but when we are, everything is perfect.”  
Is that a ring we spot on Louis’ precious little finger? We ask him about it and apparently it is not an engagement ring, although Louis tells us he doesn’t think he’d mind it if it was. Take the hint, Harold!

 

\--

 

 **3 years later**  
Tear drops. After six years of One Direction, the band decided to end it all. At the press conference Liam Payne told us, “We’ve been doing this for a long time now and I guess we’ve just grown up. I could do this forever but there are other things waiting in life. It had to end some time,” he ends with a smile. With a baby on the way, Payne is apparently planning on taking some time off. Niall Horan is also planning on a year of relaxing and figuring out what to do next. Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson haven’t reveal anything yet.  
The band released their last track and music video only last night and the fanbase was literally falling to pieces when on the screen the four faces of our precious fetus boys appeared, singing their first ever cover of “Torn”.  
Their last performance together will be October 10th at the 02 in London. 

 

\--

 

 **4 years later**  
-Twice winners of “couple of the year”, Prince Harry and Louis Tomlinson are nominated yet again. The couple has been together since 2013, almost four years now. Today they are considered one of the most influential couples in the world.

 

\- Producer and songwriter Louis Tomlinson writes tune for old boyband mate Zayn Malik! Zayn has been very popular with the R&B genre and with a song written by no other than award winning songwriter Louis, we’re only expecting magic!

 

\--

 

 **5 year later**  
\- Looks like the royal family tree is growing! Prince Harry and long-term boyfriend Louis Tomlinson were spotted at the baby store, shopping both pink and blue baby socks. All we can think is twins, twins, twins! And of course, when will those pretty engagement rings turn into gold? 

 

\--

 

 **5 years and five months later**  
Twitter

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
I got a son and a daughter today. 

Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
I can’t believe I’m a daaadd!!!!! Two babies now added to the family!! :D

Niall Horan (@NiallOfficial)  
@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles DIBS ON GODFATHER

Gemma Styles (@GemmaAnneStyles)  
@NiallOfficial Pfft, please you very well know I’m already signed godmother!

 

\--

 

 **7 year later**  
Twitter

 

Gemma Styles (@GemmaAnneStyles)  
Gay marriage finally accepted in England. Hell yes!

Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
Can’t believe I get to marry my prince now. 

Liam Payne (@Real_Liam_Payne)  
This day shall be remembered. Can’t believe it took so long. #LGBTQRights

Zayn Malik (@zaynmalik)  
My best friend gets to get married now :D x

Niall Horan (@NiallOfficial)  
Finally!!! I’ve been waiting for a decade !!

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@Louis_Tomlinson Will you marry me?

 

\--

 

**10 years later**

“I’m thirty one!” Louis almost cried when Harry kissed him happy birthday that morning. Snow was on the ground, covering their otherwise green lawn and the ice was frozen over the pond outside the glass door of their bedroom. 

Harry chuckled softly and hugged him tightly. Louis buried his face in his pillow. “Love…” Harry chuckled. 

“Shut up, Harry.”

“Thirty one is not that bad.”

“What the hell do you know, you’re twenty-nine!” He groaned, trying to hide under the duvet. Harry pulled it away and lied down next to him. 

“Do you want our kids to be five forever?”

Louis considered it barely for a second. “No.”

Harry chuckled and smiled sweetly. “Then you’re gonna’ have to grow old. Plus you get to do it with me.” 

“In a few months when you’re turning thirty you won’t be as optimistic. I promise you,” Louis huffed but let Harry envelope him in his arms. “But growing old with you is kind of nice.”

“It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! hope you liked the ending. I'm always sure I f-ed up the endings, but I hope this was fine? Love you guys x
> 
>  
> 
> twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> tumblr - isthatyoularry


End file.
